INFRAMUNDO
by utau-mizuki
Summary: Desde hace eras es bien conocido que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos pero … hasta donde llegara esta rivalidad cuando encuentras el amor en quien menos lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

_**INFRAMUNDO **_

_**POR: UTAU-MIZUKI**_

_**SUMMARY:**_ Desde hace eras es bien conocido que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos pero … hasta donde llegara esta rivalidad cuando encuentras el amor en quien menos lo esperas.

_**PROLOGO**_

La Tierra, planeta que había sido poblado por los humanos en su mayoría, sufrió un cambio, el mismo hombre casi se llevo a si mismo a la destrucción eso ya hace 100 años, actualmente se encuentra poblada por tres especies: Los licántropos, Los vampiros y los humanos, después del incidente las especies superiores a los humanos empezaron a poblar el mundo matando a todo humano que se le pusiera en el camino.

Los humanos sobrevivientes se fueron a Vaticano donde les ofrecieron acilo pues ellos tenían un acuerdo con unos vampiros desde hace muchas eras y estos eran sus protectores, sin embargo mientras los refugiados se encontraban dentro uno de los vampiros protectores, enloquecido por la sed, ataco a uno de los sacerdotes asesinándolo, entonces el Papa decidió que no se podía confiar en los vampiros y se creo la sección XIII del vaticano que era el encargado de controlar a los vampiros y los licántropos, todos los miembros de la sección XIII eran mitad vampiro y mitad humano se les conoció como Hanyou.

Los Hanyou decidieron repartir la Tierra en partes Equitativas por medio de un tratado que hicieron firmar a un licántropo, que era considerado su líder mejor conocido como Lucían, y el gran vampiro Alucard quien se decía era uno de los tantos descendientes puros de Dracula y digo eran porque después de firmar el tratado murieron "misteriosamente" después de asistir a una reunión en la sección XIII del Vaticano.

Así pues la Tierra quedo dividida de la siguiente forma:

Los vampiros se establecieron por toda Asia

Los licántropos por toda América

Los humanos están establecidos por todo el mundo siendo vigilados por la sección XIII

Hace 6 años se nombró Papa a un individuo llamado Erio Mondial, un niño y su hermana siempre esta con él, el nombre de ella es Caro Ru Lushe a pesar de ser niños saben bien lo que quieren y piensan hacer un cambio en el tratado… lo que quieren es acabar con la batalla de milenios que ha habido entre los licántropos y los vampiros…

Yo???

mmm…. Pues yo soy un vampiro, bueno mas bien vampiresa y mi destino es acabar con todos los licántropos y humanos que pueda, por que???, pues… odio a los licántropos porque ellos mataron a mi madre y a mi hermana hace ya 100 años antes de que el tratado fuera firmado ellas eran del consejo de vampiros, pues solo aquellos de sangre pura pueden formar parte de el, el consejo estaba de acuerdo con el tratado por eso la mayoría de los vampiros que formaban parte de el fueron asesinados. Mi padre y yo tomamos sus lugares sin embargo recientemente mi padre descubrió que algunos miembros de la sección XIII y algunos licántropos fueron los que asesinaron a mi madre y hermana, así que en cuanto supo el nombre de uno de ellos fue y lo asesino a sangre fría, sin embargo la sección XIII lo descubrió y lo asesinaron… enfrente de mi, soy al segunda sobreviviente de la familia Testarossa uno de los clanes de sangre pura más poderosos entre los vampiros.

Después del incidente de mi padre yo y mi prima Arf fuimos degradadas a colmillos, guardianes, yo no pude haber pedido un puesto mejor después de todo nosotros somos los que cumplimos las sentencias tanto en vampiros como en licántropos y humanos, lucharé para exterminar a aquellos que mataron a mis seres queridos empezando por esos odiosos licántropos, por esa familia…la familia… Takamachi…

_**Continuara… **_

**_REVIEW????????_**

ahhh... MSLN no me pertence, solo tomo los personajes prestados**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

-Hey, Fate tenemos que irnos, recuerda que va a venir un represéntate del Vaticano y tenemos que escoltarlo-

-Enseguida voy, solo espera un momento Arf-

Me pregunto quien será esta vez, un oficial de la sección XIII, o un cardenal?

-Ne, Arf, sabes quien vendrá-

-pues me dieron algo de información, creo que su apellido es Harlaown-

-Ya veo-

Harlaown… ese es el segundo apellido del Papa será que viene alguno de sus familiares?

EN EL AVIÓN PRIVADO DEL VATICANO

-Disculpe señor estamos apunto de aterrizar-

-Esta bien gracias por informarme-

Mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown y soy un oficial del vaticano y Almirante de un escuadrón de la sección XIII, en este momento me dirijo al consejo de vampiros en Tokio como representante del Papa…

TOC TOC

-Disculpe señor lamento interrumpir, pero tiene un llamada-

Tomo el auricular y me dispongo a contestar y para mi sorpresa quien llama es su santidad el Papa…

-Lamento la interrupción-

-No se preocupe no ha interrumpido nada, en que puedo ayudarle su santidad-

-Por favor onii-chan no me llames así-

-Gomen Erio pero sabes que como oficial debo llamarte su santidad-

-Y como mi hermano debes llamarme por mi nombre-

-Esta bien… en que puedo ayudarte Erio-

-Solo ten cuidado, a pesar de que yo mismo te he enviado por favor prométeme que volverás a salvo-

-Te lo prometo, pero debo irme estoy apunto de llegar-

-Vale, Caro te envía saludos-

-gracias-

Así es su santidad es mi hermano menor… adoptado pues el era el hijo de uno de los cardenales a elección para ser el nuevo Papa, sin embargo fue asesinado antes de que se diera el veredicto, en ese momento Erio era el monaguillo y al morir su padre el fue electo Papa pero al no saber como desempeñar el cargo mi madre lo ayudo después de un tiempo lo adopto a el y a su hermana menor eso hace ya seis años ahora tienen 14 años…

-El avión esta por aterrizar, lo mejor será irnos moviendo no lo crees así Testarossa-

-Estoy de acuerdo Signum, Arf prepárate para recibir al invitado-

-Ok-

Podemos observar como el avión aterriza y de su interior sale un joven uniformado, por su aspecto puedo deducir que tiene entre 19 y 20 años.

-Vamos Signum-

-Entendido-

Pov Chrono

En cuanto bajo del avión puedo divisar a los vampiros que serán responsables de mi seguridad mientras me encuentre en Tokio.

Analizando a quien se supone debo proteger me doy cuenta que en su uniforme lleva la insignia de la sección XIII… como capitán de la guardia es mi deber ser cortes aunque no me guste.

-Bienvenido a Tokio señor…-

-Chrono y usted es?-

-Mi nombre es Fate, la que se encuentra a mi izquierda es Signum y la persona que se encuentra a mi derecha es Arf, nosotras seremos sus guardaespaldas en su estadía en Tokio-

-Bien, si no les importa necesito verme con el consejo urgentemente-

-Esta bien, por favor síganos-

Nos dirigimos a una limosina en donde abordamos con dirección al castillo en donde se encuentra el consejo de vampiros, sinceramente el paisaje es impresionante sin embargo hay algo que me causa una gran curiosidad… ninguna de ellas excepto Fate tiene los ojos rojos…

-Disculpe puedo hacerle una pregunta-

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la joven con cabello naranja llamada Arf.

-Si dígame-

-Usted es familiar del Papa verdad?-

Debo admitir que la pregunta me tomo un poco desprevenido y quede atónito por unos segundos y creo que fue muy evidente pues la otra mujer de cabello rosa nos interrumpió…

-Arf, por favor se prudente-

-No se preocupe Lady Signum, si así es yo soy el hermano mayor del Papa, y ahora que le he respondido su pregunta usted puede responder la mía?-

-Claro, siempre y cuando sea algo que pueda responder-

-Bien, tengo entendido que los vampiros tienen ojos rojos, es cierta mu suposición?-

-Si es cierta-

-Entonces por que usted y Signum no tienen los ojos rojos?-

-Ah eso es sencillo, nosotros somos sangre pura y los sangre pura conservamos el color de nuestros ojos de cuando no éramos vampiros-

¿QUE COSA?

-Como alguna vez fueron humanas??-

-Si así es, los sangre pura tardan un poco en despertar como vampiros regularmente el cambio ocurre entre los cuatro y seis años, en los primero años posees los ojos rojos hasta que alcanzas la madures como a los 19 años y ahí el color cambia como los tenías antes del "despertar" y se vuelven rojos luminosos después de alimentarse…-

Después de aquellas palabras se quedo callada lo que me indicaba que no deseaba decir de que se alimentaba y aunque ya lo sabía no tenía interés alguno por escucharlo de aquellos labios.

-Ya veo, y porque Lady Fate…

-los tiene rojos??-

-Hum-

-pues porque desde su nacimiento ella los ha tenido así al igual que su…-

-Arf-

Nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos por Signum quien miraba severamente a Arf y después dirigió su vista a Lady Fate.

-Ya hemos llegado, sir Chrono, permítanos llevarlo frente al concejo-

-Muchas gracias-

Entramos en un imponente palacio con decoraciones de oro, plata y mármol, se puede observar que es muy extenso ya que hay varias plantas en la planta superior donde puedes llegar con la ayuda de unas majestuosas escaleras de mármol con barandilla de oro al estilo barroco, sin embargo en medio de ellas hay una gigantesca puerta de madera con adornos de rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes, detrás de esa puerta habia un extenso pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja con terminaciones doradas y en las paredes antorchas iluminando el camino que debíamos de seguir pues tambien había varios pasillos, sin embargo estos se encontraban en sombras, entonces llegamos al final del pasillo después de doblar varias veces, nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta totalmente de madera son un estilo romano, dentro… estaba el consejo formado por tres ancianos, dos hombres y una mujer de aspecto frágil sin embargo sus ojos eran rojos… un rojo muy brillante, cada uno tenía a sus costados dos guardias por lo que supuse eran sus guardias personales entonces la mujer habló.

-Ah, por fin ha llegado Almirante, disfrutó del recorrido?-

-Si muchas gracias por preguntar, fue muy enriquecedor-

-Me alegro, y bien que es lo que el Vaticano desea del conejo de ancianos?-

-Veo que no se va con rodeos-

- Jajajaja pues ya ve, en nuestros años de existencia, que son bastantes si me permite decir, hemos aprendido que los rodeos solo quitan el tiempo-

-Si supongo que tiene razón, bien pues el asunto es… su santidad quiere su autorización para que se cree un continente en el que puedan coexistir las tres especies pacíficamente bajo la tutela de la sección XIII-

Después de pronunciar estas palabras la sala quedo en completo silencio…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo II**

-ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!!!!-

-quieres calmarte Testarossa-

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SIGNUM???!!!!-

-solo quiero que te tranquilices un poco, o me vas a obligar a empezar un enfrentamiento en tu habitación y se que ambas queremos evitarlo-

-OK, bien me calmo-

NO, NO PUEDO CALMARME, ES QUE ESTO NO DEBERIA ESTAR PASANDO

-Fate, se que esto es algo difícil para ti pero debes tomarlo con calma, además de que no es tan grave, es solo una misión como siempre-

-No, no lo es y lo sabes Arf, esto no es como las demás misiones que hemos tenido y sinceramente no me agrada para nada esta misión-

-Testarossa no olvides que eres la capitana de los "colmillos", es tu DEBER cumplir con todas las misiones sin excepción alguna.-

-LO SE NO TIENES QUE RECORDARMELO, pero… no sabes cuanto deseo no haber traído a ese es… ah, almirante-

-Lo se eso quedo muy claro cuando veníamos de regreso, sinceramente nunca te había visto comportarte de esa manera Testarossa perdiste tanto el control que tuve que conducir tu auto solo para que no destruyeras el volante-

-Perdón es solo que… aun no puedo hacerme a la idea-

-Te entendemos nosotras aun no podemos creerlo-

-No es solo eso es que… me encontrare con los que asesinaron a mi madre, a mi hermana y con esos odiosos Hanyou que asesinaron a mi padre-

FLASH BACK

_- su santidad quiere su autorización para que se cree un continente en el que puedan coexistir las tres especies pacíficamente bajo la tutela de la sección XIII-_

_Después de pronunciar estas palabras la sala quedo en completo silencio…_

_Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos los que estábamos en la sala, excepto los miembros del consejo, nos mirábamos confundidos, eso no podía ser, después de todo es natural para los Lycans y los Nosferatus pelear, ese es el destino de nuestras especies es imposible que…_

_Entonces el líder del consejo habló._

_-Ya veo, se puede saber quienes serán los que estén a cargo de ese continente???-_

_-Si, los encargados del nuevo continente son el escuadrón 6 de la sección XIII, ellos están bajo mi tutela y tambien bajo la tutela de lady Carim-_

_Un murmullo recorrió toda la habitación cuando el Almirante Chrono pronunció ese nombre, después de todo Lady Carim era una condesa de sangre pura muy conocida entre los vampiros por el don de ver el futuro, además de ser una prima algo lejana de Signum._

_-Entonces estamos de acuerdo-_

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????_

_En ese momento hablo la mano derecha del líder nuestra querida "madre"._

_-Si, así es, estamos de acuerdo- dijo esto dirigiéndose al Almirante, luego volteo a vernos a todos y cada uno de los demás vampiros que nos encontrábamos ahí-_

_-No se preocupen mis queridos hijos, todo esta bien-_

_NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR BIEN "MADRE" NO DEBEMOS ACPTAR ESA PROPUESTA!!!!_

_-Disculpen señores, pero es necesario que vaya un miembro del congreso a vivir al nuevo continente-_

_NO, ESO NO…_

_-Estamos de acuerdo joven Harlaown- habló por fin el ultimo miembro del consejo-Y sabemos a quien enviaremos por eso no se preocupe, sin embargo he de… advertirle que esta persona llevara a nuestros 3 mejores "colmillos" y que se le concederá una vivienda adecuada a su posición, de lo contrarió no prometemos nada-_

_-Acepto sus condiciones y pero entonces deberé saber quien será la persona enviada???, necesito la información para proporcionarle un vivienda adecuada-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_Miro a los otros dos ancianos y estos asintieron ya que ellos tienen un vinculo tan fuerte que pueden hablarse mentalmente, así como yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Signum y Arf y por supuesto tambien con los miembros del consejo._

_-La persona que ira es nuestra mejor aprendiz…Reinforce Wolkenritter…-_

_No puede ser, si Reinforce va entonces…_

_Después nuestra "madre" miro en nuestra dirección y nos sonrió._

_-Y las personas encargadas de su seguridad serán…Fate y Arf Testarossa, así como Signum Wolkenritter-_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**POV CHRONO**_

_-Entiendo, entonces debo retirarme, necesito regresar lo más pronto posible al Vaticano para poder preparar todo-_

_-Oh es una verdadera lastima que no pueda quedarse joven Harlaown-_

_-Lamento mucho las molestias que les he causado..-_

_-No hay nada de que disculparse, entonces si ya debe retirarse las señoritas serán las encargadas de llevarlo devuelta al aeropuerto-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_Entonces la anciana me miro con una expresión fría muy diferente de la que tenía momentos antes._

_-Disculpe, me puede decir quien será el representante de los Lycans?-_

_-Por supuesto, su representante es el señor Takamachi y su familia-_

_Al decir esto pude observar como las expresiones de las señoritas que estaban detrás de mi se oscurecían y tambien pude observar como Lady Testarossa cerraba su puño con fuerza enterrándose las uñas._

_-Muchas gracias joven Harlaown-_

_-Me alegra haber podido resolver su duda, bien entonces con su permiso-_

_Gire en mi eje y observe con curiosidad que Signum y Arf pusieron sus manos en los hombros de Lady Testarossa y a esta levantar su cabeza, entonces pude distinguir su ojos, esta vez estaban opacos, oscuros y reflejaban una gran soledad y un gran odio…sentí un escalofrió al ver esos ojos, sinceramente en esos momentos parecía un vampiro sanguinario._

_-Lo mejor será irnos señor- Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas una vez más por Signum._

_-Si, necesito llegar lo mas pronto posible al Vaticano-_

_-Entonces vámonos-_

_Ya en el auto la que conducía era Lady Signum y no Lady Testarossa como la vez anterior ella estaba en el asiento del copiloto aun con las manos cerradas y podría jurar que vi un hilo de sangre fluir en sus manos. Entonces vi como Lady Signum me miraba fijamente por el retrovisor._

_-Dígame almirante usted ha podido hablar con Lady Carim en persona?-_

_-Si, de hecho somos muy buenos amigos-_

_Entonces hablo Arf con aspecto sombrío tambien._

_-Dígame almirante cuando tendremos que ir a esa nueva zona-_

_-Pues aproximadamente en un mes, por cierto Lady Signum, la representante de los sangre pura es familiar suyo??-_

_-Si, ella es mi hermana mayor-_

_-Ya veo-_

_Entonces llegamos al aeropuerto donde me despido de mis tres acompañantes y subo al avión privado del Vaticano que esta por despegar._

_-Señor tiene una llamada-_

_-De quien-_

_-Pues de su madre-_

_Cuando escuche esto me recorrió un escalofrió pues ella había ido a hablar con el señor Takamachi._

_-Si, que se le ofrece Almirante-_

_-Chrono, he llamado para informarte que el trato con los Licántropos fue todo un éxito y como te fue a ti?-_

_-Bien madre aquí tambien aceptaron solo que con algunas condiciones-_

_-Tal y como dijo Carim-_

_-SI-_

_-Bueno Chrono debo irme que llegues bien te veo con su santidad-_

_-Claro usted tambien espero que llegue tambien madre-_

_Al parecer todo salió bien solo esperemos que no pase ningún contratiempo._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Padre-

-Si dime Nanoha?-

-Es cierto que iremos ha ese lugar como le llaman… Mid-Childa.-

-Si es cierto, así que ve preparando tus cosas hija nosotros llegaremos antes que los vampiros, así que nos iremos más pronto-

-Esta bien-

Me acerco a la ventana para observar la hermosa luna llena, puede que parezca raro pero a pesar de que soy un Lycan tengo la habilidad de transformarme cuando yo lo desee, es cierto que bajo la luna llena somos mas fuertes pero me agrada sentirme como una persona normal, me quedo observando las estrellas y al mismo tiempo me - pregunto por que tengo esta sensación de ansiedad en mi pecho cuando pienso en esa zona….Mid-Childa…., que sorpresas nos esperaran en ese lugar?.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

-Hey, Nanoha!!!!!!!! Apresúrate-

-Voy espera un poco más-

-Apresúrate tenemos que irnos ya, nos están esperando Nanoha-

-Ya voy Papá-

Me encuentro saliendo del que ha sido mi hogar estos últimos años, junto a mi familia, me dirijo al lugar que será nuestro nuevo hogar durante un tiempo…Mid-childa. Después de reunirnos todos nos dirigimos hacía un auto que nos esta esperando. Dentro nos encontramos con un Lycan muy famoso por los alrededores y un gran y muy querido amigo.

-Zafira¡¡¡¡-

Lo saludo.

-Nanoha, señor Takamachi, señora, chicos-

-Vamos Zafira, estamos entre amigos puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres-

Le responde mi hermano pues siempre ha odiado que un buen amigo de la familia lo llame por ese apodo.

-Es cierto Zafira, deberías llamarnos por nuestros nombres-

-Pero deberíamos se diplomáticos señor Taka..-

-Shiro-

-Pero…-

Al ver la seria mirada de mi familia a Zafira no le queda otra elección que rendirse.

-Esta bien, hola Shion, Momoko, Kyoya, Miyuki tiempo si verlos-

-Lo mismo decimos Zafira, desde que te uniste al Vaticano te has pasado muy poco por aquí-

Así es Zafira trabaja para el Vaticano es uno de los encargados de controlar a los lobos que se salen de control y tambien es mediador de nuestra especie con los encargados de la sección XIII, hace poco logro unirse al escuadrón 6 del Vaticano el que será encargado de la vigilancia en Mid-Childa, por supuesto mi familia tambien ayudara, esa es la razón por la que vamos para mantener el orden de nuestra especie, pues regularmente perdemos el control cuando vemos a un Nosferatus pues nos ponen demasiado nerviosos.

-Bien ya que estamos reunidos los mejor será irnos pues vamos un poco atrasados-

-Bien-

Nos dirigimos al muelle pues la única forma de llegar a Mid-childa es por barco.

-Dime Zafira como es Mid-Childa???-

Lo lamento tengo curiosidad.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en preguntar Nanoha.-

-Nyahaha-

-Pues…Mid-Childa es un gran continente, esta ubicado al sur del Océano Indico cerca de los Polos o mas bien lo que queda de ellos, equitativamente entre Asia y América para mayor comodidad de las tres especies, esta dividida en cuatro secciones conocidas como zonas, la zona I es para humanos, se construyo una barrera especial para la protección de ellos pues muchos de sus lideres accedieron solo si se garantizaba que los humanos serían bien protegidos, fue por eso que se construyo esa barrera, la zona II es para los Lycan, tiene prados muy grandes al igual que bosques para casar cualquier tipo de presa, pues aquí esta estrictamente prohibido alimentarnos de los humanos, la zona III es para los vampiros, es una zona lujosa pues solo se ha invitado a nobles y sangre pura pues no podíamos arriesgarnos a traer a niveles B…-

-Espera un momento Zafira, como que "Sangre Pura" y "Nobles"-

-Ah, lo lamento se me olvidaba que ustedes no estaban al tanto, pues entre los vampiros hay "clases", los mas fuertes son los sangre pura, son aquellos que nacen de padres vampiros puros, es decir aquellos que son descendientes de Dracula o que fueron transformados por él y bebieron su sangre, ellos nacen como humanos pero después "maduran" y se vuelven vampiros, los nobles son vampiros nacidos de sangre pura pero uno de sus padres es un nivel B, y un vampiro nivel B es aquel que fue mordido ya sea por un noble o por un sangre pura, son los que regularmente pierden el control y atacan a los humanos o licántropos solo por "sed" o placer.-

-Ya veo-

-Bien ya que aclaramos ese punto seguiré con la explicación de lo que es Mid-Childa, La zona IV es donde se quedaran los miembros del vaticano y la sección XIII, pues estos ejercerán los cargos públicos-

-Ya veo, entonces así se divide Mid-Childa-

- si, la zona IV es donde se encuentran todas las tiendas y restaurantes, digamos que las otras zonas solo son residenciales y naturales, por ejemplo, en la sección IV están los locales de ropa, los bares, los locales de videojuegos, etc. Mientras que en las otras zonas solo se encuentran las casas y parques o campos abiertos, esto es para que las tres especies puedan convivir bajo la vigilancia del escuadrón 6, las zonas II Y III no tienen ningún tipo de barrera es decir que los encuentros entre vampiros y licántropos se pueden dar-

Ante estas palabras todos en el auto nos tensamos y guardamos silencio, después Zafira agrego.

-Lo vampiros nos dieron su palabra de que ningún vampiro atacará a un Lycan sin razón, pero que si son provocados por estos entonces atacaran, los que rompan ese acuerdo serán castigados por los "colmillos"-

-castigados por los colmillos???-

Pregunto mi padre

-Así es Shion, los colmillos son los guardianes del mundo de los vampiros, castigan a todo aquel que rompa las reglas, sus integrantes son vampiros puros o nivel B que han be3bido la sangre de su maestro lo que les da cordura y les obliga a seguir fielmente las ordenes de su maestro-

-Ya veo-

-Shion, en el barco nos encontraremos con varios conocidos y ellos solo te escucharan a ti y a nadie más, te pido que les digas solo lo que consideres necesario y tambien el acuerdo que tenemos con los vampiros-

-Are lo que pueda-

En ese momento llegamos al muelle.

-Bien hemos llegado, lo mejor será ir abordando ya-

Nos subimos al barco… ¡PLOFF!

-hay, mi cabeza-

Demonios que a pasado

-Nanoha te encuentras bien??- me pregunta mi hermana que esta parada junto a mi

-Si- le responde cuando me ayuda a ponerme de pie

-Hay mi cabeza-

Volteo hacia la dirección en que oigo la voz y veo a una chica de, a juzgar por su estatura y su rostro, unos 15 o 16 años.

-Estas bien Subaru?-

Le dirige la palabra un señor no mayor que mi padre.

-Si- dice la chica poniéndose de pie

Entonces Zafira llega

-Ah señor Nakajima, veo que ya ha llegado-

-Si estamos aquí desde hace una media hora- respondió mirando su reloj

-El capitán nos envió a ver si ya habían llegado pues son los únicos que faltan-

-Ah gracias, le presento al señor Takamachi- dijo tendiendo la mano hacia mi padre

-Mucho gusto señor Nakajima- Respondió mi padre tendiéndole la mano al señor Nakajima

-Igualmente señor Takamachi, lamento las molestias que les ha causado mi hija- dijo volteándose a ver a la joven con la cual y había chocado.

-No se moleste, después de todo no paso mas haya de un pequeño golpe-

-Gomen- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a mi

-No hay problema no te preocupes-

-Uhm, mi nombre es Subaru, Subaru Nakajima- dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Yo me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha mucho gusto-

-Padre debemos irnos-

-Ah, ya vamos Ginga-dijo volteando a ver a una chica parecida a Subaru-Tenemos que irnos fue en gusto-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Igualmente señor Nakajima-

Vemos como el señor Nakajima se marcha acompañado de sus hijas

-Bien les mostrare sus habitaciones-nos anuncio Zafira

-OK, vámonos-

Al parecer esta nueva zona será mucho más interesante de lo que pensé.

_**Continuara…**_

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**MSLN no me pertence solo tomo prestados los personajes, a lo mejor no podre actualizar pronto pues estoy empezando la etapa de exámenes._

_Una aclaracion Reinforce es la que salio en Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A´S_

_ Pronto veran algo de gore ya he pensado en las escenas que tendran algo de sangre, por favor les pido paciencia_

_ hasta la proxima_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo IV**_

Me observo a mi misma en el espejo, regresando en el tiempo… aquel tiempo en que me veía a mi, a esa niña que conocí, aquella que era feliz solo con estar junto a su familia, aquella que pasaba el tiempo con su prima y su hermana, aquella niña que siempre sonreía…ahora esa niña ya no existe, el espejo que reflejaba su mundo, aquel mundo lleno de dicha y felicidad…se ha roto…su mundo se rompió cuando asesinaron a su madre y a su hermana, se rompió en miles de pedazos y termino de ser destruido cuando asesinaron a su padre en frente de ella sin piedad alguna, destazándolo, llenándola con su sangre, mostrándole lo que significaba "desobedecer", observando con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer algo, sin poderlo salvar y sin poder morir con el, observando siempre observando como se llevo a cabo la sentencia de muerte, viendo como lo decapitaban, como quemaban sus restos que se convertían en cenizas, como ella suplicaba por ayuda a los demás vampiros que se encontraban ahí, como ellos volteaban la mirada hacia otro lado… sin hacer absolutamente nada, dejándolo morir… sin embargo el recuerdo mas vivido de lo que solía ser su vida, su mundo, MI mundo es…la sonrisa que me mostro mi padre antes de morir, aquella en la que me dijo:"Estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre estaré contigo junto a tu madre y tu hermana, siempre estaremos contigo nunca lo olvides"… siempre estarán conmigo, pero…a pesar de todo, a pesar de que se que ellos están aquí yo… nunca perdonare a aquellos que destrozaron aquel espejo que reflejaba mi mundo, yo jure, por la sangre de mi padre que yacía en mi rostro, mi ropa y mis manos que encontraría a los responsables de su muerte aquellos que lo traicionaron, y tambien a los culpables de la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermana, los destazaría, les arrancaría cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos, los quemaría vivos para que vieran el dolor que causaron, para que sintieran con sus cuerpos lo que yo sentí después de que mataran a mi padre, cuando los "colmillos " se encargaron de recordarme lo que acababa de aprender…

-Fate, es hora de ir al santuario-

-Ya voy Arf-

**POV ARF**

Voy detrás de mi prima con dirección al "santuario"…hoy en este día hace ya 25 años… mataron a mi tío, se que ha estado pensando en ello todo el día, siempre que llega este día se queda en su habitación viendo el único recuerdo que le queda de mis tíos y su hermana, aquel delicado guardapelo en forma de cruz, dentro se encuentra un retrato de ellos cuatro, bueno la ultima vez que lo vi era un retrato, sin embargo me parece que ella gravo sus rostros dentro del guardapelo y los pintó, después de todo los vampiros somos grandes en las artes…

-Arf, donde está Signum? No se supone que nos acompañaría al santuario?-

-Si, ella fue por Reinforce pues sabe que su prima ha estado muy ocupada por lo de ir a esa zona…-

-Mid-Childa-

-Si eso y no ha podido descansar-

-Ya veo-

Fate… tus ojos nuevamente han perdido el brillos que siempre tienen, siempre es lo mismo todos los años haces lo mismo, jamás dejas que alguien te ayude ni siquiera "madre" ha podido hacer que le expliques el dolor que sientes al recordar a tu padre o a tu madre o a Alicia.

-Arf…las personas que vendrán hoy son…-

-No, todos son desconocidos, no son los de siempre y "madre" ha dicho que no hay ningún problema si ocurre algún accidente y la gran mayoría son de tu gusto-

-Entiendo-

NO, YA NO LO SOPORTO…

**POV FATE**

Me detengo al escuchar como Arf a dejado de seguirme pero antes de darme la vuelta siento como sus brazos me envuelven en un abrazo algo brusco…

-POR QUE???-

-Arf que sucede?-

-DIME PORQUE FATE, NO CONFIAS EN MI?-

-Arf de que estas habla…-

-Por que siempre te guardas todo para ti???, porque no dices nada de lo que te preocupa o sientes Fate, por que siempre haces lo mismo??-

Puedo escuchar claramente como Arf empieza a sollozar a pesar de que eso es imposible.

-Yo….-

-Fate por favor, por favor, solo confía en mi-

-Lo siento Arf-

**POV ARF**

Siento como las manos de Fate abren el abrazo en la que la envuelvo…me siento impotente y frustrada, pero antes de poder decir algo Signum y Reinforce aparecen en el pasillo después de doblar la esquina derecha.

-Sucede algo?- pregunta Reinforce pero antes de que yo pueda responder Fate me interrumpe.

-No pasa nada, lo mejor será apresurarnos-

**POV FATE**

Después de encontrarnos con Signum y Reinforce y asegurarme de que la charla con Arf se termino, nos encaminamos al "Santuario" bueno el termino "Santuario" es un forma formal de decir al comedor, pues es en el santuario donde nos alimentamos de sangre, regularmente es de los humanos que nos rinden respeto y se sienten honrados al se mordidos por nosotros sin embargo siempre tenemos que parar antes de saciar nuestra sed completamente, sin embargo hoy es un caso diferente pues al parecer el consejo quiere que disfrutemos de un ultimo festín, pues en Mid-Childa no podremos beber sangre de humanos…

-Testarossa, sabes cuantas personas forman parte del festín?-

-No Signum, la que fue por mi fue Arf es mas seguro que ella te pueda responder-dije mirando de reojo a Arf, que todo este tiempo había estado mirando hacia el suelo, levanto la mirada me miro a mi y después a Signum.

-"madre" me dijo que iba a ser grande, pero no me dijo cuantas personas asistirían-

Después de eso llegamos al santuario, entramos a la habitación en donde no había ventanas solo muros y la puerta es aprueba de ruido, pues en estos casos especiales siempre tiende a haber gritos al menos al principio.

-Bien entremos-

Abro la puerta y para mi sorpresa los "invitados" ya están ahí y son un buen número la gran mayoría son mujeres y al parecer están algo asustadas, no me extraña después de todo el "paisaje" que observan no es muy alentador, los muros cubiertos de sangre al igual que la puerta, claro que esa sangre es la que desperdician los niños o los novatos en su primer comida, para nosotros no hay ningún problema, después de que cerramos la puerta todas las miradas se concentran en nosotras, algunos nos miran con miedo, otros con arrogancia y otros mas con deseo.

-Y estas quienes son-

-No se pero son muy bonitas-

-No les parecen algo raras?-

-Si, en especial la de los ojos rojos-

-Se ve espeluznante-

Escucho todos los comentarios que surgen a viva voz y los que no… tambien, es una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro puro, puedes saber lo que piensan, sin embargo no les doy mucha importancia, siempre hacen los mismos comentarios, para mi sorpresa una joven de cabello naranja solo nos observa y sabe lo que va a pasar, al parecer anhela la muerte, me acerco a ella y le dirijo la palabra al mismo tiempo que los que están alrededor se alejan de nosotras ante la mirada que les dirigen Signum, Arf y Reinforce que no es otra sino la de sed.

-Tu-Digo señalándola

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Tea, Tea Lanster-

-Sabes lo que va a pasar y aun así no tienes miedo, es mas lo anhelas, anhelas morir…¿Por qué?-

-Yo no tengo familia, los Lycans y los soldados del Vaticano asesinaron a mi familia y a mi no me queda nada en este mundo… yo… no tengo nada-

Cuando escuche esas palabras inevitablemente regrese a la época después de la muerte de mi padre, es la época mas obscura que puedo recordar una época que me propuse olvidar y en la cual con la ayuda de mi rival y mi prima pude olvidar los sucesos que me llevaron a ella y salir adelante, es evidente que ellas escucharon nuestra platica pues voltearon a vernos, Arf con cara de preocupación, Signum solo me mira, y Reinforce me mira con indiferencia.

-Dime, ellos desearían que murieras sin pelear?-

Pude ver en su mirada que mis palabras sembraron duda en ella y supe lo que debía hacer, voltee a ver a mis compañeras y ellas vieron la decisión y la duda en mi mirada, decisión porque sabia que debía hacer y duda por si era lo correcto, ellas asintieron y centre mi atención nuevamente en aquella chica.

-Si te ofreciera una forma de hacerte fuerte, pero que solo pudieras obedecerme y seguirme a donde sea…aceptarías-

-Yo…no lo se-

- Te ofrezco un hogar, poder y riqueza solo con la condición de obediencia, no hago dos veces la misma oferta aceptas si o no?-

Por alguna razón ella me recordaba a mi misma y quería que formara parte de mi escuadrón.

-Yo…-lo pensó un segundo pero después su mirada brillo…había tomado un decisión-si acepto-

-Bien entonces así sea-

Después la estreche en mis brazos me acerque a ella y le susurre muy suavemente al oído.

-Al principio dolerá, pero no te preocupes se pasará- después de dirigirle esas palabras puede escuchar como las demás se agazapaban ligeramente, al parecer ya habían escogido una presa, solo esperaban la señal, por mi parte descendí lentamente mi rostro para llegar a su cuello, rozando con mi nariz su rostro y aspirando su dulce aroma provocándole escalofríos y provocando varios suspiros de los espectadores… pobres ilusos, cuando llegue a mi objetivo, aspire su aroma un poco mas y entonces….…enterré mis colmillos y las demás saltaron……pude escuchar gritos y como unos trataban de abrir la puerta intentando escapar… pero eso no me importo solo disfrutaba del sabor de aquel líquido cálido que en ese momento entraba por mi boca, esa era la clase de sangre que me gustaba, de chicas desesperadas que se rinden fácilmente... podía sentir el estremecimiento del dolor que le provoco al principio que enterrara mis colmillos en su cuello pero poco a poco el placer que esto le provocaba sustituyo al dolor muy rápidamente, me entere de todo lo que le había ocurrido en su vida humana y de algo muy interesante sobre una joven Lycan, poco después separe mis colmillos de su cuello y bese el lugar en el que la había mordido muy suavemente… lo que le provoco un suspiro y un pequeño gemido que trato de ocultar, después separe mis labios muy lentamente, suavemente la deje recostada junto al muro y al instante cayo rendida, después me voltee, las demás ya habían terminado con sus presas y se pusieron a mis flancos, después…. saltamos hacia nuestras presas.

Me dispongo a beber la sangre de una chica cuando un hombre se pone en mi camino…

-jum, debo admitirlo se ve que tienes agallas pero…no tienes cerebro-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Odio que los demás se interpongan en mi camino como ese idiota al que acabo de matar estrellando su cabeza contra el muro, la sangre escurriendo de su cara descuartizada y tambien a salpicado a algunos espectadores, incluyendo a la chica que trataba de salvar .

-Lastima un alimento menos-

-Hey Testarossa no juegues con la comida si la desperdicias tendrás que vértelas conmigo después-

-OK-

Agarro uno de sus brazos… lo arranco y bebo la sangre que esta escurriendo de el brazo, mientras la otra sangre que escurre se detiene a pocos metros del suelo y después sube a mis labios, todo esto sucede enfrente de la chica que me mira con los ojos desorbitados, entonces le saco el corazón y me lo como, después de todo es el órgano mas jugoso que hay en el cuerpo, cubierto de sangre… sin embargo se que tengo que deshacerme del cuerpo si no me es de utilidad pues estos se convierten en vampiros a un mas bajos que los del nivel B así que me lo quedo mirando un tiempo para ver si tiene potencial pero no encuentro ninguno de manera que con solo desearlo ese inservible cuerpo se prendió en llamas…

-Bien quien sigue…-

_**Continuara…**_

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR :_**

_BIEN YA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO XD espero que este capitulo les aya gustado no puse mucho gore asi que no cre que sea la grancosa a por cierto, no mematen por lo de Tea, ¡QUIERO VIVIR!_

_MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados_

_Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, tomatasos y consejos por cierto una pregunta ¿Quieren que aparesca Yunno? la verdad si lo pongo sufrira mucho y si no no alterara la historia en ningun sentido por eso hago la pregunta, bien si tienen alguna duda pues pregunten jajajajajaXD_

_BYE._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

La noche…. amiga de lo oculto, el secreto y la obscuridad…..en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena las cosas cambian de tono, color y esencia incluso ocurren cambios mucho mayores, las decisiones que tomamos son lo que provocan esos cambios…..en Asia para ser mas exactos en Tokyo uno de esos cambios esta teniendo lugar, en las profundidades de una mansión totalmente a obscuras se puede escuchar los lamentos de una vida que esta llegando a su fin….a cambio de una existencia eterna….dentro de una habitación que es iluminada tenuemente por la luna, una figura se puede observar claramente sentada junto a una litera, cuyo interior se encuentra oculto por unas cortinas, esperando por la creación de un ser que se encuentra cerca de la perfección, un ser que solo podría ser comparado con un Dios…

TOC TOC TOC

-Testarossa has estado todo este tiempo junto a ella deberías descansar-

-No puedo hacer eso Signum, sabes que si no toma mi sangre 10 minutos después de que la transformación haya terminado se convertirá en un nivel B-

-Lo se no soy tonta pero tardara en desper….-

La conversación es interrumpida cuando el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación se detiene…

-Su corazón se ha detenido-

Signum ha entrado en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-No puede ser que tan pronto su transformación haya terminado-

-Todo es posible…para un vampiro-

**POV TEA**

Siento mi cuerpo muy ligero, se que mi ser ha cambiado me siento diferente a como era antes, no se como describirlo, es una sensación inigualable, me siento poderosa y muy ligera, al mismo tiempo me siento algo débil y sedienta sin embargo esta sed es diferente, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en eso esta sed es muy fuerte, una sed que ocupa toda mi mente desplazando todo lo demás

Abro los ojos y observo a mi alrededor me encuentro recostada en una cama tallada en madera con terminaciones barrocas, una litera para ser exactos tapada por unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo sangre con grabados dorados… sangre….

- Tengo sed-digo al viento pues se que me escuchan, puedo sentir la presencia de dos personas aparte de mi en esa habitación.

-Iré por una botella en seguida regreso-oigo unos pasos alejarse de mi posición- Testarossa… mas te vale terminar bien lo que has empezado-

-No hay cuidado, ten por seguro que lo hare- escucho como se abre una puerta…a juzgar por el sonido del aire al ser agitado podría asegurar que es de madera de pino y por el rechinar diría que es bastante gruesa, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el correr de las cortinas que cubren la litera, me tenso enseguida pues juraría que la otra persona que se encuentra en esta habitación estaba sentada hace escasos segundos.

-Tranquila no te hare daño-me dice la persona que me mordió y me transformo en lo que soy ahora.

-Lo se- le respondo-es solo que me has sorprendido-

-Entiendo y me disculpo por ello-dice sentándose en la cama muy cerca de mi a tal grado que puedo sentir el vibrar de sus venas cuando su sangre pasa por su cuerpo…se me hace agua la boca creo que no podre resistir si se acerca un poco más.

-Se que tienes sed pero deberás esperar un poco más ya que la transformación no ha terminado del todo-

¿Qué?

-No entiendo-

-Te lo explicare mas tarde ahora tendrás que beber un poco de mi sangre-me dice al mismo tiempo que acerca su muñeca a mi boca, dejando sus venas muy cerca de mis labios, observo un instante su mano y después observo sus ojos…unos ojos rojos pero no brillan como cuando la vi por primera vez, mi vista baja de sus ojos por su rostro y después observo su cuello donde palpita una vena mucho mas atrayente, no lo pienso dos veces y en lugar de tomar su mano y llevarla a mis labios la aparto cosa que le sorprende.

**POV FATE**

-¿Qué sucede?-

-….-

-Tea???-

Entonces puedo sentir como sus brazos rodean mi cuello acercándome mas a ella y como sus labios se acercan a mi oído.

-No es justo que solo tu…-Dice al tiempo que uno de sus brazos baja por mi costad derecho y uno de sus dedos recorre mi rostro hasta llegar a mi barbilla-…puedas beber de mi yugular-

¡¡SCRICH!!

**POV TEA**

Mis colmillos se entierran en su cuello y perforan su carne con un poco de dificultad pero llego a mi objetivo…su yugular…su sangre…su deliciosa sangre que en este momento esta recorriendo mi garganta, ella encerrada en mis brazos se estremece y puedo sentir que el que yo la este mordiendo en su cuello le provoca placer pues se estremece un poco, yo por mi parte sigo bebiendo ese liquido que da vida hasta que ella me interrumpe.

-Es suficiente- pero yo la ignoro y ella empieza a zafar mi agarre y yo lo aprieto un poco mas logrando retenerla-¡DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!-escucho y siento como estampa su puño en mi estomago con tal fuerza que me obliga a separarme de su garganta causándole algunas heridas, en ese momento oigo como la puerta vuelve a abrirse y por ella entra una mujer de cabello rosado que trae en su mano una botella de vino y que sin embargo contiene sangre, es fácil saberlo pues huele a sangre, me la arroja y yo la agarro…se siente tibia…

-Bébela la acaban de embotellar- me dice después desvía su mirada hacia la joven de ojos rojos quien se esta cubriendo su cuello con una mano…se esta cubriendo donde la mordí y al parecer es grave la herida que le he provocado pues esta escurriendo un poco de sangre .

-Estas bien?-

-Si –le responde luego me mira y me dice-Te dejaremos solo un rato, mantente en este lugar y no salgas-después me mira muy seria y fríamente-o tendrás muchos problemas, entendiste??-

-Si-respondo, después de escuchar mi respuesta se volteo y camino con dirección a la puerta pasando por ella y siguiéndola la mujer de cabellos rosas

-Lo lamento-

**POV FATE**

Atravieso la puerta y camino hacia el ala norte donde se encuentra mi habitación, alcanzo a escuchar la disculpa de esa chica, maldita como se atreve a morder mi cuello para beber mi sangre, se ha pasado de la raya y encima me ha dado placer…demonios no puedo creerlo, nadie se había atrevido a morderme antes y tampoco lo habia permitido, TENIA QUE QUEDARME CON ELLA QUE ESTUPIDA FUI, y encima tenia que estar débil, ese golpe que le di me ha debilitado así como la cantidad de MI sangre que bebió.

-chick-

-tranquilízate Testarossa-

-CIERRA LA BOCA SIGNUM-

Demonios

-No te golpeo solamente por que se ve que la herida que te hizo en el cuello es grave, si no fuera por eso considera que ya estarías estampada contra la montaña mas cercana a la mansión-

-Lo se lo lamento-respondo mientras doblamos en la ultima esquina de la mansión en donde se encuentra mi habitación-es solo que no estaba preparada para el rumbo que tomaron las cosas-

-Lo se y lo entiendo - me responde Signum ella ya había sido mordida carias veces por otro vampiro, de hecho fue por mi, pues ella era mi sensei después de todo Signum es mucho mayor que yo.

**FLASH BACK**

_80 AÑOS ATRÁS_

_-de pie Testarossa, que aun no hemos terminado con el entrenamiento-_

_-aahh, aahh, Signum podrías darme un minuto-_

_-No, ahora levántate que debemos continuar-_

_Con mucho esfuerzo una niña de 10 años con su ropa de color negro rasgada y sangrando por diversas heridas en sus piernas, brazos y costados se pone de pie en posición de batalla, una joven mayor de apariencia de 19 años esta de pie viendo como la pequeña se recarga en su espada para poder ponerse de pie, la joven esta vestida con un chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones negros, en su espalda cuelgan un arco y unas flechas._

_Entonces la joven corre velozmente hacia la niña con la espada blandiendo en su mano y ataca furiosamente por arriba, la pequeña mueve su propia espada para detener el ataque de la joven quien sin esfuerzo aparente y sin tiempo que perder arremete por el costado derecho contra la pequeña que reacciona tapando nuevamente el golpe que seguramente de haberle dado le hubiera hecho mucho daño, entonces la joven gira sobre su propio eje rápidamente y cambia de posición la espada para dar un golpe mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, la niña se encuentra en una muy mala posición para poder tapar de lleno el golpe por lo que alcanza a tapar apenas el ataque._

_-AAAHHHHHHHHH-_

_Plom, plom_

_Gotea la sangre de la hoja de la espada con detalles purpuras de la joven quien la enfunda y se descuelga su arco y flechas apuntando a la pequeña que esta de espaldas a ella y que se vuelve a levantar, tensa el arco que esta listo para disparar entonces la niña se voltea con posición de ataque y en su cara se refleja la sorpresa de ver el arco justo antes de que la flecha saliera disparada…_

_**POV SIGNUM**_

_-Lo lamento Signum no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar la flecha, coff,coff-_

_-No hables Testarossa, la flecha te ha atravesado totalmente, yo tengo la culpa por excederme así que tu no hiciste nada mal-_

_-No es cierto tu estas haciendo todo por ayudarme y yo no puedo….-_

_-Shhh, si sigues hablando será pero el problema-_

_Demonios no estamos cerca de la mansión y tampoco hay personas a kilómetros a la redonda, estoy cansada y ella casi no puede moverse……….supongo que no tengo otra opción._

_-Escúchame bien Testarossa esa herida puede ponerse fea y mas porque no has tomado sangre así que no quiero escusas…..tendrás que beber mi sangre.-_

_-coff, coff, no puedo hacer eso Signum-_

_-Si si puedes y lo harás-_

_-No te preocupes puedo aguantar hasta que vengan a recoger….coff,coff-_

_-No, no podrás ahora bebe-_

_Me desabrocho la chaqueta y los primeros 2 botones de mi blusa dejando expuesto mi cuello y abrazo a…Fate , la elevo un poco ayudándola para que pueda beber mi sangre, en ese momento siento como entierra sus pequeños colmillos en mi cuello bebiendo mi sangre… _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Me detengo en frente de la puerta de mi habitación y sonrió al recordar como actuó Signum aquella vez y era obvio que ella lo noto.

-Por que sonríes???-

-Es que me acorde de aquella vez que fuimos a entrenar al desierto de Sonora-digo mirándola de reojo y ensanchando mi sonrisa al ver como se sonroja

-No tenia otra opción-me responde-una niña muy irresponsable no tomo sangre ates de ir a entrenar-esta vez es mi turno de sonrojarme

-Lo lamento….supongo

Abro la puerta y entro, después me dirijo hacia mi cama me hinco y saco el botiquín que hay debajo de esta, pues la herida de mi cuello es profunda y algo molesta.

-Donde esta Arf??-

-Esta con Reinforce arreglando lo que falta para ir a Mid-childa y haciéndome un favor-

-Ya veo

Intento sacar el botiquín con una sola mano, pero se atoro con una de las barras de la cama

-Demonios- no podre sacarlo sin exponer mi herida y eso es lo que menos quiero, pues es muy evidente el olor y se que si lo veo me dará sed

-Déjame ayudarte-dice Signum acercándose e hincándose a mi lado sacando el botiquín

-Gracias-le respondo extendiendo mi mano para recibir el botiquín pero ella deja el botiquín en la cama y al intentar preguntarle que es lo que hace agarra mi mano con su mano derecha y me jala hacia ella con su otra mano envuelve mi cintura y con su mano derecha aparta mi mano de mi cuello observando mi herida.

-mmm se ve que te mordió muy profundamente y cuando la apartaste te desgarro buena parte de la piel-Me dice rozando la herida con la yema de los dedos, provocándome ardor y cierro los ojos

-Duele mucho??-

-Algo-

Me aprieta un poco más contra ella y entonces elevo mi rostro, que hasta ese momento estaba agachado, para poder mirar a su rostro

-Signum que….- Sus ojos……….son escarlata

Siento como acerca su rostro a mi cuello y con su lengua muy lentamente lame mi herida y parte de mi cuello, logrando arrancarme un suspiro.

-Signum det….-

-Tranquila no beberé tu sangre-me interrumpe cuando susurro junto a mi oído aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente baja su rostro a mi cuello lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos arrancándome gemidos, se que le ha gustado pues me muerde un poco mas fuerte cerca de la herida y después besa mi herida que es algo larga y profunda muy lentamente, DEMONIOS me esta enloqueciendo, en ese momento hace algo que nunca pensé que haría…………………………………………………………………..

ME BESO……

Y yo……

Le correspondí.

Continuara…

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

_Lamento la demora, pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo, lo que pasa es que teníamos que entregar varios trabajos por ser fin de semestre._

_NO ME MATEN_

_Adoro el FateXNano pero tambien me gusta el NumXFate_

_Aunque tengo planeado que el fic sea Nano Fate así que no se preocupen_

_BIEN HASTA OTRA…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que zarpamos para dirigirnos a Mid-Childa y por fin podemos verlo aunque aun falta como 40 minutos para llegar.

-HUMM, así que esto es Mid-childa-

-Así es Shiro, esto es Mid-Childa-

-Wow, es bastante extenso-es lo único que se me ocurre decir, pues lo que veo es increíble, es un gran muelle y hay varios edificios con varias personas esperando el barco que trae a los licántropos, con solo ver sus ropas es fácil saber que son el escuadrón 6 de la sección XIII, pero mi atención esta mas interesada en la parte oeste de Mid-childa mas específicamente en los prados y bosques que se ven mas allá de la ciudad, son muy extensos y en ellos hay muchos animales grandes y pequeños podemos oírlos claramente.

-Es cierto es realmente increíble-afirma mi hermano y mi madre asiente con la cabeza demostrando que esta de acuerdo con el, sin embargo mi hermana se queda observando lo que será nuestro nuevo hogar mirando de una esquina a otra y deteniéndose en la parte este de la isla.

-Es tal y como lo dijo Zafira-dice finalmente y todos volteamos a ver la parte de Mid-childa que ella esta observando, incluso los curiosos que se encuentran en cubierta y que están cerca de nosotros voltean a ver específicamente el lado oeste de Mid-Childa.

Lo que observamos nos hace ponernos serios a todos, es la zona de los Nosferatus, es "algo" excéntrica pues son mansiones en las cuales se ve muy bien el estilo barroco, romano, churrigueresco, italiano, etc. Siempre los distingue ese tipo de cosas pues la gran mayoría de los Nosferatus son seres de clase "alta" entre los humanos, les encanta sentirse poderosos y presumir sus riquezas.

-Eso significa que la información que nos dieron era cierta, padre-

HUH????

-Así es Ginga- Después de esas palabras mi familia y Zafira nos volteamos a ver a la familia Nakajima quienes están detrás de nosotros con su vista puesta en la zona III.

-A que se refieren con "la información que nos dieron"???- les pregunte algo alterada pues es raro que alguien aparte de nosotros y Zafira sepa mas sobre Mid-Childa.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Nanoha-pide amablemente el señor Nakajima-lo que sucede es que cuando la sección XIII nos pidió que viniéramos a Mid-Childa nos dio información aparte pues nos dijo que formaríamos parte de los representantes de los lobos y por lo tanto formaríamos parte de el escuadrón 6………. al menos mis hijas formaran parte del escuadrón al igual que Zafira-

-Así es –Afirma Zafira respaldando lo antes dicho por el señor Nakajima, después voltea hacia mi padre.

-Shiro, tu y tu familia serán los encargados de controlar a los demás en la zona II y nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos en la zona IV.-

Miro a mis hermanos quienes están tan sorprendidos como yo de que solo nos ocupemos de la zona II, pues pensábamos que tendríamos que controlar a los demás Lobos en cualquier lugar, mi padre al parecer tampoco esta conforme con lo que acaba de decir Zafira.

-Zafira con todo respeto me parece una muy mala broma lo que acabas de decir-

-No es una broma Shiro-

-Entonces he de decirte que no me mantendré tranquilo hasta que por lo menos un miembro de mi familia forme parte del escuadrón VI-

-Sabia que dirías eso, así que me asegure de preguntarle a la comandante Yagami si alguno de ustedes podría unirse al escuadrón VI y me dijo que si pero que solo quedaba un puesto para poder formar un equipo de Lobos así que solo podrá unirse uno de ustedes-

-Entiendo-

Mi padre nos mira a mis hermanos y a mí y cruza las miradas con mi hermano, Kyoya asiente con la cabeza, después mira a mi hermana y al igual que Kyoya, Miyuki tambien asiente con la cabeza, mi padre asiente y después mira a Zafira.

-Esta decidido, Nanoha formara parte del escuadrón VI-

Zafira asiente, sabe que es una buena decisión pues yo soy un Lycan mucho mas fuerte que mis hermanos y que mi padre juntos, incluso soy mas fuerte que el, esto se debe a que hubo un tiempo en el que teníamos que asesinar a un Nosferatu que formaba parte del consejo, de modo que nos entrenaron muy duro para esa prueba, y yo resulte tener muchas mas habilidades que mis hermanos, así como no tenerle miedo a las alturas y me hice muy fuerte en ese tiempo, fuerza que aun conservo, sin embargo hay duda en sus ojos.

-Puedes decirme porque Kyoya y Miyuki no quisieron formar parte del escuadrón?-

-Eres muy observador- dice mi hermano sonriendo, luego mira a mi padre-Podría explicárselo yo padre???-

-Por supuesto Kyoya-

-Lo que sucede es que aparte de Nanoha, los demás no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en Mid-Childa-dice mi hermano sonriendo.

Puedo ver que a Zafira y a las demás personas que se encuentran ahí les sorprendió de sobremanera la respuesta que ha dado mi hermano.

-Pero……. por que???-

-Lo que sucede Zafira es que tenemos muchos asuntos que atender en América, además de que en el entrenamiento que tuvimos hace 100 años mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana y yo quedamos infectados de un virus que solo puede tratarse con una hierva especial que crece en América y si no la tomamos la enfermedad podría ser peor de lo que ya es-

-Nanoha no quedo infectada???-

-No- respondí yo-ese día mí grupo no iba a salir del campamento pues nos iban a decir como era el lugar en el que tendríamos que atacar a esa señora, nos enseñaron los planos, por eso yo no estuve expuesta a ese virus.-

-ya veo, entonces cuanto tiempo se quedarán??-

-Pues solo podríamos quedarnos un mes-

-Entiendo-

Pude ver como Subaru y Ginga me miraban dudosas, al parecer dudaban que yo pudiera entrar en el escuadrón VI, mi padre y Zafira tambien lo notaron.

-Sucede algo Subaru, Ginga??-les pregunto Zafira

Ginga fue la que respondió –La verdad es que no estamos seguras de que …..-

-Sea la indicada-A complete yo

-Pues si-

-Entonces si tanta duda tienen porque no comprueban si Nanoha es la indicada-Interviene Zafira al ver mi cara neutral

-Me parece una estupenda idea-afirmo con mi sonrisa de siempre

-Lo mismo opinamos-

-Bien entonces vayamos a la popa y ahí podrán tener su batalla les parece??-

-Por supuesto- afirmo a pesar de que la popa es algo pequeña es perfecta en esta ocasión-solo una pregunta-

-Cual es-Me mira interrogante Zafira

-Pelearemos en forma humana o como lobos?-

Entonces Zafira mira a Ginga y a Subaru

-Como prefieras-responde esta vez Subaru

-OK-

Después de esas palabras todos los que estaban presentes, Subaru, Ginga y yo nos dirigimos a la popa para disputar nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento en eso mi hermano y mi hermana se pusieron a mis flancos…

-Nanoha???-

-que sucede Kyoya???-

-Solo no te excedas demasiado Nanoha-respondió mi pregunta mi hermana

-Si-a completo mi hermano y después agrego- No queremos llegar nadando

-Ok, entonces no me excederé-

-Vale, solo haznos sentir orgullosos a todos-

-uhm-

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la popa así que me separe de mis hermanos y me dirigí al centro de esta en donde se encontraban Zafira, Subaru y Ginga, mi familia y el padre de Subaru y Ginga se quedaron en la orilla, el señor Nakajima lucia una sonrisa de deslumbrante confianza mientras mi familia se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien pues les parece que iniciemos-

-Si- respondimos las tres al unisonó

-Bien pues la primera en pasar será…..-

-Zafira, tenemos poco tiempo así que lo mejor será que sea dos contra uno-

-Si así lo quieres-respondió Zafira mirando a las otras dos chicas que me miraban sorprendidas y después su sonrisa cambio a una de completa confianza.

-Bueno peor para ti-Dijo Subaru

Y así las tres nos alejamos del centro, yo hacia la derecha y ellas hacia la izquierda….

-Hey Zafira-le grito mi hermano que ahora estaba subido en la segunda plata del buque-Lo mejor será que te quites de en medio.

-No lo creo-respondió Zafira con la misma intensidad-A lo mejor debo parar la pelea…….-

-Créeme, quieres salir de ahí -le dijo mi madre a Zafira guiñándole un ojo

-OK, Momoko-

Entonces Zafira se dirigió a la parte norte de la popa que es donde se encuentra la segunda planta, se dio vuelta y dijo

-Que comience el combate-después de eso salto y aterrizo en la barandilla

Y así el campo quedo despejado pues los demás Lobos se apartaron en cuanto Subaru y Ginga entraron en fase, al parecer ellas tambien tenían la habilidad de transformarse cuando quisieran al igual que yo, entonces decidí cambiar de fase tambien……..

**POV ZAFIRA**

Cuando Nanoha entró en fase la mayoría de los lobos que se encontraban ahí soltaron un pequeño grito de sorpresa, entro ellos se encontraba el padre de Subaru y Ginga, pues al lobo que estaban viendo era de color blanco, y el pelaje que se encontraba en su cabeza y el que se encontraba cerca de su hocico era de color plateado mientras que sus ojos eran de una azul brillante, lleno de vida, un azul tan claro como el color del cielo que se encontraba sobre nosotros, los otros dos lobos eran casi iguales, Subaru tenia el pelaje morado no muy obscuro con un poco de azul que resaltaba pues los rayos del sol le estaban dando directo y sus ojos eran verdes, Ginga por el contrario tenía el pelaje de un morado intenso no muy obscuro y los rayos del sol que le daban aclaraban un poco su pelaje y sus ojos eran azul verdosos, entonces……………………………………………………………………………………….

El ataque comenzó.

Subaru y Ginga eran rápidas y se acercaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a Nanoha atacándola con sus filosas garras, sin embargo Nanoha ya no se encontraba ahí, habia saltado y ahora estaba encima de ellas y en ese momento Nanoha se lanzo en picada hacia ellas con sus poderosas garras al frente

¡¡SCRICH!!

-Ginee!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Nanoha habia rasguñado un poco a Ginga y habia estrellado su cabeza contra la popa del barco, Subaru habia podido escapar del golpe de Nanoha, sin embargo para escapar tuvo que saltar al lado de Nanoha quien aprovechando su cercanía enterró sus garras profundamente en el brazo izquierdo de Subaru, generando que su sangre salpicara la mayor parte de la cubierta, obligándola a volver a su forma humana, Ginga estaba inconsciente y Subaru casi no podía usar su brazo izquierdo…..

-Creo que fue suficiente-dijo en voz alta Shiro-Bien hecho Nanoha pero me parece que te excediste-

Para ese momento Nanoha ya estaba en su forma humana

-Nyahaha, creo que si-después camino hacia Subaru que presionaba su mano derecha contra la izquierda

**POV NANOHA**

-déjame ayudarte-le dije amablemente a Subaru poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha

-Lo lamento me deje llevar un poco-

Arranque un pedazo de tela de mi blusa y con eso envolví el brazo de Subaru.

-Discúlpame-

-Uhm, no hay problema, nosotras fuimos la que te retamos, no te preocupes-

Poco después nos acercamos a donde se encontraba Ginga, al parecer ya estaba recuperando en conocimiento

-Estas bien??-

-Ginee-

-Uhm, no te preocupes Subaru, eres muy fuerte…. Nanoha-

-Gracias-

La mayoría de los presentes estaban murmurando y esos murmullos captaron la atención de Subaru y Ginga, yo solo pude suspirar.

-Increíble-

-Es el demonio Blanco-

-Sorprendente-

Entonces Ginga y Subaru me miraron sorprendidas mientras nuestras respectivas familias se acercaban a nosotras.

-Bien hecho Nanoha-me dijo mi hermana abrazándome muy fuerte

-Onee-chan, no puedo respirar-

-Ups-

-Bien hecho Nanoha-Dijo esta vez mi hermano-Aunque te dijimos que no te excedieras-

-Nyahaha-La conversación fue interrumpida cuando notamos como la familia Nakajima me miraba con ojos como platos, entonces llego Zafira

-Y bien, Nanoha ha pasado la prueba??-el señor Nakajima fue el que respondió

-A hecho mas que pasar la prueba, por que no nos dijiste que era el demonio blanco??-

-Pues no hubo oportunidad-

En eso mi madre llegó con un trapeador

-Bien ya que estamos a punto de llegar lo mejor será limpiar este desastre, no queremos causar un mala impresión-dijo mirándome y dándome el trapeador

-OK, yo limpió-

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

-Bueno ya que Nanoha formara parte del escuadrón VI que clase de información les dieron-se dirige mi padre a la familia de Subaru que en ese momento me sonríe.

-Pues nos dijeron que un representante del consejo vendrá a Mid-Childa y que traerá a cuatro "colmillos" con ella-

-Cuatro?-pregunta Zafira-A mi me dijeron que eran tres-

-Al principio así era-dijo Subaru un poco mas seria

-Pero recientemente informaron que iría una persona mas-agrego Ginga

-Ya veo- dijo Zafira

-Zafira-interrumpió mi padre-puedes decirnos los nombres de los colmillos??-

-No se sus nombres, pero si sus apellidos-su rostro se puso muy serio, eso solo pasaba cuando lo que iba a decir ere algo malo-solo se el nombre de tres colmillos y la persona que va a venir se apellida igual que uno de los colmillos, los otros dos tambien tienen parentesco……………….sus nombres son Wolkenritter y………………….Testarossa.

¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????, Testarossa……………… ese era el nombre de la mujer a la que yo………….

**Continuara….**

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hola lamento la demora, pero no estaba inspirada, bien espero que les haya gustado

Se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, criticas y por cierto

Nadie me ha dicho si quieren que ponga al hurón……………..digo Yunno, por fa díganme si lo pongo o no, OK???

MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII**

Me encuentro en el muelle que se encuentra en la zona IV de Mid-Childa, en el horizonte se puede observar el barco en el que vienen los Lycans, aunque aun se encuentra muy lejos puedo distinguir claramente a algunos pasajeros que se encuentran en la proa.

-Disculpe comandante, la general Vita me manda a decirle que tiene una llamada del Almirante Chrono-

-Entiendo, cabo vigile que no haya problemas mientras no estoy aquí-

-Si, comandante-

Como lo escucharon mi nombre es Hayate, Yagami Hayate y soy la comandante de la sección VI, tambien soy un Hanyou uno de los mas fuertes si puedo presumir, bueno ese no es el asunto, el Almirante Chrono es mi superior y tambien un gran amigo al igual que Carim, estoy en deuda con ellos pues me ayudaron a mi y a lo que queda de mi familia en un momento de gran crisis.

-Oi, Hayate-

Volteo al escuchar la voz de Vita, ella es una poderosa Lycan que fue escogida junto con su hermano Zafira para formar parte de la sección VI, nos conocemos de hace años después de todo ambas somos inmortales y para nosotras el tiempo es muy lento, ella es como mi hermana menor, es algo…..extrovertida y además de todo es mucho menor que yo tanto en estatura como en edad..

-Que sucede Vita-chan???-

-Zafira me ha dicho que al parecer tenemos un miembro mas…..-

-Si, ya me lo habia comentado, que alguien que vendría en ese barco seria un estupendo miembro para el escuadrón, así que le di mi permiso para traer a quien el considere digno.-olvide mencionar que Vita y Zafira tienen la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de sus aliados y hablar telepáticamente con ellos.

-Si, ya me lo había dicho, solo me acaba de confirmar que la persona que se unirá al escuadrón es Takamachi Nanoha-

-La hija del representante de los Lycans???-

-Uhm y aunque es mas conocida como "el demonio blanco"-

WOW, El demonio blanco es uno de los Lycans mas poderosos de todos, genial así podre contener a todos los Lycans sin ningún problema después de todo………Quién en su sano juicio sería tan estúpido como para enfrentarse al demonio blanco????

-Pues parece que algunos estamos bastante locos para intentarlo, no te parece Subaru?-

-Uhm-

-Pues ustedes no sabían que Nanoha es el "demonio blanco", así que no podemos decir que están locas por intentarlo-

Bueno, pues ya casi hemos llegado a Mid-Childa, después de mi pequeño encuentro con Subaru y Ginga, y tambien después de haber limpiado ese "desastre" como lo llamó mi madre, decidimos ir al Bar que se encuentra en el barco mientras esperamos, después de todo todos tenemos edad mas que suficiente para beber, aunque parece que algunos son un poco mas débiles contra el alcohol como Subaru y Ginga que han estado hablando de la batalla todo el tiempo y eso que apenas y llevan un vaso de tequila….

-Nanoha, necesito hablar contigo-

Volteo hacia mi lado derecho para ver a Zafira mirándome muy seriamente, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el sobre mi reacción al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer….

**FLASH BACK**

_-Zafira-interrumpió mi padre-puedes decirnos los nombres de los colmillos??-_

_-No se sus nombres, pero si sus apellidos-su rostro se puso muy serio, eso solo pasaba cuando lo que iba a decir ere algo malo-solo se el nombre de tres colmillos y la persona que va a venir se apellida igual que uno de los colmillos, los otros dos tambien tienen parentesco……………….sus nombres son Wolkenritter y………………….Testarossa._

_Después de pronunciar ese nombre Zafira, mi padre, madre y hermanos voltearon a verme, en sus miradas podía verse la preocupación que sentían, pues saben que escuchar ese nombre me afecta, después de todo cuando yo cumplí con la misión que nos fue encomendada se me empezó a conocer como "el demonio blanco" pues acabe con la misión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, precisamente esa misión tenia que ver mucho con esa persona……………………_

…_._

_Precia Testarossa_

…_._

_Además de que en el proceso una persona inocente tambien resulto ejecutada…._

_Saliendo de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ahora todos los que se encontraban el la popa me estaban mirando, así que fingí un sonrisa lo mejor que pude para tranquilizarlos, casi todos cayeron en la trampa, casi… pero no podía engañar a Zafira…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Nos dirigimos a cubierta, a la proa para ser exactos, Zafira estaba muy serio en el camino y serio es cuando mas intimida…

-Nanoha- se detuvo mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Si??-

-Dime, te arrepientes de haber cumplido con esa misión??-

-Yo….-

La verdad es que no lo se, en ese momento después de haber escapado de ese castillo en el que se encontraba Precia, me sentí muy orgullosa de mi misma, HABÍA TERMINADO LA MISION YO SOLA!!!! Pero…..cuando me entere de que aquella mujer tenía una familia, un esposo y dos gemelas, me sentí tremendamente mal, tuve la oportunidad de ver a una de sus hijas de lejos días después de cumplir con la misión, yo habia ido a la "tumba" de aquella mujer pues mi familia tiene la tradición de respetar a las personas caídas en batalla, aun y fueran tan malditas como aquella persona, antes de que yo llegara a donde se encontraba su tumba escuche los sollozos de un hombre, así que me escondí detrás de una lápida que se encontraba cerca y con cuidado me asome y pude ver a un hombre y a una niña enfrente de dos lápidas, en ese momento la niña volteo hacia donde me encontraba, fue solo un instante en el que pude ver sus ojos antes de esconderme de nuevo………………………

……

Sus ojos eran rojos, iguales a los de la niña que tambien murió con esa mujer, pero….

…….

Esos ojos estaban vacios….

No parecía haber vida en ellos, lo único que en verdad se podía apreciar era el odio

Un odio en verdad profundo….

Después de que ellos partieran, me acerque para descubrir que las lápidas que habían ido a visitar eran las mismas que yo habia ido a buscar, solo que en lugar de encontrar un nombre con el apellido Testarossa, habia dos….

Precia Testarossa y…

Alicia Testarossa….

-Yo….-

-….-

Respire profundamente pues ya habia encontrado la respuesta pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

-Yo…… no me arrepiento de haber matado a esa arpía, pero si lamento que sus seres queridos sufrieran.-

-Bien, recuerda que todo sucede por una razón, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo el destino, así que debe haber una razón por la que alguien de la familia Testarossa venga a Mid-Childa-

-Lo se-

Aun así, aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado aun recuerdo esa mirada……….

La mirada de esa niña, aquella llena de odio.

-Hayate, ya tenemos el nombre de el otro vampiro que ira a Mid-Childa junto con los "colmillos" y el representante del consejo, su nombre es Teana Lanster, todos ellos llegaran en una semana mas-

-Entendido-

-Bien, dime ya han llegado los Lycans-

-El barco esta apunto de arribar, abordo viene Zafira así que confió en que todo esta bien-

-OK, Bueno eso es todo por ahora -

-Tendremos todo listo para la llegada de los Nosferatu –

-No es necesario que los llames así, después de todo tu eres mitad vampiro-

-Cierto-

-Bien debo irme, que Dios los proteja con su manto, Amén-

-Amén-

Vaya así que dentro de una semana vendrán los vampiros, será interesante ver a las primas lejanas de Carim.

-Comandante-

-¿Qué sucede cabo?-

-El barco esta a punto de arribar-

-Entendido-

-Tambien han llegado las representantes de las familias Bannings y Tsukimura-

-Bien entonces debemos apurarnos-

En el camino de regreso puedo divisar a Vita que nos esta esperando para ir al muelle en el que arribara el barco de los Lycans, poco después de caminar un poco divisamos a las representantes de las familias de humanos, la señorita Arisa Bannings y Suzuka Tsukimura, tambien nos damos cuenta de que el barco acaba de arribar así que dirijo mis pasos al puente de donde bajaran los Lycans, a las primeras personas que veo están acompañadas por Zafira así que supongo serán la familia Takamachi y Nakajima, Zafira es el primero en bajar

-Comandante-

-Zafira, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre-

Después de mis palabras puedo ver como la familia Takamachi se ríe disimuladamente, ahora que están cerca es fácil distinguirlos de la familia Nakajima, pues son mas numerosos y es la primera vez que los veo mientras que a la familia Nakajima ya los conozco, el señor Nakajima fue uno de mis maestros pues el tambien pertenece a la sección XIII del Vaticano solo que el es el comandante del escuadrón III.

-Hayate, te presento a la familia Takamachi, el es Shiro, ella es Momoko, este joven de aquí es Kyoya, y ellas dos se llaman Miyuki y Nanoha- dice mientras me va señalando quien es quien.

-Mucho gusto y bienvenidos a Mid-Childa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Lamento la demora pero no tenia inspiración, agradezco sus review, y gracias por los consejos, he decidido meter al hurón………………………. Digo Yunno, ehem. Pero no esperen algo bueno de el.

Bueno me despido, dejen review

MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez lamento demorarme tanto pero he estado un poquito ocupada espero que les guste este capitulo**

(") SIGNIFICA DIALOGOS POR TELEPATIA

**CAPITULO VIII**

Hemos llegado a Mid-Childa, cuando estábamos desembarcando un oficial del escuadrón VI se nos acerco, el primero en hablar con ella fue Zafira quien nos presento a todos.

-Hayate, te presento a la familia Takamachi, el es Shiro, ella es Momoko, este joven de aquí es Kyoya, y ellas dos se llaman Miyuki y Nanoha- dice mientras va señalando quien es quien.

-Mucho gusto y bienvenidos a Mid-Childa.

-Mucho gusto comandante Yagami- respondió mi padre estrechando su mano

-El gusto es mi señor Takamachi-

-Ella es Nanoha Takamachi- dijo Zafira al tiempo que me señalaba con su mano-ella es la nueva integrante del escuadrón y tambien el demonio blanco-yo, por mi parte me adelante un paso estrechando la mano de la comandante.

-Mucho gusto-mencione

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hayate, Yagami Hayate, soy la comandante del escuadrón VI-

-Muy bien Yagami-taichou-

-Por favor llámame Hayate-Me dijo sonriéndome.

-Esta bien Hayate-chan-

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas-

-Igualmente-dije desprendiendo nuestras manos que hasta ese momento habían estado estrechadas.

Mientras tanto una niña se nos acerco y se me quedo mirando muy profundamente y después alterno la mirada con Zafira

-Si Vita es ella….el demonio blanco-respondió Zafira a una pregunta que no fue formulada

-Entonces ella fue quien termino con la vida de Testarossa???-

Ante esta pregunta todos los presentes nos quedamos helados, a Zafira no le pareció la pregunta de Vita pues casi al momento de nuestra reacción el frunció el seño demostrando su desacuerdo, la primera en salir del shock fue Hayate

-Vita no deberías preguntar esas cosas es irrespetuoso-

-Lo siento pero me causa curiosidad, además no es algo de lo cual arrepentirse ya que "ella" planeaba realizar actos que ponían en riesgo a las tres especies, no es así???-

-Si pero….-

-En mi opinión el que Takamachi-dijo señalándome con un gesto de su barbilla- haya acabado con ella es motivo de admiración, pues era una vampira de las mas fuertes-después su expresión se ensombreció- aunque tengo entendido que la hija que sobrevivió tiene aun mas fuerza que su madre- dijo esto viéndome muy seriamente y yo comprendí el motivo de su pregunta y de su mirada y tambien comprendí por que Zafira no habia intentado callarla

-Tu nombre es Vita, cierto??'-

-Si así es-

-Pues si yo mate a Testarossa-dije sin temor ni duda en mi voz por lo cual los presentes me miraron impresionados-No me arrepiento de lo que hice y en cuanto a su hija intentare aclarar las cosas sin la necesidad de la violencia….-

En ese momento ella sonrió

-Bien eso prueba que en verdad eres el demonio blanco, bienvenida a la sección VI-

En ese momento intervino Zafira

-Lo lamento pero a mi hermana le gusta poner a prueba a los lobos que se unirán a la sección VI y por lo tanto a nuestro escuadrón-dijo acercándose a su hermana y revolviéndole un poco el cabello en muestra de afecto

-Oi, no hagas eso-respondió Vita tratando de quitar la mano de Zafira de su cabeza-

Entonces Hayate se me acerco

-Lo lamento pero espero que comprendas a Vita, ella siempre a sido así-menciono susurrándome aquello al oído

Luego se aparto de los lobos y se giro para ver a dos jovencitas que estaban a cuatro metros de nosotros, con un asentimiento de cabeza ellas se acercaron a nosotros siendo flaqueadas por soldados(a juzgar por el uniforme) del escuadrón VI, se acerco a ellas y después volteo a vernos.

-Ellas son las representantes de las familias mas importantes de los humanos que han venido a Mid-Childa, ella-dijo señalando a una rubia de cabello corto que se encontraba a su izquierda-es Ariza Bannings, y esta de aquí-dijo señalando a la otra chica que se encontraba a su derecha que tenia el cabello largo y morado-es Suzuka Tsukimura

-El es el señor Takamachi, representante de los Lycans-dijo dirigiendose a ellas

-Mucho gusto- responden al mismo tiempo e inclinándose levemente

-El gusto es nuestro- responde mi padre imitando la reverencia

-Bien- interrumpe Hayate-debemos llevarlos a su área por favor síganme…..

**POV TEA**

….

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que desperté en ese cuarto, la capitana Fate y la Teniente Signum son las que me han estado ayudando en todo este tiempo, después de que me quede sola en la habitación vino otra de las personas que estaban en el cuarto el día que me transformaron, estaba buscando a la capitana Fate, le dije que habia salido acompañada de la mujer de cabello rosa, después de eso salió y en 10 minutos mas la capitana Fate y la Teniente Signum regresaron a la habitación desde entonces he estado a su cuidado...

**FLASH BACK**

_Puedo escuchar como se mueve el aire cuando se abre una vez mas la puerta, ya habia corrido las cortinas para poder ver quien entraba pero en esos momentos estaba bebiendo lo que quedaba de sangre de la botella por eso no vi cuando la chica que me convirtió entro ni tampoco cuando la chica de cabello rosa la siguió._

_-Veo que ya te la has acabado-dijo la chica de cabello rosa_

_-si-respondí si poder evitar mirar el cuello de la chica que me convirtió, me di cuenta de que ahora estaba utilizando un collar de cuero que escondía perfectamente la zona en la que la mordí, en el centro habia una cruz, era algo irónico pues siempre pensé que todo lo relacionado con Dios le hacia daño a los vampiros_

_-Pues ya vez que no-dijo ella respondiendo a mis pensamientos como era posible??_

_-Es una……………. Habilidad que tengo por ser sangre pura, puedo leer la mente de los demás, al menos solo de aquellas personas que quiero, además de que tú me perteneces ahora lo que me convierte en tu "maestra" y como tal puedo escuchar tus pensamientos._

_-Entonces yo tambien puedo comunicarme de esa forma contigo "maestra"?-_

_-Si, pero no me llames así, mi nombre es Fate y soy la capitana de los guardianes, nosotros recibimos el nombre de "colmillos", así que para ti soy capitana Fate, y ella es mi mano izquierda la Teniente Signum- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rosa_

_-Yo…..lamento lo que le hice capitana Fate_

_-Lo se por ahora no te llamare la atención pues era necesario-entonces se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, su mirada que hasta ese momento habia sido comprensiva cambio totalmente, en ese momento su mirada era fría y habia un profundo odio, me agarro del cuello y acerco mi rostro al suyo-pero si vuelve a ocurrir- se acerco a un mas a mi hasta poder susurrarme al oído las siguientes palabras-te arrepentirás_

_Entonces la Teniente Signum se acerco a nosotras y le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de la capitana Fate_

_-Tranquilízate, Testarossa-_

_-OK- entonces me soltó se paro de el borde de la cama y se fue a sentar a un silla la Teniente Signum la siguió y se sentó en la silla contigua _

_-Volvi para explicarte el motivo por el cual te deje beber mi sangre-me miro y después volteo hacia ventana por la cual se podía observar la luna en todo su esplendor- Entre los vampiros hay rangos, los vampiros del nivel B, los nivel S, los nobles y los de sangre pura-Regreso su mirada a mi, supongo para ver si estaba poniendo atención-los sangre pura somos descendientes directos del príncipe de Valaquia, Vlad Draculea, mejor conocido como "Dracula"-miro a la Teniente Signum y después se señalo a ella mientras decía esto lo que me indica que ellas son sangre pura-los nobles son vampiros nacidos de un sangre pura y un nivel S, para poder explicarte quienes son los vampiros de nivel S debo explicarte primero que los humanos mordidos por un sangre pura son los que se convierten en nivel B, solo y solo los sangre pura son los que pueden convertir a los humanos en vampiros, un nivel B es un vampiro que se vuelve loco por la sed, después de que un sangre pura muerde a un humano y este se ha transformado solo se tienen 10 escasos minutos para que el sangre pura que lo mordió le de su sangre-ya veo por eso ella me dio su sangre de lo contrario me hubiera convertido en in nivel B-exactamente, bien los vampiros nivel B que beben la sangre de un sangre pura se convierten en niveles S, ahora algunos vampiros nivel S tienen habilidades especiales, con habilidades especiales nos referimos a lo que los humano llaman "poderes", pueden ser ofensivos o defensivos eso depende del comportamiento del vampiro…-_

_-Disculpa, los nobles y los sangre pura tambien tienen habilidades especiales???-_

_-Si, en nuestro caso, es decir solamente en los sangre pura, cada uno tiene una habilidad única y especial, mientras que las demás habilidades se adquieren de niveles S o nobles sin embargo tambien hay desventajas, si utilizamos mucho poder nos debilitamos, lo mismo sucede cuando convertimos a alguien-_

_-Ya veo-_

_Vaya entonces ellas son mucho mas fuertes de lo que aparentan, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que yo tambien posea una habilidad especial_

_-Así es, si es así nos encargaremos de que la descubras y la manejes a la perfección pues ahora formas parte de la guardia por el simple hecho de que yo te transforme- después me miro tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era …. Como decirlo…. De expectativas –Espero que hagas un buen trabajo Tea-_

_Entonces hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por la Teniente Signum_

_-Bien supongo que es todo-_

_-No aun no- la interrumpió la capitana Fate mirando intensamente a Signum, después volteo asía mi-Tea has escuchado hablar de Mid-Childa cierto???-_

_-Si-_

_-Bien quiero que te hagas a la idea de que tendrás que acompañarnos, por lo que tu esfuerzo tendrá que ser el doble, espero no me defraudes –_

_Sus palabras causaron gran sorpresa tanto en la Teniente como en mi_

_No puede ser, "ella" tambien ira a Mid-Childa…_

_-Lo se, por eso tienes que duplicar tu esfuerzo-_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**_POV FATE_**

Al parecer Tea esta algo distraída recordando lo que sucedió ese día pues Signum le acaba de propinar un buen puñetazo provocando que se estrellara contra una piedra que ya estaba muy dañada por todas las veces que se habia estampado en ella y tambien escupió un poco de sangre.

-Bien es suficiente-interrumpí el entrenamiento, pues sabia que Signum estaba siendo mas exigente con ella pues no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea llevarla a Mid-Childa

-Pero….-Signum estaba a punto de objetar mas no pudo porque en ese momento llego Arf, lo único que hizo fue salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pues siempre que Arf tiene la oportunidad la fastidia con lo del beso

**FLASH BACK**

_Nuevamente baja su rostro a mi cuello lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos arrancándome gemidos, se que le ha gustado pues me muerde un poco mas fuerte cerca de la herida y después besa mi herida que es algo larga y profunda muy lentamente, DEMONIOS me esta enloqueciendo, en ese momento hace algo que nunca pensé que haría………………………………………………………………….._

_ME BESO……_

_Y yo……_

_Le correspondí._

_Nos separamos por falta de aire, sin embargo nuestro rostros seguían cerca, tanto coma para sentir el aliento de la otra erizar nuestra piel, esta vez fui yo la que inicio el beso que al principio fue suave pero ambas queríamos mas, necesitábamos mas así que Signum se encargo de profundizar el beso, pidiendo la entrada a mi boca que yo gustosamente acepte, nuestras lenguas estaban en una competencia pues ninguna de las dos quería perder, entonces mordí su labio inferior sacándole un pequeño gemido, tanto por el placer como por el dolor, volvimos a separarnos pues necesitábamos aire, nuevamente bajo su rostro a mi cuello y empezó a lamer, besar y morder mi herida excitándome aun mas por lo que gemí sin poder evitarlo._

_-Testarossa veo que estas desesperada por que te haga mía-dijo susurrándome al oído, provocándome, a lo que le respondí-_

_-No tanto como tu Signum que quieres que tome tu cuerpo desesperadamente-_

_Después de eso separo su rostro lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos y entonces volvió a mis labios, en un beso húmedo que reflejaba el deseo que tenia por mi, yo al mismo tiempo le respondí de igual forma y entonces….._

_-Fate, ya cumplí con lo que me pedi……………………..- Arf se habia quedado en shock por lo que acababa de ver, nosotras nos separamos cuando escuchamos su voz pero un hilo de saliva aun unía nuestros labios._

_-Perdón por interrumpir, debí haber tocado-Dijo Arf cerrando la puerta para ocultar su sonrojó, en cuanto se cerro la puerta Signum dejo de abrazarme y se dirigió al botiquín sacando alcohol, algodón y una gaza para limpiar y curar mi herida, todo esto lo hizo en silencio_

_-Ya esta-_

_-Si, gracias- después me dirigí al alhajero que tenia en el tocador, saque mi guardapelo y me lo puse, tapaba perfectamente la gaza y la herida, además de que el cuero y el alcohol ocultaban el olor de la sangre, Signum me observaba en silencio en cuanto termine hablo._

_-Deberíamos ir a buscar a Arf, para ver que quería decirte-_

_-Si- respondí pasando a un costado de ella cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, ella agarro mi mano izquierda y me jalo hacia ella quedando inevitablemente en sus brazos nuevamente solo que esta vez le estaba dando la espalda_

_-Signum?-_

_-Testarossa quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que paso-_

_-Yo tampoco-_

_Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras fuimos a buscar a Arf._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Ne, Fate aquí están los papeles en los que dejaremos a Shari a cargo, debes firmarlos y yo se los llevare a "madre"-

-OK, Arf necesito que tambien lleves a Tea a su habitación, solo por seguridad, pues hoy vienen los mercantes-

-Claro-

-"Tea, Arf te llevara a tu habitación"-

-"Si maestra"-

Después de que Arf y Tea se van me dispongo a ir a ver a Reinforce así que me dirijo en la misma dirección en la que se fue Signum por lo que puedo deducir que ella tambien fue a verla, entro en la sección destinada a los aprendices del consejo la cual esta desierta regularmente, pues solo pueden estar aquí los aprendices, los miembros del consejo y sus guardaespaldas personales, y Arf, Signum y yo….

-Si buscas a Rein, no esta ella esta con el primer miembro del consejo-

Por que no me sorprende???

-Gracias por la información Signum-digo viéndola de reojo

-Me preguntaba cuanto ibas a tardar en venir-se que me esta provocando-me parece que tu si estas arrepentida por lo que paso-dice alzando mi mentón para poder verme directamente a los ojos

-No, no me arrepiento-respondo tambien provocándola y después me pego mas a ella que esta recargada en una pared encerrándola de esa manera-es solo que no he podido estar a solas contigo-la provoco aun mas cuando paso mi dedo índice por el contorno de su cara y entonces agarra mi mano

-No me provoques….-

-O que- entonces siento como se da la vuelta y ahora la que ha quedado encerrada soy yo y en ese momento vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus adictivos labios…

Continuara…

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA OTRA VEZ ehem, de nueva cuenta les pido que no me maten**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados**

**REVIEWS???**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX**

Odio, tristeza, soledad, dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, desesperación, todos estos sentimientos los experimentamos en algún momento de nuestras vidas, ya sea por actos de otras personas, o por nuestras propias decisiones, nunca los sufrimos al mismo tiempo pues seria desastroso cambiaríamos totalmente y nunca nos recuperaríamos, es decir, que con el tiempo esos sentimientos nos destruirían poco a poco…………………….o eso pensaba, hace ya mucho tiempo la persona a la que mas quiero sufrió demasiado, tanto que llego a experimentar todos esos sentimientos, la razón???, su hermana y su madre le fueron arrebatadas de la forma mas dolorosa posible, poco después cambio, sin embargo en lugar de debilitarla esos sentimientos la hicieron mas fuerte en especial el odio, nunca volvió a sonreír, ni a reír, jamás se divirtió ni hablo con otras personas sobre sus problemas o sobre aquello que le preocupara, siempre daba lo mejor de si misma así quedaran horribles cicatrices en su cuerpo, nunca se da por vencida, lo que sufrió no se lo deseo a nadie, pero de alguna forma agradezco ese cambio pues esos sentimientos la protegen de una forma extraña……………………………………………el día en que su madre y su hermana murieron ella estaba ahí, vio todo, escucho sus gritos, pero ……………………………………….lo olvidó, olvido como paso pero nunca olvido lo que paso, esos sentimientos se incrementaron cuando mataron a su padre enfrente de ella………………………………………….

-Arf- Y ahí detrás de mi esta la dueña de estos pensamientos, aquella persona que ha sufrido y a la cual no he podido ayudar por mas que quiera.

-Fate, en que puedo servirte?-

-Necesito que le ayudes a Signum con el entrenamiento de Tea, están practicando como esquivar ataques pero Signum prefiere contra atacar antes de esquivar un ataque, por eso necesito que tu le enseñes ya que es muy fácil para ti esquivar-

-Tú podrías enseñarle mejor que yo después de todo jamás he podido conectarte un golpe-

-Lamentablemente no puedo, Reinforce necesita que le ayude a practicar movimientos pues según ella a perdido practica-Después de esas palabras sonríe, algo que no creí posible después de la muerte de su padre, pues solo a el le sonreía, aunque debo admitir que a cambiado un poco su forma de ser después del "incidente" en el que la encontré junto a Signum-Bueno debo irme, ellas están en el campo de entrenamiento del bosque-

-OK-

Al terminar la conversación me dirijo al bosque, no me extraña que Reinforce le haya pedido ayuda a Fate, pues ella es la única que puede luchar con ella a la par, ni siquiera Signum puede hacerle frente a su hermana, Fate y Reinforce son las vampiras mas fuertes de todos nosotros, incluso podría decir con total confianza que si quisieran serian capaces de aniquilarnos a todos

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Detengo mi caminar cuando escucho ese sonido, aprieto el paso para encontrarme una escena muy normal: Tea parándose con algo de dificultad de algunos escombros de lo que antes debió ser una roca de mas o menos dos metros, y a Signum esperándola a una distancia de unos 8 metros, observo como Tea consigue pararse y se lanza hacia Signum quien, como dijo Fate, en lugar de esquivar el ataque lo intercepta agarrando el brazo derecho de Tea y su cabeza para girar sobre su eje y lanzarla de nuevo en dirección a los escombros.

-Signum, se supone que deberías enseñarle a esquivar los ataques, no darle una paliza- Le reclamo a una Signum algo irritada al tiempo que me acerco a donde se encuentra Tea, en ese momento ella lanza un puñetazo con los ojos cerrados por lo que deduzco que cree soy Signum, esquivo el golpe con suma facilidad al tiempo que retrocedo mientras ella avanza dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, un golpe era mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores así que de un salto me alejo dos metros, entonces realiza un movimiento que no creí que supiera: abre los ojos y se voltea para poder observar los trozos de roca al tiempo que se pincha los dedos con sus colmillos, observa los escombros dos segundos y al momento siguiente se voltea hacia mi lanzando los trozos de roca en mi dirección al mismo tiempo de sus dedos salen hilos de sangre que toman una forma solida creando estacas que salen disparadas en mi dirección, por la sorpresa no pude moverme para esquivar el ataque y a juzgar por el modo en que Signum estaba paralizada en su lugar podría decirse que tambien la habia sorprendido ese movimiento, sabia que si alguna de esas estacas atravesaba mi pecho y mi cabeza seria mi fin……………………………………………………

PPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

No se como paso pero dos segundos después de mi duda las rocas y las estacas estaban destrozadas y una sombra se habia movido en dirección a Tea levantando una cortina de polvo impidiendo que pudiera reconocerla.

-Vaya, veo que llegamos a tiempo, de lo contrario podrías haber muerto Arf- Fui sacada de mi sorpresa por la voz de Reinforce que en ese momento llegaba al campo de entrenamiento luciendo su traje de batalla: un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, una playera negra con cuello en V sin mangas, un cinturón en el que cargaba una espada y tambien utilizaba botas y guantes estos últimos tenían fragmentos de púas.

-Llegamos?-pregunto Signum mirando interrogante a su hermana, por toda respuesta Reinforce miro con dirección a Tea y en el acto Signum y yo volteamos, el polvo se habia disipado y se podía ver claramente como Fate se encontraba detrás de una Tea sangrante del cuello y siendo al mismo tiempo asfixiada por Fate.

-Deberías soltarla, Fate-Dijo Reinforce mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban Fate y Tea.

-NO- Dijo secamente Fate mientras nos miraba gélidamente y con odio en los ojos al mismo tiempo apretaba mas el agarre en el cuello de Tea quien empezaba a perder a consciencia

-Tranquilízate-para cuando Reinforce dijo esto ya estaba muy cerca de Fate y Tea

-NO LA SOLTARE-Respondió Fate y entonces Reinforce desenvaino la espada y lanzo una estocada al rostro y brazo izquierdo de Fate quien para evitarlo tuvo que soltar a Tea y saltar hacia atrás, mientras Tea caía de rodillas mientras jalaba todo el aire que podía.

-Escúchame Fate tranquilízate, necesito que me hagas un favor, ve a la biblioteca y trae el libro de los registros de habilidades en niveles S-Entonces volteo a ver a Signum, la llamo con un dedo y esta se encamino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermana-Acompáñala me parece que no esta en el lugar de siempre e intenta que se tranquilice yo mientras curare las heridas de Tea y supervisare su entrenamiento-

-Entendido-respondieron Fate y Signum a la vez

Fate le tomo la delantera a Signum y ambas se encaminaron al edificio principal poco después desaparecieron de nuestra vista para cuando voltee Reinforce ya estaba curando a Tea después se levanto y le dijo-observa bien- volteo a mi dirección-esquiva mis ataques, así aprenderá mas rápido- de esa forma empezamos con el entrenamiento.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV SIGNUM**

Después de dejar el claro atrás nos en caminamos en un incomodo silencio, seguimos así unos dos minutos hasta que Testarossa se detuvo bruscamente cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle que sucedía hablo

-Signum, puedes decirme que paso ahí atrás- lo dijo con un tono que no le habia escuchado desde que murió su padre-Por que te quedaste parada sin hacer nada?, se supone tu eres mas fuerte que Arf y tu debiste impedir ese ataque-todo eso lo dijo con un tono neutral

-Pues lamento lo que paso, pero no pude reaccionar, no me esperaba que la novata utilizara ese tipo de ataques…………………-

-Entonces no "pudiste hacer nada por la sorpresa"-

-Pues………………-

No pude decir nada mas pues giro en su propio eje y agarro mi hombro derecho con su mano izquierda como si quisiera abrazarme así que pase mis brazos por su cintura aun sin comprender por que ese cambio de actitud, busque su mirada pero ella me impidió ver sus ojos, acerco su rostro a mi oído y pronuncio

-Me has decepcionado Signum- acto seguido su brazo derecho atravesó mi abdomen por completo y después lo saco, manchando todo con mi sangre, no pude hacer absolutamente nada excepto deshacer el abrazo y tomarla por los hombros para evitar caer ella se habia quedado estática pero entonces levanto su brazo derecho cubierto de sangre y lo lamió al tiempo que levantaba su rostro reflejando en sus ojos todo el odio que su alma tenia en ese momento, después deslizo su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura y me pego a ella y nuevamente me susurro al oído otras palabras.

-Espero que comprendas que nunca hay que dejar que la sorpresa nos inmovilice, pues las consecuencias-decía mientras con su brazo derecho acariciaba mi rostro manchándolo de mi sangre-pueden ser graves- entonces agarro mi rostro fuertemente a tal punto de enterrarme las uñas en las mejillas-mas te vale que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, pusiste en peligro a la única persona de mi familia que queda y eso es imperdonable, no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotras, si vuelves a cometer un error así te destazare-cuando termino la frase, me sonrió cínicamente y me beso, después me soltó y siguió caminando, para mi sorpresa en su ropa no habia ni una mancha de sangre entonces me revise y yo estaba normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Que demonios-

-apresúrate-Levante la mirada y observe como ella se daba la vuelta para observarme con el rostro que siempre tenia, sonriente y lleno de tranquilidad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MID CHILDA**

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegamos y todo ha ido de maravilla, me he hecho amiga de Ariza y Suzuka y he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ellas, sin embargo hoy debo dirigirme con los demás lobos, de esa forma salgo de mi casa y me encamino a la zona cuatro en donde nos espera la comandante.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Que…………….-

Volteo a mi derecha para ver al causante del aullido pero solo puedo ver como alguien salta y lanza un zarpazo hacia donde me encontraba hace unos segundos, seguramente si hubiera permanecido en ese lugar ya estaría muerta pero afortunadamente Zafira estaba por ahí y me saco del camino

-Cuidado es Víctor-

-VICTOR???, imposible-

-No hay error-

Víctor es un Lycan demasiado inestable, fue transformado por una Lycan que estaba enfermo, lo que provoco una gran inestabilidad al cuerpo de Víctor el es un Lycan que no tiene conocimiento de lo que hace, mata a todos, mato a su esposa e hijos solo por hambre y a atacado a muchos humanos

Mis pensamientos so interrumpidos cuando Víctor se agazapa, lo que indica que atacara así que entro en fase al igual que Zafira y en ese momento Víctor salta……………………………..

Pero su objetivo no somos nosotros.

SCRACH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Volteamos para ver a quien habia atacado y tanto Zafira como yo abrimos los ojos como platos, Víctor habia atacado a Ginga habia atravesado su garganta por completo y nunca nos dimos cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de nosotros

-GINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

En ese momento Subaru que era la que estaba mas cerca entro en fase y se lanzo al cuello de Víctor, quien aventó el cuerpo de Ginga y de un zarpazo aventó a Subaru hacia un grupo de árboles en donde se estrello con gran fuerza, el resultado fueron 15 arboles destrozados, Víctor volvió a centrar su atención en Ginga pero Zafira ya estaba enfrente de ella

-"_Sácala de aquí Zafira, llévala a un lugar seguro yo tratare de distraer a Víctor"-_

_-"Espera Nanoha"-_

No habia tiempo que perder Ginga necesitaba ir a un hospital o de lo contrario moriría, así que para atraer la atención de Víctor, que hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en Ginga y Zafira, me lance hacia el y le mordí el lomo, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor, y tratara de que yo me callera, volvi a impulsarme con ayuda de su lomo y salte hacia un bosque cercano y avance lentamente asegurándome de que Víctor me seguía, cuando lo vi ya estaba saltando hacia mi así que lance un zarpazo al aire dándole en el hocico provocando que cayera, rápidamente se levanto y se impulso con sus patas traseras logrando darme una mordida en el hombro, muy profunda a juzgar por el dolor que me provoco, para quitármelo me lance contra una formación de rocas estrellando su cuerpo contra ellas y logrando que me soltara, aproveche para lanzar un zarpazo y desgarrarle toda su pata derecha, entonces con su pata izquierda me enterró un fragmento de roca en el costado derecho y me dio un cabezazo, logrando de esa manera que mi vista se nublara tanto del dolor como de los hilos de sangre que empezaron a surgir de la herida, estaba muy cerca de mi y con un zarpazo podría desgarrarme la garganta a mi tambien así que tenia que matarlo en ese instante, de manera que le lance a su cuello y cerré mi mandíbula alrededor de el , asfixiándolo y entonces la lance hacia atrás arrancándole la garganta, quede manchada de su sangre pero entonces su cuerpo cayo a la hierva inerte, estaba muerto.

Volvi al claro, y ahí estaban la comandante, Vita, Zafira y otras cuatro personas una de ellas era un vampiro, pero no me preocupo, mas bien no pude preocuparme de su cercanía con Vita(en esos 3 días me habia encariñado un poco con ella)pues habia perdido sangre y la vista se me nublaba cada vez mas solo supe que alguien grito mi nombre y después……………………… todo se volvió negro .

**Continuara….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Dios, lamento la demora pero no pude actualizar es que fui a puebla a un premier y no pude conseguir ir a un ciber (culpen a los videojuegos) a parte de que no tenia dinero ehem, bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por los review.**

**Se aceptan, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, de todo excepto demandas -_-U**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO X**

-Nanoha-

Mmmmmmmm

-Nanoha me escuchas??-

Abro lentamente los ojos, me siento débil, de pronto recordé la pelea con Víctor, el estado de Subaru y Ginga por lo que desperté del todo.

-¡¿Que paso con Víctor?!, ¡¿Dónde esta Zafira?!,¡ ¿Cómo están Subaru y Ginga?!-

-Tranquilízate- Observo a la persona que me dirigió aquellas palabras, es una mujer rubia de cabello corto, ojos color violeta, vestía como un doctor

-Ellos están bien, Ginga y Subaru ya casi están totalmente recuperadas, pues su capacidad de regeneración esta actuando y ambas se encuentran bien, Zafira no sufrió ninguna lesión, tu eres la que mas nos preocupa, pues perdiste el conocimiento por perdida de sangre, en este momento ya te administramos algo de sangre por lo que deberías sentirte mejor, aunque te recomendaría no realizar movimientos bruscos- Dijo recostándome nuevamente en la cama, puede ver que estábamos en el cuarto de hospital, pues podía distinguir muy bien ese tipo de olor, pase mucho tiempo en un hospital cuando mi familia se enfermo y por eso podía asegurarlo, aquel cuarto olía como uno.

Regrese mi atención a ella, pues se habia separado de mi cama y estaba realizando algunas anotaciones, en ese momento se abrió una pantalla en donde se podía ver el rostro de la comandante

-Como se encuentra Nanoha?-

-Ella esta bien ya recupero el conocimiento-

-Bien vamos para allá-

-Estaremos esperándolos-

-Buen trabajo Shamal-

-Gracias-

En cuanto se cerró la pantalla ella me tendió las ropas que llevaba puestas esta mañana

- lo mejor será que te cambies antes de que lleguen, yo tengo que checar a los otros, regreso en seguida-

En cuanto me quede sola me cambie el atuendo que tenia y en cuanto termine me puse a reflexionar lo sucedido con Víctor, cuando Zafira me aparto del camino pude notar que habia venido corriendo, lo que significaba que el estaba persiguiendo a Víctor, y además cuando estábamos en el barco no hubo señales de algún rebelde, por lo que puedo asegurar Víctor no esta solo, alguien lo debía haber traído a Mid-Childa y quien quiera que sea debe estar cerca

TOC TOC

-adelante-

-Hola- me saludo la comandante Hayate-te encuentras mejor?-

-Si-

-Me alegro-

No sabia si mis sospechas eran correctas pero lo mejor era cerciorarme pues no pude asistir a la reunión y el estado en el que llego Zafira a donde yo me encontraba no me ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarme

-disculpa Hayate, sobre Víctor…-

-Hum, que pasa con el?-

-Como supo Zafira que el estaba en Mid-Childa-

Pude ver como la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para ponerse seria.

-Lo notaste-

-Si, debo suponer que no es el único rebelde que esta en Mid-Childa, cierto?-

-Desgraciadamente así es, sin embargo logramos sacarlos de aquí de modo que ya no causaran problemas-

-Lo dudo mucho- Pude ver que mis palabras la sorprendieron de sobremanera la razón de mis palabras es que si son rebeldes y son parte de la manda de Víctor entonces eso representaría un riesgo para lo que esté a su alrededor, como son inestables si se les provoca pueden convertir a mas humanos para cumplir sus propósitos y eso es lo que la comandante no sabe

-Ellos son muy inestables y ahora deben estar enojados, les gusta salirse con la suya y eso en este caso es entrar en Mid-Childa lo mas seguro es que ahora se propongan usar la fuerza para entrar….-

-Es decir que convertirán a….-

-Los humanos para entrar en Mid-Childa-

-Debemos detenerlos-

En ese instante llego Shamal junto con Zafira y Vita quienes al parecer alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación ya que estaban muy serios la primera en hablar fue Vita.

-Lo mejor será darles alcance con suerte y aun no habrán llegado al primer pueblo y podremos detenerlos-

-Démonos prisa-

De esa manera salimos, Shamal se quedo en el cuarto para comunicarse con la torre de control y solicitar nos dieran un helicóptero para poderles dar alcance a los Lycans restantes, al llegar a la salida pudimos ver como un helicóptero aterrizaba cerca del hospital por lo que nos apresuramos a el y después despegamos, para mi sorpresa nos estábamos dirigiendo a la zona III.

-Los liberamos dentro de esa zona, en una de las islas cercanas a Mid-Childa perteneciente a los vampiros pues es una zona que esta casi despoblada excepto por algunos humanos que les sirven a los Nosferatus- me explico Zafira

-Entiendo, pues entonces ya que tu conoces mejor el terreno deberás decirnos en donde los dejaron exactamente y cuantos son, a partir de ahí debemos formar un plan de batalla- le dije sin chistar a Zafira quien estaba algo impresionado pues regularmente no actuamos con forme a un plan- en este caso es muy importante un plan, somos pocos, yo no me encuentro en condiciones de una batalla "normal" lo que los deja a ti, Vita y Hayate solos, son rebeldes y no sabemos las cualidades elementales de ellos, ni su fuerza ni condición física…-

-Lo que nos deja en clara desventaja- a completo Vita, quien nos miraba fijamente a mi y a Hayate

-Exacto- Interrumpí yo esta vez, mire a Zafira y después a Hayate y por ultimo a Vita- Puedo enfrentarme a ellos con mi poder terrenal, pero necesito saber cuantos son, de lo contrario podría salirme de control-

-En total son 5, dos lobos con pelaje obscuro, uno con pelaje rojizo y dos más con pelaje claro, los liberamos en una pradera, a juzgar por sus apariencias yo diría que dos de ellos estaban lastimado, y uno de ellos el de pelaje rojizo cojeaba, en medio del bosque se encuentra un barranco que solo tiene un camino para pasar al otro lado y de ese lado se encuentran los humanos quienes están protegidos por una barrera- comento Zafira

-OK, entonces la situación es esta: desconocemos sus poderes terrenales y siquiera si poseen alguno, tres de ellos están en condiciones de pelea y los otros dos están lastimados, por lo que retrasan al grupo, en ese caso nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, un grupo bajara a la pradera y localizara su olor, el otro se ira al barranco y pondrá una trampa, nos comunicaremos telepáticamente y cuando la trampa este lista el primer grupo actuara como carnada, y los llevara directo al barranco, ahí nos reuniremos y utilizaremos la trampa para debilitar o en su caso acabar con algunos los demás no deberían ser ningún problema- entonces hice una pausa para ver los rostros de todos- si algo sale mal deben alejarse del lugar………….. pues los atacare con mi ultimo recurso- ante estas palabras Zafira abrió los ojos como platos y su sudor frio comenzó a deslizarse por su frente

-Pero eso es demasiado peligroso-

-No te preocupes he aprendido a controlarlo, desde aquella vez……….-

-Me parece que no hace falta un plan Nanoha- nos interrumpió Vita quien miraba hacia el exterior junto con Hayate

-Por que lo dices?-

-Mira allá abajo-

Zafira y yo no asomamos por las ventana y pudimos ver como los tres lobos que se encontraban en condiciones de pelea estaban……………………………………………..

…………………………………

…….

….

Devorando a sus compañeros

Estaban arrancando sus entrañas, al parecer estaban dándose un gran banquete pero……….

-OH POR DIOS, SE ESTA MOVIENDO-

El lobo de pelaje rojizo que esta siendo despedazado por los de pelaje obscuro se estaba moviendo, estaba intentando alejarlos pues uno le estaban arrancando la carne del vientre y le estaba sacando los intestinos habia mucha sangre a su alrededor, de hecho se estaba formando un charco, podía verse claramente los intestinos delgado y grueso, algunos órganos incompletos pues ya los estaban devorando, el otro lobo le arrancaba las patas y las tiraba lejos ya llevaba dos, se podía apreciar claramente los jirones de piel y musculo a parte de toda la sangre que salía de las aberturas y entonces…………………

el lobo rojizo no pudo mas………….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………..

-MALDITOS- pronuncio Vita quien estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente

Ya estábamos cerca del suelo de modo que Vita Zafira y yo saltamos del helicóptero entrando en fase, Vita cayo en sima de uno de los lobos blancos que estaba devorando al de su mismo pelaje el ya habia comido la mayor parte de la carne pues se veían claramente las costillas y las tripas salidas de fuera, jirones de piel, pelaje y musculo por aquí y por allá aparte de la sangre, Vita lo quito del cuerpo de un zarpazo rasgando parte de su pata izquierda delantera, yo le caí encima al lobo de pelaje obscuro que estaba desgarrándole las patas al de pelaje rojizo, pude enterrarle mis garras en la garganta pero cuando la iba a desgarrar el lobo me quito de encima con una patada en el estomago aventándome a los arboles.

El me siguió y se lanzo en mi dirección lanzando un zarpazo, pude esquivar el golpe girando pero a este le siguieron otros y uno de ellos alcanzo a darme en una pata delantera, me levante gracias a la fuerza con la que estaba girando y lance una patada, le di de lleno en el hocico ya que el estaba cerca de mi, por la fuerza lo tire, y me le lance a la garganta, pero se levanto y salto esquivando el golpe, entre zarpazos, mordidas y patadas llegamos a un claro en donde habia una cascada y entonces el sonrío, volvió a su forma humana y levanto un brazo, en ese momento el agua detrás de el empezó a envolverlo y la lanzo en mi dirección esquive el pequeño tornado que formo saltando pero no me fije que habia formado una estacas de hielo que lanzo tambien en mi dirección en el aire no podía esquivarlas de modo que empecé a destruirlas pero una me atravesó mi pata derecha, sabia que contra una habilidad terrenal no podría ganar, al menos no en mi forma lobuna.

Volvi a mi forma humana y en mi mano forme una esfera de luz

-LUZ??-pregunto aquel individuo, seguramente porque jamás habia visto a algún lobo tener esa habilidad terrenal

-Tu controlas el agua y yo la luz-

-Schith- sonrió un poco y levanto ambas manos, el agua detrás de el empezó a elevarse, yo por mi parte no estaba dispuesta a dejar que realizara una ataque mas, entonces arroje la esfera que habia formado en mi mano, el la esquivo de un salto pero entonces gire la mano en su dirección y la esfera lo atravesó en el pecho.

-Te lo dije, puedo controlar la luz-

-COFF, SCRACH, solo… una… persona puede…. Controlar la luz……y es el Demonio Blanco…-

-Pues lo tienes en frente-

-MALDICION- y esa fue su última palabra

Volvi a la pradera en mi forma lobuna pero para cuando llegue todo habia acabado, Vita se me acerco volviendo a su forma humana y yo la imite

-Nanoha te encuentras bien-

-Si solo unos moretones-

-Si claro y tu pie sangrante no es nada-

-Nyahaha-

-Debemos des hacernos de los cuerpos- interrumpió Zafira

-Vale-

Juntamos todos los cuerpos y los quemamos, el fuego lo hizo vita pues esa es su habilidad terrenal, me sorprendió que Hayate no se asustara pero claro ella tambien tiene habilidades aunque no terrenales pero las tiene, después de todo ella es un Hanyou………………………………

Después regresamos a la zona IV para saber el estado de Ginga y Subaru así como tambien para llenar informes, fuera del incidente el día estuvo tranquilo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-**Fate, estamos por llegar al vaticano, por favor que Reinforce y tú estén listas para aterrizar-

-OK Arf-

-Hey Reinforce lo mejor será volver a nuestros asientos- Dije mientras me volteaba a ver a Reinforce quien estaba en el bar del avión bebiendo sangre

-Entiendo-

Listos para aterrizar, descendiendo tren de aterrizaje, disminuyendo velocidad, apagando turbinas………

Aterrizaje exitoso

-Dime Reinforce, ¿Por qué venimos al Vaticano?-

-Pues……….-

**FLASH BACK**

**POV REINFORCE**

_Después de haber terminado con el entrenamiento de Arf, recibí una llamada del consejo, me solicitaban en la sala principal en ese instante, de modo que me encamine hacia allá_

_-Con su permiso-_

_-Adelante-_

_-En que puedo serles útil- dije al tiempo que me arrodillaba frente al consejo_

_-Reinforce necesitamos que tu y los colmillos se desvíen un poco, mañana los nobles abordaran el barco pero su santidad solicita que ustedes vayan al Vaticano primero- me explico "madre"_

_-Entiendo-_

_-Para asegurarnos de que no haya incidente ya dispusimos del avión y del bar para que todas se puedan alimentar y no haya accidentes- a completo nuestro "padre_

_-Ok, entonces partiré para explicarles a los colmillos-_

_-Ve entonces-_

_Sali de la habitacion y me diriji a buscar a las demas, solo les dije que tendríamos que ir al Vaticano..........._

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

**POV FATE**

Descendimos del avión y ya varios oficiales del Vaticano nos estaban esperando entre ellos el Almirante Chrono

-Bienvenidas-

-Debería ser yo el que les de la bienvenida no te parece Chrono-onii-san?- Todos los presentes fijamos la mirada en la persona que habia aparecido en la pista

-Su Santidad pero que….-

-Tranquilo-

Su santidad avanzo en nuestra dirección junto a su hermana Caro, yo estaba al frente de modo que me adelante un paso y al hacer esto los guardias del Vaticano se tensaron y algunos alzaron armas

-Tranquilos, bajen las armas hermanos míos-

No muy convencidos bajaron las armas, entonces cuando su Santidad estaba ya muy cerca puse una rodilla en el suelo

-Por favor no haga eso Fate-san-

-Pero su sa..-

-Llámame como siempre lo hacías-

-Erio- dije mientras me levantaba- no deberías ser tan imprudente después de todo tu eres el papa- en ese momento Erio me abrazo dejando a todos pasmados

-La extrañe mucho Fate-san-

-Yo tambien te extrañe-

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA, lamento la demora pero me desaparecí otra vez, ehem, aquí esta la continuación, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y me dicen si le falto gore o algo, bien la cosa se pone interesante. Fate conoce a Erio??, de donde????, que pasara ahora????, pues en los próximos capítulos iré aclarando esto, bueno si aceptan reviews, criticas, ji tomatazos, de todo excepto demandas -__-U**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI**

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?????-

-Umm?- al escuchar el reclamo de mi hermano Chrono deje de abrazar a Fate-san y ambos levantamos la mirada para dirigirla hacia el.

-Sobre que?-Pregunto Fate-san, aunque pude ver que miraba de reojo a sus compañeras y a la condesa seguramente ellas tambien le habían hecho la misma pregunta solo que telepáticamente, si así es conozco parte de las habilidades de Fate-san…..

-Suelta a su santidad en este mismo instante- exigió mi hermano totalmente perplejo y algo molesto pues aunque nos habíamos distanciado yo aun estaba refugiado en los brazos de Fate-san, quien en ese momento bajo sus brazos, seguramente no quería iniciar un conflicto de modo que tambien los baje en cuanto ella me miro

-Su santidad??- pregunto uno de los guardias que estaban mas cerca

-Si que sucede?-

-Pues el Almirante quiere que usted re………….-

-No me moveré de aquí quiero pasar mas tiempo con Fate-san-

Ante mi afirmación todos excepto Caro y Fate-san me vieron con los ojos como platos

-Erio, deberías hacerles caso, solo se preocupan por tu seguridad- Replico Fate san y nuevamente miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras aunque esta vez estaba viendo específicamente a Lady Reinforce

-En este momento me encuentro con la persona con la mayor capacidad de protegerme- alegue mirándola directo a los ojos-A demás nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-afirme nuevamente volteando a ver esta vez a Lady Reinforce a quien me acerque, como era de esperar Caro me siguió y después Fate-san

-Lady Reinforce, gracias por acceder a venir a Roma solo por mi deseo egoísta-

-No se preocupe su santidad, es un honor conocerlo personalmente….-menciono mientras sonreía-pero me parece que usted y Fate-agrego mirándonos a ambos primero a mi y después a Fate-san-tienen mucho que explicar-

-Pues………. En eso tiene razón- Acepte de buena manera- pero este no es el lugar indicado, si son tan amables de seguirme se los agradecería, lo mejor será tratar este tema en el salón principal y no en el aeropuerto-

De modo que si la vuelta en cuanto termine de pronunciar estas palabras pues sabia de antemano que estarían dispuestas a seguirme para saber la verdad, entonces mire a Caro quien no habia despegado su mirada en ningún momento de Fate-san, en cuanto sintió mi mirada se sonrojo un poco yo solo le sonreí y afirme con la cabeza, después de mi gesto ella se adelanto un paso con dirección a Fate-san y al igual que yo le abrazo, aunque al momento empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, Fate-san correspondió el abrazo y se agacho sin dejar de abrazar a Caro quien apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras seguía llorando, todos los presentes miraban perplejos la escena

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV FATE**

-Fa..te..-san-

-Tranquila Caro ya estoy aquí-

-Uhm…-

La deje llorar un poco mas y cuando ya estaba un poco mas tranquila separe el abrazo y con mi manos le retire algunas lagrimas que aun tenia.

-Mejor?-

-Si, discúlpeme por llorar así-

-No tienes porque disculparte y si no es mucha molestia por favor deja de hablarme de "usted" y háblame de "tu", después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-

-Por supuesto Fate-san-

Después de este pequeño lapso, en donde unos se mostraron más confundidos que antes, nos dirigimos al vaticano, hubo una pequeña riña pues Erio le habia dicho a su guardia que vendría en el auto donde iríamos los Nosferatu, al final el gano, de modo que en la limosina veníamos: Signum, Arf, Reinforce, Erio, Caro y yo, Erio y Caro estaban a mi lado y las demás estaban frente a nosotros, entonces Erio me jalo la mano para llamar mi atención.

-Ne Fate-san lo mejor seria sacarlas de dudas en este momento pues se les ve algo incomodas con la situación-

Mire al frente y en cierto modo Erio tenia razón pues Signum aunque tenia los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, nos estaba mirando a los tres como si estuviera cuestionándonos, Arf se mantenía mirando por la ventana, pues ya sabia parte de esto aunque no todo y de vez en cuando nos miraba de reojo y Reinforce solo nos miraba aunque estaba sonriente.

-Supongo que seria lo mejor- En cuanto pronuncie estas palabras Arf y las demás se pusieron serias y no miraron sin bacilar, pude sentir que Erio y Caro se tensaron de modo que tome una mano de cada quien y de esa forma se relajaron

-Y bien, pueden explicarnos lo que paso allá atrás?- exigió Reinforce aunque con un tono suave supongo que para no poner nerviosos a los chicos

-Am pues……-Iba a pronunciar Erio pero se puso nervioso en cuanto las demás posaron su mirada en el

-Sera mejor que yo lo explique- le susurre a Erio, aunque era lógico que Arf y las demás lo habían escuchado

-Lo que sucede es que………………..-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HAYATE POV**

Después del incidente de hace una semana, en donde algunos lobos perdieron el control, se incremento la seguridad en todas las áreas, todo el incidente fue clasificado como "TOP SECRET" en especial para que no corriera el pánico entre los humanos, aunque era muy evidente para los Lycans pues la mayoría de ellos se habían ofrecido voluntariamente para hacer reconocimientos en las partes de la zona II que cada quien habitaba pues esta era demasiado extensa para el equipo estrella, así se les puso al equipo de Lycans formado por Nanoha, Zafira, Vita, Subaru y Ginga, de modo que ya no hubo problema con incidentes de este tipo…..

-Disculpa Hayate puedo pasar?- mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Shamal toca la puerta, es fácil distinguirla pues aunque los Hanyou seamos mitad humanos nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados de lo normal.

-Adelante Shamal-

-Vine a entregarte los informes médicos de Subaru y Ginga-

-Excelente ya se han recuperado del todo?-

-Si las heridas provocadas por Víctor ya sanaron y encontramos que estaban mas agotadas de lo normal, de modo que las mantuvimos en el hospital para que descansaran, acaban de ser dadas de alta de modo que ya deben estar reportándose con Nanoha y los demás-

-Entiendo-

-Hayate, am etto….el crucero en el que vendrán los Nosferatus ya partió para Mid-Childa??-

-Um, si, de hecho ya viene hacia Mid-Childa, pero me reportan que los colmillos y la representante del consejo se desviaron y en este momento se encuentran en el Vaticano, la persona que viene en el crucero es Carim y uno de los colmillos pero los principales se encuentran en el vaticano, para evitar que haya disturbios, de hecho me mandara reportes del estado en el que se encuentran todos cada 8hrs.-

-Entiendo bueno en ese caso me retiro me necesitan en el hospital-

-Ve con cuidado Shamal y gracias por el reporte-

-De nada-

En cuanto Shamal se va, me pongo a revisar los informes del estado de salud que tienen Ginga y Subaru, al parecer ambas ya se encuentran el las mejores condiciones físicas y eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, de pronto se abre una pantalla de alerta (olvide mencionar que en Mid-Childa tiene lo ultimo en tecnología para asegurar el bienestar de todos los que vivirán en el).

-Hayate-

-Nanoha!!!!!! que sucede?-

-Hemos encontrado un rastro de sangre en la zona II, cerca de la pradera número 4 y tambien hay un rastro de olor, pero al parecer aquí pasó alguien con una habilidad terrenal-

-Entiendo, tienen la autorización para utilizar sus habilidades terrenales en caso de ser necesarias, Subaru y Ginga ya salieron del hospital las enviare para allá en este instante-

-OK-

Como Hanyou tambien tengo habilidades limitadas pero muy útiles en estos casos, me concentro y encuentro la energía de Ginga y Subaru al momento les hablo telepáticamente.

-"_Subaru, Ginga"-_

_-"COMANDANTE COMO??!!!!!!"-_

_-"No es momento de dar explicaciones, Nanoha necesita que la alcancen, esta cerca de la pradera número 4"-_

_-"Entendido, vamos para allá"-_

En ese momento pierdo el contacto telepático con ellas por lo que supongo han cambiado a su forma lobuna, como dije tengo habilidades pero limitadas, es decir que solo puedo hablar con ellas si están en un rango de 500mts. A mi alrededor además que solo puedo hablar con los lobos cuando están en su forma humana, en fin llamo telepáticamente a Shamal para que este preparada en caso de que alguno de ellos resulte herido, es poco probable pero mas vale prevenir, digo que es poco probable porque en esta semana Nanoha les a dado un entrenamiento a Zafira y Vita que da miedo, sin embargo han mejorado bastante sus habilidades individuales de combate así como tambien sus habilidades en trabajo en equipo, como tambien han logrado mayor control en sus habilidades terrenales, recuerdo cuando Zafira me explico en que consistían……………

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Qué son las habilidades terrenales?-_

_-a discúlpame se me olvida que tu no sabes en que consisten-_

_-Gracias por recalcar lo obvio-_

_-ehem, bueno las habilidades terrenales son algo parecido a los poderes de los Nosferatus y Hanyou aunque tambien son muy diferentes-_

_-Como? No te entiendo-_

_-Déjame terminar, ustedes y los Nosferatus tienen habilidades de diferente campo, es decir algunos pueden usar la tele transportación, otros utilizan la telepatía, telequinesis, otros utilizan el poder eléctrico, etc, pero las habilidades terrenales se concentran en cinco energías solamente cuatro de ellas hacen referencia a los cuatro elementos…….-_

_-Es decir que esas habilidades terrenales les permiten controlar los elementos????-_

_-Si, pero en algunos esas habilidades no se dan, además depende del corazón del Lycan la magnitud del control-_

_-¿???-_

_-Si un Lycan tiene un corazón fuerte podrá tener mucho más control sobre su habilidad terrenal, pero si es de corazón débil su control es casi nulo y puede ser demasiado riesgoso pues como no tiene casi nada de control puede ser destruido por ese poder, pues aunque la habilidad es muy fuerte solo la podemos utilizar en nuestra forma humana, lo que nos deja indefensos-_

_-OK, pero el otro quinto poder que dices?-_

_-AAAAAAAA, ese poder es muy escaso solo personas verdaderamente fuertes y con un corazón puro pueden tener esa habilidad terrenal y controlarla a su antojo, es ultimo elemento por así decirlo es la LUZ-_

_-La luz?-_

_-Si como dije es muy escasa, hasta ahora solo conozco a un lobo capaz de usarlo-_

_-En serio a quien?-_

_-Al demonio blanco-_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me sorprendió de sobremanera que Nanoha fuera el demonio blanco y aun mas su dominio de la habilidad terrenal que posee, pues una vez pude ver uno de los entrenamientos que sostenía contra Zafira y Vita y debo decir que fue impresionante…………

-Hayate-

-Nanoha que paso?-

-Todo salió bien, capturamos al rebelde pues se rindió por decisión propia-

-OK-

-Lo llevamos allá?-

-Amm si es lo mas recomendable creen poder hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto-

Bien al parecer todo marcha bien, esperemos que siga así para cuando los Nosferatus lleguen……..

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV FATE**

Llegamos al vaticano poco después de haber terminado de resolver las dudas de Reinforce y las demás, casi al tiempo que llegamos el Almirante Chrono abrió la puerta para sacar a Erio y Caro, no nos ofendimos ni nada por el estilo era normal que eso pasara aunque Erio y Caro nos pidieron disculpas con la mirada, poco después de que ellos bajaran tambien nosotras lo hicimos.

-Bien, deberíamos pasar adentro- Pronuncio la que ahora es la madre de Erio y Caro, lady Harlaown

-Si-respondimos todos

De manera que todos nos encaminamos hacia el interior de uno de los edificios, pude ver que aparte de Lady Harlaown, el Almirante, Caro, Erio, Signum, Arf, Reinforce y yo no iba nadie mas, los guardias se formaban en sus puestos cada que íbamos pasando por uno de ellos, de modo que entramos en el edificio 8 personas, eran oficinas al parecer, pasamos por varias puertas no tan lujosas como las que tenemos en casa, pero aun así llamaban un poco la atención pero como colmillos la disciplina lo es todo, al final nos detuvimos en una puerta mucho mas grande que las demás y mucho mas ostentosa tambien, se abrió y todos pasamos dentro

-Bien-Pronuncio Lady Harlaown-Podrían decirnos que fue lo que paso exactamente en el aeropuerto?- dijo mientras me miraba a mi y a Erio y Caro.

-Al parecer tendrás que repetir la historia Fate- Dijo Reinforce quien se encontraba a mi costado derecho

-hum, supongo que si……….-

-Etto, si no te molesta quisiera ser yo quien lo comentara Fate-san- Interrumpió Erio mientras nos miraba fijamente a Reinforce y a mí

-Pues no es la gran cosa okaa-san- dijo volteando a ver a Lady Harlaown y al almirante-pero supongo que deben saberlo esto sucedió hace 8 años………….-

**FLASH BACK POV ERIO**

_Podemos ver como un niño y una niña de aproximadamente 6 años, van corriendo en la espesura del bosque, es de noche y hay un poco de niebla, ambos tienen las ropas rasgadas y sucias, corren todo lo que pueden en el silencio se oyen unas pisadas pesadas………………. _

_CRACK TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP_

_se acercan……………._

_Escuchaba el ceder del pasto bajo el peso de su perseguidor………._

_como pueden aprietan el paso pues están tan cansados que ya ni correr pueden, entonces la niña tropieza con una rama_

_-Caro estas bien?-_

_-No, mi pi….e…… me…… du….ele…. mu….cho- pronuncia con lagrimas en los ojos que dificultan su respuesta_

_-Debes soportar el dolor, esta muy cerca debemos correr o………..- Las palabras se ahogan en su garganta cuando siente el aliento de alguien detrás de el_

_-MUY TARDE-_

_SCRICHT TUMP_

_AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO_

_Fue el único sonido que se hoyo en cuanto los cuervos alzaron vuelo seguramente atemorizados por el sonido que se produzco y por el golpe de algo contra un árbol_

_Los niños atemorizados habían cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe que acabaría con sus vidas……………………………_

………………_._

………_._

…_._

_Pero este nunca llego_

_-Están bien?- fue lo primero que oyeron una voz suave y dulce, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo para ver a una joven rubia y con ojos rojos, su brazo estaba manchado de sangre y el cuerpo de su agresor estaba un metro mas allá estrellado contra un árbol, su torso habia sido traspasado por algo, fijaron su mirada nuevamente en la joven_

_-Si, muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida-_

_-No tienen que agradecer- pronuncio de nuevo con esa voz que les transmitía paz y seguridad mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a incorporarse_

_-bua sniff- La pequeña se aferro con fuerza a su salvadora y se soltó a llorar, mientras la extraña trataba de confortarla a ella y a su compañero que tambien habia empezado a llorar seguramente por su experiencia tan cercana a la muerte_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Desde ese momento Fate-san nos llevo a una casa en donde convivimos con ella dos años, nos enseño muchas cosas y siempre vio por nuestro bienestar, a veces tenia que partir y en ese momento venia Arf-san a pasar tiempo con nosotros- Explico Erio mientras miraba a la que ahora era su familia

-"_Me sorprende ese comportamiento en ti Testarossa, ahora se que hiciste esos dos años"-_

_-"silencio"-_

-Poco después Fate-san regreso con el padre Paco quien se convirtió en nuestro tutor, a veces ella venia a visitarnos pero hace 1 año que no la vemos en persona por eso nuestra reacción-

-Ya veo-Pronuncio Lady Harlaown

-Disculpen pero tengo un recado para Chrono- irrumpió un joven en la sala, llevaba un montón de papeles en brazos e iba corriendo_._

PLOFF

Los papeles se dispersaron por el suelo en cuanto el joven cayo

-AAAAHHHHH, que vamos a hacer contigo Yunno?-

-A ehem-

**Continuará……..**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**WOLLAS!!!!!!!! = )**

**Bien he aquí otro capitulo de INFRAMUNDO, algo largo creo, bueno espero que les haya gustado y POR FIN EL PERSONAJE MAS ESPERADO, QUERIDO, ADMIRADO Y SUPER GENIAL HA HECHO SU APARICION (eso fue sarcasmo, de hecho es todo lo contrario), y hace su aparición demostrando que es un…………… IDIOTA (si hay alguien a quien le guste Yunno y especifico Yunno no el hurón pues lo lamento mucho), bien espero que allá sido de su agrado y espero actualizar pronto y ahora lo que no debe faltar en un fic.**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**

**Se aceptan Reviews, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos de todo excepto demandas -__-U**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XII**

**6:00 pm Mid-Childa**

Después de haber capturado al Lycan rebelde nos dirigimos a la oficina de Hayate pues nos habia mandado a llamar, un vez ahí nos comento que el barco en el que venían los Nosferatus ya habia zarpado y que tardarían menos en llegar pues habían tomado una ruta alterna aparte de que habían pedido anclar en el muelle que se encontraba en su zona de manera que solo tardarían unos cuantos días para llegar, tambien nos comento que los "colmillos" habían sido invitados al vaticano y que ellos llegarían antes que los otros Nosferatus pues el Papa habia dispuesto un avión privado para que pudieran venir a Mid-Childa, junto con los "colmillos" vendrían el Almirante Chrono, unos soldados de la sección XIII y un conocido mío………………………………….Yunno.

-Bien eso es todo lo que deben saber, por ahora las guardias seguirán como siempre y solo habrán modificaciones cuando lleguen los colmillos, en cuanto lleguen necesito que…..-

-Que quieres decir con que habrán modificaciones en la guardia?!!!- Pregunto Vita algo molesta e interrumpiendo a Hayate, a mi parecer no confiaba en los "colmillos" y no estaba contenta con lo que Hayate estaba diciendo.

-Tranquila Vita lo que sucede es que seria mas seguro para todos si los "colmillos" se encargan de la seguridad del limite de su zona con la de los Lycans, como saben las zonas II y III no tienen ningún muro o escudo que limite la zona, es decir que ambas están conectadas por lo tanto seria muy arriesgado si alguno de ustedes se encuentra patrullando por la zona y………..

PUM

-MALDITOS NOSFERATU LO UNICO QUE HACEN ES MENOSPRECIARNOS!!!!- grito Vita quien habia perdido la paciencia y en su intento de desahogarse habia golpeado la pared y como consecuencia habia abierto unas pequeñas grietas, mire a Zafira para ver si el me podía responder el porque del comportamiento de Vita pero al parecer el tambien estaba molesto con lo que estaba diciendo Hayate las únicas que se mantenían al margen eran Subaru y Ginga aunque tambien se las veía inconformes……

-Tranquila Vita, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una pelea interna y……………-

-TRANQUILA TUS NARICES…-Vita habia estallado y habia señalado a Hayate en señal de amenaza-TU ERES UN HANYOU, TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS QUE ELLOS SON MEJORES QUE NOSOTROS, SOLO TE ESTAS BURLA………- esto ha ido demasiado lejos

PLAFF

No lo soporte mas, Vita se habia pasado y además habia herido a Hayate con sus palabras, fue solo un segundo pero pude notarlo con total claridad en sus ojos: el dolor que las palabras de Vita le habían causado, de modo que decidí intervenir…………… tuve que abofetear a Vita………..

-Fue suficiente Vita-todos me miraban sorprendidos por mi reacción, Vita estaba en el suelo y se sujetaba la mejilla derecha – No se porque te comportas así y para ser sincera no me agrada tu comportamiento, y sobre la patrulla de hoy lo mejor será que descanses, vuelve a casa y quédate ahí solo vendrás con nosotros cuando recuperes la condura……- voltee a ver a los demás que estaban sorprendidos por el giro que habían tomado las cosas- ustedes tambien deben enfriar la cabeza, salgan yo les diré lo demás- Subaru y Ginga se miraron como meditando si debían objetar, no quería que esto volviera a ocurrir de modo que las mire los mas fríamente posible y sin chistar asintieron y salieron por la puerta, Zafira estaba ayudando a Vita para que se reincorporara

-Zafira ve con Vita y hazle compañía hasta que se tranquilice, te avisare en cuanto comencemos a patrullar-

-Si- Sabia que Zafira estaba molesto por lo que sucedió, pero siguió mis ordenes sin objeción alguna, tendría que hablar con el sobre esto……………… mientras todo este intercambio de opiniones tenia lugar, Hayate habia permanecido en silencio y solo hasta que Zafira y Vita habían salido me dirigió la palabra.

-Gracias, pero me parece que te excediste-

-No lo creo así es cierto que esto es difícil, pero no apruebo la reacción de Vita se excedió con lo que dijo y con su forma de actuar-mire hacia la pared y después a ella-además que hizo un comentario que te molesto- ante mi afirmación ella se sonrojo un poco y después de unos segundos recupero la compostura y me miro

-Me parece que tu no estas molesta porque los Nosferatu realicen la patrulla, porque?- relaje mis facciones que hasta ese momento estaban neutrales, le sonreí y tome asiento en una de las sillas que habia, antes todos habíamos permanecido de pie porque solo habia dos sillas, ahora que solo estábamos Hayate y yo podía darme el lujo de sentarme, ella entendió el mensaje y tambien tomo asiento

-Eres observadora, no me molesta porque ya he trabajado con los vampiros, podemos convivir bien además la patrulla es contra los Lycans o Nosferatus que se salgan de control, en si no temo por la seguridad de los Lycans que sigan las reglas, aunque me parece que los demás si-

-Ya veo, pero……. como que trabajaste con Vampiros antes?-

-MMMM, recuerdas las preguntas que me hizo Vita cuando llegue a Mid-Childa?-

-Si-

**FLASH BACK**

_-Por favor llámame Hayate-Me dijo sonriéndome._

_-Esta bien Hayate-chan-_

_-Espero que seamos buenas amigas-_

_-Igualmente-dije desprendiendo nuestras manos que hasta ese momento habían estado estrechadas._

_Mientras tanto una niña se nos acerco y se me quedo mirando muy profundamente y después alterno la mirada con Zafira_

_-Si Vita es ella….el demonio blanco-respondió Zafira a una pregunta que no fue formulada_

_-Entonces ella fue quien termino con la vida de Testarossa???-_

_Ante esta pregunta todos los presentes nos quedamos helados, a Zafira no le pareció la pregunta de Vita pues casi al momento de nuestra reacción el frunció el seño demostrando su desacuerdo, la primera en salir del shock fue Hayate_

_-Vita no deberías preguntar esas cosas es irrespetuoso-_

_-Lo siento pero me causa curiosidad, además no es algo de lo cual arrepentirse ya que "ella" planeaba realizar actos que ponían en riesgo a las tres especies, no es así???-_

_-Si pero….-_

_-En mi opinión el que Takamachi-dijo señalándome con un gesto de su barbilla- haya acabado con ella es motivo de admiración, pues era una vampira de las mas fuertes-después su expresión se ensombreció- aunque tengo entendido que la hija que sobrevivió tiene aun mas fuerza que su madre- dijo esto viéndome muy seriamente y yo comprendí el motivo de su pregunta y de su mirada y tambien comprendí por que Zafira no habia intentado callarla_

_-Tu nombre es Vita, cierto??'-_

_-Si así es-_

_-Pues si yo mate a Testarossa-dije sin temor ni duda en mi voz por lo cual los presentes me miraron impresionados-No me arrepiento de lo que hice y en cuanto a su hija intentare aclarar las cosas sin la necesidad de la violencia….-_

_En ese momento ella sonrió_

_-Bien eso prueba que en verdad eres el demonio blanco, bienvenida a la sección VI-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Antes de atacar a Testarossa los Lycans y algunos vampiros que sabían lo que Testarossa planeaba, formamos una tregua y una unión en contra de los planes de Testarossa, sin ellos jamás podríamos haber matado a Testarossa, de modo que yo trabaje con algunos de ellos, por eso se que no son malos, con los vampiros que trabaje eran nobles y se que ellos y los de sangre pura no tienen nada en contra de los Lycans siempre y cuando nosotros no nos metamos con ellos-

-Entiendo, entonces tú no les tienes desconfianza-

-No, confió en ti- la mire para ver la reacción que habia tenido mi comentario en ella

-En mi?-

-Si, tu eres la mas cercana a ellos por sangre, pero a pesar de todo se que si ellos cometen algún error o injusticia tu harás cumplir las reglas –

-Gracias Nanoha-chan-

-Y que era eso que nos tenias que decir?-

-Pues que en cuanto llegaran los "colmillos" iba a necesitar que nos reuniéramos todos para ponernos de acuerdo-

-Entiendo, entonces esperare un aviso para saber cuando y en donde-

-Si me encargare de todo-

-Vale, sabes cuando llegaran los "colmillos"?-

-Si, hoy por la noche-no pude disimular mi sorpresa, yo pensé que tardarían más tiempo, supongo que fue muy evidente pues casi al instante Hayate agrego- Al parecer ya han terminado lo que tenían que hacer en el Vaticano de modo que ya vienen para acá-

-Entiendo- me pare en ese instante y la mire después le sonreí y respondí-Entonces lo mejor será realizar la patrulla de hoy sin contratiempos-

-si, es lo mejor-Salí de la oficina y contacte a Subaru y Ginga por la mente, les explique lo que Hayate me habia dicho y les dije que las veía en la pradera 1 de la zona II en media hora, lo que me daba tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Zafira y a Vita, pues ellos debían haberse ido a su casa…….

15 minutos después ya estaba enfrente de la puerta por lo que toque y Zafira me abrió

-Hola-

-Hola-Al parecer ya no estaba molesto por lo sucedido, me invito a pasar y ya en la sala estaba Vita con un bote de helado de vainilla en manos

-Vita……….-al nombrarla volteo a verme y después aparto la mirada, pude ver que ya no estaba molesta solo estaba fingiendo, de modo que me acerque y puse mi mano en su cabeza acariciándola, su reacción inmediata fue intentar apartarse, y cuando lo logro volteo a verme con reproche

-Vamos Vita, no te molestes-

-Urusai- no me gusto su respuesta de modo que me acerque a ella y la puse nerviosa, después le sonreí al momento que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas, Vita era un Lycan muy joven así que todavía podía hacerle cosquillas pero nada de jugar con pelotas o palos, eso si la hacia enojar, después de el ataque de risa que le proporcione, volvi a poner mi mano derecha en su cabeza

-Ya estas mejor?-

-Si, lamento lo que ocurrió-

-ie, perdóname me pase con esa bofetada-respondí bajando la mirada a la mejilla en donde le habia proporcionado el golpe, para un ojo normal la mejilla se vería totalmente normal pero para mi estaba un poco mas roja y algo inflamada…

-No te preocupes por eso, pero……….-Agacho la cabeza y su fleco evito que pudiera ver sus ojos

-Uhm?- Estaba preparada para un grito, un ataque de cosquillas, un reclamo, incluso para esquivar un golpe pero no para lo que vino, al momento en que Vita levanto la mirada esta estaba cristalina por las lagrimas que intentaba contener, y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, era la cara mas tierna que le habia visto, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que me dificulto tragar.

-Verdad que me dejaras ir a patrullar con ustedes?-

-Am, etto… no creo que…..-

-Por favor-Rogo mientras hacia la cara aun mas adorable (si eso es posible) y al hacerlo unas lagrimas se le escaparon, sabia que no podría resistirme a eso, Vita siempre utiliza mis debilidades con lo tierno cuando quiere algo de modo que no pude mas

-Esta bien puedes venir- y al momento su cara tierna desapareció y la suplanto su cara de "me Salí con la mía"

-Vale- de esa forma Zafira, Vita y yo nos reunimos con Subaru y Ginga para empezar a patrullar toda la zona………..

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5:30 pm ****Vaticano**

**POV FATE**

Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac……………

Este sonido era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación, provenía de un reloj muy antiguo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la habitación, las únicas personas que nos encontrábamos ahí éramos los colmillos.

Después de haber platicado los detalles de la historia a Lady Harlaown y a el Almirante ellos nos pidieron si podían hablar en privado con Erio y Caro, accedimos pues no habia razón alguna para permanecer en ese lugar de modo que fuimos conducidas a una oficina en donde reinaban los libros por el chico que habia irrumpido en la sala momentos antes, él regreso a la sala principal, mientras nosotras permanecíamos ahí, yo y Reinforce estábamos leyendo algunos de esos volúmenes, a pesar de que solo habían pasado 30 minutos nostras ya llevábamos varios libros leídos, Signum y Arf mantenían una conversación en sus mentes y de vez en cuando miraban en mi dirección por lo que supuse debían estar discutiendo algunos detalles sobre la historia anteriormente mencionada

Tic tac Tic tac **PLOFF** Tic tac Tic tac……………

La causante del sonido de un libro al ser cerrado fue Reinforce, todas llevamos nuestras miradas a su dirección pues con los libros anteriores ni siquiera se podía escuchar cuando pasaba las páginas.

-Bien supongo que ya paso demasiado tiempo- dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, Arf y Signum la miraban sin comprender, después volvió a abrir sus ojos y los enfoco en mi-La conversación que Arf y Signum ha sido muy larga y ha estado llena de lagunas, además a mi tambien me interesa saber….-Me miro seriamente y después sonrió- Fate deberías contarnos que fue lo que te hizo tomar la decisión de protegerlos-sabia de antemano que esta conversación llegaría en el momento que Reinforce sintiera curiosidad de modo que tambien cerré el libro que habia estado leyendo

-Supongo que no tengo escapatoria-

-No, no la tienes-respondió Reinforce- porque los ayudaste?, si no mal recuerdo por esa época fue que comenzaste a utilizar el guardapelo-dijo viendo detenidamente la cruz que tenia en el cuello.

-Si tienes razón, en esos días yo encontré el guardapelo, de hecho lo encontré antes de salvarlos- respondí no quería ver sus caras ni sus miradas, sabia que ellas se entristecían por mi dolor pero eso era absurdo, la única que debía sufrir era yo y nadie mas…

**FLASH BACK**

_Sombras, oscuridad…………………………………_

…………………_._

…………

_Lapidas……_

_eso es lo que podemos ver entre una cortina de niebla que comienza a descender, nos encontramos en un cementerio, todo esta frio, quieto, reina el silencio total, pues los muertos descansan en una eternidad llena de paz………………………….._

…………………_._

………_._

_De repente el silencio es roto por unas pisadas, un alma atraviesa el cementerio rompiendo la quietud del lugar, encapuchada totalmente una figura camina entre las lapidas que se encuentran envueltas por un velo blanco que se disipa cuando nuestro visitante pasa entre ellas, lleva una capa de terciopelo rojo, rojo como la sangre………._

_-Verán yo estaba paseando por uno de los pueblos de Londres cerca de un cementerio_- **explique mientras abría los ojos para encontrarme a ellas mirándome expectantes**-_En ese momento vi la figura de los dos niños corriendo, ellos no me vieron porque una espesa niebla habia comenzado a bajar sin embargo pude ver como la niña trastabillo y en ese momento algo cayo de sus manos, poco después de que desaparecieran por el bosque vi otra sombra pasar, era un Lycan, sinceramente iba a dejar que los cenara pero me causo curiosidad el objeto que la niña dejo caer_-**En ese momento baje la mirada a mi cuello y acaricie mi guardapelo**

-_Al acercarme pude ver un objeto plateado que relucía por la luz de la luna, lo cogí y vi que estaba abierto por la parte de en medio……………._-**fije mi vista en ellas nuevamente, todas me miraban con ojos como platos**_- lo que la niña habia dejado caer era el guardapelo, no podía moverme después de haber abierto el guardapelo, era increíble pues dentro de este habia una imagen de una familia…………………………….MI familia……… en ese momento alcance a escuchar como alguien caía y algunos sollozos, eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, sabia que ese Lycan los alcanzaría de modo que corrí como nunca antes, llena de desesperación_- **Cerré los ojos recordando lo que les habia contado**

-_Cuando llegue el Lycan estaba alzando una de sus patas para lanzar un zarpazo que seguramente acabaría con la vida de esos dos, con el impulso de la velocidad que llevaba pude lanzarme y traspasar el abdomen de la bestia, después saque mi brazo y de una patada lo lance contra un árbol, me volvi para ver a los niños, la pequeña estaba tirada en el piso y el niño en cuclillas_-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Abrí los ojos nuevamente- lo demás ya lo saben-Acaricie mi guardapelo una vez mas y después retire mi mano de el-Fue gracias a Erio y Caro que tengo el guardapelo, mi forma de agradecerles fue….-

-Salvándolos y haciéndote cargo de ellos- Interrumpió Signum y yo asentí

-Les debo mucho a ellos-

**TOC TOC TOC** Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac……..

La quietud fue rota nuevamente

-Adelante-respondió Reinforce

-Disculpad mi intromisión-respondió un hombre uniformado-Su santidad os espera en la sala principal-hizo una leve reverencia y agrego-Debo escoltar a las visitas-

-Os agradecemos el aviso y lamento las molestias que hemos ocasionado para vos-Respondí esta vez –

-No es molestia alguna my Lady-

De modo que nos encaminamos a la sala principal en donde se encontraban Erio, Caro, Lady Harlaown, el almirante y el tipo con cara de hurón.

-Gracias Griffith por conducir a nuestras invitadas- rompió el silencio Lady Harlaown

-Es mí deber-respondió Griffith, después nos volteo a ver para realizar una reverencia que yo respondí al momento siguiente se marcho.

-Bien el avión que los llevara a Mid-Childa ya ha sido alistado con todo para satisfacer sus necesidades-Dijo el Almirante Harlaown

-Gracias- respondió Reinforce

-Disculpen-Interrumpió Erio y al momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, pude ver como se tenso y cuando iba a interrumpir me sonrió en señal de que estaba bien-Lamento las molestias que mi pedido les haya hecho pasar y lamento aun mas las molestias que mi siguiente pedido puede causarles pero es necesario que se los diga-Ante sus palabras todos sin excepción nos lo quedamos viendo interrogante, cerro los ojos y agrego-Lady Reinforce por favor permita que parte de mi gente vaya con ustedes a Mid-Childa- el Almirante y Lady Harlaown se tensaron al instante y en ese momento el chico hurón interrumpió

-Su santidad no es necesario molestar a los Nosferatus, podemos arreglar una nave en este instante para llevar a nuestros hombres a Mid……..-

-No es necesario hacer eso-Interrumpió Reinforce esta vez, miro al chico hurón y después miro a Erio-Con gusto podemos permitir a algunos de sus hombres acompañarnos a Mid-Childa, después de todo suficientes molestias le hemos causado dejando que sus hombres abastecieran nuestro avión-

-Muchas gracias-Respondió Erio regalándole a Reinforce una sonrisa de verdadera gratitud, que sorprendió a el resto de los colmillos por la pureza que esta mostraba.

Y al final en el avión nos acompañarían otras 6 personas, todos soldados de la sección XIII, el Almirante y el chico hurón, de modo que todos nos alistamos para subir y ellos se quedaron el la parte delantera del avión y de esa manera nos dirigimos a Mid-Childa en total serian 4 horas…………………  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**10:30 pm Mid-Childa**

**POV HAYATE**

A partir de las 6 de la tarde toda la unidad ha estado muy inquieta pues en ese momento se nos aviso que el avión donde venían los colmillos ya habia despegado, de manera que todos esperábamos la llegada de los colmillos y de algunos soldados de la sección XIII, estábamos nerviosos porque aun no se construye una plataforma para aviones y la zona II es la única que tiene praderas planas y extensas para aterrizar y no creo que a los Lycans le haga mucha gracia y lo que menos queríamos eran confrontaciones…………..

-Aquí CLr203 me copian-

-Ese es el avión en el que vienen los colmillos- Aviso uno de los trabajadores que trabaja en la sala de comunicaciones

-Si-

-Bien, no hay pista de aviones en Mid-Childa por lo que los pasajeros han decidido descender en caída libre-

¿¿¿QUE????

-Descenderemos en la zona III en unos 10 minutos-

-Esperen-

-Lo lamento hay interferencia………….SHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH-

Imposible piensan descender en caída libre……………

-Atención los pasajeros descenderán en la zona III por caída libre, a todas las unidades despliéguense en la zona- Tuve que dar la vos de alarma para recibirlos y en ese momento se abrió una pantalla de comunicaciones …………………………….era Nanoha

-Hayate como que aterrizaran en caída libre-

-Pues eso nos acaban de decir no estoy segura, lo mejor será que ustedes se queden en la z……..-

-No, iremos a la zona III estamos cerca- después de esas palabras

De modo que todos nos dirigimos a la zona III para ver como rayos aterrizarían los colmillos y los demás, cuando todos estábamos reunidos encendimos unas lámparas para marcar un lugar amplio donde descender y en ese momento pudimos ver las luces del avión, tambien vimos como se abría la puerta de este, justo cuando estaban encima de nosotros empezaron a saltar, primero saltaron 4 mujeres en picada con la cara al suelo………..

-No traen paracaídas!!!!!!!- grito una de las oficiales

-……………-

Todos las miramos fijamente solo para comprobar que en efecto no traían paracaídas y se dirigían a una velocidad impresionante al suelo, y en ese momento cambiaron sus posturas con un giro de modo que sus pies fueran los que recibieran el impacto aun así era poco probable que sobrevivieran, incluso Nanoha y los demás los veían impresionados y por sus expresiones diría que estaban tan seguros como nosotros de que no sobrevivirían…………….

Fueron unos 15 segundos de angustia total y en ese momento cayeron

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Y aterrizaron como si nada, estaban prácticamente caminando en el aire para terminar aterrizando con total suavidad…………….

………………………………….

……………………………

……………..

…….

.

-Hum parece que les comieron la lengua los lobos, jajajajajaja-Pronuncio la mujer de cabellos naranjas al ver nuestras expresiones de perplejidad………………………

…………………………………..

……………..

……….

……

.

Paso un minuto y la mayoría de pasajeros ya estaban en el suelo, todos estaban tan impresionados como nosotros por la forma en que aterrizaron

-Co……..como……… hicieron eso?- pregunto Chrono

-Que aterrizar?-Pregunto con burla la chica de pelo rosa

-……………..-

-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUXIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO-

Todos elevamos la mirada cuando vimos como el último pasajero caía tambien pero su paracaídas no abría

-Por favor díganme que Yunno ya esta en Tierra-Pronuncio Chrono al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara con una mano

-…………..-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Estaba a unos 30 metros del suelo y entonces la chica rubia cruzo su mirada con la de la chica de cabello blanco ambas habían permanecido cayadas todo este tiempo, la de cabello blanco asintió y entonces la chica rubia tomo impulso y salto…………………………………………….

………………………………………..

………….

…….

Fue como si los 30 metro no fueran nada, sujeto al tipo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y bajo como si nada, nuevamente aterrizo suavemente y después soltó al tipo

-Yunno?- escuche pronunciar a Nanoha mirando al chico que acababa de ser rescatado el solo se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo después volteo a ver a la que habia sido su salvadora

-Gracias por salvarme la vida-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a nosotros

-HUM- respondió su salvadora y en seguida volteo a ver el avión y después a sus compañeras

-Signum-pronuncio su voz era muy suave, tranquila pero fría-encárgate-

-Si-respondió la mujer de cabellos rosa, después la chica rubia volteo a ver a las otras dos

-Lo mejor será irnos retirando no te parece Reinforce?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos esperar a Signum- de esa manera empezaron a avanzar y se detuvieron a cinco metros de las casas más lujosas, voltearon y la chica de cabello naranja le grito a Signum

-Apresúrate!!!!!!!!!!!-

Todos volteamos a ver a Signum y vimos como levanto la mano cerro los ojos y una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota se empezaba a formar, después miro hacia el avión que al parecer estaba en piloto automático, salto y lanzo la esfera a este y entonces……………..

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ya no habia avión, este habia estallado y ni un fragmento cayo, después Signum abrió y cerro la mano asintió y se giro para reunirse con sus compañeras entonces Chrono se les acerco

-Porque destruyeron el avión?- formulo la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente

-Entonces la chica de cabellos rubio fue la que respondió-

-Porque era chatarra-

-Ese avión iba a ser detonado hace algunos días-a completo la chica de cabellos naranjas-como es un modelo antiguo pues ya no nos servía, después de todo Fate ya compro uno mucho mas actual y lo quería destruir pero el otro todavía no estaba acondicionado debidamente por lo que tuvimos que traer este modelo y nos pareció apropiado destruirlo aquí-dijo y después subió los hombros en señal de que era un asunto de poca importancia

Todos nos quedamos en shock el avión que habían destruido era uno de los mas caros y lujosos y decían que era chatarra?

-Entiendo entonces el avión era de Lady Testarossa?-

EEEEEEHHHHH??

-si, es mío bueno era- respondió la chica rubia después cerro los ojos y al momento los abrió- Almirante le pediría que me llamara por mi nombre pues Arf tambien tiene el apellido Testarossa y no quiero causar confusiones- en cuanto termino de decir esto Nanoha y los demás lobos contuvieron el aliento, mientras Chrono asintió al pedido realizado por la chica rubia

-Esta bien Lady Fate-

-gracias-y nuevamente se encaminaron hacia las casas y se perdieron en la oscuridad

-Vaya impresiones causan los vampiros-susurro uno de los soldados y todos los demás solo pudimos asentir con la cabeza pues no habia palabras que fueran mejores para describir como nos sentíamos……………..

**CONTINUARA……………… **

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**DIOS ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO LARGO (creo), bien pues aquí otro capi, lamento la demora pero estaba en huelga por un asuntito con alguien y un examen, en fin espero que esto pueda compensarlo, bien ojala y allá sido de su agrado, por cierto en el FLASH BACK de FATE** la letra en **negrita** son las acciones que ella realiza mientras cuenta la historia**, por si hubo confusiones, ehem.**

** por fin los colmillos ha llegado a Mid-Childa y Nanoha ha visto a las portadoras del apellido Testarossa……………………………..¿que pasara ahora?**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados**

**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, de todo excepto demandas -__-U**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIII**

Sniff sniff sniff ¿Quién es?, avanzas lo mas rápido que puedes en total oscuridad, te detienes de vez en cuando para escuchar si se produce otro sonido…

TAP tap tap tap…nada solo tus pisadas

Sniff sniff…… okaa-san, onee-chan sniff sniff

esa voz la reconoces… sabes de quien es, aun así deseas llegar a donde esta, sabes que es la única forma de salir, sabes que te dolerá, siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre………….

Que vez tu pasado…

Si lo sabes, eres tu aquella que llora, aquella que entre el llanto y el dolor llama a su madre y hermana, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo su recuerdo aun te atormenta?, sabes la respuesta siempre la has sabido si…..

Te culpas por lo que les paso, muchos te decían que no era tu culpa pero sabes que ellos se equivocan, incluso ella te lo decía……..

-Tu no debes vivir……………………………………….Fate-

Tap tap tap…..el recuerdo te atormenta

Sniff sniff por fin llegas aun en total oscuridad a una sala la distingues, distingues su silueta, es lo único oscuro si ahora te encuentras en el lugar donde ocurrió, como siempre esta resguardando su tristeza en sus rodillas en ella misma, en su corazón, sabes que solo la libera cuando esta sola, hum sonríes hipócritamente porque sabes bien la respuesta, si lo sabes tu siempre llorabas cuando nadie te veía no querías mostrar debilidad ante nadie…..

Sniff sniff Doshte?, DOSHTE????!!!!!!!! Miras al frente para encontrarte con tu mirada, tu estas viendo a la pequeña niña que solías ser, aquella que fue tan feliz y ella?.........

Ella ve en lo que se convertirá, en un ser oscuro, un ser que ahora puede matar sin vacilación, alguien que busca venganza, alguien que ahora entiende…

- la felicidad no existe, no por completo, siempre alguien te arrebatara esa felicidad- dices al aire

Vez tus lagrimas deslizarse por tus mejillas… y entonces algo cambia, en los sueños anteriores siempre que decías esta frase despertabas pero ahora……….

-Ve..Ven..nga…nos……………Fate-

-O…Okaa-san- tus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ahí delante de ti están tu madre, su ropa manchada de sangre, tanto suya como del cuerpo que sostiene en sus manos..

-Alicia- murmuras, ahora tú la vez del mismo modo que lo haría tu "antiguo" yo, observas a tu alrededor estas en un lugar estrecho, ¿Dónde……?

ARGHT coff coff

-OKAA-SAN!!!!- vez con horror como el cuerpo de tu madre es atravesado por una garra, un Lycan la ha matado, con terror observas impotente como el cuerpo de tu madre cae inerte a los pies del lugar en el que te encuentras.

-Ven…arght…vénganos..coff coff…Fate-

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-FATE!!!-

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Miras a tu alrededor estas en una cama en esos momentos recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado y por lo que estas ahí

-Fate??- volteas y vez a tu costado a Arf, su mirada es de preocupación

-Arf…q- ………..

-Vénganos- escuchas decir a alguien

- Alicia……..okaa-san- dices sabes que Arf esta ahí pero no te importa su recuerdo te duele

- vénganos, VÉNGANOS!!!!!!!!-

Arght, te duele la cabeza, no lo soportas cuando vienen esos recuerdos a tu mente esas palabras vez cosas borrosas………..sangre, mucha sangre, una pata, un armario……………..TU, te duele la cabeza y la sujetas con tus manos intentando parar el dolor, te confunden esas imágenes, mas sangre, tres siluetas, una blanca que atraviesa el cuerpo de tu madre y tu hermana….

-Fate!!- sientes los brazos de Arf envolverte en un abraso y tambien escuchas como las demás se apresuran a tu habitación, las vez llegar, ellas te miran y tu no sabes que pasa, sabes que esas imágenes son de algo muy importante, algo que olvidaste pero que? Ahora no es momento de ponerte a averiguar, debes disimular como siempre…

-Testarossa? Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Signum evidentemente preocupada

-Si- respondes después de unos segundos, Arf se separa de ti y empieza a sollozar

-Fate, Fate-dice al tiempo que se avienta a tu pecho buscando refugio, tu la abrazas sin comprender-Me preocupaste, estabas gritando, llamando a-

-Okaa-san y onee-chan-terminas lo que ella iba a decir, ahora entiendes has gritado en sueños y has provocado que se preocupen por ti

-uhm uhm-escuchas y sientes asentir a Arf que aun sigue pegada a ti, por la forma en que esta afectada sabes que la has preocupado mucho

-Estas segura Fate?- pregunta Reinforce la observas un momento y puedes notar que tambien esta alterada

-Si no te preocupes fue solo………..un sueño- miras en la dirección del tocador específicamente vez tu guardapelo, ellas lo miran y después te miran interrogantes

-Es solo que me altere mas de lo debido, lo lamento- te disculpas bajando la mirada y recordando otra vez esas imágenes, vuelve a dolerte la cabeza son piquetes muy molestos, no puedes evitar hacer un gesto de malestar, pero la única que ahora te mira es Signum por lo que sabes que te reñirá luego.

-Ya estoy mejor lo mejor será que vayan a descansar- agregas para desviar el tema y para intentar que dejen de preocuparse por ti lo logras pues Reinforce y Signum asientes, Arf al parecer se ha quedado dormida por lo que con cuidado la apartas y después la coges en brazos para llevarla a sus aposentos

-Bien entonces nos retiramos- pronuncia Reinforce-Aunque no tardara mucho para que amanezca, hay que descansar un poco mas pues deberemos reunirnos con la oficial Yagami y el almirante Chrono-

-Vale yo me comunicare con Tea un poco después para ver como van las cosas- explique y todas salimos de mi cuarto en diferentes direcciones Reinforce a la derecha, Signum a la izquierda y yo me fui derecho pues hacia esa dirección se encontraba la habitación de Arf.

Después de dejarla en su cama y arroparla volvi mis pasos…………

-Vénganos………….-

-Fate…………………-

-basura, no mereces vivir-

-Fate…………………..-

-Fue tu culpa.-

-Vénganos-

ARGHT

No pude mas me deje caer contra una pared, los recuerdos y las palabras me provocaban piquetes en la cabeza, no pude contener las lágrimas, la desesperación me invadía, no podía descifrar las imágenes.

-Testarossa- levante la mirada y ahí esta Signum me miraba extrañada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron puede ver que le sorprendió que estuviera llorando

-Signum……..-

-shh-pronuncio al tiempo que colocaba su dedo índice sobre mis labios, después me tendió una mano y me ayudo a reincorporarme, la abrace y ella me envolvió con sus brazos, nos quedamos de esa forma unos minutos tras los cuales nos separamos en todo ese tiempo Signum estaba tratando de reconfortarme

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-No, por ahora no, es solo que estoy algo confundida-

-Confundida?-

-No quiero hablar de eso- pronuncie fríamente y era verdad no quería hablar de eso hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que esas imágenes y palabras no eran producto del sueño.

-Esta bien- después sujeto mi mano y la beso con dulzura yo no me esperaba esa muestra de afecto y me sonroje, ella rio un poco por mi reacción y después con su otra mano me acaricio la mejilla, su mano izquierda aun sujetaba la mía de modo que con mi mano izquierda acaricie la mano que habia puesto en mi mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y eso basto para quedar atrapadas en la mirada de la otra.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando en busca del anhelado beso, sus labios buscaban los míos desesperadamente ambas deseábamos a la otra, lo demostrábamos con aquel beso, era desesperado y lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas jugaban la una con la otra, ninguna de las dos quería perder, la intensidad fue aumentando pero nos detuvimos por falta de aire yo entonces aproveche para besar su cuello, ella soltó un pequeño gemido casi inaudible, yo estaba muy entretenida, lamia y succionaba esa zona de su perfecto cuerpo la mordí un poco solo para darle mas placer eso si sin perforar su carne, ella con su mano volvió a elevar mi rostro para encontrar nuestros labios nuevamente.

TOC TOC TOC

-Maldición- pronuncio entre labios pues estaba dándome un beso muy desesperado por debajo del mentón.

-Signum debemos abrir-

-GRRRR- respondió mientras lamia y mordía parte de mi cuello justo por donde semanas antes habia estado mi herida

-Signum- pronuncie elevando su cara con mis manos, después le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me separe de ella-Será después-

De esa forma me dirigí a mi alcoba en busca de una bata de terciopelo rojo, sabia que le gustaría que la llevara puesta pues ella me la habia regalado antes de nuestro beso, me la regalo el día de mi cumpleaños, me la puse y vi el reloj 6:30am, me dirigí a las escaleras preguntándome quien seria a esa hora y maldiciéndolo por habernos interrumpido a Signum y a mi.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Desesperados-farfulle y entonces salte el barandal, aunque estaba en el segundo piso no habia ningún problema, aterrice y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí y del otro lado estaba el chico hurón.

-Hola-

-hum, en que puedo ayudarte?-pronuncie fríamente pues no esperaba que fuera el

-Etto….el Almirante Chrono solicita su presencia en la oficina principal en este instante

-en este instante??-

-si, lo que pasa es que necesita tratar unos asuntos con usted-

-Conmigo, esta bien comunícale que en diez minutos estate ahí-

-Tambien solicita la presencia de las demás-

-Entiendo llegaremos allá en 10 minutos- pronuncie pues detecte la presencia de las demás en el segundo piso, todas estaban recargadas en el barandal las mire de reojo e inmediatamente fije mi mirada en el, estaba nervioso

-Si eso es todo, gracias por el recado-pronuncie y después cerré la puerta en las narices del chico hurón.

-Lo mejor será a listarnos con ropa cómoda para correr seguramente querrá que participemos en las patrullas-

-Si supongo que es lo mejor- pronuncio Reinforce

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV NANOHA**

-Entonces la reunión será en este instante?- pregunte a Hayate pues nos habia mandado a llamar porque Chrono habia pedido que nos reportáramos, fuimos los primeros en ser llamados por lo tanto tambien llegamos primero, Yunno fue el encargado de ir por los Nosferatus.

-Si técnicamente si, al parecer Chrono quiere atar los cabos sueltos-

-mmmmmmmmm, que tipo de cabos??-interrumpió Vita

-No lo sé-

RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN

-moshi moshi-

-………….-

-entiendo-

-…………….-

-si yo le aviso gracias, buen trabajo Yunno-pronuncio Hayate y después colgó

-Que pasa?- pregunto Subaru

-Nada Yunno solo llamo para confirmar que los Nosferatus estarán aquí en 8 minutos más-

-¿Qué eso es imposible de su zona a esta son cerca de 20 minutos y hace apenas 28 minutos que Yunno partió- pronuncio Ginga

-Eso lo se perfectamente bien pero eso fue lo que le dijeron a Yunno así que lo mejor será bajar a recibirlos, después todos juntos iremos a la sala numero 7 para plantear lo que sea que Chrono les tenga que decir- de esa forma los Lycans y Hayate fuimos a la entrada del edificio para esperar a los Nosferatus, en el camino Subaru y Ginga entablaron una conversación por el pensamiento mientras yo hacia lo mismo con Hayate

-"_Entonces no tienes ni una pista sobre lo que pasara son las patrullas?"-_

_-"no, lo lamento pero ni idea"-_

_-"ya veo, oye que piensas de los "colmillos"?"-_

_-"Pues a decir verdad me sorprendió la manera en la que llegaron y tambien los poderes de la que se llama "Signum""-_

_-"Si tienes razón fue impresionante, yo con una esfera del mismo tamaño hubiera sido imposible que hubiera podido destruir un avión de semejante tamaño"-_

_-"Vaya pero que modestia del increíble DEMONIO BLANCO"-_

_-"mou Hayate"-_

_-"jajajajaja"-_

De esa manera llegamos a la entrada y en ese momento empezó a soplar una fuerte brisa

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!!!-grito Vita para que la pudiéramos oír pues el sonido del viento era muy fuerte aparte de que eso provocaba que se distorsionaran los sonidos

-NO LO SE- respondí de igual manera, era muy extraño que se levantara un viento de esa magnitud y entonces sentí como el viento se abría paso entre nosotros y después se calmo

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Subaru

-Lamentamos las molestias fue causa nuestra, pero……….se puede saber a quien esperan?- interrumpió la voz de una persona a nuestras espaldas

-huh???- todos giramos al mismo tiempo para poder observar a la persona que habia respondido, y nos dimos cuenta que era la misma chica de ayer la de pelo naranja si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Arf

-Las esperaban a ustedes- respondió esta vez otra voz un poco más atrás de donde se encontraban ellas

-Almirante no le parece que es muy temprano para habernos llamado de esa forma?- respondió la joven de cabellos rosas tenia los ojos cerrados y fruncido el seño además de que en su voz se notaba cierta molestia

-Signum contrólate- le dijo Fate que tambien tenia los ojos cerrados, le hablo con la misma voz de antes fría y suave

-Disculpe Almirante-pronuncio Arf-podría decirnos la razón por la que quiere que salgamos a patrullar con los Lycans?-

¿QQQQQUUUUEEEE?

Chrono estaba muy sorprendido, Signum miraba a su compañera y movió su cabeza en señal de negación, Fate se mantuvo neutral y Reinforce tambien estaba neutral.

-Vaya así que no se les puede tomar por sorpresa-

-No- respondió Arf al tiempo que sonreía

-Disculpe Almirante pero a mi me parece que los Lycans pueden solos con el trabajo no hace falta que nosotros patrullemos con ellos…-Agrego Fate que hasta ese momento abrió los ojos, no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero sus ojos eran rojos, un rojo sangre, pero se les veía oscuros, opacos fríos con mucha soledad y con odio………..

-Creen que somos poca cosa??- pronuncio Vita claramente enojada- creen que no pueden patrullar con Lycans? Porque se creen superiores!!!-Dijo Vita alzando la voz y la vista hacia Fate

-Tómalo como quieras- y eso fue la gota que derramo el baso Vita formo una llama en su mano y la lanzo hacia Fate ella levanto la mano y la llama se extinguió pero Vita ya habia saltado entrando en fase y se llevo a Fate al suelo, rápidamente Fate le dio una patada en el abdomen mandándola a volar

-Deténganse!!!!-Grito Chrono al instante Fate lo miro y entonces agarro de las mandíbulas a Vita que se habia lanzado contra ella con toda la intención de morderla, para soltarse lanzo un zarpazo que le dio en el abdomen a Fate sacando un poco de sangre lo que nos sorprendió a todos pues se supone que un vampiro no tiene sangre.

-Cálmate!!!!-Grito Fate y en ese momento Vita dejo de forcejear los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y ya no se movía después volvió a la normalidad y Fate la dejo en el suelo.

-QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA???-grito Zafira y al instante le salto a Fate entrando en fase, le cayo en cima por la espalda y la rasguño

-Fate!!!- grito Arf

-Maldito-pronuncio Fate y entonces agarro a Zafira del cuello y lo arrojo al suelo

-Detente!!!-grite, al momento ella se detuvo -Zafira y Vita ya cálmense los dos esto es absurdo-

-Disculpa a mis compañeros- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

-ie, no hay problema- dijo seca y fría mente

-Testarossa te encuentras bien?-

-Si solo fueron unos rasguños- explico Fate con el mismo tono de voz a sus camaradas

-Almirante creo conveniente que nosotros salgamos, de aquí-Pronuncio Reinforce quien habia perdido la sonrisa y ahora nos miraba mas fríamente que Fate

-Si supongo será lo mejor-

De manera que los Nosferatus salieron Signum se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la tendió a Fate, esta la agarro y se la puso pues hasta el momento llevaba una playera que habia terminado hecha jirones por las garras tanto de Vita como de Zafira, entonces vi que las heridas que ambos le habían hecho ya no estaban ahí……

-Ha no pudiste con nosotros!!!!!- grito Vita quien se habia recuperado ya

-Si ella hubiera peleado en serio todos habríamos salido lastimados eso con un poco de suerte, de lo contrario hubiéramos muerto- La que respondió fue Reinforce por lo que Vita y Zafira tragaron con dificultad, pues ella parecía ser la mas seria de todas y si decía eso era por algo

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV FATE**

Cuando llegamos a casa eran las 7:00am de modo que cada quien subió a su habitación yo por otra parte seguía sintiéndome mal, la única razón por la que no pude luchar fue porque al momento en que Vita entro en fase volvieron a mi mente las imágenes del sueño, cuando la garra del Lycan atravesaba el cuerpo de mi madre…………

-Testarossa?-

-Signum, que sucede?- Al momento que dije eso ella entro en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y poniéndole seguro

-Por que no peleaste contra ellos?-

-Te diste cuenta-

-Por favor Testarossa crees que puedes engañar a tu maestra?-

-No- para ese instante Signum ya estaba muy cerca de mi y al segundo siguiente sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros

-Desde que te despertaste de ese sueño has estado muy extraña-

-Lo se perdón-

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, pero me estas preocupando - cuando dijo esto sentí un peso enorme, la única persona que me decía eso era mi hermana……………Alicia, baje la cabeza pero ella la alzo cuando tomo mi barbilla.

-Signum yo…….- y en ese instante sin dejarme decir nada mas me beso, ese beso no era como los otros, era diferente porque este no era desesperado ni estaba lleno de deseo, este era dulce con pasión y con……………….amor.

Correspondí en beso y ambas retrocedimos sin romper el contacto hasta que chocamos con la cama, caí en ella y en el camino me lleve a Signum, ya en la cama ambas seguimos besándonos, cada vez mas el beso subía de intensidad haciéndose mas profundo, hasta que ella decidió que era suficiente y empezó a besarme el cuello, yo gemía sin poder evitarlo, sus caricias eran excelente y me excitaban muchísimo, pero hoy no quería hacer nada de eso, no después de lo que paso, de modo que no pasamos de besos en el cuello y los hombros, aunque ella se aventuro mas y empezó a jugar con mi abdomen, lo besaba y mordía, estuvo jugando un buen rato con mi ombligo y después volvió a mis labios, poco después ambas descansábamos en los brazos de Morfeo

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLAAAAAAAA**

**Bien aquí otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero como ya entre a la escuela pues voy a tardar un poco en actualizar (todo depende de la tarea y de la inspiración), espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lamento dar ese final pero hay dos razones.**

**Primera: la pareja Signum X Fate me gusta pero no es la pareja principal**

**Segunda: Me amenazan con una engrapadora para que deje ya la computadora ^^U**

**Bueno dejen comentarios, criticas, se aceptan ji tomatazos (solo cuando no lleve puesto el uniforme ^^U) de todo excepto demandas ¬¬**

** -___-**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XIV**

Se escucha el soplar del viento, es de noche una muy hermosa, iluminada por la luna llena, el viento choca con las montañas formando esplendorosas canciones que muy pocas personas saben apreciar de verdad, las cigarras entonan sus canciones como acompañando a la canción tocada por el viento, mientras las luciérnagas se deslizan en un baile lleno de movimientos hermosos, todas danzan al compas de la melodía, llenando de una luz el prado en el que me encuentro, cierro los ojos para escuchar mejor esa canción la canción que la propia madre naturaleza a creado, cuando los abro veo la figura de alguien mas en el prado, a unos 15 metros de donde me encuentro yo, se encuentra oculta debajo de la sombra de los árboles por lo q no puedo ver su rostro, mas estoy segura q es mujer, su sombra es delgada y su cabello es largo sin embargo al momento en q ella aparece el viento deja de soplar, las luciérnagas no se encuentran por ningún lado, las cigarras guardan silencio y la luna se a ocultado detrás de una nube……….es como si le tuvieran miedo………….

-Quien eres??-pregunto pues su presencia tambien me intimida

-………-

-Que quieres aquí??-

-…………….-

Como no recibo respuesta decido acercarme, acorto la distancia para poder identificar su aroma o su rostro, lo consigo después de haber acortado la distancia q nos separaba hasta reducirla a 7 metros………….

Ella se acerca a mi tambien pero sin dejar de permanecer en las sombras y justo antes de q ella salga de las sombras la luna tambien sale de su pequeño escondite iluminando el prado en el que nos encontramos, y ella al igual q la luna tambien sale de su escondite

-Fate Testarossa-pronuncian mis labios cuando la veo prácticamente frente a mi, no me di cuenta cuando es q acorto la distancia entre nosotras pero ahora que se quien es no puedo evitar agachar el rostro y que mi mirada refleje tristeza pues yo fui la que……..

-……..Takamachi Nanoha- Escucho mi nombre salir de sus labios y un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda cuando ella pone una mano bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encuentran y no puedo evitar estremecerme cuando clava su mirada en la mía, sus ojos no reflejan mas que dolor, odio y soledad esos sentimientos son tan intensos que me ponen nerviosa, con su otra mano ella acaricia mi mejilla y yo tiemblo ante su tacto que es tan frio como el hielo después acerca su rostro al mío desviándolo solo lo suficiente para poder susurrarme unas palabras al oído

-…..TU……Mataste a mi madre y a mi hermana-Pronuncia mientras, sigue acariciando mi mejilla y con la otra mano envuelve mi cintura mientras pronuncia las siguientes palabras alto y claro

-Por eso yo matare a tu familia y despues a ti- Dice mientras me muestra una imagen de mi familia.

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO

Despierto sobresaltada mientras un sudor frio recorre mi espalda, me quede dormida en el prado de mi sueño, estoy recargada en el tronco de un árbol milenario conocido como Ahuehuete, miro a todos lados nerviosa y observo una silueta escondida en el mismo punto donde se encontraba Fa…………….Testarossa, sin embargo se que es Hayate, su olor la delata además de que es de día…

-Nanoha-chan te encuentras bien??- Pronuncia pues supongo que ha visto la expresión alterada que debe tener mi rostro

-Si…..-pronuncio levemente después muevo mi cabeza de un lado para otro intentando quitar esas imágenes de mi mente-Me quede dormida lo siento- digo al tiempo que me levanto y estiro para desentumecer mis músculos

-No hay problema-responde de buen humor y aliviada al ver que mi reacción no era por nada malo-Nanoha-chan a trabajado muy duro estos días y necesitaba tomar un descanso- a completa mientras me sonríe

-Nyahaha-rio nerviosa mientras paso mi brazo detrás de la cabeza como señal de nerviosismo aunque en realidad este muy tensa a causa de mi sueño…..

-Vine a buscarte porque habrá una reunión en 30 minutos y tambien irán los Nosferatus, dice al tiempo que mira su reloj yo la imito y compruebo que son las 11:30

-Bien entonces supongo que debo apresurarme a patrullar la zona que me hace falta-explico mientras empiezo a caminar en dirección al Nornoroeste

-No es necesario, Zafira ya patrullo esa zona y encontró amigos suyos que estaban en esta y se ofrecieron para informarnos por si habia algún problema-Explica mientras me toma del hombro haciendo que me detenga y cambie el rumbo en un solo movimiento-eso nos da tiempo suficiente para ir con tranquilidad hacia el cuartel-

-OK-respondo al momento que le sonrío, por ahora dejare de pensar en ese sueño que tuve y me concentrare en lo que sea que se vaya a decir en la reunión…

______________________________________________________________

**POV FATE**

Nuevamente me encuentro caminando por los pasillos de ese gran palacio, si ese lugar era mi hogar, habia varios cuadros y pinturas en las paredes de gente famosa y algunos habían sido dibujados por mi padre, gire a la derecha por inercia aun recordaba todos esos pasillos y asía donde llevaba cada uno de ellos fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta que iba detrás de mi "antiguo-yo", comencé a observar a mi alrededor inquieta, si no mal recuerdo este pasillo llevaba a…….

Escucho el rechinar de una puerta al ser abierta y la luz que sale de esta me siega por un momento

-Onee-chan-pronuncia mi "antiguo-yo"

-Fate!!!!- Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder al ver a Alicia parada enfrente de mi abrazando a la niña que una vez fui –Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a verme-

-mou, Alicia lo dices como si no te viera todos los días-

-jajajaja, bueno es que me encanta ver como te sonrojas, aahh, mira como ahora-

-Mou- pronuncio mientras me cruzo de brazos, sonrío pues logro recordar ese momento aunque después de eso ya no recuerdo nada…..

-Y que estabas haciendo??-

-AAA pues estaba cociendo-

-Cociendo???-

-Si, como sabrás mañana es su cumpleaños- dice mientras se sonroja y agacha la mirada levemente

-AAAAAAAA es cierto se me olvidaba que mañana es 22 de Noviembre-pronuncio pues ahora me encuentro en el que era mi antiguo cuerpo, claro que yo no recuerdo nada de esto por lo que parece solo soy una espectadora-Déjame ver que le has hecho si?-

-Bueno, así me darás tu opinión sobre como esta- responde mi querida hermana mientras me enseña una hermosa capa de color vino con detalles azules representando hermosamente un atardecer en el mar, y con detalles dorados pues el contorno de la luz lo habia hecho con hilo color oro, mientras que las sombras con hilo negro dando un gran efecto

-Wow, Alicia es increíble!!!!!-Digo totalmente emocionada y acariciando la túnica, específicamente el Sol.

-Te gusta???-

-Si mucho, eres muy buena para las manualidades- respondo mientras levanto la vista y le sonrío-y eso que apenas tenemos 9 años-

-Bueno Okaa-san me ayudo pero sabes que somos vampiros y por eso aunque nuestros cuerpos son pequeños nuestra mente y habilidades dan un……..-

-Asombroso salto hacia delante convirtiéndonos en las criaturas magnificas por excelencia- repito algo fastidiada la frase que Padre siempre nos decía.

Alicia solo me sonríe mientras me guiña un ojo

-Tu crees que le guste??-

-Le encantara estoy segura- respondo alentando a mi hermana

-Eso espero-pronuncia mientras se encamina a la ventana yo la sigo y para mi sorpresa ambas estamos viendo a Signum practicar- Mañana cumplirá los 19 años-a completo mi hermana mientras estrechaba la capa contra su pecho

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que superara la prueba-Digo para alentarla y le guiño el ojo-Además con ese obsequio como crees que perderá??-

-Fate, en serio crees que lo logre???-

-Por supuesto ella es muy fuerte no te preocupes Ali-Respondo mientras la abrazo

-Tengo miedo de que le suceda algo- pronuncia mientras oculta su rostro en mi pecho

-Te estas preocupando innecesariamente Ali, ella lo lograra y volverá a tu lado ya lo verás-Esta vez observo la escena desde afuera de mi cuerpo

-Es que…… la amo tanto que tengo miedo-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!!!!

-Lo se Ali, he visto cuanto la quieres- respondo mientras la vuelvo a abrazar

-Fate muchas gracias-Pronuncia mientras levanta el rostro y después se aleja de mi para meter la capa en una caja que envuelve en un hermoso papel dorado

-Ve y entrégaselo- La animo, mientras tomo sus manos

-Si!!!-

-Entregar que a quien?????- todas volteamos y vimos a Signum parada detrás nuestro, Ali al momento se sonrojo mientras se ocultaba detrás de mi y "yo" sonreí

-Hablando de la reina de Roma-Dije en broma-Ali?-pregunte mientras la miraba, ella se armo de valor y salió de detrás de mi, se acerco a Signum y le tendió el obsequio mientras agachaba las vista

-E..Es para ti, para que te de suerte mañana- Signum que no se lo esperaba se sorprende y después de dos segundos toma el obsequio con una mano y la otra la coloca sobre la cabeza de Ali acariciando sus cabellos

-Arigato, Alicia-

-Tanjoubi omedeto- (N/A: "_Feliz cumpleaños"_)

Signum sonrío y después………..

Se inclino para besar a Alicia y en ese momento desperté.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Mi respiración era muy acelerada, no podía creerlo Alicia estaba enamorada de……………

Ni siquiera pude terminar la oración pues voltee a mi derecha y allí estaba ella

-Signum- Al momento en que pronuncie su nombre la desesperación me invadió así como tambien unas terribles nauseas, de modo que me levante lo más rápido que pude y entre al baño ahí vomite bilis, después vino el sentimiento aplastante de culpabilidad, de dolor y de odio asía mi misma y en ese momento recordé lo que habia sucedido el día en que ellas……………murieron.

**FLASH BACK**

-_Te odio Fate!!!!_-

-_Alicia espera!!!!_-

_Dos niñas corrían por los pasillos vacios del enorme castillo, una corría sin dirección alguna con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, la otra corría desesperada por alcanzar a la primera, entonces ambas entraron a un cuarto de donde no habia salida, la primera se detuvo bruscamente y la segunda tuvo que sostenerse del tocador para no caer pues se habia detenido para evitar chocar con la primera._

_-Como pudiste hacerlo??!!!!-_

_-No es lo que parece, Ali-_

_-¡¿QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE??!!!, Ambas se estaban besando tu y ella-_

_-No, estas mal lo confundiste-_

_-MIENTES!!!!-Grito la mayor de las dos_

_-NO, NO MIENTO!!-respondió desesperada la mas pequeña avanzó y tomo a la mayor por los hombros, ella la empujo pues no quería que la tocara_

_-ALEJATE!!!! NO ME TOQUES!!!-_

_-Ali por favor, entiende no es lo que crees, estábamos entrenando y se salió de control…-Se acerco nuevamente y con una mano alzo el rostro de la mas grande para que viera el suyo esta ultima se sorprendió al ver una cortada en el labio de su hermana menor y esta herida provocaba que su labio se abriera mas de lo debido, parecía grave pues salía demasiada sangre de ella._

_-¿COMO TE HICISTE ESO?!!-pregunto preocupada la mayor al tiempo que agarraba el rostro de la menor entre sus manos_

_-Te lo dije se salió de nuestras manos y sucedió, ella solo intentaba curarme pero tenia sed por eso bebió de mis labios y en ese momento llegaste tu y…..-_

_-Perdóname-pronuncio la mayor_

_-Tranquila Ali no tienes porq…………………-_

_PLOFF_

_-ALICIA, FATE!!!- ambas pequeñas giraron para ver quien era, una mujer mayor de pelo oscuro estaba frente a la puerta estaba cubierta de sangre y sostenía la puerta con ambas manos como tratando de detenerla por algo o alguien, en ese momento algo empezó a golpear la puerta_

_-ESCONDANSE RAPIDO!!!!!!-Ambas niñas se miraron y al momento se dirigieron a un armario que se encontraba junto al tocador pero antes de llegar una pata de un Lycan blanco rompió la madera y atravesó parte del costado derecho de la mujer_

_-ARGHT!!!!-gimió la mujer mientras se esforzaba por mantener la puerta sujeta, sin embargo algo la empujo destruyendo lo que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba mantener en pie, la pequeña mayor al ver esto empujo a su hermana al interior del armario y cerro las puertas y entonces……………._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-entonces todo ocurrió, habia sangre por doquier, y ellas………yo lo vi todo y no hice nada por……………miedo- susurre esas palabras para mi misma, ahora recordaba lo vi todo, estuve ahí, y no hice absolutamente nada…….

-Así es nos miraste morir a ambas y no hiciste nada por impedirlo-No, no esas voces otra vez, muevo mi cabeza para intentar alejarlas pero al levantar la vista veo a mi madre reflejada en el espejo, su ropa esta ensangrentada y esta llevando en brazos a mi hermana………………….muerta.

-MIRALA, MURIO POR TU CULPA!!!!!!-grito mi madre mientras agitaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana-ELLA TE PROTEGIO Y TU NO HICISTE NADA!!!!!!!-

-BASTA!!!!-grite mientras caía de rodillas la desesperación me invadía, yo habia estado ahí y no habia podido hacer nada, en mi lamento escuche los pasos de mi progenitora mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Fate…-pronuncio de manera dulce, yo levante la vista para observarla-No hubieras podido hacer nada en ese momento-dijo al momento en que extendía una de sus manos y retiraba con ella las lagrimas que habían conseguido salir de mis ojos-Si hubieras salido de donde estabas seguramente tu tambien habrías muerto, pero…-Callo un momento mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi mentón y entonces lo sujetaba fuertemente-ahora tienes el poder y la fuerza para vengarnos-repitió esas palabras que estaban en mi mente desde hacia 1 mes-VENGANOS!!!!-

-Yo…………………….-cerré los ojos fuertemente, recordando los hechos yo habia llevado a Alicia a su muerte, por mi culpa ella………. Y tambien madre si no hubiéramos estado allí tal vez podría haber escapado, la culpable fui yo, las lleve a la muerte segura así que lo menos que podía hacer era……..

-Lo hare-dije mientras abría los ojos y miraba a mi madre-Juro que las vengare, cueste lo que cueste……-y en ese momento ella sonrío y después desapareció, al tiempo Signum entraba.

-Testarossa, estas bien??-pregunto yo por mi parte sonreí y ella se estremeció

-Estoy mejor que nunca-respondí mientras me levantaba del suelo y me encaminaba hacia la puerta, ella intento abrazarme pero la empuje bruscamente

-No me toques!!!-alce la voz pues ahora que recordaba la verdad sabia que yo estaba traicionando a mi hermana de pronto recordé una noche, la noche del 22 de noviembre…

**FLASH BACK**

_En una noche llena de estrellas e iluminada por la luna llena, se encuentra un hermoso palacio, todas las luces están apagadas mas sin embargo dos siluetas contemplan maravillas la inmensidad de la noche…….._

_-Fate???-pronuncia una de ellas_

_-Si Ali?-respondió la menor _

_-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas-Dijo la mayor ante la cara sorprendida y descolocada de la menor quien después de unos segundos respondió_

_-Eso no tienes que prometérmelo Ali estoy segura de que siempre estaremos juntas- agrego con un sonrisa-Además si necesitas separarte de mi para ser feliz hazlo- _

_-Fate yo siempre estaré contigo-Respondió la mayor mientras abrazaba a la menor-Nunca te dejare sola y si dices eso por Signum no debes preocuparte-_

_-Ali ella te hace feliz así que no debes preocuparte por mi-Pronuncio la menor con una sonrisa_

_-OK, aun así te prometo que no faltare a mi promesa de estar siempre junto a ti-_

_-Entonces yo te prometo que siempre velare por tu felicidad tambien te prometo que siempre cuidare de ti Ali-Dijo la menor sonriente mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermana_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Yo le habia prometido a Ali no interferir en su relación y tambien que la protegería, cometí un grave error……………………rompí mi palabra y debo arreglarlo……..

-Testarossa que te sucede???-pregunta Signum con una mirada consternada

-Signum, tu y yo no somos nada….-respondí-Tu eras la persona mas importante para Ali y yo prometí velar por su felicidad, tu le dabas esa felicidad…-Levante el rostro y la mire a los ojos, pues hasta ese momento la habia mantenido inclinada, su rostro era el vivo relato de la culpabilidad y el dolor y en ese momento ate cabos-Tu……………………..SOLO ME UTILIZABAS, CIERTO!!-acuse y ella solo cerro los ojos en señal de rendición y culpabilidad

-No seré el remplazo de mi hermana……………….Si quieres un juguete búscate a otra y si me disculpas, sal de mi habitación en este instante y de ahora en adelante no me dirigirás palabra alguna a mi, todo se lo deberás decir a Arf este incidente nunca sucedió y nadie se enterara ahora largo- Dije con toda la calma que pude pues estaba muy enojada

-Lo lamento yo no tenia la………-

-LARGO AHORA!!!!!-grite furiosa esta vez sin embargo logre calmarme y en ese momento recibí un mensaje telepático de Reinforce

-"_todo bien???"-_

_-"no del todo"-_

_-"quieres hablar de ello??"-_

_-"no"-_

_-"entiendo, bueno acaba de llegar un enviado de la sección VI y nos comunico que a las 12 abra una junta para ordenar ciertas cosas"-_

_-"Entiendo comenzaremos a prepararnos"-_

_-"OK"-_

-Signum alístate para salir- pronuncie lo suficientemente alto para que ella me escuchara pues ya no estaba en mi habitación, de esa manera nos alistamos yo ya estaba controlada y ahora tenia en claro lo que debía hacer, las dudas se habían disipado de mi mente y por primera vez estaba tranquila, me aliste con ropa negra, una playera y una gabardina que tenia grabada el escudo de los colmillos que consistía en un circulo formado por la luna en cuarto creciente y unas espadas de color blanco al igual que la luna, atravesando un corazón, las espadas tenían grabadas en el mango unas rosas de color azul oscuro, tambien ate la Vaina en donde reposaba una espada que me habia regalado mi padre que era de color negro totalmente y tenia detalles dorados grabados en medio de la hoja y el mango.

Descendí al primer piso para reunirme con las demás, ya todas estaban listas y solo faltaba yo, al momento en que aparecí por las escaleras Reinforce me miro como disculpándose y Signum me miro con culpabilidad, yo ignore ambas miradas y acaricie el mango pues tenia una frase gravada que mi padre siempre decía, después me puse al lado de Arf y de esa manera partimos al edificio de la sección VI

_________________________________________

**POV CHRONO**

Después del incidente de la mañana cada quien siguió con sus actividades, sin embargo necesitaba aclarar los detalles para cuando nuestros invitados llegaran, de manera que planee una reunión para las 12 del día, faltaban unos minutos y ya la gran mayoría estábamos reunidos solo faltaba los "colmillos", podía ver que los Lycans en especial Zafira y Vita estaban felices de que ellos no llegaran a tiempo mas sin embargo en ese momento llegaron, la primera en entrar fue Lady Fate seguida de Lady Reinforce, Lady Arf y por ultimo Lady Signum.

-Disculpen la demora pero capturamos a unos rebeldes tanto humanos como Lycans que planeaban atacar la zona III, para robar algunos objetos-Explico Lady Fate mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarle el paso libre a Lady Reinforce quien fue la única que tomo asiento mientras las demás se mantenían de pie

-Supongo que podemos comenzar ahora-comento Lady Reinforce mientras dirigía su vista al reloj situado en la pared de la derecha que marco las 12 en punto.

-Bien pedí que vinieran para aclarar los detalles del funcionamiento de Mid-Childa, así como tambien los detalles de seguridad y las patrullas………..

**Continuara….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLAA!!**

**Bien una vez mas pido disculpas por el retraso pero como estamos entrando en época de exámenes T_T el trabajo aumento y no pude escribir antes, en fin, aquí otro capitulo de INFRAMUNDO algo brusco diría yo, espero que les haya gustado a todos, tratare de actualizar pronto ^^ .**

**OK eso es todo dejen comentarios o criticas como gusten, tambien se aceptan ji tomatazos, pedradas, baldes de agua, por si a alguien no le gusto el capitulo de todo excepto demandas -_______-. SI tienen alguna duda entonces pueden mandarme un mensaje para aclararla ;)**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XV**

**POV ARF**

-Separémonos-Ordeno Fate-De esa manera terminaremos antes con la patrulla-

-OK-Respondí mientras Signum asentía

-Reinforce por favor espéranos aquí-Pidió Fate haciendo una pequeña reverencia para resaltar la diferencia de puestos entre ella y Reinforce dejando en claro que ella seguía órdenes

-Signum tú te quedaras con tu hermana-Agrego después

-Esta bien-respondió Signum mientras se alejaba de mí y se colocaba detrás de Reinforce

-No tardaremos mucho-Comente mientras nos alejábamos de la base principal y nos poníamos en marcha Fate me miro y en ese momento comenzamos a correr ella giro hacia el este y yo hacia el oeste pues en esas direcciones habían sido asignadas nuestras guardias…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Bien pedí que vinieran para aclarar los detalles del funcionamiento de Mid-Childa, así como tambien los detalles de seguridad y las patrullas-_Comento el Almirante Chrono mientras nos miraba a cada uno de los presentes después miro a uno de los trabajadores y ambos asintieron y las luces se apagaron para dejar paso a un holograma de todo lo que era Mid-Childa

_-Como todos saben Mid-Childa se divide en varias zonas-_explico_-Cada zona corresponde a cada especie……-_

_-Eso ya lo sabemos-_interrumpió la joven llamada Vita_-Pero porque se modificaran las guardias??-_fue directa al grano

_-Han llegado unos informes preocupantes-_respondió el mismo individuo que habia apagado las luces_-Disculpe mi intromisión Almirante-_

_-No hay problema después de todo esta parte te corresponde explicarla a ti Griffith-_Respondió el Almirante Chrono con una sonrisa

_-Muchas gracias-_respondió el aludido_-Bien, hace unas horas nos llegaron informes de varios delincuentes-_explico mientras el holograma desaparecía para dar paso a varios rostros_-Cada uno de ellos fue visto cerca de los muelles y algunos ya han robado botes o barcos y la única superficie terrestre a la que pueden tener acceso es precisamente Mid-Childa, esto sucedió hace días y ahora es muy probable que se encuentren muy cerca-_Agrego mientras el holograma reproducía varios videos de seguridad de los delincuentes robando botes, y barcos_-Estos personajes son Lycans, Hanyous, Humanos y Vampiros-dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes_

_-Los vampiros ahí mostrados son parte de la lista "De la vida"-_agrego Fate quien tenia los ojos cerrados, en ese momento todos la miramos, la gran mayoría sin comprender lo que habia dicho mientras que Reinforce la miraba muy seriamente, yo y Signum la mirábamos sorprendidas de que conociera la cara de algunos de los nombres que figuraban en esa lista…

_-Lista de la vida??-_cuestiono la comandante Hayate

_-Si-_Respondió esta vez Reinforce visiblemente perturbada por tal afirmación_-En esa lista se encuentran los nombres de los vampiros traidores o que han roto las mas sagradas reglas de nuestro mundo-_Explico mientras cerraba los ojos_-La mayoría de esos vampiros a atentado contra la vida de vampiros puros, incluso algunos han cometido la osadía de atentar contra la vida del consejo-_Agrego esta vez enojada

_-Esos hombres son de rango S en la lista-_Interrumpió Fate quien abría los ojos, estos mostraban un odio verdadero que estremeció a mas de uno

_-Ra..Rango S-_pronuncie con dificultad_-Estas segura??-_

_-Si, después de ver la lista investigue lo que pude de cada uno, incluso uno de ellos atento contra la vida de……-_Se detuvo mientras cerraba los ojos_-Lord Testarossa-_Termino por fin la oración después de unos segundos

_-Como que son de rango S?-_Cuestiono el hombre de nombre Zafira que al parecer fue uno de los pocos que se recupero rápidamente de la afirmación anterior

_-Como "colmillos" nuestro deber es catalogar los delitos cometidos por vampiros que desobedecen la ley-_Explico Fate mientras se acercaba al mando del holograma y presionaba las teclas para volver a la imagen anterior, después se situó al lado de Griffith mientras unas imágenes se separaban del resto y se agrandaban_-Estos son vampiros que han atentado contra la vida de varios vampiros de sangre pura, la gran mayoría fueron detenidos antes de lograr su objetivo mas sin embargo lograron escapar, estos hombres, si es que se les puede llamar así, son los que han logrado escabullirse de la justicia, cada uno de ellos posee mas de una habilidad y siempre son ofensivas por eso son de rango S este se les da a los prioritarios y a los mas peligrosos- _explico a todos los presentes

_-El trabajo de los "colmillos" consiste en erradicarlos lo antes posible-_comento Reinforce

_-Es verdad, mas sin embargo la última vez que los enfrentamos descubrimos que habían estado experimentando con sangre de varios vampiros puros y antes de darnos cuenta habían matado a la mayoría de los miembros que formaban el escuadrón-_Respondió Signum

_-……..-_nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, pues la gran mayoría apenas digería la información

_-Ellos son nuestro problema Almirante-_Comento Fate_-así que si vienen a Mid-Childa nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos-_Agrego con voz firme después camino hacia los controles para dejar la imagen como estaba antes de la interrupción

_-Estoy en desacuerdo con ello-_Respondió el Almirante después de unos momentos a lo que Fate lo miro curiosa y a la vez molesta_-Si es verdad lo que dijo Signum entonces….._

_-Con todo respeto Almirante este es un asunto que nos concierne solo a los Nosferatus, los demás son Lycans, Hanyous y humanos de modo que ellos quedaran en sus manos-_Respondió Reinforce mientras miraba amenazadoramente al Almirante_-No se meta en esto-_agrego y después se dibujo una sonrisa amable en su rostro-_ la justicia se impartirá de todos modos así que no hay problema-_

_-Tambien me opongo-_Pronuncio la líder de los lobos_-es muy peligroso para todos si unos cuantos van y se enfrentan a enemigos tan poderosos-_replico visiblemente preocupada mirando a Fate y Reinforce_-Si llegan a fallar pondrían el peligro a todos y….._

_-No fallaremos-_interrumpió Fate_-agradezco su preocupación pero nos están subestimando, además es suficiente con nosotras para encargarnos de ellos, ustedes solo preocúpense por los otros intrusos-_agrego con un tono que prometía violencia, yo me acerque a ella para calmarla, mas sin embargo ella se aparto y nuevamente tomo su posición anterior.

_-…………-_

_-Bien Almirante me parece que lo mejor es repartir las patrullas de modo que beneficien a todos, mas debo pedirles que si se llegan a encontrar con alguno de esos vampiros nos avisen de inmediato-_comento Reinforce mientras miraba a los presentes, el Almirante asintió pero aun no estaba del todo convencido del giro que estaban tomando las cosas

_-Griffith continúa con la descripción de las patrullas a partir de ahora-_comento con la voz algo rígida a causa del disgusto

_-s…si, bueno tomando en cuenta los datos hemos determinado que los botes que salieron de Asia y Europa llegarían por el este y el oeste pues por ahí hay algunos acantilados, mientras que los de América llegarían por el Norte y el Sur por las playas que ahí se encuentran….._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**POV NANOHA**

-Bien nos dividiremos para cubrir mas terreno si hay alguna emergencia comuníquense de inmediato-

-OK-respondieron los demás a mis instrucciones, de esa manera Zafira y vita salieron con dirección al Sur mientras que Subaru y Ginga salieron con dirección al Norte, mientas yo me dirigía en dirección Estenordeste hacia una de las playas que habia por la zona, estaba escondida y era difícil llegar a ella por tierra, así que era probable que por ahí arribara alguno de los intrusos

De modo que me dirigí asía allá, en el camino pude escuchar el motor de algo acercándose de modo que entre en fase pues no dudaba que se tratara del enemigo, cuando llegue ya varios individuos habían bajado del vote de modo que decidí comunicarme con los demás

-_"me escuchan"-_

_-"alto y claro, que sucede?"-_

_-"He encontrado un bote de los intrusos cerca de una playa ubicada al ENE32° 27' 43'' son 4 en total"-_

_-"Nosotras tambien encontramos a otros en el Norte solo son 2"-_comento Subaru mientras nos mostraba imágenes mentales del lugar en el que se encontraban y tambien de los intrusos

_-"esto no me gusta nada"-_pronuncio Zafira y tome algunas imágenes de su mente y pude ver un bote abandonado cerca de una playa

-"_crees que ya hayan entrado??"-_cuestiono Ginga a Zafira

-"_probablemente si"-_

_-"vayan y encuentren su rastro, Vita comunícate con Hayate y coméntale lo ocurrido, encárguense y tengan cuidado, si son vampiros ya saben que hacer"-_ordene mientras observaba a los "visitantes" mas detenidamente y reconocí a uno de ellos como vampiro y sentí como los demás tomaban imágenes de mi mente

-"_eso es muy peligroso Nanoha, pide refuerzos"-_Comento Zafira

-"_No puedo si aulló probablemente les daría mi posición y los alertaría antes de siquiera poder hacer algo"-_respondí mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenia, decidí que lo mejor era utilizar mi habilidad terrenal

-"_eso es muy arriesgado sabes??"__-_QUE DEMONIOS??!!!!

-"_QUE RAYOS??!!!"-_pronunciaros a coro los demás pues nadie esperaba una voz aparte de las nuestras, después de todo nadie (que nosotros supiéramos) era capaz de comunicarse con nosotros en nuestra forma "lobuna"

_-"__lamento meterme así en la conversación pero escuche parte de sus pensamientos y vi las imágenes, te pediré que esperes hasta que llegue no tardare mucho"__-_comento la dueña de la voz intrusa, a nadie le costo reconocerla pues era demasiado suave y con una nota de odio..

-"_Fate-chan que haces aquí??"-_cuestione pues fui la primera en recuperarme de la intromisión

-"_Estaba patrullando por el Este cuando escuche su pequeña conversación, ya me he comunicado con Signum quien se quedo en la base principal y los refuerzos están en camino, Arf ira en dirección Sur para unirse a la búsqueda del rastro de los prófugos__"-_Respondió y pude notar una corriente de aire que se dirigía a mi dirección

-"_si ese es el caso entonces empezaremos con el plan"-_comento Vita quien se mostraba entusiasta de iniciar una batalla

-"_tengan cuidado"-_comente

-"_tu eres la que debe tener mas cuidado Nanoha"-_respondió Zafira y después la conexión de nuestras mentes de deshizo y en ese momento la corriente de aire desapareció súbitamente y pude ver a Fate-chan a mi lado, estaba muy nerviosa pero aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y después recordé el modo en que la habia llamado

-"_No me molesta en absoluto, pero me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre_" –respondió cuando leyó mi inquietud en mis pensamientos

-"_Mi nombre es Nanoha"-_respondí algo nerviosa, ella me sonrió y mostro una mirada que no era como las anteriores que habían sido frías y llenas de odio, esta mostraba, entusiasmo y felicidad

-"_bien Nanoha, lo mejor será comunicarnos con el pensamiento a partir de ahora__"-_comento mientras volvía a mirar al frente y se concentraba, analizaba a cada uno de ellos y entonces se enderezo y….

-"_cuidado, ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí y un lobo ha subido esta justo a nuestras espaldas__"-_comento mientras sacaba unos cuchillos de su gabardina muy lentamente-"es que esta atrás nuestro es el único lobo, los demás son vampiros, los chicos apenas han sido convertidos…"-

-"_entonces eso quiere decir que son mas fuertes de lo normal, verdad?"-_la interrumpí

-"_así es debemos tener cuidado tal vez y tengan habilidades, crees poder entretenerlos un poco en lo que me encargo de su creador?__"_-pregunto mientras me miraba algo insegura y después miraba al que seria su presa

-"_por supuesto por eso no te preocupes, pero si necesitas ayuda solo avísame"_-respondí mirando intensamente sus ojos rojos que ahora tenían un matiz de odio

-"_gracias por la oferta, lo considerare"_- y en cuanto respondió una sombra salto sobre nosotras y entonces Fate arrojo los cuchillos y estos se clavaron en la garganta del lobo traspasándola y cuando este iba a emitir un aullido de dolor yo le arranque la cabeza para evitar así que alertara a los demás de que su plan habia fallado, ambas quedamos cubiertas de sangre y el aire a nuestro alrededor tambien adquirió ese hedor, yo aullé para que los otros creyeran que el plan funcionó….

Y cayeron en la trampa ya que los vampiros mas jóvenes saltaron en nuestra dirección entusiasmados por ver el resultado de la "cacería", en ese momento Fate se escabullo por los arbustos ya que su "presa" se habia quedado en la playa examinando el terreno, buscando a mas personas…

Deje de poner atención a la batalla allá abajo y decidí poner atención a mi propia batalla… los chicos llegaron y la sonrisa de su cara se borro cuando me vieron allí parada junto al cuerpo del lobo y cubierta de sangre, sus caras se deformaron en una mueca de venganza y ambos se abalanzaron contra mi lanzando rasguños al aire pretendiendo herirme yo los esquivaba lo que los enfureció mas, uno de ellos se abalanzó para morderme y el otro salto para evitar que escapara por arriba, agarre al primero de la garganta con mi pata y lo arroje a su compañero provocando que ambos cayeran, entonces saltaron para atacarme ambos , los esquive de un salto hacia atrás y rápidamente arranque un árbol y se los arroje, lo destruyeron de un solo golpe, pero eso era una distracción pues habia saltado y caí sobre uno de ellos desgarrándole la garganta y un brazo tirándolos en diferentes direcciones , pues es sabido que los vampiros recién creados tienen la habilidad de unir sus cuerpos nuevamente, el otro vampiro sobreviviente me miro atemorizado y cabreado, pretendía huir , no le di la oportunidad y me lance sobre el para ejecutarlo…………..

SCRACH!!!!!!

Es imposible….

-"_NANOHA!!!_"-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV FATE**

Me escabullí para encarar al vampiro que habia quedado abajo me acerque rápidamente a el y desenvaine mi espada y cuando tenia la certeza de que no me habia escuchado Salte con la intención de cortarlo a la mitad, era de reflejos rápidos pues detuvo mi espada en el ultimo instante, mas mi espada era especial y aunque la hoja no llego a tocarlo el viento pudo cortar parte de su hombro

-MALDITA!!!-grito y movió sus manos intentando romper mi espada pero no funciono, yo sonreí y de un movimiento corte sus manos dejando libre mi espada y el hacer esto sus manos se incendiaron después salte asía atrás y volvi a envainarla, el me miraba con odio pero su odio no era nada comparado con el mío

-Erik Winkler-pronuncie y el aludido dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso-Se te acusa de alta traición contra el consejo, así como del homicidio de Lord Domeneghini-agregue y entonces su rostro se deformo en una mueca de miedo infinito y entonces me di cuenta de que me habia reconocido

-Tu…Tu e..eres…la capitán de los colmillos-pronuncio y su rostro se volvió pálido

-Has acertado y como tal es mi deber castigarte en el nombre del consejo-Dije disfrutando de todas las reacciones que mostraba en su rostro, ira, dolor, miedo, odio, decepción, mas miedo, avance y el retrocedió dos pasos, sin manos no podría convocar ningún poder, tampoco podría volverlas a unir porque estaban quemadas en ese momento empecé a generar rayos en mi mano, esa era una de mis tantas habilidades

-Sabes yo puedo generar corrientes eléctricas de mas de 1,558,948MV(mega voltios)lo suficiente para darle electricidad a todo un continente por los próximos 200 años-explique mientras me aproximaba a el extendiendo mi mano, viendo como el terror deformaba su rostro poco a poco y entonces escuche como alguien atravesaba algo, y sentí una breve brecha en la comunicación mental con Nanoha por lo que tome imágenes de su mente

-"_NANOHA!!!!_"-

Mire fríamente al vampiro que tenia enfrente, era muy obvio que habia escuchado como sus compañeros habían atravesado el cuerpo de Nanoha por lo que una sonrisa se habia dibujado en su rostro, no perdí mas mi tiempo, lo toque y al instante empezó a convulsionar, la cantidad eléctrica que estaba recibiendo era demasiado grande, tanto que pronto empezó a quemarse como una combustión espontanea, lo deje ahí…. Mientras se quemaba………todavía vivo y rápidamente subí el tramo que me separaba de Nanoha, cuando llegue, pude ver un cuerpo desmembrado que intentaba unirse y a Nanoha sobre el otro vampiro joven, le habia logrado arrancar la cabeza pero este le habia atravesado el hombro derecho…….

Mas sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue ver el cuerpo del hombre lobo, sin cabeza, atravesando el abdomen de Nanoha, no perdí mas tiempo y arroje mi espada sobre lo que quedaba del hombre lobo, lo atravesó y por el impacto su cuerpo se separo de Nanoha y entonces empezó a incendiarse, mi espada habia sido forjada y lavada en sangre de vampiros puros y dragones por lo que habia adquirido ciertas propiedades, después me acerque a Nanoha quien ya habia vuelto a su forma humana porque habia quedado en Shock cuando le habían atravesado el abdomen, le saque la mano del vampiro joven de su hombro y después la cargue y la recosté en el tronco de un árbol, me quite la gabardina y se la puse encima, cuando me levante ya ambos vampiros jóvenes estaban completos y de pie, estaban detrás de mi y ambos habían levantado sus brazos dispuestos a cortarme en trozos y entonces se abalanzaron sobre mi………

SCHRACH!!!!

-Son muy lentos- dije después de haberles cortado la cabeza a ambos, pues en cuanto ellos se abalanzaron sobre mi me moví y coloque detrás de ellos en milésimas de segundo y con mi brazo les corte la cabeza y estas rodaron hasta los pies de Nanoha sus cuerpos cayeron mientras se incendiaban y después sus cabezas tambien empezaron a incendiarse, eso siempre sucede si un vampiro puro le quita la vida a cualquier vampiro de niveles inferiores, es por eso que entre vampiros puros la única manera de aniquilarse es con habilidades , me acerque a la orilla del acantilado en el que nos encontrábamos y mira hacia abajo solo para ver lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Erik todavía incendiándose y uniéndose a la pila de cenizas en las que se habia convertido.

Voltee y me acerque a Nanoha y me hinque le quite mi gabardina y me puse a examinar sus heridas, ambas ya estaban siendo curadas por ella misma pero era necesario que las checaran de modo que volvi a ponerle la gabardina y la tome en brazos y en ese momento me dieron unos piquetes en la cabeza, hice caso omiso y me dispuse a volver al cuartel………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV NANOHA**

Sentía la sangre en mis manos, la sangre de Alicia y Presea Testarossa, y después vi a la Fate ella me miraba con infinito odio y rencor mientras me mostraba sus manos ensangrentadas tambien y después me sonreía cínicamente

-Tu mataste a mi familia-pronuncio y después me miro divertida-y yo mate a la tuya, esta es su sangre-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Nanoha!!!!, tranquila estas bien?- me cuestiono Hayate quien estaba sentada a mi lado

-Ha..Hayate yo… que hora es? Y que paso con los demás?- pronuncie con dificultad aun afectada por el sueño

-Tranquila son las 8:00pm y ya todo termino-me explico mientras tomaba mi mano derecha-Zafira, Vita, Ginga y Subaru, terminaron con los intrusos y Fate se encargo de las personas que te hirieron-me explico mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano-todo esta bien tranquila-repitió pues yo aun seguía algo alterada y en ese momento entro Arf

-Hola!!-saludo y después de ver mi expresión se preocupo-te sucede algo???- cuestiono

-No es solo que estoy algo agotada- explique lo mejor que pude para convencerlas, logre engañar a Hayate pero no a Arf pero hizo caso omiso y me tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de color rojo

-Fate te lo manda y se disculpa por no haber estado ahí cuando te provocaron esas heridas-pronuncio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- ella lo hizo y espera que te guste y que te mejores-agrego mientras se acercaba y me entregaba el pequeño paquete-espera que te guste-dijo para después desaparecer por la puerta

-Que es??- cuestiono rápidamente Hayate muy emocionada

-jajajaja tranquila ya lo abro- respondí mientras empezaba a abrir el pequeño paquete, cuando por fin lo termine lo que vimos nos dejo boquiabiertas a las dos

-Es..es…increíble-dijo Hayate con dificultad mientras yo sacaba el collar conformado por una cadena de plata con detalles dorados y con unas pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en este y en el centro colgando de la cadena un zafiro que representaba la noche y un diamante en forma de lobo ambos estaban unidos por plata.

-Vaya Fate es una artista-pronuncio Hayate aun maravillada- y tambien es rica, dijo viendo de nuevo todo el collar-

-Hum-fue lo único que pude decir pues me quede muda

-Pero que es lo que esperas, póntelo-me animo Hayate, yo le sonreí y con su ayuda me coloque el collar

-Waaaaaa, Nanoha te vez hermosa-dijo Hayate y yo enrojecí, no estaba acostumbrada a que dijeran esas cosas de mi, después de un rato de adulaciones por parte de Hayate me quede sola estaba admirando el dije que, según Arf, Fate-chan habia hecho…

-Me pregunto que harás cuando sepas la verdad…….Fate-

**CONTINUARA……….**

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEY un capitulo mas terminado^^**

**Espero que les guste a todos, lamento mucho la demora pero la escuela es la culpable T_T demasiada tarea!!!!!_(de hecho debería estar haciendo esa Tarea)XD, bueno espero poder actualizar pronto**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, cubetas de agua, novatadas, ji tomatazos, floresXD, de todo excepto demandas -___-u**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo la trama de este fic. ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVI**

Es de noche y los recuerdos me invaden….Recuerdos… son los que nos permiten saber quienes somos, porque somos así, son los que nos unen con nuestros seres queridos cuando están lejos, los recuerdos son maravillosos pero aun así hay personas que cambian demasiado por esos recuerdos, por recuerdos llenos de muerte y oscuridad y ahora lo único que buscan es la venganza pues en eso consiste su existencia…

Yo recuerdo cuando todo era diferente, cuando todas solíamos jugar en el jardín de la mansión Testarossa, siempre nos reuníamos y jugábamos yo, mi hermana, Arf, Fate y Alicia, éramos muy felices en ese tiempo, no nos preocupábamos de nada y siempre estábamos juntas, pero después de que sucedió ese incidente yo no vi sonreír a Signum ni a Fate por años y Fate cambio, antes era una niña muy tímida que no solía utilizar la violencia, ni siquiera le gustaba usar sus poderes pero…

Después de ese incidente en que le fue arrebatada su hermana y su madre, dejo de llorar, se volvió la mejor en controlar los rayos y el fuego y poco a poco aprendió a crearlos y proyectarlos fuera de su cuerpo, aprendió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras pasaba meses sola, semanas sin probar alimento alguno y un año sin probar sangre todo para volverse fuerte y vengar a su hermana y madre y poco después tambien a su padre….

Si, todas cambiamos después de ese incidente pero aun así no me he perdonado el no haber apoyado a Fate, en ese momento yo estaba postulada para ser aprendiz del consejo y lo que nos pedían era estar aisladas totalmente, yo no tenia ningún conocimiento de lo que pasaba afuera, pues estábamos en el interior de una torre, todo el adiestramiento nos tomo 35 años, y para ese tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, cuando por fin me comunicaron que yo habia sido seleccionada como aprendiz y me dejaron salir Fate ya habia avanzado mucho y no permitía que nadie la hiciera retroceder en el camino que ella habia elegido….

_-Ella es una guerrera nata, debe estar orgulloso de su hija Lord Testarossa-_Decían sus maestros a su padre, el sonreía pero habia veces que lo veíamos llorar pues aunque estaba orgulloso de Fate, el sabia que el camino que habia elegido la llevaría a la perdición… intento persuadirla pero no pudo y entonces descubrió quienes habían atentado contra la vida de su esposa y logrado matar tambien a su hija e intento tomar justicia por su mano rompiendo las reglas de los Nosferatus…

Yo lo sabía y no lo detuve…

**FLASH BACK**

Es una noche hermosa que solo es alumbrada por la Luna, todo se encuentra en silencio en una mansión escondida entre el bosque pero el sonido de unas pisadas rompe la tranquilidad que hasta entonces habia estado intacta, las pisadas se vuelven frenéticas para llegar a su destino, presuroso el dueño de las pisadas recorre la mayoría de los pasillos de la lujosa mansión y entonces se detiene frente a una puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

_-Adelante-_Respondió una voz femenina y al instante la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la figura de un hombre cuyos cabellos eran rubios y de ojos rojos, un porte realmente elegante que inspiraba respeto y temor

_-Reinforce-_Pronuncio con una voz tranquila y suave

_-Lord Testarossa-_Pronuncio la joven de cabellos plateados que se encontraba en un estudio lleno de libros que era alumbrado por el fuego de una chimenea, ella sostenía un libro de cubierta gruesa color negro y muy antiguo, pues las paginas eran amarillas, se encontraba sentada en un sillón forrado de terciopelo rojo_-Que le ocurre?, parece muy agitado e impaciente-_Pregunto mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado.

_-Reinforce, necesito pedirte un favor-_Dijo el hombre mientras se adentraba en la habitación y llegaba al pie del sillón en donde se encontraba la joven

_-Por supuesto en que puedo ayudarle-_

Y sin imaginarlo el hombre se dejo caer a los pies de la joven agacho la cabeza y pronuncio_-Por favor cuida a Fate, yo no podre estar mas en este mundo, por favor cuídala, eres la única persona que podrá ayudarla después de lo que hare-_Dijo con voz suplicante y deformada por intentar contener el llanto

_-Señor…pero que esta diciendo??-_Dijo la joven realmente sorprendida del giro que habían tomado las cosas

_-Yo he encontrado a los traidores que mataron a mi amada esposa y a mi querida hija-_respondió el hombre mientras elevaba la mirada-_Se que si Fate se enterara hará una locura, ella esta cegada por la venganza y no puedo permitir que le ocurra algo, no lo soportaría, planeo tomar justicia por mi mano, antes de que ella lo haga-_

_-NO!, Eso significaría la muerte para usted-_Dijo la joven mientras empezaba a liberar lagrimas

_-Es lo que debo hacer, si Fate fuera no pensaría en nada mas que la venganza y con el poder que posee actualmente morirá y no puedo permitirlo, por favor cuídala-_suplico nuevamente mientras agachaba la cabeza

_-Pe..pero..-_Dijo la joven mientras intentaba controlar el llanto

_-POR FAVOR!!-_grito desesperado el hombre mientras miraba suplicante a Reinforce

_-Esta bien-_dijo y entonces el hombre se levanto y paso la palma de su mano frente al rostro de la joven sumiéndola en un sueño, después se agacho y beso su frente_-Cuídate mucho y por favor cuida a Fate, protégela de la oscuridad y ayúdala-_Después de esas palabras se levanto y salió de la habitación y al mismo tiempo la chimenea se apago sumiendo todo en penumbras

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No lo detuve porque era lo correcto, yo sabia que el tenia razón y de todos modos salió victorioso del encuentro pero no contábamos con que los maestros de Fate habían descubierto que el habia tomado justicia y por consecuencia determinaron que seria ejecutado inmediatamente y no contentos con eso decidieron matarlo enfrente de Fate y además tambien planeaban matarla a ella pero el consejo actuó y le perdono la vida pues era un vampira que serviría como colmillo hasta el final de sus días.

-Reinforce?-Fijo mi mirada en la dueña de la voz y me sorprendo un poco por su visita, pues no es normal

-Hayate…en que puedo ayudarte??-

-Necesito que vengas conmigo pues hemos de reportar y analizar la situación que se produjo ayer por la tarde-responde un poco apenada aunque no entiendo muy bien el porque

-Enseguida voy-Pronuncie mientras me ponía en pie

-No avisaras a los colmillos?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-No, es suficiente conmigo además están muy ocupadas pues tienen que reportar y borrar los nombres de los vampiros de la lista de la vida y Fate esta comunicándose con el miembro de los colmillos que fue en el barco-Respondí mientras me colocaba a su lado y empezaba a caminar, caminamos en silencio la mayoría del camino pero notaba que ella estaba muy tensa y por sus facciones algo la estaba incomodando

-Sucede algo?-lance la pregunta al aire

-Es que…bueno quería saber que significan los Hanyou para los vampiros?-dijo elevando la mirada mientras se ruborizaba un poco

-jajaja no te apenes por preguntar eso-respondí mientras le sonreía y después me puse seria-Que crees que pensamos nosotros de ustedes??-pregunte y supe que la sorprendí

-Pues siempre pensé que los vampiros nos desprecian porque no somos humanos ni Nosferatus-Respondió cabizbaja

-Ya veo, supongo que es fácil pensar eso pero no es así, la verdad es que la mayoría de los vampiros puros quieren mucho a los Hanyou y quieren reunirse con ustedes pero el vaticano no lo permite, en si los Vampiros apreciamos a los Hanyou-Respondí y le sonreí-aunque lamento haber causado una impresión equivocada en ustedes, no estamos acostumbradas a demostrar nuestras emociones y por cosas pasadas algunas de nosotras no confían del todo en los Hanyou y en los Lycan-Pronuncie mientras en mi mente recordaba a Fate y a Arf así como tambien a Tea pues ella tambien por lo que sabia odiaba a los Lycan

-Si lo he notado-dijo Hayate interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-Porque Fate tiene ese semblante de odio siempre??-

Me puse seria otra vez y a la vez triste-Ella ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles, pero solo eso puedo decirte-

-Entiendo-dijo y en ese momento llegamos a la oficina donde se trataran los temas de lo que se hará a partir de ahora

* * *

**POV FATE**

-Me acabo de comunicar con Teana, todo esta en orden y me reporta que el barco llegara antes de lo pensado así que hay que ir preparando la distribución de las familias-Dije mientras me volteaba a ver a Arf y Signum

- Ya hemos terminado de mandar los datos y los nombres de los vampiros ya han sido borrados-Comento Signum

-En total hemos ejecutado a 6 vampiros clase S y dos neófitos-Pronuncio Arf, me sumí en mis pensamientos un momento pues no tenia sentido, habia muchos huecos….

-De todos modos hay algo que me preocupa, según el reporte habia en total 8 botes de los cuales solo fueron encontrados 4 además todavía faltan varios criminales de categoría S que fueron vistos abordar los botes-Dije mientras caminaba hacia el ordenador, nos encontrábamos en la mansión y habíamos equipado el sótano para mantenernos en contacto con el consejo y los demás colmillos, pues como yo era la capitana los demás no podían hacer muchas cosas sin mi autorización y yo tenia que estar al pendiente de toda esa información.

-Además esos botes eran de corto alcance así que no pudieron llegar desde la distancia inicial hasta Mid-Childa-a completo Signum

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Los demás deben estar cerca de Mid-Childa-Interrumpí a Arf-Bien busquemos masa continental y veamos que encontramos-Ordene

-No les diremos a los demás??-cuestiono Arf

-Seguramente ya se abran dado cuenta-respondió Signum

-Esta situación nos concierne a nosotras por lo tanto no hay necesidad de involucrarlos, además en cuanto tengamos pistas de su paradero pediré que venga el equipo Alpha como refuerzo-Dije mientras empezaba a enviar mensajes a los otros capitanes pues yo solo me encargaba de las ejecuciones y habia muchos mas escuadrones encargados de información y mucho papeleo

-Signum, ve con Reinforce y dile que ya nos hemos encargado de los nombres, tambien infórmale de lo que se hará y asegúrate de que nadie más lo sepa-

-Entendido, entonces me marcho-

Escuchamos como las puertas se abrieron y cerraron y después todo volvió a quedar en silencio, Solo se escuchaban las teclas al ser pulsadas

-Realmente esta bien que no les comuniquemos nada a los demás??-pregunto Arf

-Tanto te preocupa su opinión?-pregunte esta vez yo

-Se supone que tambien hay delincuentes que han roto sus reglas-dijo

-Ayer me demostraron lo eficientes que son Arf-pronuncie fríamente-solo nos estorbarían-

-Deja de decir eso!!-dijo mientras se paraba yo me voltee para poder observarla

-No estamos por encima de ellos!!!, deja de decir esas cosas, ellos nos ayudaron y tambien nos dieron las pistas del paradero de esos criminales-

-Cierra la boca Arf, ayer los únicos que fueron heridos son ellos es por eso que no quiero que vayan, los pondríamos en un peligro innecesario y tambien dejaríamos Mid-Childa desprotegida-explique con toda la serenidad que poseía-Es tonto arriesgar vidas inocentes-

-Fa..Fate yo no sabia-

-No importa-dije mientras volvía mi atención al ordenador y contestaba a los demás capitanes y les proporcionaba los detalles, tambien me inquietaba mucho lo que habia pasado con el cuerpo de ese Lycan por eso le pedí al departamento de investigación y Tecnología que investigara sobre esos hechos y si era posible que eso pasara y entonces sentí como Arf me abrazaba

-Ne, porque le enviaste ese collar a Nanoha????-directa e implacable

-Porque eso la marca-respondí

-La marca?-pregunto curiosa

-Si, ayer cuando la traía en brazos al cuartel pude recordar quien era-dije y dude un poco si revelar la verdad o no, pero supongo que Arf tenia derecho a saberlo, a fin de cuentas ella tambien sufrió con lo que paso, así que después de escribir lo necesario para dar los datos suficientes al departamento de investigación y tecnología aparte las manos del teclado y me levante aun con los brazos de Arf rodeándome el cuello aunque después me soltó

-Acompáñame-Pronuncie y me dirigí a las escaleras para salir del sótano, después utilice un corredor que se encuentra debajo de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y abrí una puerta que nos llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, seguí caminando adentrándome en un pequeño bosque que llevaba directo al mar a una pequeña playa privada que poseía la casa, era de noche las 11 para ser exactos, me detuve cerca de la playa y me senté, Arf se sentó a mi lado esperando que hablara, yo me lleve la mano al cuello y abrí mi guardapelo, al abrirlo empezó a sonar una canción que nos gustaba mucho a todos, yo solía tocarla en el piano: Dreams de Yiruma, la grabe y pude ponerla en el guardapelo para que sonara cada vez que este se abriera

Arf cerró los ojos para disfrutar la melodía

-Yo recordé quien era después de que sentí una punzada en la cabeza-dije rompiendo un poco el ambiente, Arf me miro curiosa-Recuerdas las noches en las que me despertaba gritando?-

-Si-respondió mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada

-Gracias a esos sueños supe quien es Nanoha-Dije

-A que te refieres??-cuestiono nerviosa

-Cuando se transforma tiene el pelaje blanco……. investigue y descubrí que su apellido es…-deje la frase inconclusa

-Takamachi-fue Arf quien la a completo

-Exactamente, el collar lo envié como una especie de tregua, pronto lo destruiré así como destruiré a su portadora-

-El beso de la muerte-pronuncio Arf-Jamás pensé que te vería utilizar la tradición de la familia en contra de nuestros enemigos-

-El beso de la muerte-pronuncie- consiste en ofrecer un regalo hecho a mano al enemigo, la persona que lo hiciera es la persona que matara al portador, el regalo seria enviado a la persona que moriría en sus manos-mire a Arf que tambien me miraba sorprendida y triste

-Ella es un enemigo, mato a mi familia y ahora es su turno de sufrir-Dije segura de mis palabras

**----------- **

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!!! Bien aquí otro capitulo de INFRAMUNDO, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la escuela, la salud y la inspiración me impidieron escribir ^^u, prometo actualizar pronto y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no me maten por la tardanza T_T y lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que haya tenido ^^u**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas, ji tomatazos, pedradas, flores XD, de todo excepto demandas TT_TT **

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVII**

Recorro cada uno de estos inmensos pasillos llenos de columnas, unos pasillos llenos de luz y casi nada de sombras, aunque siempre tengo que venir acompañado, a veces me pregunto porque tanta seguridad pero siempre viene a mi mente la misma respuesta de los demás obispos

-_"eres el santo papa y como tal debes asumir la responsabilidad de ese titulo que conlleva mucha responsabilidad"-_

Aunque ese es solo un precio, ser el papa es una gran dicha para mí y para mi "hermana" Caro aunque de todos modos este puesto y responsabilidad pronto terminara, pues pronto uno de los obispos tomara pronto la responsabilidad que yo ahora porto sobre mis hombros

-Erio!!!-Volteo para ver quien me ha llamado y me percato de que es mi hermana quien viene con nuestra madre

-Caro, madre-saludo con tranquilidad y con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Erio necesitamos hablar contigo sobre la sucesión y tambien sobre algunos reportes que han llegado de Mid-Childa-Responde mi madre con una sonrisa-Y tambien debemos hablar quien será la persona que se hará cargo de este proyecto después de la sucesión-

-Eso tenemos que tratarlo con el maestro de Chrono-onii-chan-

-Así es eso tenemos que tratarlo con el general Graham-responde mi madre con una sonrisa mientras me tiende la mano

-Vamos-

-Uhm-asiento con la cabeza mientras vuelvo mis pasos para reunirme con mi familia…. Familia…

**FLASH BACK**

Es de noche, una fría pues el suelo esta cubierto por una pequeña capa de niebla, tres siluetas una grande y dos pequeñas caminan por las calles rápidamente, la mas alta esta envuelta en una capa de terciopelo rojo con una capucha mientras que las otras dos pertenecen a unos niños que portan ropajes rotos, la mas grande de las siluetas voltea cada cierto tiempo seguramente inspeccionando el terreno, de repente llegan a unas calles lujosas, eso se nota por las mansiones que están construidas en ese lugar de pronto la silueta mas grande se detiene provocando que las mas pequeñas colisionen con ella

_-Hemos llegado-_pronuncio con voz suave mientras se retiraba la capucha dejando caer unos cabellos dorados y después sacaba una llave de sus ropas que abría la reja que impedía el paso, en cuanto la reja estuvo abierta se hizo a un lado_-Vamos entren-_las siluetas pequeñas obedecieron y penetraron en aquella mansión recorrieron un breve trecho con inseguridad hasta que la silueta mas alta les dio alcance

Esta les condujo a una de las tantas habitaciones

_-Tomen asiento-_pronuncio mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y encendía algo de fuego, después se volvió y camino a la salida_-Esperen aquí no tardare mucho –_cerro la puerta detrás de si mientras las dos siluetas tomaron asiento en el suelo cerca del fuego, poco después la mujer volvía a entrar sin la capucha y llevando en una mano una charola con comida y en la otra unas mantas, los pequeños se pusieron de pie al instante

_-jajajaja, no hay necesidad de que se pongan de pie, tomen asiento-_dijo divertida al ver la reacción de sus invitados, al momento los pequeños obedecieron, la mujer se acerco y dejo la charola de comida en el suelo enfrente de los muchachos que comenzaron a devorar la comida ante el asentimiento de su anfitrión, después de que terminaron la mujer los envolvió con las mantas

_-Porque haces esto? Porque eres tan amable con nosotros?-_pregunto el joven mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos rojos que esta poseía

_-Porque ustedes me dieron una gran felicidad hoy y por ello les estoy muy agradecida-_respondió la joven sentándose en el suelo con ambos tomándoles las manos

_-Yo me hare cargo de ustedes, a partir de ahora yo los protegeré_-pronuncio suavemente mientras apretaba las manos que tenia encerradas en las suyas

_-Seremos una familia??-_pregunto la pequeña niña con ojos llenos de esperanza que tomaron un poco desprevenida a la joven pues tardo un poco en responder

_-Si, seremos una familia y no dejare que nada les pase, se los prometo….-_respondió envolviendo a los pequeños en un abrazo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Siento una mano tomar la mía de manera que me detengo mientras vuelco la mirada para encontrar a Caro mirándome sonriente y a nuestra madre mirándonos de reojo

-Estabas pensando en Fate-san verdad???-pregunto Caro mientras reanudábamos la marcha nuevamente

-Si estaba pensando en la noche que nos conocimos y en sus palabras cuando estuvimos en aquel cuarto junto a la chimenea, lo recuerdas??-pregunte mientras la miraba

-Si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer y nunca lo olvidare ella fue y es aun la primer miembro de nuestra familia, para mi ella siempre ha sido una hermana mayor que ha velado por nuestra seguridad en todo momento aunque no estuviera con nosotros físicamente –respondió Caro mientras miraba intensamente al frente

-Si yo tambien siento lo mismo-dije sonriendo mientras nuestra madre se acercaba a nosotros sonriente pues estaba a una distancia bastante considerable como para poder escuchar lo que decíamos

-Se puede saber de que están hablando los dos??-

-Solo estábamos recordando, no es nada importante madre-respondí

-mmm, seguramente estaban hablando sobre aquella Nosferatu, verdad?-aseguro mas que pregunto nuestra madre

-Pues si, la verdad es que la extrañamos mucho-respondió Caro

-Pronto estarán en Mid-Childa así que no se acomplejen, pero ella sabe que ustedes…..-

-Si lo sabe de hecho ella fue la que envió la sangre-respondí sonriente

-Ya veo-Fue su única respuesta aunque pude ver un destello de interés por lo que le acabábamos de revelar, poco después llegamos a nuestro destino de modo que no hubo tiempo para mas charla y entramos para saber la decisión de el consejo ante la petición que yo, Caro y madre habíamos hecho

* * *

**MID-CHILDA 8:30am**

Hoy a las 6 de la mañana llegaron informes del barco de los Nosferatus algo inquietantes pues lograron ver un bote sospechoso dirigiéndose a la isla y aunque fue detenido en el bote no habia otra cosa más que un cadáver de un Lycan, lo que ha puesto a todos en tierra muy ansiosos pero tengo una inquietud muy grande pues aunque no puedo estar muy segura la voz que nos dio el informe le pertenecía a….. ella, era una voz muy parecida a la de…..Tea, estoy muy segura de que se parecen pero aun así la diferencia es demasiada pues esta voz era mas suave y eran muy hermosa, pero que digo la voz, todo lo relacionado con ella es hermoso

-aahhh…Tea…-en verdad eras tu?? Y si es así que es lo que piensas de mi??

-Aun pensando en ella-mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi hermana quien ha llegado al claro en el que me encuentro pues por ahora la guardia la realizan los Nosferatus en conjunto con Nanoha y Zafira, los demás nos encontramos descansando, bueno Vita se encuentra en el cuartel junto a Hayate pues me parece que ellas son parientes y cosas por el estilo…

-Si, bueno es que me inquieta mucho pues aunque no estoy muy segura la voz que escuchamos en el reporte se parecía mucho a la de Tea-dije fijándome nuevamente en el horizonte

-Aun tienes miedo?-

-Si, yo aun temo a lo que le pasó, si hubiera sabido que eso habría pasado entonces no…..-

-No te atormentes con ello, no sirve de nada, además pronto sabremos la respuesta a tus dudas pues por lo que se llegaran hoy por la noche-respondió mientras me abrazaba

-Ese es el problema, si es ella no se como reaccionare al verle-dije mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse.

-Tranquila pase lo que pase yo y los demás estaremos junto a ti-

-uhm-respondí ocultando el rostro y llorando, sacando todo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que albergaba en mi interior

-Subaru…aun la sigues amando??-esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida por lo que no respondí

-Sabias que el silencio otorga?, entonces aun estas enamorada de ella y por eso temes a lo que piensa de ti ahora??-

-Si, yo no se que hacer-

-Por ahora volvamos y veamos como esta todo por allá, te parece?-pronuncio mientras secaba mis lagrimas y se ponía en pie mientras me tendía una mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo

-Claro-

Nos transformamos para ir mas rápido pero en el camino nos encontramos con Nanoha y Arf, a mi me parecía extraño y curioso el colgante que Nanoha traía en el cuello, regularmente no le gusta llevar cosas al cuello

_-"Subaru, Ginga que hacen por aquí?"-_

_-"Estábamos en las praderas y en este momento nos dirigíamos al cuartel"-_respondió mi hermana

_-"Ya veo pero me gustaría que Subaru se quedara a patrullar con nosotras si no es molestia"-_comento Nanoha mientras mi miraba, después mi hermana tambien me miro, yo agache la mirada pues estaba insegura de se útil en mi estado pero aun así asentí poco después Gin-nee se marcho y Arf se me quedo viendo

_-"Disculpa tu nombre es Subaru cierto? Amm, de casualidad no eres la hija del Lycan Nakajima?"- _

_-"s…si, bueno no soy su hija de sangre pero…"-_

_-"comprendo, pero una pregunta mas, tu conociste a una chica llamada Tea Lanster?"-_

_-"…"-_Mi silencio y mi expresión debieron responder su pregunta pues sonrió con comprensión y después pronuncio en voz alta

-No hay peligro alguno por aquí así que no hay necesidad de que vengas-Después lanzo un suspiro

_-"Que sucede??"-_cuestionamos Nanoha y yo al mismo tiempo

_-"Fate quería saber si necesitábamos de su presencia por aquí, eso es todo"-_

_-"no se supone que debería estar descansando??"-_cuestiono Nanoha

_-"si pero con lo obstinada que es seria un milagro que estuviera dormida ahora"-_respondió Arf con aire preocupado y enfadado, yo no entendía nada así que me limite a guardar silencio

_-"te escuche"-_

-"_AAAAAA, rayos Fate me asustaste"_-grito Arf y dijo lo que todas queríamos decir

_-"así de sucia tienes la conciencia, pero no era por eso por lo que te interrumpí, hay problemas en el barco……………..necesito que vengan tu y Reinforce por eso las he llamado"-_

_-"te vemos en el cuartel"-_

_-"No, véanme en el muelle pues recibiremos a los ocupantes del barco solamente"-_

_-"a..a que te refieres??"-_pregunto nerviosa Arf

_-"el barco fue hundido, aunque no hubo ningún muerto si hubo una herida"-_recalco "una" así que supuse que debía ser un colmillo

_-"ya veo entonces iré para allá"-_respondió Arf después nos miro

-me gustaría que les comunicaran a los demás lo que escucharon, debo apresurarme al muelle, pero ahora no es bueno bajar la guardia, así que no les digan en donde recibiremos a los tripulantes, si pueden fortalezcan la guardia, lo que sea que los haya hundido no debe estar muy lejos-me miro y después se fue o eso supongo

_-"y bien que hacemos"-_cuestione a Nanoha preocupada, algo me decía que debía ir a ese muelle uno por la mirada que Arf me dio antes de irse y dos porque mi pecho dolía

_-"por ahora aremos lo que se nos indico"-_Respondió y después aulló para que los demás Lycan supieran que algo andaba mal y yo, yo no pude quitarme la sensación de que algo andaba muy mal

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Y aquí un capitulo mas de INFRAMUNDO, las cosas se complicaran un poco de ahora en adelante, y como lo prometido es deuda intente sacar este capitulo antes y como hoy terminaron los exámenes **** decidí sacar este capitulo^^, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan reviews, criticas, flores, cubetas de agua, refresco, ji tomatazos, rocas, de todo excepto demandas TT_TT**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados lo que si me pertenece es la trama de la historia^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**BARCO EN DIRECCION A Mid-Childa 7:00am**

Sueños, los sueños son hermosos, algunos son de vivos colores y te muestran cosas maravillosas que solo en el mundo de las maravillas puedes encontrar, un sueño es el que tengo ahora en el estoy con mi familia, mis padres y mi hermano, si …todos estamos juntos en un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores, mis padres están a la sombra de un árbol de flor de cerezo y mi hermano y yo estamos jugando con una pelota, de repente aparecen cuatro personas mas, que lejos de causarme temor me causan una gran dicha, son dos niñas con el mismo color de cabello que la madre y un hombre uniformado, las niñas se acercan y todos jugamos, riendo, disfrutando, pero………..todo cambia, ahora ya no soy una niña tengo 16 años…

Sueño que voy de camino a casa con unas flores en mano aunque el cielo esta nublado y me daba un poco de miedo, si, es cierto ese día nuestra madre cumplía años y yo habia ido a recoger unas flores a aquel jardín, iba de regreso cuando de repente sentí miedo, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hizo presente en mi, no podía respirar y sin motivo alguno eche a correr a casa, tenía un mal presentimiento…………….

En cuanto llegue desee haber despertado porque el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, una pesadilla que me mostraba los peores recuerdos de mi vida como humana……………….la puerta estaba entreabierta y todo estaba en penumbras, las persianas de todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, del cielo empezó a caer lluvia y rayos iluminando tenuemente la casa, entre y empecé a buscar a mi familia, llegue a la sala y ahí estaban mis padres tirados, uno sobre el otro……..muertos, los habían degollado y un charco de sangre los rodeaba, me aleje pero trastabille y caí quería gritar pero la voz no salía solo las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y entonces escuche un ruido que venia del patio que estaba detrás de la casa, me acerque rogando porque fuera mi hermano……………. Y si lo era, el estaba de espaldas a mi y tenia en sus manos dos cuchillos ensangrentados, tenia un brazo herido y tambien la pierna derecha, frente a nosotros estaba un lobo de pelaje morado con unos ojos verdes sus garras estaban ensangrentadas y le gruñía a mi hermano, en cuanto se percato de mi presencia se apresuro a donde estábamos y salto sobre mi hermano, el logro enterrarle un cuchillo en el lomo y el otro muy cerca de la garganta pero ya todo habia terminado, el lobo estaba sobre él y su hocico estaba en su garganta y con un movimiento la desgarro , fui testigo de la muerte de mi hermano pero lo que mas me asustaba eran los ojos del lobo, esos ojos los reconocería donde fuera, esos ojos le pertenecían a ella……….le pertenecían a Subaru………

* * *

Despierto inquieta por el sueño que acabo de tener y busco a mí alrededor, después me tranquilizo al darme cuenta de que todo fue solo un recuerdo, doloroso pero al final un recuerdo, me levanto y me visto con un atuendo que Fate-san me dio, consistía en unos pantalones negros con unas franjas blancas y rojas a los costados, un top tambien de color negro y una gabardina tambien negra que atrás tiene grabado el escudo de los colmillos, el top tambien esta grabado con el escudo en la parte de enfrente, me pongo unos guantes de cuero y salgo del camarote, la brisa del mar me calma pero tengo que patrullar pues estamos muy desconcertados por haber encontrado a un lobo muerto hace una hora

-Pronto llegaremos pero…que encontrare ahí? -susurre al viento pero en ese momento escuche unos pasos demasiado ruidosos y toscos para ser de un vampiro, me volteo en modo ofensivo y lo que veo me deja pasmada, el Lycan muerto estaba caminando, sus ojos eran rojos igual al de los vampiros después de tomar sangre, se movió y ni siquiera lo vi venir pero por reflejo me lance a un lado lo suficientemente rápido como para que no pudiera arrancarme el brazo, sin embargo si me lastimo, esa bestia giro su cabeza a mi dirección y soltó un aullido, después volvió a lanzarse contra mi yo ya estaba lista para recibir el ataque de frente de modo que tambien me lance y el resultado fue que le arranque una pata y el enterró sus garras en mi hombro

-te tengo-dije y puse mi mano en su vientre al instante lo atravesé pero lo que no espere fue que el me mordiera en el cuello, en ese instante sentí como si me prendieran fuego en esa zona de modo que lo golpee para alejarlo pero se llevo un trozo de carne con el, el fuego se intensificaba aunque aun podía tolerarlo, no era la primera vez que lo sentía pero si era la primera vez que quemaba tanto pero la sangre que perdía tambien era un problema….

**FLASH BACK**

_-Eres muy lenta aun, contra un Lycan eso te costaría la vida-_dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenia en las manos

_-lo…lo siento-_respondió una joven de cabello naranja que se ponía en pie con dificultad, tenia diversas heridas en el cuerpo, y en ese momento se agarraba el costado derecho, la sangre brotaba de una herida muy profunda pues la joven no podía contener la hemorragia

_-No te disculpes, vas progresando muy rápido, pero dejas tus flancos al descubierto, y eso lo aprovecharan en tu contra-_pronuncio la mayor mientras se acercaba y quitaba la mano la chica de su costado

-_Porque no me curo como antes?-_pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba para que la mayor pudiera examinar la herida mejor

_-Sientes una quemazón en todas las heridas que te hecho, verdad?-_pregunto la mayor mientras ponía su mano en la zona herida y esta empezaba a sanar dolorosamente pues la chica de cabello naranja intentaba controlar los gritos que le provocaba el dolor causado, aunque aun así respondió con voz queda

_-Si-_

_-Bien lo que sucede es que unte mis manos con sangre y saliva de Lycan, para los vampiros es toxico, provoca una especie de fuego que no se puede apagar hasta que las toxinas sean removidas y las heridas sean curadas-_explico mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a la menor a hacer lo mismo _–además que esas toxinas irán matando poco a poco las células de las zonas dañadas lo que seria muy peligroso, tambien dificulta la recuperación y por lo tanto el vampiro afectado no puede regenerar las zonas dañadas-_termino de explicar _–aunque tambien nuestra sangre es dañina para ellos casi nadie se enfrenta a un Lycan de un modo tan bárbaro como para morderlo, por ahora vamos a la enfermería para que te curen esas heridas-_dijo sonriendo la mayor encaminándose a unos edificios seguida de cerca por la mas joven

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Es cierto que la herida es dolorosa pero ya me he acostumbrado a el fuego provocado por la sangre de un Lycan de modo que por ahora no importa, el daño es problemático pero no mortal, me pongo en pie pues hasta ahora habia estado arrodillada y me quito el guante de la mano derecha, aunque siempre vigilo al Lycan quien se esta poniendo de pie pero tambien esta cambiando de forma, es decir esta cambiando a su modo "humano", sus facciones son las de un chico de 16 años cabello castaño pero sus ojos están cubiertos por una especie de capa de color blanco de modo que quedan oculto el color de sus ojos sin embargo tiene tonos rojizos y las venas de sus ojos y frente están apunto de reventar, no le doy mas vueltas a las cosas de modo que muerdo cada uno de mis dedos formando gotas de sangre y concentrándome esas pequeñas gotas se transforman en estacas

-Ya que me has inyectado veneno entonces te devolveré el favor perro-pronuncie y al instante 5 estacas salieron disparadas a el, seguidas de otras cinco, sin embargo solo 4 pudieron llegar al objetivo las demás se encontraron con un muro de fuego que el Lycan habia creado

-Así que el fuego es tu habilidad terrenal, aun así no tienes escapatoria-pronuncie volviendo a lanzar estacas esta vez fue una tanda de 20, el las quemo casi todas y yo aproveche su confusión y me coloque detrás del el-se termino-le arranque la cabeza y cuando la vi su expresión era de satisfacción, después su cuerpo cayo y se quemo en ese momento un sonido como de un cronometro empezó a sonar, venia del bote de donde recogimos al Lycan, varios Vampiros estaban observando la batalla y tambien oyeron el cronometro, una pareja se acerco y quito la lona que cubría el bote

-El bote esta lleno de explosivos y sustancias creadas a base de sangre de Lycan-aseguro una joven vampiro de cabello castaño, muchos la voltearon a ver-Debemos alejarnos lo mas rápido posible-

-Aunque dejáramos el bote el barco no tiene la potencia suficiente como para alejarnos lo suficiente-respondió otro

-Tal vez el barco no pero los vampiros somos mas rápidos en el agua que por tierra lo mejor será saltar-dijo el acompañante de la joven que explico lo de los explosivos-podemos salir de aquí, tu que dices colmillo?-pregunto el vampiro y todos voltearon a verme

-Cuanto tiempo queda?-cuestione

-unos 5 minutos y el artefacto parece tener varias defensas-respondió la niña mirándome fijamente

-En ese caso lo mejor será saltar-dije y voltee a ver a dos trabajadores- expliquen al capitán la situación los que puedan desalojen el bote en este momento, Mid-childa se encuentra en dirección norte de nuestra posición-a complete señalando la dirección, después de eso varios vampiros saltaron y unos segundos después la alarma fue dada, la decisión la tome porque era demasiado arriesgado tomar la bomba y desmantelarla, y era peor todavía que un vampiro tomara el bote y lo aventara, pues no sabíamos que tan estable eran los explosivos los demás debían pensar igual pues nadie objeto nada, me encamine al camarote y tome una maleta que tenia, al salir muchos vampiros me esperaban

-Tu herida en el cuello parece ser grave, y además por tus venas corre veneno-dijo una niña vampiro de cabellos morados -si vas tu sola lo mas seguro es que te ahogues así que pensamos acompañarte-a completó y al segundo siguiente la que supongo es su madre y unos vampiros mas se encaminaron al final de la barda y saltaron, la gran mayoría llevaba maletas, yo tambien me acerque pero no salte

-Agradezco tu preocupación y lo mas probable es que tengas razón pero mi deber como colmillo es asegurar el bienestar de lo vampiros así que me quedare un poco mas-explique con una sonrisa

-Eso no es necesario, nosotros somos los últimos, ya incluso la tripulación se ha ido pero han anclado el barco, si no me crees puedes monitorear los alrededores no hay nadie-dijo un hombre de cabello negro

-No tengo porque dudar de tus palabras-respondí aunque ya habia monitoreado todas las áreas con unas esferas de luz que lance mientras iba al camarote de modo que ya no quedaba nada por registrar así que me lance al agua-Muchas gracias por su preocupación-pronuncie

-Después nos das las gracias lo mejor será irnos queda como un minuto y medio para que esa cosa explote-dijo la niña y el instante todos nos sumergimos y nadamos en dirección norte, en el minuto y medio recorrimos la distancia de unos 25km y la honda de explosión era solo de 10, no nos detuvimos aunque pude notar que mi vista estaba comenzando a desenfocarse, y me sentía débil pero aun podía continuar, el viaje nos tomaría una hora y media en promedio, tal vez menos de modo que tenia que aguantar por lo menos una hora con quince minutos, de esa manera no causaría problemas a nadie……

* * *

**MID-CHILDA 8:35am**

**POV REINFORCE**

Fate, Arf, Signum y yo nos encontramos en el muelle, ayudando a varios vampiros que están llegando, el primero en llegar fue directamente con Fate y le explico la situación después ella se encargo de darle una residencia y fue en ese momento cuando nos contacto, ahora Signum y yo los recibimos y presentamos nuestras disculpas por ese inconveniente, todos hasta ahora no se han quejado e incluso algunos disfrutaron de la "sesión de nado" como lo llaman algunos ya que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver arrecifes de coral y uno que otro pez, en este momento Fate debe estar muy enojada pero aun así esta atendiendo muy diplomáticamente a los recién llegados y les esta dando la dirección de sus respectivas residencias tambien les están explicando las reglas y todo lo necesario, por ahora al parecer acabamos con los primeros y según los testimonios de algunos solo falta un grupo en el cual debe venir Tea…..

-AAAHHH, Vaya problema, aun así nadie se ha quejado de Tea así que no te pases con el sermón Fate-dijo Arf mientras le daba una palmadas en la espalda a Fate

-Lo tendré en cuenta-respondió con una voz que prometía violencia

Esperamos unos minutos mas y después vimos a un pequeño grupo en comparación con otros en los que venían una mujer y una niña con cabellos morados un poco mas suave que el de Subaru y Ginga, tambien venia un hombre de cabellos negros y otro de cabello blanco ambos traían en brazos a Tea que parecía se estaba ahogando, rápidamente yo y Signum nos acercamos para ayudar a todos Fate fue la que se acerco y le pidió a los hombres que soltaran a Tea y ellos obedecieron, Tea cayo y escupió sangre y agua, Fate la miraba fríamente y los demás vampiros teníamos puesta nuestra atención en ellas.

-En pie-dijo Fate con voz severa, al instante Tea se puso en pie con algo de dificultad-Quieres explicarme el porque de que el barco fuera destruido y porque no lo pudiste evitar??-pregunto Fate apretando los puños

-Mi…mis disculpas capitán, estaba peleando con el Lycan….-empezó a explicar Tea su voz se escuchaba débil y mucha sangre brotaba de su garganta, sin embargo eso pareció no alterar a Fate al menos no su físico, lo que la altero igual que a nosotras fueron sus palabras

-Espera, el Lycan que encontraron muerto?-Pregunto Signum preocupada

-Si , no se porque….coff..coff….pero estaba "vivo" y tambien tenia mucha fuerza solo que parecía estar controlado o algo así…., pero por eso no me di cuenta de que en el bote habia explosivos y recipientes que contenían sangre y saliva de Lycan…..-explico Tea apenada y con ciertas dificultades pues habia tosido algo de sangre, de modo que me acerque y le dirigí una mirada severa a Fate

-entonces decidiste que lo mejor era evacuar el barco??-cuestiono Fate haciendo caso omiso de mi advertencia

-D e hecho fue la decisión mas acertada-interrumpió la pequeña niña-por el modo en que los explosivos estaban puestos cualquier movimiento brusco hubiera hecho explotar la bomba además de que desconectarla prácticamente era un suicidio colectivo, yo pienso que su decisión fue acertada, ahh, disculpen mi imprudencia pero ella necesita un doctor-termino de decir la pequeña preocupada por el estado de Tea

-Cual es tu nombre?-cuestiono Fate

-Lutecia Alpino-respondió mientras se inclinaba, los demás solo esperaban pacientemente

-Ya veo bien lamento los inconvenientes, Arf muéstrales sus residencias-dijo Fate mientras tomaba en brazos a Tea-La llevare al hospital, Signum quédate en la residencia por si se llega a ofrecer algo, tambien comunícate con el departamento de investigación y Tecnología para verificar si ya encontraron la información que explique porque en dos ocasiones los Lycan han vuelto a la vida-después de eso ella se retiro Arf se fue con los demás civiles aunque pude observar a Lutecia mirándonos fijamente y tambien como su madre me miraba y sonreía para después tomar la mano de su hija y encaminarse en la dirección que tomaron Arf y los demás

-Menos mal que ayer por la noche hicimos la distribución de las familias-suspiro Signum con resignación

-"_Reinforce puedes oírme_?"-

_-"si, que sucede?"-_

_-"Puedes ir a la base y explicar lo que Tea y Lutecia nos dijeron?, después si ya llego algo de información de el departamento de investigación y Tecnología discutiremos como proceder"-_

_-"vale y tu apúrate, Tea en serio estaba muy mal, deberías decirle a Shamal que fue mordida por un Lycan y…"-_

_-"Cálmate un poco Reinforce se lo que tengo que hacer pero por ahora hay que proceder como he indicado, se que eres mi superior pero necesitamos tu ayuda"-_

_-"No te preocupes por eso, me agrada que cuentes y confíes en mi, hare lo que me pediste, tu solo cuida a Tea"-_

_-"vale te veré después"-_ Signum ya se habia ido pues con un ademan le pedí que se adelantara de modo que fui a la base, en cuanto llegue vi a Hayate, Nanoha y Subaru al parecer me estaban esperando

-Que paso?-cuestiono rápidamente Hayate

-Hubo un pequeño inconveniente en el barco y fue destruido, sin embargo la tripulación y los pasajeros ya han llegado y todos han sido llevados a sus respectivas residencias sin ningún contratiempo-explique-sin embargo hay un herido, un colmillo, en estos momentos Fate debe estar hablando con Shamal sobre lo que paso-dije-yo vine para explicar la situación al Almirante y después tendré que comunicarme con Signum para ver si ha llegado información que puede sernos útil –dije tranquilamente

-Ya veo-respondió Nanoha-la situación de su compañero es critica?-cuestiono preocupada

-No lo se, por lo visto el Lycan la mordió en la garganta y le arranco carne pero como su sangre y saliva son venenosos para nosotros entonces la herida se volvió peor porque no ha sido tratada, aunque no creo que muera-respondí algo preocupada pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de que Tea no moriría por algo como eso

-Por ahora tengo que ver al Almirante si quieren mas detalles pueden ir a pedírselos a Fate y una cosa-a complete mientras me acercaba a Subaru

-Por ahora tu no vayas al hospital, seria arriesgado-comente y eso dejo perplejas a todas, después me abrí paso y entre a ver al Almirante, este día seria muy largo

* * *

**POV SUBARU**

Después de las palabras de Reinforce mire a Nanoha preocupada pues mi corazón me decía que debía ir al hospital, aunque tenia un miedo inmenso por lo que podría suceder ahí

-Nanoha-san?-cuestione pues estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer

-No sabría que decirte, pero la decisión esta en tus manos, yo en verdad tengo muchas dudas con respecto a esto y tambien pienso que los Nosferatus no nos están diciendo toda la verdad-Respondió Nanoha algo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo seria

-Lo mismo opino-dijo Hayate –pienso que lo mejor será ir al hospital pero no he de negar que la advertencia que te dio Reinforce me inquieta un poco-intervino Hayate mirándome seriamente

-Yo….no se que hacer-susurre mientras agachaba la mirada

-mmmmm, entonces nosotras nos adelantamos-Dijo Hayate mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro después empezaron a caminar, yo me quede ahí tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar pero mi necesidad de sanar el dolor de mi corazón me decía que tenia que ir al hospital

* * *

**POV HAYATE**

Apenas habíamos caminado unos cuantos metros cuando Subaru nos dio alcance

-Voy con ustedes-dijo y se la veía algo seria a como es normalmente Nanoha y yo sonreímos sabíamos que no tardaría en alcanzarnos, después todas fuimos en silencio al hospital, tardamos como unos 40 minutos en llegar

_-"Nanoha porque crees que los Nosferatus nos están ocultando información?"-_cuestione pues era algo que me estaba molestando, regularmente Nanoha no desconfía tanto de los Nosferatus y menos aun después de que Fate le regalo ese collar que por cierto iba acariciando en estos momentos

_-"No lo se solo es un presentimiento, pero las acciones de Arf-san me dicen que ella quiere decirnos algo pero siempre se detiene, supongo que por ordenes de Fate-chan"-_respondió mientras guardaba el collar debajo de su ropa

_-"eeehh, y dime desde cuando la llamas de esa manera?, ya son tan cercanas??"-_pregunto con tono pícaro y mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo un poco y pude ver que una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro

_-"La primera vez que peleamos juntas fue cuando la llame de esa manera y ella de dijo que no habia problema_"-respondió con nerviosismo yo solo reí quedamente

Cuando entramos al hospital pudimos ver a Fate parada en la recepción hablando con Shamal de modo que nos acercamos pues supusimos que estarían hablando del miembro de los colmillos que fue herido

-Ella esta bien, la herida era algo grave pero sacando el veneno y desinfectando la zona, la capacidad de regeneración empezó a funcionar, ahora la mantenemos en observación……ahhh Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan, Subaru que sorpresa-Dijo Shamal en cuanto nos vio mientras nos sonreía, Fate solo soltó un suspiro aunque su expresión era de agotamiento, seguramente no habia dormido en todo ese tiempo

-Fate-chan, puedes explicarnos que paso?-Preguntó Nanoha mientras miraba a Fate algo enojada diría yo, eso nos extraño a todas

-Pues no es nada grave, supongo que Reinforce les explico algo, pero lo que me preocupa es que tambien en el barco el Lycan que se supone estaba muerto regreso a la vida…..-iba a continuar pero se cayo y miro en dirección a Subaru, después su mirada se concentro en Nanoha

-Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que paso aquella vez contigo-termino

-Ya veo, pero según los investigadores no tienen una explicación del porque ocurren esos fenómenos-explique yo

-Lo se por eso pedí que investigaran y la información debería llegar en estos momentos, por eso Signum y Arf están comunicándose desde nuestra residencia-A seguro Fate que me miraba fijamente

-Una cosa mas-interrumpió Nanoha mirando muy seriamente a Fate-Eso es todo o nos están ocultando algo mas??-cuestiono con voz seria

-No hay razón para decirte nada….Takamachi-respondió con rudeza, Nanoha se puso pálida al igual que Subaru, sin ponerles atención Fate se dirigió a Shamal

-Necesito pasar a ver a Tea, es posible?-cuestiono mirando fijamente a Shamal quien se puso algo nerviosa, pero la mención del nombre de la herida Subaru se puso aun mas pálida, si eso es posible, y unas lagrimas empezaron a nacer de sus ojos

-S…I, si puedes pasar a verla-respondió Shamal mientras miraba fijamente a Subaru al igual que Nanoha y yo

-Gracias-respondió Fate mientras se encaminaba al elevador

-Tea….-pronuncio Subaru y después cayo de rodillas llorando…..

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!!!!!**

**Una vez mas vuelvo por aquí después de mucho tiempo ^^u, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo ^^ y lamento mucho la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada^^u, ahora la situación se ha vuelto un poco estresante por parte de los Lycan y Nosferatu además de que han aparecido nuevos personajes^^, espero tener la continuación pronto…**

**Se aceptan review, criticas, pedradas, rosas, flores, cubetas de agua fría, ji tomatazos de todo excepto demandas -__-**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XIX**

La vida y la muerte están separadas por un pequeño hilo invisible, lo mismo sucede con el amor y la amistad, yo confié plenamente en ella…mi amada amiga, le confié todo, mis secretos, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, le confié mi amistad y poco después tambien le confié mi corazón , pero……

La ilusión se rompió, así como todo lo demás murió todo junto con mis padres y mi hermano, murió tambien el amor que le profesaba y entonces llego el ODIO

Odio…..Sentimiento hermano del amor, cuando se hiere a este hasta dejarlo casi agonizante el odio aparece para exterminar a aquel que hirió a su pequeño hermano, si el Odio tambien me segó, solo pienso en lo que paso, tengo las imágenes fuertemente grabadas en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón, todo me conduce a tomar venganza, antes no tenia la menor oportunidad, ahora……

-Ahora debes tranquilizarte y dejar de pensar en eso, solo por ahora-Pronuncio una voz suave y melodiosa, una voz que conocía muy bien

-Fate-san-Susurre mientras la miraba de pie junto a la puerta, estaba seria y podría decir que algo enojada

-Lo lamento, falle miserablemente yo no me di cuenta de la bomba y mucho menos esperaba que el Lycan….-

-Olvidalo-corto ella mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba al lado de la cama del hospital en la que me encontraba, ¿Por qué termine allí?, simple, por el veneno proveniente de un Lycan aunque eso no importa ahora

-Aun así me disculpo-repetí

-Ninguno de los otros inquilinos se ha quejado, la gran mayoría ha disfrutado ver los arrecifes que rodean la isla así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse-pronuncio mientras tomaba mi rostro y elevaba mi mirada

-Debemos hablar,……….. La Lycan de tu pasado……-cayo mientras inquiría en mi mirada, buscando miedo o enfado, al no encontrarlos siguió-Ella se encuentra en Mid-childa, es parte de la fuerza de la unidad VI, trabaja en conjunto con….-tomo aire mientras intentaba controlar su enfado, una vez que lo logro prosiguió-El demonio Blanco

-Ya veo-enuncie mientras sentía como un terrible coraje que incendio mi sangre brotaba de mi corazón al igual que la tristeza

-Por ahora no debemos hacer nada, comienza a vestirte iremos a casa para saber si ya llego la información que solicite-emitió mientras me pasaba mi ropa

-Estas segura de no hacer nada?-pregunte poniéndome en pie y dándole la espada para comenzar a quitarme la ropa de hospital y ponerme mi atuendo que al menos no estaba manchado de sangre

-Si, puede que en su momento lleguen a sernos útiles además que provocaríamos un problema si matamos a dos Lycan, aunque tampoco tengo la certeza de que ellas no logren aniquilarnos antes de siquiera hacerles una herida de importancia-explico tambien dándome la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana

-Esta bien, entonces tus instrucciones son colaborar con ellas?-afirme mas que cuestione, pero quería estar segura

-Por ahora, no quiero causarle un disgusto a mi protegido-comento yo sabia a que se refería pues Arf-san me habia comunicado lo que habia pasado en el Vaticano, de modo que en cuanto termine ambas salimos a toda velocidad para reunirnos con Signum

* * *

**POV ERIO**

-Ya hemos llegado-comunico en piloto del avión en el que viajábamos Caro, Lindy-san y yo con dirección a Mid-childa

En cuanto nos reunimos con el General Graham quien es capitán de la guardia Suiza y con los cardenales quienes habían sido la congregación particular de el antiguo papa, empezamos a tratar las situaciones que mi pedido habia provocado, ellos se reunieron con representantes de la congregación general donde se discutió mi petición y al final se decidió conceder mi moción pues consideraban que yo debería hacerme responsable directamente de mi "pequeño experimento", además que ahora habia alguien elegible y pronto se habia convertido en un _preferiti _y ya que todos estaban de acuerdo entregue el vestuario de Sumo pontífice y me dirigí a Mid-childa

Rápidamente se dispuso un medio de transporte y me despidieron mi camarlengo y algunos cardenales quienes habían sido grandes amigos de mi padre, rápidamente me comunique con Chrono-onii-chan quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación y dispuso esperarme junto con Hayate y otros al mando, yo decidí que no era necesario pues nosotros los alcanzaríamos en el cuartel, sin embargo le pedí que no dijera ni una palabra a Fate-san y las demás colmillos, pero……..no me esperaba lo que encontraría llegando a Mid-childa

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!-grito una figura mientras se ponía en pie azotando sus manos en la mesa frente a ella

-No hay error, Zero fue quien se encargo de la investigación personalmente, al parecer los Terroristas se han aliado con los Lycan y han desarrollado una "vacuna", tambien hemos encontrado planos que marcan una especie de laboratorio cerca de Mid-Childa se esta preparando el papeleo para que la capitán Testarossa firme la orden de investigar y exterminar-explico una voz proveniente de un monitor

-Pero eso es inaudito-susurro Signum mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-Sabes muy bien que fueron a Mid-childa familias pertenecientes a la estirpe de los colmillos, tambien están dos Testarossa, descendientes directas de Lilith así que podrán resistir el ataque hasta que lleguen ahí mas refuerzos…-Comento un vampiro de cabellos castaños, con lentes y una bata de laboratorio, detrás de el podían verse varios recipientes con sustancias en unas de ellas se leía "saliva y sangre de Lycan"

-Entiendo, comunícale a la capitana del escuadrón 2 lo que me has dicho, ella se encargara de la eliminación del laboratorio y nosotros los interceptaremos antes de que lleguen a Mid-childa, entendido?-interrumpió Signum mientras se paraba y tomaba una carpeta con varios documentos

-Si, comandante- Respondió el vampiro y al tiempo la comunicación se corto una vez lista Signum salió de la casa con una mochila en la espalda

_-"TESTAROSSA, REIN, ARF, TEA, tenemos problemas y muy grandes, voy a la base, Rein prepara una conferencia urgente"-_indico que sin esperar respuesta Signum echo a correr lo mas rápido que podía

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Signum ya habia entrado en la sección IV sin siquiera detenerse en las puertas_-"Ya lo he hecho, pero que sucede???"-_cuestiono Rein mientras esperaba a las demás en la puerta del cuartel general

-"Ya ha llegado la información que…Fate solicito, lamentablemente son muy malas noticias, se los explicare cuando todos estén reunidos, pero lo único que puedo decir ahora es…prepárense para la batalla"-contesto Signum mientras reducía la velocidad pues ya habia llegado al cuartel y en la entrada se encontró con las demás quienes rápidamente se formaron detrás de Signum, al verlas entrar todos los demás fueron directo a la sala de conferencias incluidos los Lycan, todos excepto Subaru

Una vez adentro Signum se dirigió a los mandos mientras insertaba un disco en las computadoras y todos los demás tomaban asiento excepto los colmillos, Rein se encontraba sentada en medio de Hayate y Nanoha, en cuanto las imágenes aparecieron en el monitor tridimensional todos se pusieron pálidos, estas mostraban cuerpos de Lycan abiertos mientras se les insertaban partes artificiales, además de algunos estaban siendo devorados por otros Lycans, tambien habia Lycans y vampiros dentro con un liquido morado en estado aletargado mientras permanecían en un estado criogénico, unas mas mostraban a Lycans manteniendo batallas mano a mano contra vampiros en forma humana sin necesidad de utilizar su habilidad terrenal, y por ultimo como unos cadáveres de Lycans y vampiros volvían a la vida y sostenían batallas con vampiros neófitos, sabían que estaban muertos porque no tenían cabeza ni corazón…

Después de eso se mostro información de un virus y unos planos, tambien se mostro un mapa de Mid-childa y sus alrededores, la isla estaba tachada de rojo….

-Hoy hace apenas 15 minutos me llego esta información-expreso Signum con la voz tensa-Fate pidió información a un departamento especial de los colmillos y un investigador llamado Zero fue a averiguar que estaba pasando, pues recientemente vampiros de sangre pura habían encontrado Lycans que volvían a la vida, esas imágenes y datos fue lo que consiguió-Explico mientras miraba a todos, se detuvo a analizar a sus compañeras quienes estaban mas pálidas de lo normal

-No solo descubrió eso, tambien encontró planos de un laboratorio ubicado en una isla cercana a Mid-Childa muy pequeña y con un dispositivo magnético que impide a los satélites localizarla, tambien como pueden ver se planea un ataque masivo a Mid-Childa, todo esto fue planeado por un vampiro clase S, quien antes era un científico en el departamento de Investigación y Tecnología perteneciente a los colmillos, su nombre es Jail Scaglietti…-Dijo mirando seriamente a Fate quien cayo de rodillas mientras dio un puñetazo al suelo que sobresalto a todos

-Maldito seas Jail!!!!-pronuncio con una voz tan cargada de odio que asusto a todos los presentes, Arf se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído, la ayudo a incorporarse y en ese momento todo quedo en silencio

-Esto….es…..serio-pronuncio Hayate quien intentaba digerir la información hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y mostrar a un niño de cabellos rojos y una niña de cabellos rosas

-Ciertamente es preocupante así que en estos momentos en lugar de mantenerse estupefactos deberían estar haciendo un plan de contingencia-dijo mirando seriamente a todos los presentes incluida Fate quien tenía la mirada perdida y la recupero después de esas palabras

-Su…san-

-Ya no, alguien mas ha tomado mi puesto y yo ahora soy un soldado al servicio de Fate-san-dijo mientras mostraba unos ojos rojos brillantes al igual que Caro y todos los presentes excepto Fate, Chrono y Hayate lanzaban un pequeño grito de sorpresa

-No deberías estar aquí Erio-pronuncio Fate con una voz tensa y cargada de odio mientras miraba severamente al niño quien se encogió un poco sin embargo dio un paso al frente al igual que Caro

-La situación es critica Fate-san, en estos momentos necesitan toda la ayuda posible y…-

-NO ¡!!Ustedes son neófitos y son inestables!!! Además…-grito y después bajo la cabeza provocando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos-no quiero perderlos por culpa de Jail-pronuncio y después se dirigió a la salida

-Pienso que lo mejor es empezar con las preparaciones iré a solicitar mas información y tambien a pedir refuerzos, lo mejor será que le avisen al personal correspondiente para no provocar pánico, Arf ve con las familias que tienen relación con los colmillos y explícales la situación, Signum acompaña a Hayate y explica la situación mientras enséñales como pelear, con tu habilidad será fácil-pronuncio sin volver a perder la compostura y con una voz suave- Reinforce por favor apoya al almirante Chrono y a Erio-después de esas palabras paso a un lado de Erio y Caro quienes miraban al suelo mientras mantenían los puños apretados

-Supongo que fue un buen momento para que viniera-expreso Lindy-san quien le habia cerrado el paso a Fate-por ahora tu plan es bueno pero seria malo proceder si no sabes como se organizaran los demás-dijo con voz baja mientras apretaba uno de los hombros de Fate con una mano

-Eso lo tome en cuenta, pienso organizarme con ellos mañana por la mañana cuando ya todo este claro-respondió con rudeza Fate mientras quitaba la mano de Lindy-san de su hombro

-Para ese momento puede ser tarde-susurro Lindy-san

-Confió en que tú sabrás organizarlos-pronuncio mientras salía de la vista de los demás, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, entonces Lindy, Erio y Caro entraron a la sala mientras Lindy aun en pie carraspeo para llamar la atención.

-Bien entonces habrá que organizar todo rápidamente para que a partir de una hora podamos resistir un ataque, pues no dudo que ya hayan descubierto que estamos al tanto de sus planes, por ahora Hayate comunícate con los demás capitanes y cuéntales lo ocurrido, Chrono tu ve y forma una barricada en las playas que tengan acceso a puntos importantes de la ciudad…, averiguaremos todo lo que se pueda de los documentos que trajo Signum-san pues sospecho que lo que mostro no es todo, mientras, Erio y Caro vayan con los oficiales que hemos traído y evacuen a todos los civiles, Lycans y Vampiros que sean muy jóvenes para pelear, todo lo que averigüemos será comunicado inmediatamente, ENTENDIDO-especifico Lindy-san con una mirada severa mientras todos asentían y salían, incluida Reinforce, a cumplir las ordenes dadas excepto Lycans y colmillos

-Sera mejor que ustedes vayan a cumplir las ordenes que les fueron dadas-señalo con mas calma Lindy-san a las colmillos quienes asintieron y se fueron-Ustedes deberán ir con su gente y explicar la situación desde el principio, aquellos que no puedan pelar se quedaran fuera sin objeciones-explico mientras tambien salía por la puerta-cuento con ustedes-susurro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

Al momento Nanoha, Vita, Zafira y Ginga salieron de las instalaciones para transformarse y se dirigieron a la zona II, Nanoha se comunico con su hermano quien estaba en fase y le conto parte de lo ocurrido, el le aviso a su padre y para cuando llegaron Nanoha y los demás ya habia reunida una buena cantidad de Lobos rápidamente Nanoha, Zafira y Vita se colocaron junto a los padres de Nanoha quienes permanecían en forma humana, mientras Ginga iba con su familia para hablar con Subaru quien aun tenia la mirada perdida

-escuchen con atención, hoy hace unos 30 minutos llego información alarmante, al parecer un grupo terrorista planea atacar Mid-childa y destruir a todos sus habitantes, no sabemos cuantos son pero por ahora se ha decidido que todos colaboremos incluso los civiles que estén dispuestos y puedan hacerlo, se que la situación no es del agrado de todos pero necesitamos su ayuda-explico Nanoha mirando a todos los presentes , permanecieron unos segundos esperando una respuesta pues la gran mayoría esta susurrando cosas a sus compañeros o familia

-Todos estamos contigo, junto al Demonio blanco no podemos perder!!!!-grito alguien entre la multitud

-Nunca perderemos con ella al mando, el Demonio Blanco descendiente de Licaón guíanos a la victoria!!!!!!!-vocifero alguien mas y tras esto se empezaron a oír palabras de aliento y gloria, todos los presentes habían decidido colaborar

-Pronto la batalla comenzara, estén preparados!!!-exclamo Nanoha y después se volvió a su familia

-Iré a pedir detalles, Zafira y Vita empiecen a organizarlos, uno permanezca en forma lobuna para que pueda comunicarme, volveré en un rato-indico mientras salía de la pradera en la que se encontraba, poco después se transformo y tomo dirección a la zona III

-_"Fa….Testarossa, puedes escucharme??"-_interrogo Nanoha mientras entraba en la zona, pudo ver a una multitud que la miro con ojos curiosos, enfrente se encontraba Arf quien solo levanto la mano indicando la dirección que debía tomar

_-"Na..Takamachi????, pero que haces aquí???"-_inquirió Fate, y en cuanto Nanoha dio la vuelta hacia la derecha vio en pie a Fate esperándola, de modo que se transformo nuevamente en humana y se acerco con cautela

-Seria una estúpida para atacarte ahora, aun así vuelvo a preguntarte que haces aquí??-curioseo nuevamente Fate

-Vine para ayudarte con la información y tambien para enterarme de todo lo que no nos dirás, se que ocultaras cosas por eso he venido-respondió sinceramente Nanoha mientras se posicionaba frente a Fate quien solo la miro fríamente

-Bien entonces acompáñame, Yunno tambien esta aquí, se ha ofrecido a ayudar después de que escucho lo que paso-declaro Fate-El esta en las maquinas por ahora, esta obteniendo datos que no creí posible obtener pero al parecer puede seguirle el paso a los investigadores, en estos momento el sabe mas de la situación que yo así que todas las preguntas que quieras hacer dirígelas a el-aseguro Fate mientras abría la puerta del sótano y dejaba a ver trabajar a Yunno quien estaba concentrado en varias pantallas a la vez al igual que teclados y no perdía tiempo en hablar, Fate tomo asiento cerca de el mientras manipulaba otra computadora y empezaba a leer los datos contenida en ella con rapidez, Nanoha se posiciono a su espalda y tambien leyó

Después de una medio hora Yunno se alejo de la maquina y se paro detrás de ambas

-Esa es toda la información que tiene el departamento de Investigación y Tecnología-declaro

-Con esto será suficiente, no sabrán ni que los golpeo-respondió Nanoha con satisfacción

-Estoy de acuerdo-corroboro rápidamente Fate

-Te detendre.....Jail-susurro al viento y después de eso se escucho el aullido provocado por los lobos de la zona II

**Continuará...**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!!!!!**

**Una vez mas les entrego otro capitulo mas de INFRAMUNDO recién salido del horno, espero que les guste este capitulo y Yunno ha demostrado que tambien lo humanos ponen su granito de arena en este capitulo, ojala les allá gustado y si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decírmela, intentare no tardar mucho con el próximo capitulo^^**

**Se aceptan Review, criticas, ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua fría, huevos, pedradas, refresco, rosas, flores, sillas, pintura, novatadas, de todo excepto demandas TT_TT**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato ^**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XX**

**_-"xxx"-_Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Lycan**

**_-"xxx"-_Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Nosferatus**

* * *

Perdón…Una palabra que encierra muchos significados, sin embargo pocas personas pueden utilizarla con todos ellos al igual que hacerse responsables de esos significados….Pocas personas en verdad pueden perdonar con el corazón, la gran mayoría toma esa palabra a la ligera y la ocupan por cosas verdaderamente insignificantes, otras simplemente se creen capaces de utilizarla en cualquier momento, lugar, situación y con cualquier persona….pero…..la realidad es muy diferente.

En mi caso el perdón no es posible, no existe y no lo conozco, ¿Cómo puedo decir eso si me han perdonado de muchas maneras, incluso si me han perdonado la vida? Y si tienen razón, lo he obtenido pero eso no significa que yo sea capaz de proporcionarlo, eso son dos cosas muy distintas, cualquiera puede recibir el perdón pero no cualquiera puede dártelo, yo no concibo el perdón para mis enemigos, para aquellos que se atreven a traicionarme, herirme o asesinar a los que me rodean, aunque es curiosa esta situación…. ¿Que pasa con aquellos que son incapaces de perdonar?.......

La respuesta es………..esas personas se convierten en monstros, si monstros sedientos de venganza, es increíble ¿verdad? Que la venganza provenga de la incapacidad de perdonar a los que te hacen daño y junto a esta viene su prima el ODIO….el ODIO y la VENGANZA sentimientos que solo llevan a la perdición de una u otra manera pero….saben que, eso no importa, el sendero del odio y la venganza es muy parecido a un ajedrez, juegas solo y debes aprovechar todas y cada una de las piezas que tienes en tu poder pero al final siempre caerá el rey de una u otra manera… a esas personas son las de temer, no importa lo que pase, no importa contra quien pero jamás olvidan, más bien NO debemos olvidar lo que nos paso, lo único que nos mantiene con vida es el odio y la venganza y una vez perdidos esos sentimientos tambien perdemos nuestra esencia……….pero yo ahora no se mi verdad….ya no estoy segura de si en verdad soy un monstruo o simplemente soy una muñeca, un títere que es movido por la persona que lo tenga en sus manos…y ahora etoy en manos de mi corazón, de mis sentimientos y... la dueña de ellos es...

-Intentare conseguir el mapa de una ruta segura a ese punto, pero estáis seguras de que Jail se encuentra en ese lugar?-Cuestiono Yunno interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-No podemos estar totalmente seguras pero la probabilidad es muy alta, sin embargo necesitamos que le envíes la información al Almirante Chrono y a Lindy-san, pues necesitamos que estén preparados y tambien debemos asignar a los soldados que vendrán en esta expedición-Respondió Nanoha mientras se acercaba a la computadora en la cual se encontraba Yunno

-Por favor diles que estaremos ahí en 30 minutos con toda la información necesaria, pero que lo mejor será asignar a comandantes para que lideren la resistencia, ya ha habido un ataque en la zona II que los Lycan han podido contener pero no debemos bajar la guardia, Jail Scaglietti nunca se anda con rodeos-Ordene a Yunno-Necesito tomar aire si se ofrece algo avísenme-Dije poniéndome en pie-Por cierto Yunno a pesar de ser un Enclenque eres un gran Hacker-pronuncie sonriendo de medio lado

-Tomare eso como un cumplido-respondió sonriendo y después centrando toda su atención en el monitor frente a el

Subí las escaleras para salir del sótano y me encamine a la parte izquierda de la mansión, las escaleras que daban al sótano se encontraban en el ala derecha de esta, abrí la gran puerta de roble que daba a un gran comedor realizado con exquisita elegancia con suficiente espacio para 20 personas, el enorme tictac del reloj carillón resonaba en el fresco aire de la habitación, y sus ecos rebotaban en los azulejos negros y blancos, aquella estancia tenía un techo increíblemente alto y una balaustrada en su segunda planta además, estaba decorada con piezas de arte y disponía de una chimenea en el extremo mas alejado con un escudo de armas y unas espadas cruzadas encima de la abertura. Las paredes de estuco color beige de la sala comedor tenían unos rebordes de madera pulida color rojo, y en el centro se extendía una larga mesa de madera que ocupaba toda la estancia

Salí de la habitación por otra puerta café a la derecha de la chimenea que conducía a un estrecho pasillo que se dirigía a derecha e izquierda iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas lámparas antiguas, verdaderamente esa mansión era un laberinto si no sabias por donde ir, iba a paso lento pues sabia que me estaban siguiendo y no quería que husmearan en otras habitaciones, la puerta por la cual Salí del comedor era pequeña y prácticamente se encontraba escondida por las sombras. A la derecha del corredor se abrían quizás unos diez metros una sala de entrada en la cual habia tres puertas, de las tres habia una al fondo grande y roja y junto a esta una mas pequeña de dolor negro, un poco mas separada se encontraba una puerta de color café, del otro lado la sala de entrada doblaba abruptamente a la izquierda ensanchándose, entre en la puerta de color negro, la habitación habia sido montada como un antiguo bar de copas, con un gran piano de cola que dominaba la pista al otro extremo de la barra que incluía taburetes fijos en toda su longitud, me senté en el borde del asiento del gran piano negro y comencé a tocar "La Campanela" de Liszt, la toque para liberar estrés y después Salí al balcón de la habitación aunque en realidad era un pequeño pasillo que conectaba con otra habitación y tambien conectaba con el jardín, ahí habia una pequeña fuente en el centro de una habitación de cristal y en una de las paredes un piano de pared de color negro tambien, me dirigí ahí y comencé a tocar nuevamente pues me gustaba tocar mas a la interperie, solo que esta vez toque "Fantasie" Impromptu de Chopin y Moonlight sonata de Beethoven

**FLASH BACK**

Podemos ver a lo lejos una hermosa mansión inundada por los rayos de luna, hay una inmensa paz en las cercanías y muy cerca de esta se encuentra un hermoso lago que refleja a la luna llena en todo su esplendor, en las orillas se pueden apreciar varias luciérnagas lo que le da un aspecto fantástico al paisaje, la quietud es rota por una melodía de piano…sonata de claro de luna mejor conocida como Moonlight sonata, la bella melodía esta siento interpretada fuera de la mansión por una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados mientras otra pequeña igual a la interprete la escucha sentada en el césped

-Aquí estáis mis pequeñas-pronuncio un hombre en traje blanco y cabello purpura, mientras se acercaba a las pequeñas

En ese lapso de tiempo la melodía termino y ambas niñas fueron al encuentro del hombre

-No debéis salir tan tarde, Alicia recuerda que debes tener cuidado, tu estado de salud no es muy…-

-Si, si ya lo se, pero mientras Fate este conmigo nada malo me pasara, verdad??-respondió una de las pequeñas mirando a la otra quien mantenía sus rasgos faciales neutrales y miro al hombre

-Si pero ten en cuenta que Fate no es un vampiro ordinario y…-pronuncio el hombre severamente

-No me importa, Fate para mi es como mi hermana y el como allá nacido no tiene nada que ver, vámonos Fate-Contrapuso una de las pequeñas mientras jalaba a la otra pequeña interprete a dentro de la mansión

El hombre solo se las quedo observando, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Jail Scaglietti-susurre al viento, desde hace 2 horas que estábamos encerrados en el sótano, después de recibir la información del departamento de investigación vimos varias cosas que no coincidían de manera que nos pusimos a investigar mas afondo por nuestra cuenta, yo contacte con Zero quien me explico algunos detalles que no se encontraban en los informes, de manera que con esa información pudimos darnos cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas sabíamos el paradero exacto de la isla en la que se ocultaba Jail y tambien que en ese lugar habia estado uno de sus laboratorios, por lo tanto Yunno entro al ordenador de mi casa en Italia para buscar los mapas del sitio…..

Los demás mientras tanto ya estaban organizados y varios vampiros nobles y puros ofrecieron su ayuda, los demás se encontraban en la playa y no habia reportes de incidentes pues Lutecia estaba con ellos y reportaría cualquier anomalía, Lutecia era hija de un gran colmillo, lamentablemente falleció hace algunas décadas pero mientras tanto le enseño a su hija todo lo que se necesitaba para volverse un colmillo, pues ese era en esos momentos uno de sus sueños, por lo tanto no me preocupa mucho la situación de la playa además de que ella posee poderes ocultos que ningún otro vampiro posee

-En que piensas-pregunto Nanoha pues habia dejado de tocar Revolution de Chopin y apenas iba a mitad de la melodía, ella sabia de Lutecia pues habia venido hacia una hora y la que le abrió la puerta fue Nanoha

-Pensaba en Lutecia-respondí secamente mientras proseguía con la canción

-Antes estabas pensando en Jail, te escuche pronunciar su nombre-pronuncio severamente, ante esas palabras deje de tocar mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo

-No tienes porque enfadarte, al menos no por eso-contesto- La verdad es que quiero preguntarte quien es Jail Scaglietti pues es raro que tu te alteres al escuchar un nombre, ni siquiera el escuchar el mío te alteraste de esa manera-dijo, en ese momento me levante y me acerque a ella desafiante, Nanoha ni se inmuto y mantuvo su posición mientras me miraba desafiante a los ojos, y así permanecimos unos minutos……..

Ella me miraba a los ojos y yo los suyos me perdí en ellos intentado descifrar porque siempre están llenos de cariño y porque podía mirarme a los ojos sin que un rastro de culpa cruzara por los suyos, baje la mirada recorriendo su rostro después su cuello y al final la pose en el dije que le habia regalado, me acerque un poco mas a ella y extendí mi mano para posarla en su cuello, se estremeció bajo mi tacto, después volvi mi mirada a sus ojos

-Jail….era un "amigo" de mi padre, o eso creí hasta que descubrí la verdad, el en realidad era un científico, de hecho era el líder del departamento de Investigación y Tecnología, el trabajaba en conjunto con mi madre y ambos crearon varios dispositivos, mecanismos y tecnología, sin embargo tambien empezaron a experimentar con la genética de vampiros, Lycans y humanos, en uno de sus experimentos algo salió mal y el espécimen en el que habían estado trabajando fue liberado, por ese incidente nació un vampiro muy fuerte pero no tenia ni sentimientos, ni aspiraciones, ni corazón, solo era una cascara vacía, sin embargo esa "cosa" tenia la misma apariencia que la hija de Precia… Alicia, pues cerca de la explosión habia unos tubos de ensayo con la sangre de Alicia, Alicia estaba enferma y ellos buscaban una cura sin embargo le vieron una utilidad a ese experimento fallido y Precia la presento como la gemela de su hija…-explique y después calle dejando que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones, mientras descendí mi mano y mi mirada por su cuello y después las dirigí hacia su pecho antes de llegar a este me detuve y acaricie el dije, volvi mi mirada a su rostro y descubrí con satisfacción que Nanoha me miraba con ojos como platos incluso habia dejado de respirar

-Fate…tu…-logro pronunciar con dificultad

-Si, tu suposición es cierta……supongo que eso responderá a tu pregunta, eres la segunda persona que lo sabe y estoy segura de que no le dirás esto a nadie- dije mientras que con mi mano libre acariciaba su mejilla-No te lo dije para satisfacer tu curiosidad, te lo dije me perteneces ahora-pronuncie mientras elevaba el collar y le mostraba el dije-quiero que sepas todo de mi así como yo sabré todo de ti-dije acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros aprovechando que Nanoha estaba estática, me dirigí a su oído para susurrarle las siguientes palabras-quiero que sepas todo de la persona que te quitara la vida…-pronuncie para posteriormente besar el dije y después lo libere al igual que su rostro solo para inclinarme ya que Nanoha era menor en estatura que yo y dirigirme esta vez a su pecho, con mis manos empecé a abrir los primeros 3 botones de la blusa blanca que poseía para después depositar un pequeño beso directamente en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, ante esta acción suspiro, nuevamente eleve mi rostro a la altura del suyo y pude ver su sonrojo, me acerque lentamente a sus labios mientras relamía los míos…

-HEY, YA HE ENVIADO LA INFORMACION DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS A LLEGAR AL CUARTEL!!!!!!!!-grito Yunno interrumpiendo el momento y sacando a Nanoha de su trance solo para apartarse rápidamente y empezar a abrochar su blusa

Poco después apareció Yunno por la puerta que daba a donde nos encontrábamos, seguramente habia visto el mapa de la mansión en el ordenador

-Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos-pronuncio Yunno mientras miraba a Nanoha quien tenia la mirada posada en el suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el, sus mejillas aun seguían sonrojadas

-Entonces de monos prisa-dije para seguidamente salir del lugar, ya en el vestíbulo Nanoha se transformo en lobo y poco después se inclino para indicarle a Yunno que subiera, en los ojos de Nanoha vi un gran afecto por el chico por lo que sonreí mientras salían, yo cerré la puerta con llave en cuanto todos estuvimos afuera

_-"Disfruta estos días Nanoha y prepárate, pues cuando dejes de serme útil te matare_"-pronuncie con seguridad aunque no lo estaba del todo además de que sentí molestia por ver la cercanía entre Yunno y Nanoha

-"_No te lo dejare tan fácil_"-respondió mirándome desafiante

-"_Eso espero de lo contrario seria aburrido_"-dije mientras echaba a correr, Nanoha me seguía de cerca con Yunno encaramado a su espalda, sonreí y acelere mientras me comunicaba con Signum, Arf y Reinforce para informarles que íbamos para allá, me respondieron que estaban ya en el cuartel de manera que volvi a acelerar y en unos segundos llegue al cuartel, 15 segundos después llego Nanoha mirándome retadoramente yo solo sonreí mostrándole los dientes, en cuanto Yunno se bajo de su lomo regreso a su forma humana

-Bien el Almirante nos espera adentro en la misma sala de juntas-pronuncio Reinforce quien nos miraba con curiosidad, después de eso nos dirigimos a la sala y al entrar pude ver que solo estaban Hayate, Chrono, Lindy-san, Erio, Caro los Lycan excepto Zafira y Subaru aparte de nosotras ahí tambien se encontraba Teana pues ya habia descansado lo suficiente después de salir del hospital le indique que fuera donde Signum para que aprendiera los movimientos necesarios, sin embargo Signum la puso a descansar en un árbol de la zona mientras solo veía los movimientos a realizar

_-"Ya te encuentras mejor?"_-pregunte mentalmente pues la veía un poco débil

_-"Si, pero me encuentro sedienta eso es todo"-_respondió mirándome avergonzada aunque intento sonreír

_-"En cuanto salgamos lo primero que aras es ir donde Shamal para que te de las píldoras o en dado caso sangre, no necesito estorbos entendiste??"-_Replique severamente

_-"si"-_respondió seria y yo solo le sonreí, después centre toda mi atención al frente y a Yunno quien se habia acercado a los mandos

-Bien esta es la información que pudimos obtener recientemente-Explico Yunno insertando un CD en la computadora y empezando a hacer su trabajo mostrando en diversas maneras toda la información resaltando los mapas del laboratorio y su ubicación así como tambien un plan de los pasos a seguir

-Tomando en cuenta esto hemos decidido lanzar un ataque con las mayores unidades, atacándolo todo abra terminado-pronuncio muy seguro el Almirante Chrono

-Te equivocas-articulo Lindy-san-Yunno muéstrame las imágenes satelitales cercanas a la isla

-Enseguida-respondió y al momento se mostraron todas las imágenes la gran mayoría mostraba varios botes que salían en varias direcciones, en uno de ellos pude distinguir a Jail por lo que apreté los puños y sin embargo vi tambien que uno de los tripulantes del bote que estaba hablando con Jail asintió y salto del bote seguramente seria quien dirigiría la operación de ataque contra Mid-Childa

-Hace cuanto los satélites tomaron esas imágenes?-Pregunto Erio algo enfadado

-Hace unos cuantos minutos-Respondió Yunno mientras dirigía su mirada a Nanoha y después a mí

-Supongo que eso significa…..-

-Que es una oportunidad perfecta-dije interrumpiendo lo que Hayate iba a decir mientras sonreía de medio lado, todo me miraron atónitos y yo solo agrande aun mas mi sonrisa pues por lo que me habia dicho Zero lo que ahí se encontraba era….

-Porque lo dices Fate??-pregunto Arf

-Zero me dijo que lo que he estado buscando se encuentra en ese lugar y al parecer Jail no lo lleva consigo-respondí mientras me volvía a verla-sabes muy bien que sin las dos piezas el no puede hacer nada y en este caso solo posee una, si soy capaz de quitársela y enviarla donde el consejo….-respondí mirando a todas las colmillos y por ultimo a Reinforce

-Podrás detener lo que habia estado planeando con tu madre-Dijo Signum en un susurro

-Se pueden saber de que están hablando??-Pregunto el Almirante Chrono con el ceño fruncido mientras nos miraba sin comprender

Nosotras nos miramos y yo mire a Tea pues ella sabia parte de la historia pero no toda, yo por mi parte sabia que no podía contarla pues los recuerdos que me traían eran demasiado fuertes y por ahora debía ahorrar energía por lo que mire al resto de los colmillos y al llegar con Reinforce solo cerré los ojos y asentí eso quería decir que yo daba mi aprobación

-Hace tiempo Jail y Precia Testarossa trabajaban juntos y por unos incidentes crearon dos llaves para uno de sus proyectos mas grandes, sin embargo el proyecto fue descubierto por los colmillos quienes lo cerraron y destruyeron todas las evidencias, Precia y Jail fueron puestos en arresto durante una temporada, ambos salieron de ese encierro en el que fueron torturados psicológicamente y para ese entonces Precia estaba peleada con Jail ya que el intentaba reiniciar el proyecto pero ella se negó pues no quería volver a ser encerrada y se fue con su familia, poco después Jail se contacto con Precia pues quería que le devolviera la llave que ella tenia, Precia se negó y al parecer inicio un proyecto diferente por su cuenta sin embargo alguien altero la información en la que trabajaba Precia provocando que la información de el proyecto pareciera que se convertiría en una amenaza para las especies y antes de que siquiera ella pudiera aclarar nada fue….asesinada-Anuncio Reinforce los demás la miraban anonadados y algunos estaban pálidos, Vita era una de ellos y miraba a Nanoha preocupada

-co….como sabes eso??-pregunto Nanoha quien se habia acercado a Reinforce con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro sin poder creer lo que ella habia dicho, mas bien sin querer creerlo, Reinforce la miro y suspirando decidió contar el resto mientras miraba a los demás

-Después del incidente en el que tanto Precia como su hija perdieron la vida encontramos el diario de Precia así como los verdaderos resultados de su experimento, tambien se descubrieron las huellas de Jail en los laboratorios así como la ausencia de varios objetos-Arf se habia acercado a mi preocupada pues mi mano que cerré en puño estaba sangrando-El habia alterado la información así como habia robado todo los dispositivos para seguir con su propio plan-termino Reinforce

-Fate descubrió pronto los indicios de los experimentos ya que Precia tenia varios planos de los laboratorios que habían ocupado ella y Jail de modo que fue a investigar con un equipo, una vez ahí descubrieron vida artificial creada a base de sangre de Lycan y Nosferatu, eran androides, habían 8 tubos vacios y rotos los demás estaban abandonados…..-Explico Signum

-Al final fue una trampa que Jail le habia puesto a Precia y admitió su culpabilidad en un video que dejo grabado así como una amenaza al consejo y el vaticano-continuo Arf mientras tomaba mi mano y empezaba a acariciarla yo la mire y le sonreí indicándole que me encontraba bien, después me puse seria y di un paso al frente atrayendo la atención de todos

- La verdad quiero matarle pero tambien descubrí que planeaba realizar el experimento que según el Vaticano estaba realizando mi madre, es decir nos dijo lo que planea y creo que esta seguro que es imposible detenerle, pero para eso necesita dos llaves, la que tenia Precia y una que tiene el-termine yo

-Y esa llaves que son?-pregunto Lindy-san mirándome seriamente

-Son seres creados artificialmente mas o menos igual que los androides pero ellos tienen las características de una persona que en verdad existió, mientras que los Androides nacieron solo de partes artificiales-respondió Reinforce-sin embargo esas creaciones son las únicas capaces de hacerle frente a los androides así como tambien creemos que el demonio blanco es capaz de hacerles frente tambien -A completo mirando seriamente a Nanoha

-Entonces yo….-susurro Nanoha al borde de las lagrimas

-No te derrumbes!!!-grite mientras me apartaba del lado de Arf y me acercaba a Nanoha para tomarla por los hombros al momento que me miraba-En este momento todos nosotros te necesitamos y si tienes remordimientos recuerda que yo te matare-susurre solo para que ella pudiera escucharme, sonrío y después se limpio las lagrimas que habían conseguido salir de sus ojos y después asintió

-Entonces que aremos?-Pregunto Caro mirándonos a todos

-Defenderemos Mid-Childa y mataremos a ese Androide así como iré por la otra llave-Le dije mientras me volvía asía ellos-Lo mejor cera organizar a todo aquel que tenga habilidades ofensivas y posicionarlos alrededor de Mid-Childa, mientras aquellos que tengan habilidades puramente defensivas cuidan su retaguardia, en ese momento debe salir una pequeña patrulla para no ser descubierta y poder infiltrarse con facilidad en la línea enemiga y pasar en dirección a estas coordenadas-complemente mientras me acercaba a la pantalla tridimensional y señalaba un punto rojo-Sin embargo esa patrulla deberá de ser por lo menos de 3 o cuatro personas pues así no serán detectados fácilmente, hay que hacer esto con discreción sin embargo no podremos comunicarnos por medios electrónicos con ellos, al parecer el dispositivo que envuelve a la isla desactiva todo mecanismo eléctrico a un kilometro de distancia de la barrera, por lo que recomiendo sean personas que tengan la oportunidad de comunicarse mentalmente con tierra-termine mientras miraba a todos los presentes, sabia que mi plan seria la única forma de terminar con esto

-Eso decir quiero que los que formemos ese grupo seamos Nanoha, Yunno y yo-a complete mirando seriamente a Lindy-san y Chrono-san

-Eso es imposible-Contradijo Erio y el Almirante Chrono al mismo tiempo

-La verdad es que no hay otra forma, nadie mas puede hacerle frente a esos androides mas que las propias llaves y el Demonio blanco, supongo que el androide que regreso no estará solo y la otra llave no sabremos si sea "dócil" o por el contrario ayude a los androides-Explico Signum

-Tu misma lo has dicho, por el caso de Nanoha no habría problema pero no tenemos la menor idea de donde se encuentra la otra llave-comento Yunno

-En eso tienes razón-comento Signum mientras comenzaba a pensar las cosas más detenidamente

-Si tenemos una llave-pronuncie seriamente mientras miraba a Arf quien me miro tristemente para después asentir- la llave que Precia poseía……soy yo-Comente seriamente y todos excepto Arf y Nanoha me miraron sorprendidos

-Necesito que Nanoha y Yunno vengan conmigo, Nanoha puede cuidar mi retaguardia y Yunno es capaz de desactivar el dispositivo que rodea la isla, no dudo en que las defensas de Mid-Childa sean insuperables y acabaran la situación pronto-comente para indicar que no me importaba ser lo que era, yo estaba segura de que mi razón en este mundo era detener a Jail pero no por ello perdonaría a los que le ayudaron a terminar con la vida de mi Madre y hermana porque estaba claro que el culpable habia sido el…

-En ese caso se formara otro equipo, para no confundirnos serán Alfa y Bravo-dijo Lindy-san quien se puso en pie y se acerco a mi-No estoy muy conforme con tu plan pero es la mejor forma de proceder sin embargo quiero que el equipo Alfa conformado por Nanoha, Yunno y tu desactiven ese dispositivo lo mas rápido posible, si para esos momentos la situación es menos critica iremos a respaldarlos y si algo llega a ocurrir durante la captura de la llave y la aniquilación de ese androide así como la desactivación del dispositivo, no importa lo mínimo que sea se comunicaran inmediatamente con el equipo Bravo que entrara como refuerzo, entendido??-Ordeno más que pregunto

-Entendido-respondí

-Bien selecciona a quienes te irán a respaldar-pronunció no tuve que pensarlo mucho pues sabia en quienes podía confiar

-Reinforce y Arf, podrían hacerme ese favor?-pregunte mientras me volvía a ellas, ambas sonrieron y asintieron

-Entonces quiero que Zafira y Hayate estén tambien en el equipo Bravo-dijo Nanoha mientras miraba a Hayate quien solo asintió

-Esta decidido, vayan y prepárense, los demás vuelvan a sus puestos y resistan-fueron las palabras de Lindy-san y en cuanto termino todos nos pusimos en pie para salir en 30 minutos exactamente

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**HOLA!!!!!**

**Nuevamente les traigo otro capítulo de INFRAMUNDO, me disculpo por la tardanza pero estaba en exámenes y las cosas se complicaron un poquito, aunque espero poder actualizar pronto, espero les haya gustado este capitulo^^ y disculpen las faltas de ortografia ^//^**

**Me agradaría mucho que dejaran comentarios aunque acepto de todo, cubetas de agua, huevos, ji tomatazos, rosas, pedradas, todo excepto demandas TT_TT**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	22. Chapter 22

_**-"xxx"-**_**Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Lycan**

_**-"xxx"-**_**Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Nosferatus**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Destino, hermosa palabra y tambien terrible a la vez, ¿Qué es el destino? ¿Cuál es tu destino, o el mío?, preguntas para las que la mayoría de los seres vivos jamás encuentra una respuesta, otros simplemente aceptan un hecho irrevocable en este mundo, para mi la respuesta es clara….

Pero…

La pregunta clave para vivir es ¿puedes cambiar tu destino?, la respuesta es……NO ….., muchos dicen "El destino no esta escrito, y puede ser cambiado", pero es una vil mentira, el destino JAMAS puede ser cambiado, todos tenemos el mismo destino el cual es la MUERTE, sin embargo para llegar a este destino hay muchos otros caminos, caminos que de hechos son tus diferentes destinos, muchos los llaman los hilos del destino y todos te llevan al mismo "destino",

Un ser JAMAS puede cambiar su destino, lo único que puede hacer es tomar decisiones que abrirán senderos de un camino o hilo a otro, esos senderos pueden hacer una gran diferencia en tu vida, esos senderos son creados por tus decisiones y tambien por las decisiones de las personas que te rodean, a lo largo de tu existencia muchas otras existencias convivirán contigo, entrelazaran los hilos de su destino con el tuyo, algunas de sus decisiones tambien repercutirán en las tuyas, pero eso es lo que debes tener en mente, EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEVITABLE Y EL DESTINO, y tu DESTINO no puedes cambiarlo simplemente FORJAS EL CAMINO QUE SEGUIRAS para antes de llegar al DESTINO ABSOLUTO….

LA MUERTE.

Si eso creo yo…., muchos creerán que estoy loca, pero esa es la verdad, no importa que hagas o que intentes siempre morirás y lo digo yo que soy un vampiro, ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de ser "inmortal" todos mis seres queridos han muerto de una forma u otra, he visto la muerte en incontables ocasiones y nada de lo que hagan cambiara eso, es mejor aceptar una verdad absoluta.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Nanoha quien camina a mi lado.

En cuanto salimos de la sala de conferencias las demás colmillos me dieron alcance para recibir instrucciones, Teana apoyaría a los Lycans junto a los demás miembros de la sección, el equipo Bravo y Alfa saldrían juntos de la isla por lo que teníamos que recoger todo lo que necesitáramos, Signum comandaría a los Nosferatus así como tambien estaría en las primeras líneas ofensivas, pues tenia un control increíble sobre el elemento fuego así como tambien era maestra en el arte de la espada y el arco.

En cuanto las instrucciones fueron dadas me reuní con Nanoha quien me esperaba no muy lejos, en cuanto llegue a su altura me informo sobre la organización de los Lycan y tambien me comunico que Yunno fue por los dispositivos necesarios para echar abajo la barrera.

Subaru y Ginga se encargarían de las fuerzas ofensivas y defensivas del área correspondiente a los Lycan, mientras que Vita iría a la sección perteneciente a los Nosferatus para luchar apoyando a Signum.

-Me encuentro bien sin embargo me preocupa un poco la alineación de las fuerzas-indique a Nanoha mientras me detenía, ambas ya estábamos listas en mi caso simplemente fui por mi espada.

-Que es lo que te preocupa de las alineaciones?-cuestiono mientras al igual que yo se detenía para encararme

-Sabes la historia de Subaru y Teana?-indague directamente

-No estoy al tanto de todo pero Subaru y Ginga me han contado lo esencial-Respondió algo triste diría yo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, por ahora Teana estará bajo control al igual que yo podrá refrenar sus emociones, al menos por un tiempo-comente seria-pero me pregunto si Subaru será capaz de controlarse trabajando codo con codo al lado de Teana-aclare continuando con mi avance.

-Entiendo, tambien me preocupa un poco sin embargo, Ginga estará cerca para controlarle además ella misma fue quien pidió esa guardia aun sabiendo que Tea estaría en esa zona-explico

-Ya veo-pronuncie, tal vez Subaru planeara algo sin embargo se sorprendería por las barreras que puso Tea, esboce una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los pequeños inconvenientes que sus barreras me habían provocado cuando leí su mente mientras era humana y en esos momentos no tenia un gran autocontrol sobre esas barreras pero eso habia cambiado después de mi entrenamiento de dos días, quien mejor que una maestra de las mascaras para crear barreras invencibles?

-Pronto partiremos-susurro Nanoha tan bajo que no estuve muy segura de que quisiera que le escuchara.

-Asustada?-debatí divertida aunque ya conocía de antemano la respuesta…o eso creí

-Si-La respuesta me tomo con la guardia baja por lo que me detuve pues jamás creí que admitiera sus dudas o miedo frente a mi, supongo que mi repentina parada la sorprendió tambien por lo que se apresuro a aclarar las cosas

-No me mal entiendas, no siento miedo por mi, mas bien no me agrada la idea de exponer a Yunno a esto-confesó cabizbaja y preocupada, la verdad me molesto un poco su respuesta pero mis facciones eran neutrales como esperando que dijera algo mas, al ver que lo pensaba y no revelaba nada mas proseguí con mi avance

-Si tanto te preocupa entonces lo mejor será que se quede-declare ella rápidamente me dio alcance algo enojada

-Sabes muy bien que sin el no podrá caer la barrera, tu misma lo dijiste es un gran hacker-rebatió mi aclaración y termino la frase con un gran orgullo me detuve y la encare su expresión se transformo pues mi mirada reflejada indiferencia, odio y al mismo tiempo furia.

-Si te vas a estar preocupando por el entonces podrías dejar huecos en tu defensa, ya lo he visto te preocupaban muchas cosas en aquella batalla contra el vampiro clase S y el Lycan "zombie", y la verdad es que no necesito una complicación mas- di media vuelta y antes de dar un paso siquiera ella tomo mi muñeca para evitar que avanzara, me miraba fúrica por mis palabras.

-No puedes decir eso, ni siquiera me conoces, ni sabes de lo que soy capaz-respondió muy segura de si misma y con un gran orgullo.

-Y tu sabes de lo que es capaz Yunno?-pregunte sabiendo que era un golpe bajo y lo note en cuanto se agarre se volvió débil-Porque parece que no le tienes mucha confianza a pesar de que el aseguro que estaría bien, acaso dudas de sus capacidades Nanoha?-indague y sonreí al ver que se quedaba muda y agachaba la mirada, me solté de su agarre y rápidamente me aparte de su lado pues no quería verle comportarse de esa manera por alguien como Yunno, gire a la derecha y me encontré con Erio y Caro a la entrada de la sala donde nos encontraríamos los equipos Alfa y Bravo.

-Fate-san-pronuncio Erio con un poco de tristeza

-Que es lo que sucede Erio?-interrogue con un poco de ternura, pues por sus miradas se veía que estaban preocupados y Erio me miraba intensamente, yo sabia que Erio y yo éramos similares en unas cosas pues ambos éramos vidas creadas artificialmente y sabia que la noticia de mis origines le había afectado un poco

-Por favor Fate-san cuídese mucho-pidió Caro mientras se abrazaba a mis piernas fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarme ir, sonreí y acaricie su cabello al igual que el de Erio

-No me pasara nada estén tranquilos, además saben muy bien lo fuerte que soy y no perderé-articule mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura de ambos-Confió en que ambos cuiden de Mid-Childa, en especial tu Erio-pronuncie mirando intensamente a Erio

-No se preocupe Fate-san Mid-Childa estará sana y salva, después de todo usted sabe que su sangre corre por nuestras venas-respondió con gran orgullo

-jajajaja, lo se pero no se sobre esfuercen demasiado, de acuerdo?-pedí mas que pregunte aunque sabia su respuesta

-Lo haremos-expresaron al mismo tiempo-siempre y cuando usted regrese sana y salva-iban a sellar la promesa con su dedo meñique sin embargo la llegada de Nanoha nos interrumpió, por lo que se contuvieron y con una reverencia partieron a sus puestos junto a Subaru y Teana, yo les pedí que estuvieran cerca de ellas para detenerlas por si algo salía mal

-Has tardado-dije mirando de reojo a Nanoha-pero me alegra que llegaras en este momento-complete mirando en la dirección por la cual se perdían las siluetas de Erio y Caro-Me salvaste de hacer un promesa que tal vez no pueda cumplir-

-De que hablas?-curioseó Nanoha

-De nada relevante-manifesté, volvi mi atención a la puerta y por ella pude escuchar la voz de Hayate y Yunno - Y bien cual es tu decisión-al no escuchar ninguna objeción por parte de Nanoha afirme algo que ya daba por seguro- Yunno ira con nosotras, sin embargo si te preocupas mucho por el entonces me adelantare y dudo que puedas alcanzarme-antes de que Nanoha pudiera responder entre en la habitación, Zafira, Hayate, Reinforce, Arf y Yunno estaban listos, Hayate dio un paso asía nosotras mientras miraba a Nanoha como pidiendo disculpas.

-No podrás estar en el equipo Bravo, cierto?-Afirmo Nanoha mas que preguntar.

-Lo lamento, los altos mandos quieren que permanezca en Mid-Childa, sin embargo me parece que Shamal debería estar en el equipo bravo, a pesar de no ser una gran peleadora tiene grandes habilidades en cuanto a heridas se refiere-sonrió Hayate con algo de pesar, me miro intensamente como pidiendo mi aprobación

-Por mi esta bien, probablemente nos haga falta alguien con esas habilidades-indique sin mucho interés, mire a Reinforce y Arf, ambas estaban listas aunque me divirtió ver que Reinforce cargaba tambien un libro negro

-Probablemente tardemos en entrar en acción además, sabes bien que este no es un libro normal-rebatió Reinforce al observar que no quitaba mi atención de su libro

-Lo se solo que me extraña el saber que lo has sacado, normalmente no lo haces-conteste fingiendo indiferencia

_-__"Has visto algo o previsto algo malo?"-_inquirí algo preocupada

_-"No es nada de eso, solo tengo el presentimiento de que necesito llevarlo es todo"_-revelo tranquilizadoramente

_-"Bueno supongo que eso me tranquiliza un poco"-_exprese mientras le lanzaba una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Reinforce respondió con una igual pero tuve la sensación de que alguien a mis espaldas me miraba con ganas de matarme por lo que mire de reojo a mi espalda y vi a Hayate mirándome directamente con una mirada muy fría, lo que me sorprendió en realidad no fue la mirada de Hayate sino que Nanoha veía de igual forma a Reinforce.

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir embarcando ya pronto vendrá la segunda horda de fuerzas enemigas en la cual nos infiltraremos-Comento Hayate deshaciendo la atmosfera de tensión en el ambiente

-Entendido-respondió Reinforce para posteriormente salir de la habitación seguida por Arf y los demás.

Y no habia vuelta a tras, mi cacería habia comenzado

**

* * *

**

**POV TEANA**

Fate-san y la demás ya habían zarpado, Signum-san y yo fuimos las únicas con instrucciones de quedarnos, la verdad poco me importaba pues yo prefería estar en Mid-Childa porque no habia estado aquí antes, el territorio de los Lycans era hermoso pues habia increíbles paisajes, los vi cuando me dirigía a reforzar las fuerzas pues primero habia pasado con Shamal-san para que me diera algo de sangre, ella me dio dos bolsas pues dijo que por ahora Mid-Childa nos necesitaba con todas nuestras fuerzas, al llegar me encontré con Ginga dando instrucciones, por ahora me mantenía distante hasta que vi llegar a Hayate-san lo que me sorprendió pues se habia planeado que ella iría como apoyo para Nanoha-san por lo que Salí de las sombras en las que me encontraba envuelta para encontrarme con ella, los rayos del Sol en lugar de lastimarme como se cree simplemente mostraba mi piel tan pálida como si fuera la de un cadáver sin embargo como aun era joven el Sol lastima mi vista por lo que me veo obligada a usar gafas de Sol especiales, la gran mayoría de los Lycan se tenso un poco al verme pero por una indicación de Ginga volvieron su atención a ella

-Hayate-san-recite su nombre muy suavemente pues sabia que no habia necesidad de gritar, detuvo su marcha y me espero hasta que llegue a su lado después seguimos caminando para admirar el horizonte y el espejismo del infinito mar que se extendía ante nosotras

-Teana necesito que me hagas un favor-la mire sorprendida y asentí levemente, mientras intentaba descifrar lo que me pediría

-Podrías encabezar las fuerzas ofensivas?-cuestiono mientras dirigía su mirada posándola en mis facciones, yo me mantenía neutral

-Por supuesto, sin embargo no creo que eso le agrade a los Lycans- exprese un poco divertida

-No te preocupes por eso, la gran mayoría de ellos tiene habilidades defensivas y por eso necesitamos mucha ayuda, yo tambien participare en la línea ofensiva pero estaré un poco lejos de aquí y necesito que alguien ayude a Ginga y los demás en la línea ofensiva-confeso nerviosamente

-jajajajaja, no se preocupe esas fueron las instrucciones de Fate-san así que de todos modos debo ayudarlos, pero no se preocupe no cometeré los errores que cometí en el barco, esta vez hare las cosas como se deben-manifesté seriamente pues me encolerizaba aquel incidente

-etto, estoy segura de que harás lo mejor, bueno debo de darle unas instrucciones finales a Ginga y espero que no tengas que utilizar todas tus técnicas en esto-dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro y me guiñaba el ojo izquierdo

Observe a Hayate-san mientras se dirigía a hablar con Ginga para posteriormente irse del claro en el que nos encontrábamos, yo por mi parte empecé a subir una montaña cercana al claro desde la cual podría observar el mar y ver desde lejos la segunda horda de fuerzas enemigas.

Ascendí rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, veía algo a lo lejos pero sabía que los lentes obstruían mucho mi visión de modo que los baje un poco para tener mejor visibilidad, a lo lejos se veían unos botes en los cuales venían vampiros recién convertidos y Lycans "zombie" mas o menos a unos 20km

-será fácil con un ataque de larga distancia-susurre, mire hacia abajo al pie de la montaña y pude ver que los Lycans se preparaban

-No creo que les importe demasiado-decidí que yo me encargaría por ahora de esa manera tendríamos mas tiempo para organizarnos, cerré los ojos y empecé a concentrarme indague en mi memoria y encontré un recuerdo muy frio y doloroso, mis poderes eran igual de fuerte que las emociones de mis recuerdos de modo que elegí un recuerdo poderoso y frio para poder utilizar las dagas de hielo, alce mi mano izquierda y la extendí frente a mi a lo lejos, cerca de los botes se formo un cristal de hielo de un gran tamaño, mas o menos de 6 metros de altura, después en mi mano derecha empecé a formar un pequeño has de luz de fuego en cuanto tuvo el tamaño perfecto apunte al centro del cristal y dispare la pequeña luz, al colisionar con el cristal este aumento su poder y lo reflejo de tal manera que destruyo los botes así como levanto unas olas que volcaron los botes que no fueron destruidos, en cuanto esa función termino el cristal se cuarteo y se volvió fragmentos de hielo que yo podía controlar, cerré los ojos para escuchar con atención los sonidos bajo el agua aunque me era algo difícil

-Arrójalos ya-alego una voz a mis espaldas…una voz que conocía bien

Baje los brazos y todas los fragmentos se transformaron en estacas de hielo que se adentraron en el mar perforando los cuerpos de los Nosferatus y Lycans que habían sobrevivido pero para asegurarme de que murieran por completo en cuanto estuve segura de que todas las estacas llegaron al fondo del mar chasque los dedos y los trozos de hielo explotaron provocando que el agua de mar saltara varios metros sobre su nivel después volvió al nivel normal del mar aunque parte de el estaba congelando aparte de eso todo volvió a la normalidad.

-La función acabo deberías bajar con Ginga-san…….Subaru-pronuncie fríamente, no me dejaría llevar….por ahora

-Gin-nee ya a organizado a todos y no me necesita, después de todo ella fue la queme pidió subiera para comunicarte todas las decisiones pues pensamos que tu y nosotros nos sentiríamos mas cómodos si trabajamos juntos pero a una distancia prudente-expreso como solo Subaru sabe expresarse, seria y feliz a la vez

-Ya veo, supongo que ese ataque debe ser suficiente por ahora, solo puedo utilizarlo una vez pero me encargare de los botes pues los ataques a larga distancia son mi especialidad, los cubriré desde aquí junto a aquellos que puedan utilizar ataques a larga distancia si las cosas se ponen feas entonces tambien atacare de frente-garantice segura de mis palabras, deje de ver hacia el mar y me gire lentamente en dirección a Subaru quien me miraba fijamente aunque nerviosa, lo notaba pues tenia sus manos a la espalda

Pase por su lado y me dirigí a un árbol de Sakura que estaba cerca, me recargue en el y me recosté

-No escuchas bien?-cuestiono Subaru después de un largo silencio

-D e hecho escucho bien lo que me rodea dentro de este medio, es decir todo lo que este en la superficie, debajo de ella, como por ejemplo en el mar, tendría que sumergirme para poder escuchar, pero si me sumergía se darían cuenta y hubieran aumentado su ritmo de nado………me entrenaron para tomar las mejores decisiones, además sabia que estabas por aquí de manera que no tenia necesidad de sumergirme-respondí

-Ya veo-contesto algo triste por que cerrara la conversación, me levante abruptamente por lo que se sorprendió y se puso en guardia.

De los árboles a nuestras espaldas surgieron dos pequeñas figuras, se trataban de Erio y Caro, al verlos Subaru volvió a su antigua posición, se sentó y junto sus piernas a su cuerpo, parecía una niña pequeña que acaba de ser regañada.

-Por qué no están con los demás?- pregunto Caro

-Nos sentimos mas cómodos si hay una distancia entre nosotros de por medio-respondí volviéndome a recostar, no podría asegurar como estaban las demás zonas pero al parecer no habia pasado nada importante sin embargo sabia que eso solo era el juego preliminar, las finales llegarían pronto….pero por ahora me relajaría.

-Nosotros iremos con Ginga-san para saber si necesita ayuda-Comento Erio después de que el silencio se volvió incomodo para ellos

-Claro, ya saben donde encontrarnos-les dijo Subaru con una sonrisa, a la cual respondieron animados

En cuanto dejamos de escuchar sus pasos Subaru se levanto abruptamente sorprendiéndome pues pensé que estaba dormida pues prácticamente estaba inconsciente

-Tea….-

Me nombro como solía hacerlo cuando mi familia estaba viva, abrí mis ojos y la mire, como estaba en la sombra me quite las gafas dejando así que viera mis pupilas……..rojas pues habia acabado de alimentarme, se sorprendió pero rápidamente cambio sus facciones pues una profunda tristeza se hizo presente en su mirada.

-Tea…yo- empezó a hablar

-No digas nada Subaru-exprese seriamente

-Pero yo… quiero decirte lo que paso…y-

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-alce la voz pero mi rostro permaneció inexpresivo, ella me miro asustada por mi reacción-No quiero hablar de eso contigo, lo que paso fue pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado, ni mucho menos que lo haya olvidado, sin embargo Fate-san me indico que no hiciera nada imprudente-conteste mientras volvía a ponerme las gafas y me recostaba.

-Esta bien, sin embargo yo tengo que decirte algo que me ha estado carcomiendo por dentro, no importa si no me hablas… por lo menos-miro hacia abajo como analizando si lo que diría seria lo correcto-por lo menos escúchame-susurro

-Yo Tea, me he arrepentido por no poder explicarte lo que paso, intente buscarte en cuanto supe que te habías ido, pero no pude encontrarte…..yo lo pase realmente mal pero he de decirte que-para ese momento yo la miraba intentando descifrar su mirada pues estaba titubeando mucho, pensando si debería decirlo siguiente o no, aunque supongo que no se dio cuenta

Y…

Al final se armo de valor

-He de decirte que no lamento lo que paso-al escuchar sus palabras una inmensa ira nació dentro de mi y sin pensarlo siquiera salte sobre ella y alce mi mano preparada para arrancarle la cabeza por sus palabras…..

Pero no me esperaba lo que seguía

-No lo lamento porque lo hice para salvar a la persona de la cual…..estaba enamorada- sonrío y yo me quede estática después sentí sus brazos envolverme y atraerme a su cuerpo

-Escuchaste bien? Lo hice porque quería proteger a la persona de la cual estaba y aun estoy enamorada………Tea-susurro junto a mi oído y yo no pude articular ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo no fue necesario, la conversación fue interrumpida pues a nuestras espaldas y por enfrente saltaron varias figuras hacia donde estábamos, por la posición seria difícil que Subaru lograra esquivar el ataque de modo que tambien la tome de la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo y con el brazo derecho que tenia listo para atacar me ayude a impulsarme por lo que ambas pudimos esquivar el ataque

Me fije en el claro y pude ver que tambien habia comenzado una batalla, no eran tantos como los que esperaba ver pero si habían roto la formación y nuestras defensas

-"_Subaru ve al claro y ayuda a Ginga-san, Erio y Caro deben estar ahí, organiza a las defensas no debemos dejar que lleguen a la zona IV"_-ordene a Subaru una vez que estuvimos en posición de batalla

-"_No te dejare sola"_-contradijo la orden que le fue dada

-_"Ve de inmediato, no te comportes como un cachorro, abriré una brecha para que puedas pasar"_-conteste pues nos habían encerrado en un circulo, antes de que se opusiera nuevamente con las rocas que habia cerca las alce y lance contra tres individuos que obstruían el paso al claro, después agarre del brazo a Subaru y la arroje al claro, de otro modo no iría, en cuanto estuvo en el aire 4 Lycans "zombie" saltaron hacia ella, mordí mis dedos y de la sangre se volvió solida y con ella atravesé el cuerpo de los 4 Lycans y después los azote contra una gran roble, para esto dos Nosferatus se habían puesto a mis flancos de modo que rompí las varas en las cuales se habia transformado mi sangre

Y otra vez salieron gotas de sangre que esta vez se transformaron en estacas que dirigí al rostro de los dos Nosferatus, las estacas atravesaron sus rostros y después con un nuevo chasquido de dedos explotaron, para asegurarme de que no se levantaran arroje una pequeña flama que al contacto con sus cuerpos los incendio sin problema alguno

Fije mi vista en los Lycan que anteriormente habia arrojado contra el roble y los vi parados y listos para atacar aunque debo decir que su estado estaba muy deteriorado, en verdad parecían "zombies" en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía jirones de piel pegados al cuerpo y parte de su piel se encontraba putrefacta, era un espectáculo lamentable por lo que decidí terminar con ellos lo mas rápido posible, en mis manos empecé a formar esferas de fuego pequeñas en total 5 pues aun quedaba un Nosferatu escondido entre los arboles, dispare las esferas contra los Lycans quienes las esquivaron saltando y después levante con un movimiento de manos 4 de las cinco esferas desviaron sus caminos y regresaron para estrellarse por las espalda en los Lycans poco después explotaron y en cuanto al otro Nosferatu salió de entre los árboles esquivando la esfera que lo perseguia pero en vez de atacarme salió corriendo hacía la zona 4 pronto se escucharon mas pisadas en la misma dirección

**

* * *

**

**POV SUBARU**

En cuanto Tea me aventó al claro comprendí que en realidad no quería ni necesitaba de mi ayuda así que en lugar de enfadarme entre en fase para ayudar a los demás, observe como Erio y Caro luchaban contra varios Lycans y los reducían con gran facilidad los mismo que los demás pero me preocupaba si alguno habia logrado pasar

_-"Aquellos con habilidades defensivas démosles espacio a los demás, retirémonos y busquemos a los intrusos que hayan logrado pasar"-_Ordene y al instante Lycans que apoyaban a otros me miraron y asintieron, salimos corriendo y pronto pudimos escuchar varias pisadas así como una batalla librándose un poco mas adentro en otro claro un poco apartado de donde nos encontrábamos, de modo que aceleramos el paso

-"_El grupo uno deténganse y ayuden a los que libran una batalla, los demás continúen y si encuentran a algún enemigo…..destrúyanlo_"-Indique nuevamente y entonces unos cuantos Lycans se detuvieron y volvieron su mirada a nuestro camaradas que habían quedado atrás, dos de ellos volvieron a su forma humana y del suelo crearon una solida pared de roca para impedir el paso a los intrusos.

Yo y otros Lycans aceleramos a todo lo que daba nuestra velocidad y pronto les dimos alcance a una grupo de Nosferatus y Lycans "zombie" entonces nos dividimos en dos grupos el primero se encargaría de los Nosferatus en total eran 8 y mi grupo se encargaría de los Lycans en total 12, algunos se transformaron y encerraron a ambos grupos en un circulo de roca para poder evitar que escaparan, y entonces un Lycan "zombie" intento huir me lance sobre el y lo arroje al suelo, los demás ya se habían repartido a los enemigos de modo que cada quien se concentro en su propio enemigo, yo era mejor en ataques directos que a distancia por lo que arroje sobre el Lycan "zombie" y empecé a arrancarle los miembros al Lycan que derribe con ayuda de mis garras, se puso en pie después de haberle arrancado la pata izquierda, es decir su brazo izquierdo, logro herirme con otra de sus patas en el cuello por lo que salte hacia atrás y analice sus movimientos, se acerco a mi mas rápido de lo que creí, me tacleo y por la fuerza me estrelle contra un roble y lo partí en dos, me levante rápidamente y le salte a la garganta, logro golpearme con su pata derecha pero no me desvió del todo de mi objetivo y pude arrancarle la cabeza, su cuerpo se derrumbo y aproveche para destazar los otros miembros mientras otros Lycans se encargaban de quemar los cuerpos

Por fin pudimos reducir a todos y los demás nos comunicaron que ya habían terminado con los Nosferatus pero que habían escuchado el sonido de unas explosiones y les preocupaba este hecho

_-"Subaru! Están todos bien"_- pregunto Gin-nee en cuanto nos alcanzo para entonces

-"_Si!"-_respondimos al mismo tiempo_-"¿Cómo les fue?"-_cuestione una vez que bajaron los muros de roca y pude encontrarme con Gin-nee

_-"No hubo complicaciones, me alegra que actuaras rápido y persiguieras a los que lograron pasar"_-respondió mientras me sonreía a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Veo que ya han terminado-exclamo Tea quien llegaba al claro, se habia quitado la gabardina negra que estaba utilizando y ahora lucia un top negro con el símbolo de los colmillos al frente unos guantes negros una falda/short negra y utilizaba unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo pero permitía ver lo bien formada que estaban sus piernas y para a completar el atuendo unas botas, adornadas con detalles plateados, al lado tenia una pistolas y en la espalda cargaba una espada

-me he encargado de otros intrusos en un claro cercano pero me parece que habrá que volver a nuestra posición anterior por si vienen mas- pronuncio mientras se reunía con nosotros, los demás se apresuraban a volver al claro

_-"me parece que junto a los botes mas intrusos salieron nadando por si lográbamos destruir los botes y aprovecharon la explosión que provoque para que no nos diéramos cuenta de su posición, me disculpo por ello"-_declaro Tea con seriedad mirando a Gin-nee

_-"No te preocupes nadie pudo pasar pero eso significa que están bien organizados por lo que tendremos que tener cuidado"-_menciono Gin-nee para después empezar a correr hacia los riscos dejándonos a mi y a Tea atrás yo me detuve pues presentía que querría decirme algo después de lo que le dije, o eso quería creer…. sin embargo ella siguió su camino sin mirar atrás

Sin voltear a mirarme siquiera una vez, dejándome sola…….

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**TT_TT MIL DISCULPAS!**

**No he podido actualizar por que he estado ocupada con un trabajo de la escuela, me ha tenido absorbida desde las vacaciones de semana santa T_T, MIL DISCULPAS TT_TT**

**Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo recién salido del horno y prometiéndoles que me tardare menos en el próximo capitulo (eso espero…es broma ^^u), espero que este les haya gustado^^ **

**Se aceptan, comentarios, criticas, ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua, pedradas, reclamos por mi tardanza, de todo excepto demandas XD**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**

**NOS VEMOS!^^**


	23. Chapter 23

_-"xxx"-_Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Lycan

_-"xxx"-_Diálogos telepáticos de parte de los Nosferatus

**CAPITULO XXII**

Amor…, AHH el sentimiento más puro y hermoso de todos los sentimientos, maravilloso, dulce, pero a la vez solitario y sufrible, el amor es un sentimiento incomparable pero también es un sentimiento que provoca mucho dolor a la persona que lo siente y al mismo tiempo una gran dicha, ¿Cómo es que un sentimiento puede ser tan contradictorio?

La mayoría de los sentimientos no son tan confusos, unos como el ODIO se centran totalmente en hechos sufribles y oscuros, otros como la felicidad se centran en la dicha y sentimientos que se enfocan en lo bueno de la vida, pero el amor tiene de ambos, es decir, cuando uno siente amor por alguien puede ser feliz por el resto de su vida si es correspondido, pero y si no lo es?,

Entonces caerá en la desesperación y sufrimiento.

Sin embargo uno puede estar enamorado de una persona y no estar preparado para expresarlo, por eso son dichosos y miserables a la vez, dichosos porque con solo estar al lado de la persona que es objeto de su amor son felices…pero miserables porque no quieren estar a su lado solo como amigos o conocidos si no como el objeto del amor de su persona más importante

Si…

El amor es hermoso pero a la vez terrible, a veces, mas de las necesarias, uno se pregunta: "¿Vale la pena este amor?", muy pocos encuentran la respuesta…nadie puede tener una sola respuesta para el amor, ni tampoco una definición, ni mucho menos uno puede decidir de quien se enamora, todo es espontaneo….por eso el amor es tan inseguro…. Por eso es prohibido….por eso es hermoso …..

Y por eso no puedo evitar sentirlo….

-En que piensas?-pregunta Nanoha sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo la miro y sonrió porque ella en su inocencia no sabe que es por ella por quien me hago esas pregunta, que es por ella por quien suspiro, que es por ella por quien haría todo, hasta lo imposible para que sea feliz

-En nada importante-respondo suavemente, Nanoha se encuentra sentada a mi lado derecho muy cerca de mí mirándome interrogante aun no muy convencida de mi respuesta pero dejándolo pasar, todos nos encontrábamos en un solo bote para no levantar muchas sospechas cuando nos acerquemos a la guarida de Jail. Habíamos dejado Mid-Childa hace unos 20 minutos y aun tardaríamos un poco en llegar a nuestro destino de modo que nos distribuimos en el bote para mayor comodidad.

Aparte de Nanoha, a mi izquierda se encuentra Zafira y en el timón se encuentran Reinforce-san y Shamal-san, de modo que enfrente de nosotros se encuentran Arf-san y Fate-san quienes se encuentran hablando en susurros y poco puedo captar de su conversación aunque supongo que Nanoha y Zafira pueden oírlo todo por lo que supongo no es nada malo, fijo mi mirada hacia el Sureste, hacia Mid-Childa que cada vez se vuelve más pequeña mientras más nos adentramos en el mar

-Nervioso?-cuestiona Arf-san divertida, encaro su mirada pero le sonrió, pues la verdad estoy encantado pues estoy sentado junto a Nanoha y sin que se vea sospechoso en ningún sentido

-La verdad es que estoy disfrutando el viaje-respondo aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, Arf-san se ha quedado extrañada con mi respuesta aunque después entrecierra los ojos

-Déjalo por la paz Arf-advirtió Fate-san a Arf-san quien la miro con algo de disgusto y seguramente le dijo algo por telepatía pues Fate-san la miro muy amenazadora y fríamente para después responder a lo que sea que Arf-san le haya dicho

-No tiene nada de malo, además tampoco estamos seguros de si todos los que estamos en este bote regresaremos con vida-pronunció tan tranquilamente que provoco me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda

-No digas eso Fate-reprendió Nanoha evidentemente incomoda por el comentario anterior

-Es una gran posibilidad por lo que supongo será suficiente para recordarnos a todos que este no es un viaje del cual saldremos ilesos-respondió con suavidad a Nanoha pero su mirada era demasiado fría para mi gusto

-Ella tiene razón-comento Zafira mirando a Nanoha seriamente sorprendiéndola por su respuesta y posteriormente me miro a mí

-Sinceramente me preocupa el hecho de que solo bajen ustedes tres del bote para quitar la barrera-continuo-En especial Yunno-termino evaluándome minuciosamente

-Yo también tengo mis dudas con respecto a eso, mas sin embargo Nanoha confía plenamente en él y también se que le protegerá con su vida por lo que ese detalle no me preocupa en lo más mínimo-respondió Fate-san, quien había cerrado los ojos, a la afirmación anterior de Zafira dejándonos sorprendidos a todos excepto a Reinforce-san quien miro a Fate-san seriamente, después dejo su puesto junto a Shamal-san y recorrió la distancia que la separaba de Fate-san, al llegar frente a ella solo le miro por un tiempo y después Fate-san abrió los ojos reflejando un sentimiento de inquietud, soledad, temor, duda y furia

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-pronuncio lentamente y con una gran furia contenida en cada una de esas palabras

-Es una posibilidad-respondió Reinforce-san demasiado seria, los demás las mirábamos sin entender, se mantuvieron en silencio un momento y poco después Fate-san hizo una mueca de dolor y juraría haber visto una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, miro a Reinforce-san dolida pero después su mirada se volvió vacía y unos segundos después fue Reinforce-san quien hizo una mueca de dolor

-Es una advertencia, puedes ser miembro del consejo Reinforce pero no olvides que en estatus social yo estoy por encima de ti-escupió Fate-san las palabras con un odio impresionante mas sin embargo su mirada seguía vacía

-Entiendo-expresó Reinforce-san con amargura y tristeza para después regresar a su puesto anterior

-Que le has hecho?-interrogaron al mismo tiempo Nanoha y Arf-san, Fate-san no fue la que respondió

-Nada que no mereciera-indico Reinforce-san recuperando su semblante de siempre y esbozando una leve sonrisa, Fate-san simplemente se levanto y salto del bote, Arf-san soltó un suspiro y Nanoha miraba atentamente el sitio en donde momentos antes se encontraba Fate-san con tristeza yo simplemente sonreí pues ya sospechaba algo sobre esta situación y eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Me parece que te has pasado Reinforce-señalo Arf-san quien se acomodo mejor en el asiento

-Lo lamento, pero…-

-No digas nada por ahora, esperare a que regresemos-concretó Arf-san mirando a Reinforce-san severamente pero al mismo tiempo compasivamente, después dirigió su mirada al mar yo me levante de mi asiento pues el ambiente era algo incomodo, me acerque a Arf-san y me senté donde momentos antes se encontraba Fate-san

-Tienes idea alguna de lo que ha pasado aquí?-cuestione aunque no la miraba directamente si no que mantenía mi mirada fija en Reinforce-san pues no me creía que Reinforce-san y Fate-san hubieran tenido una discusión

-Seguramente le mostro algunas imágenes que hirieron a Fate o tal vez le mostro una verdad dolorosa, no lo sé con exactitud pero sea lo que sea es un hecho raro, Reinforce nunca actúa de esa manera a no ser que algo pueda suceder-Respondió Arf-san mi duda

-Como puede saber eso?-indague mas en el tema

-Por el libro que tengo-interrumpió Reinforce-san, no me sorprendió que lo hiciera, Nanoha me miro y me guiño el ojo, supongo que sabía que ese era el objetivo, pedirle una explicación a Reinforce-san

-Este libro no es común-comento desviando su mirada a el libro de color negro con detalles dorados y plateados, nos mostro la caratula y observamos que al frente el libro tenía un grabado muy elaborado con distintas formas, podría decir que era un pentagrama y desde su centro nacían tres círculos que se encontraban conectados o eso suponía porque los centros tanto del pentagrama como de los círculos se encontraba debajo de una máscara hecha de hueso y con una sonrisa formada por colmillos embarrados de sangre, en algunas partes tenia líneas que pertenecían a unas franjas que la rodeaban, sin embargo lo más inquietante es que los huecos donde se supone no debía haber nada se encontraban dos esferas, amarillas y rojas que se movían en todas direcciones, parecía que intentaban enfocar a alguien, de repente su mirada se detuvo en mi, rápidamente el libro se abrió y las paginas se desplazaron aun sin ayuda del viento, se detuvieron justo a la mitad del libro

Reinforce-san miro las páginas y después cerró los ojos, el libro libero una luz negra y un fuerte viento soplo, me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo pero sin dejar de observar el acontecimiento, lo mismo hicieron los demás, después escuchamos una especie de chapoteos en el agua por lo que desviamos la mirada de Reinforce-san, me aparte de la orilla pues el chapoteo se escuchaba justo a mi espalda, Nanoha, Zafira y Arf-san se pusieron en posición de defensa, del agua entonces surgieron dos figuras, un Nosferatu y un Lycan-zombie, el Nosferatu movió sus brazos a gran velocidad liberando en cada movimiento una especie de agujas que salían de sus dedos, de pronto una especie de remolino envolvió a las dos figuras y una tercera salió, parecía tener una especie de guadaña amarilla, pero la visión era algo borrosa tanto por el agua como por el viento que aun no dejaba de soplar, la 3 figura corto en dos a las otras y estas se incendiaron, poco después un resplandor amarillo las envolvió y no pudimos ver nada por un momento, al siguiente todo estaba en calma

-Qué rayos fue eso?-Pregunto Nanoha

-Lo libero-susurro Arf-san tan bajo que no estuve seguro de que hubiera querido decirlo

-Libero? Quien? De que estás hablando?-cuestiono Zafira quien se encontraba a la espalda de Arf-san, ella reacciono y sonrió nerviosamente, después miro a Reinforce-san y caí en cuenta que el viento se había detenido, mire el libro y este ya no tenía nada en la caratula, solo una pasta negra

-Por ahora dudo que sea necesario explicarles que ocurrió-respondió con voz firme, pude observar cómo a pesar del ajetreo ocurrido momentos atrás Shamal-san jamás dejo que el bote se detuviera, mientras Zafira y Nanoha estaban discutiendo con Reinforce-san sobre el incidente que ocurrió momentos atrás porque no estaban conformes con la respuesta, yo no ponía atención a nada porque tenía la mirada fija en el mar ya que estábamos justo sobre las coordenadas que advertían sobre el campo electromagnético que impedía a los dispositivos eléctricos su funcionamiento, mire a Shamal-san quien asintió y redujo la velocidad del bote, al notarlo Nanoha, Zafira y Arf-san la miraron interrogantes, Shamal-san tenia la mirada fija en mis movimientos

Cuando el agua que rodeaba el bote se calmo pude ver una especie de luz roja en el fondo, de modo que me quite la gabardina que traía pues debajo tenía el traje para bucear puesto

-Listo hurón?-interrogo una voz suave que se encontraba ya en el mar

-Sí, respondí terminando de colocarme todo el equipo de buceo que necesitaría, también me lleve una mochila en la que levaba todo el equipo necesario para reducir las barreras que protegían la isla, me acerque a babor y me deje caer al agua, una vez adentro nade hacia donde podía ver la luz, estaba bastante profundo, pude escuchar aun con mi limitado audio a alguien nadando detrás de mí y como alguien más se arrojaba del bote

Bajamos unos 20 metros de profundidad y por fin llegue una especie de buque hundido aunque mucho más pequeño, mire hacia atrás, Nanoha aun nadaba para alcanzarnos aunque pude notar que no llevaba equipo de buceo y le faltaba oxigeno, Fate-san la miro y rápidamente nado hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la superficie, yo ya sabía que a diferencia de los Nosferatu los Lycan no podían pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, en eso se parecían más a los humanos, mientras que los Nosferatu podían permanecer por tiempo indefinido sin respirar

Mire la escotilla que me impedía el paso hacia el interior del buque, detrás de la escotilla podía observar una luz parpadeante roja, lo curioso era que la escotilla y el buque se encontraban a la entrada de una cueva submarina, mientras bajaba me di cuenta que esa cueva formaba parte de un arrecife de coral, de hecho varios peces nadaban a mi lado en ese momento de diversos colores, amarillo, azul, rojo, y pude ver un pulpo que se acercaba mientras intentaba abrir la escotilla, sin embargo todos se escondieron rápidamente, mire a mi espalda y pude ver a Fate-san quien me hizo a un lado pues había visto que la escotilla no cedía seguramente se había oxidado, me aleje a una indicación de ella y después escuche el sonido del metal al ser rasgado, una vez que Fate-san hubo abierto la escotilla nos adentramos en ella, no había nada a la vista excepto por un panel eléctrico del cual provenía la luz roja con suficiente intensidad para alumbrar todo el interior, me acerque y pude ver que se trataba de una cerradura para la cual había que insertar un código numérico.

Busque dentro de mi mochila y encontré lo que buscaba, una tarjeta maestra que yo mismo había diseñado, no era un dispositivo electrónico, de hecho ninguna de mis herramientas eran dispositivos electrónicos, conecte la tarjeta a la cerradura y esperamos unos cuantos segundos antes que de la luz roja cambiara a verde, se escucho el sonido de un mecanismo pesado al ser accionado y una parte de las paredes del buque desapareció en una abertura que no había forma de ver y dejo una ruta abierta, mire a Fate-san quien asintió, yo fui primero seguido muy de cerca por Fate-san, pude ver que ahora estábamos en la cueva y más arriba de nosotros se encontraba una burbuja de aire, salimos y me quite el equipo, había unas escaleras que conducían a una plataforma de metal, me quite las aletas y subimos los peldaños que nos conducían a la plataforma

-Está muy silencioso y no hay nadie cerca-expreso con desconfianza Fate-san mirando a todos lados

-Supongo que debe haber un mecanismo de defensa instalado por si alguien llega a desactivar el campo electromagnético-respondí mientras empezaba a buscar una caja negra en mi mochila, la había modificado para poder insertar varias tarjetas maestras en ella, dependiendo de las tarjetas se activaban las diferentes funciones de la caja negra.

En la cima de la plataforma se encontraban varios paneles y solo uno de ellos funcionaba, me di cuenta que todos los dispositivos que había en ese panel de control no eran eléctricos lo mismo había sucedido con la cerradura, coloque la caja negra cerca del panel de control, y abrí las puertas que se encontraban debajo de los teclados y demás dispositivos, me encontré con una red de cables que sin embargo no me interesaban, con cuidado los aparte por si las dudas había un mecanismo de defensa, encontré lo que buscaba entradas para cables, conecte los que pertenecían a la caja negra y los fui conectando poco a poco, al colocar el ultimo una luces rojas se encendieron.

-Qué hiciste?- Interrogo Fate-san mientras miraba con desconfianza las luces

-Simplemente esas luces indican que tengo un límite de tiempo si quiero desactivar el campo electromagnético, supongo que después de que ese tiempo termine sucederá algo pero no estoy muy seguro de que-respondí mientras curioseaba en el techo de la caverna y pude ver una cámara de vigilancia, supuse que se activaba junto con las luces, Fate-san miro en la misma dirección

* * *

-Ya han entrado a la caverna-pronuncio una voz aguda como un tintineo de campanas, pertenece a una persona que mira fijamente un panel de monitores en una habitación oscura iluminada solamente por dos pantallas, en una de ellas se observa una caverna submarina y enfocándola podemos ver a Yunno y a Fate quienes miran directamente a una cámara, entonces Fate-san sonríe y ahora en esa pantalla solo se ve estática

-Excelente, mi pequeña creación vuelve a mí, que hermoso, no olvides el procedimiento Cuatro-dice una voz que sale de la pantalla que aun funciona, Cuatro presiona un botón y la pantalla con estática se apaga

-Sí, Doctor- expresó Cuatro esbozando una sonrisa, la pantalla mostraba al individuo conocido como Jail Scaglietti quien sonríe y después la pantalla se vuelve azul

-Prepárense no tardaran mucho en llegar-Menciona Cuatro a dos siluetas detrás de ella, una perteneciente a una niña pequeña quien solloza mientras que una figura más grande le sostiene de la mano, Cuatro da la media vuelta y esboza una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior deformando su rostro a uno de total locura, la persona en frente de ella corresponde la sonrisa mientras presiona un poco la mano de la niña que se encuentra a su lado, sus ojos resplandeciendo en un color dorado…

* * *

**POV FATE**

Yunno ha insertado varias tarjetas en esa caja negra y ahora se encuentra tecleando diversos códigos que aparecen en una pantalla frente a él, las luces rojas se parpadean cada vez más rápido, yo simplemente espero sin tocar nada

_-"Como va todo ahí abajo?"-_pregunta Arf al abrirse un canal telepático entre nosotras

_-"Va bien aunque hace unos momentos se han accionado unas luces, creemos que forman parte de un mecanismo de defensa, y junto a ellas se ha activado una cámara de seguridad…"-_ indico con seriedad

_-"Entonces ya saben que estamos cerca"-_apunto Arf con seriedad-_"por cierto dile a Yunno que se apresure, Nanoha está muy inquieta porque ustedes dos están abajo SOLOS"-_concreto Arf con diversión haciendo énfasis en "solos"

-_"Le diré que se apresure"_-dije mientras miraba seriamente a Yunno a quien ya le recorrían gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, de repente las luces rojas se apagaron al tiempo que Yunno dejaba de teclear

-Listo!-pronuncio con euforia y entonces la caverna comenzó a temblar, mire a Yunno molesta, el mientras tanto desconectaba la caja negra rápidamente para poder salir de ahí, pero escuchamos un mecanismo y vimos que una parte de la caverna caía exactamente por el lugar en el que entramos, dejándonos atrapados, Yunno me miro preocupado y entonces algo exploto a su espalda….

* * *

**POV NANOHA**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el bote, me preocupaba el hecho de que Fate-chan y Yunno-kun tardaban demasiado y entonces escuchamos una explosión y parte del mar subió varios metros, miramos hacia abajo pero solo había trozos de roca

-FATE!-grito Arf mientras saltaba del bote yo salte tras ella

_-"Que sucede?"-_cuestione nerviosamente a Arf

_-"Fate estaba débil, si esa explosión le dio de lleno a ella o a Yunno…."_-dejo el comentario al aire, por lo que ambas nadamos con más fuerza y mientras yo rezaba para que nada malo les hubiera pasado

* * *

-La explosión ya sucedió, han quedado atrapados-informo una voz a las tres siluetas que aun se encuentran en el cuarto de video

-Excelente-expreso Cuatro-Empieza el juego, envíen a todos los que quedan en un ataque masivo contra Mid-Childa, no dejaremos que vengan en su ayuda-menciono Cuatro y la persona que apenas llego hizo una reverencia para marcharse a cumplir la orden que podría acabar con Mid-Childa.

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR…**

**Hola!, nuevamente me paso por aquí trayendo otro capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero la inspiración se puso en huelga, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si vuelve a mí la inspiración espero tener pronto la continuación, por cierto no se acostumbren mucho a la presencia de los personajes, es un consejo ^^u **

**Bien eso es todo amigos, si tienen algún comentario o queja no duden en decirme, también se reciben, cubetas de agua fría, pirañas, balazos, ji tomatazos, pedradas, rosas, etc.**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Muerte…, una palabra que llena de temor a muchos, una palabra que consigo trae tristeza, sufrimiento, añoranza y muchas cosas más, la muerte tiene un sinfín de usos pero pocos significados, la gran mayoría la utiliza cuando un persona o un ser ha desaparecido de sus vidas, porque esa es la verdad, la muerte es simplemente dejar todo atrás y no volver a recordar, es dejar de ver, de sentir, de querer, de amar, es dejar todo atrás…

Muchos mueren en vida y matan a otros inconscientemente es decir, por una u otra situación las personas matan a otras aunque estas sigan vivas, es abandonarlas, no tomarlas en cuenta, cerrar los ojos y simplemente ignorar, muchos dejan a otros morir en vida, otros se aíslan y ellos mismos se van matando poco a poco, instante a instante, simplemente porque no pueden sobreponerse a una situación, y otros mueren el día en que las personas más importantes para ellos dejan de existir…

Sí, todos moriremos algún día unos antes que otros, otros en vida, otros más mueren "asesinados" aunque en realidad siguen respirando y otros simplemente porque odian el vivir...yo morí, me asesinaron y me deje llevar por eso, pensé que no importaba, por un tiempo todo me parecía incapaz de tomar forma, razón y motivo, pero poco a poco vi un objetivo, y la verdad no importa si te asesinan otros en vida, si tú no quieres morir y si te das la oportunidad de vivir entonces podrás hacerlo, solo debes encontrar la razón para vivir hasta que en verdad mueras, en si tu eres el único que te impide vivir, y por eso no importa lo que otros digan, no moriré hasta cumplir uno a uno los objetivos que he designado como meta, así tenga que matar a otros para cumplirlos…

-coff…Fate-san…coff-susurra Yunno en algún lugar a mis espaldas

Hace unos instantes hubo una explosión cerca de la posición de Yunno, al ser bombas activadas por frecuencia siempre emiten un sonido y destellos característicos lo que me permitió levantar una barrera a espaldas de Yunno sin embargo no pude darle demasiada resistencia pero al menos sirvió para amortiguar un poco la detonación y que el hurón no recibiera tanto daño

-Estas bien hurón?-cuestiono aunque conozco la respuesta, intento levantarme aunque me cuesta un poco, sujeto mi costado derecho por inercia, se que se me ha abierto una herida, ese es el "efecto" secundario de la barrera, ya que mi especialidad son las técnicas ofensivas aprendí muy poco de barreras y esa en especial es arriesgada pero su creación es rápida y con todas las fuerzas de creador entonces muy efectiva

-coff…coff…si, me encuentro bien y usted?...coff-pregunto para mi sorpresa, unos segundos después un haz de luz me ilumino en el rostro, el hurón había traído consigo una lámpara resistente al agua

-conozco ese tipo de barrera algunos Hanyou de la sección XIII del vaticano la utilizan y por tanto conozco los efectos de esa barrera-expreso serio mientras movía el haz de luz para localizar alguna herida, por lo que la cubrí con la gabardina que traía

-Estoy bien…-

-Por ahora, pero no esperes seguir así mucho tiempo…jejeje… ha pasado tiempo sin verte Fate-

* * *

**POV YUNNO **

Fate-san estuvo a punto de responder a mi pregunta pero una voz la interrumpió provocando que Fate-san entrara en un estado momentáneo de shock para seguidamente voltear hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira y la más negra de las furias nublo su visión

-JAIL!-escupió el nombre rápidamente por su arrebato de ira

Con ayuda de la linterna fije la luz al hueco que se abrió a mis espaldas, por la explosión fui aventado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Fate-san quien extendió la mano para retenerme cerca, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que se encontraba herida ya que me soltó cuando un tirón tuvo lugar en uno de los músculos de su brazo provocado seguramente por un desgarre en ese tejido, de modo que en estos momentos me encontraba a la espalda de Fate-san y la persona que hablaba se encontraba en frente de ambos, poco a poco se pudo divisar una silueta pues aun quedaba lago de humo por la explosión que hubo

-Lamento un poco los inconvenientes, pero no podía dejar que intrusos no deseados nos interrumpieran-volvió a hablar la voz cuando estuvo al alcance de la luz podía verse el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello purpura corto más o menos de la misma estatura de Fate-san sus ojos eran dorados y tenía un conjunto color rojo sangre muy parecido al de Fate-san pero sin la gabardina y sin escudo, solo que en el cuello llevaba tatuado el número III

-No esperabas que en verdad me fuera a presentar tan rápido, primero te daré la oportunidad de que te diviertas, pronto hablare contigo en tiempo y forma pero por ahora tengo algunos asuntos que atender, te dejo un pequeño regalo a ti y a tus camaradas en la isla y en el bote-enuncio con burla en la voz para posteriormente desaparecer, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y sentí temor no por mí, sino por todos los demás en la isla

-Yunno, apártate y refúgiate detrás de las rocas intenta no salir o no responderé por tu vida-susurro Fate-san cuando unos rayos color amarillo empezaron a formarse a su alrededor

* * *

**POV FATE**

-No tengo intenciones de dañar a tu….mascota-inquirió III nombre que le dio Jail a su creación

-No es mi mascota III y tú no deberías estar aquí-pronuncie fríamente

-"_FATE!_"-

_-"Arf, no vengas puede ser una trampa, vuelve al bote, III esta aquí Jail lanzo una amenaza a la isla, adviérteles y ten cuidado también atacaran el bote aunque no estoy muy segura, el hurón y yo estamos bien, intentare acabar lo más rápido posible y pídele de favor a Reinforce que nos saque de aquí… no me agrada esto"-_ordene a Arf después de que se abrió un canal telepático, sabía que probablemente no podría comunicarme con ellos después

-No deberías hablar con otros Fate y menos cuando me tienes a mí como oponente-susurro III en mi oído, aprovecho la conversación que tuve con Arf para posicionarse a mi espalda y abrir una pequeña herida cerca de mi garganta arreglándoselas con los rayos que había convocado antes

-Disculpa mi descortesía III no ocurrirá de nuevo-comente con tranquilidad

-De eso estoy segura-menciono mientras su brazo izquierdo envolvía mi cintura deteniéndose justo en la herida recién formada y su brazo derecho lo dirigió a mi garganta elevándola para tener acceso a mi cuello que ya tenía unos riachuelos de sangre provocados por las gotas que emanaban de la herida que ella había provocado, después limpio la sangre lentamente son su lengua, en todo ese proceso yo permanecí serena

-Deliciosa-cito –lamentablemente para ti-detallo aun más su comentario para posteriormente enterrar sus garras en mi costado derecho sin embargo se alejo rápidamente

-Me has dejado con ganas de más-exprese con burla mirando a mis espaldas y viendo a III sostener el lugar donde debía estar su brazo izquierdo

-Siempre me sorprendes con tus movimientos relámpago, por algo eres la más rápida Fate, la más rápida de todas nosotras, dime aun conservas el grabado del proyecto que te da nombre o lo has borrado con alguna de tus cicatrices?-cuestiono III sabiendo lo mucho que me afecta el hablar de ese tema, sin embargo no le daré el gusto

-Desapareció hace mucho tiempo-declare mientras formaba una bola de fuego en la palma de mi mano

-Ya veo, pero supongo que la marca de latigazos del doctor y de tu madre aun las conservas, tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu alma-pronuncio lentamente para posteriormente crear nuevamente su extremidad que esta vez tenía un color purpura

-Veo que el doctor ha agregado la regeneración a su sistema-enuncie con tranquilidad

-Sí, así es-de repente suena una especie de alarma y III me mira fijamente para después suspirar-me parece que no podremos seguir jugando esta partida individualmente, disfruta mi pequeño regalo, te veré junto con la pequeña –dijo para posteriormente lanzarse a toda velocidad en mi dirección y materializando unas cuchillas que sobresalen de su antebrazo, con ayuda de la bola de fuego forme dos pequeñas navajas rojas, indicando que fueron materializadas por el elemento, para impedirle el paso, ambas dimos un golpe al mismo tiempo sin embargo gracias al impulso que llevaba pudo entrar nuevamente al agujero que abrió y este se cerró con persianas de metal, me hirió en la pierna izquierda y después pude captar una gran energía que estaba creándose encima de nosotros.

-Yunno acércate-pronuncie

-Ya estoy aquí Fate-san-susurro una voz a mis espaldas, voltee rápidamente y me fije que su mirada estaba perdida, seguramente Reinforce se estaba comunicando con el por lo que guarde silenció y tome mi costado derecho, me ardía mucho más de lo normal, pero por ahora lo dejare pasar, no es momento para esto…

* * *

**MID CHILDA POV HAYATE**

Hace apenas unos cuantos minutos Arf-san y Nanoha-chan se comunicaron con nosotros advirtiéndonos que Jail planeaba un gran asalto a la isla por lo que todos nos vimos forzados a participar en el frente, hace unos segundos Lutecia Alpino vino para decirnos que muchos de los suyos habían sentido una aura muy maligna que se dirigía a la Isla por lo que todos habían decidido ayudar, de manera que nos pidió alejáramos a las fuerzas de defensa a lo largo de toda la zona III aceptamos con una condición, que yo estaría ahí para dirigir la fuerza aunque yo no lo consideraba necesario

-Hayate-susurro una voz que yo conocía a la perfección

-Que sucede Vita-chan?-cuestione mientras esbozaba la sonrisa mas despreocupada que podía hacer en esos momentos

Vita se acerco a mí y sin decir nada me abrazo, yo ya sabía que ella con esa acción me decía todo lo que no podía pronunciar en voz alta, pues todavía había unos cuantos Nosferatus a nuestro alrededor

-Tranquila no me pasara nada-susurre lo más bajo que pude mientras conducía a Vita fuera de la habitación en la cual me encontraba, pues poco después del primer ataque que recibimos el Almirante Chrono y la Almirante Lindy me mandaron a llamar para organiza unas cosas, fue entonces que Vita llego corriendo pues ella nos dio el recado de parte de Nanoha-chan mientras que Signum se comunico telepáticamente con nosotros para advertirnos más o menos lo mismo de manera que ahora estaba en los cuarteles pero después de la junta de emergencia que hubo decidimos proceder con precaución para asegurarnos de que no llegarían a la isla los vasallos de Jail

-Promete que tendrás cuidado-rogo Vita

-Lo tendré-respondí, Vita era mi hermana menor, de hecho era mi media hermana pero no discutíamos mucho de ello ya que mi historia familiar era algo complicada por eso es que nos cuidábamos mutuamente solo que Vita no confiaba del todo en los Nosferatus pero su opinión de ellos se veía influenciada mucho por los Hanyou.

-Entonces te veré después-dijo mientras reflejaba cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos como si quisiera decirme algo mas, sin embargo agito la cabeza y después me miro con una sonrisa pues aunque ella no confiaba del todo en los Nosferatus, al menos si confiaba en mí.

-Está bien te veré después, tu también ten cuidado-susurre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, soltó una risita para posteriormente salir

-Espero que ellos estén bien-susurre mientras llevaba mi mano a mi pecho, sentía una opresión en el pues estaba sufriendo por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que estaba pasando con aquellos que fueron a la guarida de Jail pero más que nada me preocupaba una sola persona

-Reinforce-susurre

-Así que eso es lo que te tiene tan inquieta-pronuncio una voz a mis espaldas-No te preocupes es un aprendiz del consejo y que además formara parte de él, ella ya ha terminado su preparación y en cuanto termina su instrucción se vuelven más fuertes de lo que eran, por lo que se, ella es prácticamente invencible y hasta ahora solo una persona puede igualar su poder, y no es precisamente del consejo-Termino la pequeña Lutecia quien me miraba con una pequeña sonrisita, yo solo pude ruborizarme

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ahora o de lo contrario no estaremos ahí a tiempo-dijo mientras me daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, yo había leído parte de su información por lo que estaba entre ansiosa e inquieta por lo que Lutecia Alpino era capaz de hacer, sus habilidades rayaban en lo extraordinario y Fate-san era una de sus mentoras y ella no enseñaba a cualquiera solo a aquellos que tenían potencial.

-Así que te interesan mis poderes-pronuncio con tranquilidad Lutecia

-No es necesario que me llames Lutecia con Lulú está bien-

-Por supuesto, lo que te haga sentir más cómoda-respondí rápidamente, me sentí algo cohibida pues nunca espere que pudiera ser capaz de leer mi pensamiento

-Aun no estoy totalmente capacitada en eso, como veras me veo forzada a contestarte en voz alta, mis lecciones quedaron paralizadas por el repentino traslado de Fate-san quien como ya sabes es mi mentora en ese aspecto-comento mientras seguíamos caminando, en cuanto entramos en la zona III me di cuenta de que los Nosferatus estaban reunidos vestidos con ropas muy elegantes y a cada paso que dábamos sonreían a Lutecia, algunos inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto

-He comunicado que participaremos en esta batalla, y han aceptado , nos han ofrecido ayuda por parte de la teniente Hayate Yagami, creo que todos saben que ella viene de una de las castas más prestigiadas e importantes por lo que no tengo que recordarles que cualquier actitud corrupta hacia su persona será castigada severamente-Pronuncio Lulú con toda tranquilidad mientras miraba a todos los presentes que no mostraban temor de hecho muchos me sonreían con cordialidad aunque a mí no me incomodaba, pero me hacía sentir nerviosa

-Muy bien entonces pongamos las defensas necesarias, Karin-sama por favor proceda-Todos miraron hacia una mujer de cabello corto negro con un collar que tenía un dije con forma serpiente, llevaba una vestimenta un poco fuera de lugar ya que consistía solamente en una playera sport amarilla y en un short de mezclilla, la gran mayoría utilizaba ropa más fina o de seda y de colores oscuros.

Todos abrieron un camino y dejaron ver el mar, las olas tranquilas llegando a la playa, lulú camino hacia el frente y en cuanto estuvo a la altura de Karin-sama ambas comenzaron a avanzar yo iba un poco atrás de ambas y los demás pronto se unieron a la procesión, caminamos lentamente y antes de pisar la playa todos los demás Nosferatus se detuvieron por lo que yo también, lulú y Karin-sama siguieron en dirección al mar, Lulú se detuvo a una distancia prudencial para no llegar a tocar el agua y Karin-sama siguió su andar hacia las olas, en cuanto las toco parecieron detenerse y pronto se encontró caminando por sobre el agua que parecía congelarse pero solo sostenida por una delgada capa de hielo, ya un poco mar a dentro Karin-sama levanto una mano y la dirigió a su collar, después la extendió hacia donde el mar todavía tenía movimiento, me explico:

Hasta la punta de los pies de Karin-sama el mar se encontraba congelado y a cada segundo que pasaba esa capa de hielo se hacía mas y mas gruesa, a la altura de la mano que Karin-sama tenia extendida el mar seguía en movimiento, entonces dejo caer el polvillo que tenía en la mano y después el mar se detuvo, todo lo que podíamos ver de este (que ya era bastante) quedo totalmente quieto, Karin-sama regreso sobre sus pasos, y cuando estuvo sobre la playa el mar se congelo, mientras el hielo avanzaba se veía un luz muy intensa por lo que entrecerré los ojos hasta que me fue insoportable observarla, en cuanto el resplandor se apago abrí mis ojos nuevamente y observe boquiabierta al igual que la mayoría de los presentes el océano congelado totalmente, uno de ellos se adelanto y toco el hielo intentando romperlo…nada paso.

-Muchas gracias Karin-sama-expreso lulú con gratitud

-De nada mi querida niña-respondió Karin-sama-yo me adelantare a tomar el té con tu madre

-Por supuesto pronto las alcanzare-pronuncio Lulú y posteriormente se volvió al mar congelado, por supuesto después de una pequeña reverencia hacia Karin-sama, a su paso los demás Nosferatus que se habían adelantado para admirar y tocar el océano se inclinaban, ella se dirigió a mí, su mirada obscura y penetrante no dejo de analizarme todo el tiempo en el que tardo para posicionarse frente a mi

-Yo se que tu sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí, también se que conoces la única forma para destruir lo que he creado, tu perteneces a la casta de la que procedo lo sé porque tú mismo apellido lo dice… la casta Yagami, ese nombre debe pesar mucho sobre tus hombros y no solo eso sino que también posees un rango muy alto en el vaticano y eso incrementa a un mas el peso que tu nombre conlleva, me alegra haberte conocido y lamento mucho lo que los antiguos líderes de la casta te hicieron, ojala algún día logres perdonarnos-me dijo en un susurro para posteriormente darme un fraternal a brazo y seguir con su camino yo me quede callada y baje la mirada de tal manera que el flequillo que tenia me cubrió los ojos, me molestaba mucho que dudaran de mi capacidad para llevar el nombre que tenia, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo, yo pensaba que el clan me había rechazado por unanimidad pero lo que me dijo me dio la esperanza para pensar que por lo menos le agradaba a alguien del clan a pesar de ser humana…

* * *

**POV REINFORCE**

Nanoha y Arf emergieron a la superficie con una clara preocupación yo estaba leyendo, aun sabiendo el peligro que corría Fate si no la sacaba de ahí, pero la verdad es que yo me estaba comunicando con Yunno en esos momentos por lo que trataba de hacer pensar a los demás que estaba buscando una forma de sacar a Fate, ya la tenía pero necesitaba hablar con Yunno por lo que estaba ganando tiempo con la ayuda de Arf, claro está que ella no lo sabía…

-Yunno puedes escucharme?-

-Reinforce –san?-

-Sí, necesito hablar contigo-dije mientras me acercaba a él-abre los ojos-a mi orden los abrió

-Como es esto posible?-cuestiono sorprendido

Yo estaba con Yunno en una dimensión paralela por decirlo así, con mis poderes yo podía realizar este acto pero había un pequeño problema del cual hablare más adelante

-No es momento de hablar de eso, la verdad te he contactado por que debes saber algo importante-

-…-

-Yunno muy pronto tendrás que tomar una gran decisión, decisión que tendrá consecuencias, el libro que tengo puede mostrarme el pasado de las personas y su mayor ilusión, eso hablando de cualquier persona que lo haya mirado por unos segundos-guarde silencio para que digiriera un poco la información que le estaba proporcionando- y también el futuro de personas que están enlazadas a él-dije mientras avanzaba un poco mas reduciendo considerablemente la distancia que había entre nosotros.

-Yo conozco tu mayor anhelo Yunno y te diré que puedes lograrlo muy pronto-pronuncie mientras cerraba los ojos, Yunno escucho y pude sentir su felicidad

-Pero…-

-Que sucede hay algo mal con eso?-cuestiono pues cuando vio mi mirada debió de transmitirle inseguridad

-Pronto estarás en una situación en la cual harás una elección, solo pronunciaras un nombre, pero si tu consigues tu felicidad muchos sufrirán, entre esas personas una que está vinculada al libro y que si sufre probablemente muera, en estos momentos esa persona ya está sufriendo y yo no puedo permitirlo, no concebiré que muera, además eso significaría una nueva guerra entre Nosferatus y Lycans…-deje las palabras al viento pues yo no quería que eso pasara porque aparte de que la guerra comenzaría nuevamente, los Hanyou y el vaticano también se verían involucrados

-Entonces simplemente debo sacrificar mi felicidad como he hecho hasta ahora-dijo con melancolía en los ojos y una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro

-No, no es tan simple-dije esforzándome para que mi rostro pareciera frio pues aunque yo aparentara una cosa por fuera por dentro tenía un alma bondadosa, sonreí internamente al recordar lo que Signum y Fate decían sobre mi cuando entre como alumna del consejo

-Si tú decides sacrificar esa única oportunidad que tendrás…-respire un poco

-Morirás-

* * *

-Llegara pronto?-cuestiono una voz de una niña

-Sí, pronto podrás conocerla solo que ella tiene que venir por ti, tendrás que soportar eso un poco más, y mientras nosotras nos encargaremos de la basura que la acompaña-Respondió una voz suave

-Entonces me portare bien y le esperare aquí-respondió nuevamente la niña que era iluminada por un haz de luz, se encontraba sentada en una silla de fierro parecida a un trono mientras sus pequeñas manos y pies eran sujetadas por unas cadenas que ya empezaban a lastimarle las muñecas y los tobillos, se escuchan unos pasos y después una puerta ser abierta y cerrada

-Por favor ven pronto-

-…-

-Mamá-

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola ^^, una vez más presentándome con un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, me disculpo por el retraso ^^u (creo que cada vez que agrego un nuevo capítulo siempre me disculpo, habrá que cambiar eso¬¬), en fin agradezco a las personas que siguen esta historia y también a los que dejan comentarios, eso ayuda mucho con la inspiración ^^, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que al menos los haya distraído de la rutina XD**

**Se aceptan reviews, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, pedradas, cubetas de agua fría, de todo excepto demandas TT_TT**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Sacrificio… ¿Qué entendemos por sacrificio? Hay muchos ejemplos para esa palabra, a través de la historia de la humanidad se conocen muchas muestras de sacrificio casi siempre como un acto en el cual se toma la vida de un ser vivo presentándolo como una ofrenda para una deidad asegurando de esta manera la felicidad para la mayoría, si, ese es el concepto más conocido del sacrificio pero hay un concepto que casi nadie conoce más sin embargo es bajo ese concepto que la mayoría de las personas actúan, lo interesante de los sacrificios es que se usan para proteger y hacer feliz a alguien, siempre ha sido así, pero el precio por esa felicidad es uno que provoca mucho sufrimiento y dolor de igual o mayor intensidad que la felicidad provocada, todos en algún momento hemos hecho un sacrificio negando nuestra propia felicidad con tal de dársela a algún otro, que lo necesite, que signifique mucho para nosotros, por qué esa persona le dará un mejor uso a ese objeto del que nosotros podríamos darle…

Si, es verdad todos hemos sacrificado algo sin importar que fuera pero…

¿Has perdido algo en alguna ocasión que significara mas para ti que tu propia alma por un sacrificio?

¿Eres capaz de Sacrificar algo de tal valor por alguien a quien no conoces?

¿Renunciarías a algo de tal valor para ti, solo por el bienestar de otra persona?

-…-

Sé que es difícil dar respuesta a esas preguntas pero el tiempo para poder conversar con Yunno se acabo, debo sacarlo a él y a Fate de su encierro por lo que antes de que siquiera pueda contestar corte la comunicación con él y me concentro en el hechizo que puede sacar a Fate y a Yunno de su encierro

* * *

**POV NANOHA**

Llegamos al bote nuevamente solo para pedirle a Reinforce que saque a Yunno-kun y Fate-chan de su encierro, mientras me comunico con Vita en Mid-Childa para saber cómo está la situación ahí y al parecer ya está todo preparado para la amenaza de ataque que han lanzado, Vita me dijo que Hayate-chan fue con los Nosferatus en un principio me inquiete pero confío en que no pase nada alarmante, termino la comunicación en cuanto comienzo a sentir un ambiente muy pesado, miro a Reinforce quien es la que en esos momentos se encuentra realizando una de sus técnicas pero al parecer soy yo la única que se ve afectada por las palabras que está diciendo, los demás parecen estar tranquilos, empiezo a sentirme muy débil de modo que me siento, Reinforce se da cuenta de mi estado por lo que creo que quiere parar pero le sonrió para demostrarle que no me encuentro mal, después dirige su mirada a Arf y ella se aparta un poco para darle espacio, de repente una sombra empezó a proyectarse en el bote y arriba, en el cielo se formaron nubes de tormenta, y de ellas salieron rayos negros que esquivaron el bote y se dirigieron al mar, escuchamos el estruendo de roca al ser destruida y después de la sombra empezaron a surgir unas siluetas…

No pude ver más porque me desvanecí…

-NANOHA!-

Siento como unas manos cálidas envuelven las mías, aunque aun así un inmenso sentimiento de soledad me invade por completo, abro los ojos con algo de esfuerzo para encontrarme en un espacio obscuro, miro a mi alrededor pero no logro ver absolutamente nada, intento llamar a los demás pero no sale ningún sonido de mis labios, de repente oigo pasos y observo a una figura vestida de negro pero con cabellos dorados, es inconfundible, se detiene a unos metros de mi y empieza a crear rayos en la palma de sus manos, sus ojos se encuentran ocultos tras sus cabellos, pero sus intenciones pueden leerse completamente, cuando quiero darme cuenta yo ya había terminado de cargar mi ataque más poderoso y con un inmenso terror miro al frente para observar que Fate-chan también ha terminado de cargar su ataque y entonces ambas lanzamos nuestros respectivos poderes con la intención de lastimar a la otra, no…

con la intención de destruirnos mutuamente

…

**PPPPOOOOOFFFF****Fffff****ffff****ffff****fffff****ffffff**

-NO!-pronuncio con los ojos abiertos al máximo, cuando me doy cuenta de que el cuerpo de Fate-chan recibió todo el impacto de mi ataque y yo no tengo ni un solo rasguño, me doy vuelta involuntariamente solo para ver caer el cuerpo inerte de Yunno-kun….

Y simplemente me quedo ahí sin hacer nada

….

-Nanoha despierta-No puede ser, siento las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas

-Nanoha-todo esto es una pesadilla

-Nanoha-

-AAAhhhh-despierto agitada pero intento calmarme rápidamente, observo a mi alrededor para distraerme y veo a Shamal atendiendo una herida de Fate, Reinforce está junto a ella y junto a Reinforce se encuentra Arf, Zafira está junto a mí y Yunno está sosteniendo mi mano…

-Te encuentras bien?-cuestiona Reinforce en cuanto se da cuenta que he despertado quitándole las palabras de la boca a Yunno

-Si-respondo mientras me quedo mirando a Fate-chan y de repente viene a mí la imagen de su cuerpo después del impacto, cierro los ojos y sacudo un poco la cabeza

-Nanoha-chan hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?-pregunta Arf-san seriamente, y yo me pongo tensa al momento…no puede ser que se hayan dado cuenta…

-A que te refieres?-interrogo algo nerviosa solo espero que no se haya notado en mi voz

-Te desmayaste después de que traje a Fate y Yunno de regreso, el conjuro te debilito y teniendo en cuenta que la energía que utiliza este conjuro proviene de la oscuridad y que no afecto a nadie más en el bote me dice que tú también eres una portadora-Explica Reinforce mirándome con tranquilidad, Zafira y Yunno se encuentran de los mas confundidos, pero Arf y Fate me miran seriamente, Fate se levanta y camina en mi dirección, aparta a Yunno y Zafira con delicadeza lo que nos sorprende a los tres, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora me encontraba confundida también, se arrodilla junto a mí y con su mano derecha toma mi mano izquierda, su otra mano la dirige a mi mejilla al igual que su rostro, me pongo más nerviosa (si es que eso es posible) y siento como mis mejillas dan muestra de mis nervios, Fate pronuncia unas palabras que no logro comprender y entonces sin previo aviso junta sus labios con los míos

* * *

**POV FATE**

El contacto de nuestros labios no duro demasiado, aunque solo con ese simple contacto sentí una descarga recorriendo mi cuerpo totalmente, nunca antes la había sentido y la disfrute, sin embargo esto solo era por obligación, de modo que me separe me volví y le asentí a Reinforce, en cuento sentí una mano en mi hombro mire de reojo al dueño de está y observe la cara perpleja de Yunno y Zafira así como el fuerte sonrojo de Nanoha, esboce una pequeña sonrisa y pude percatarme de la intención de Arf por ocultar la suya, me levante y termine de recitar la parte del ritual, en cuanto termine el pecho de Nanoha comenzó a brillar, brillaba con una luz rosada, me puse seria al igual que Reinforce y Arf, al menos por un instante, después las tres miramos a Nanoha, Arf y Reinforce con expresión de reclamo

-Debiste decírnoslo antes, si hubiera utilizado otro hechizo probablemente te quedarías inconsciente por varios días, tú sabrás porque lo hiciste, así como espero que sepas las consecuencias que ese poder te traerá, guardaremos silencio, por eso no te preocupes-Asegura Reinforce, después me mira a mi

-Tendrás que tener cuidado-explica y después saca un libro de su chaqueta y se pone a leer, suspiro pero rápidamente me recompongo, miro a Arf quien sube los hombros en señal de rendición y sentándose junto a Reinforce saca unos audífonos y se los coloca

Miró hacia atrás a los otros tripulantes, Nanoha y Yunno siguen algo perplejos por lo que hice pero Zafira está más tranquilo y solamente se ríe de las caras de estos.

-Bien ya estamos aquí así que apurémonos quieren?-ordeno más que pregunto a esos dos, quienes después de mi comentario se levantan y mirando hacia el frente contemplan la isla, tiene muchos acantilados por lo que sería difícil el acceso pero Reinforce nos había ayudado en lo que lograban hacer reaccionar a Nanoha y descubrió que en lado este de la isla se encontraba un acceso muy bien oculto a una playa, sería peligroso por si nos esperaban en ese lugar pero valía la pena intentarlo era más seguro que subir los acantilados, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin esperar más salte del bote y me dirigí rápidamente a la playa para asegurarme si el lugar es seguro ya que soy más rápida en el agua que en la tierra y eso ya es decir mucho, una vez que llego y compruebo que es seguro regreso con Nanoha y Yunno los encuentro cerca y les indico que me sigan rápidamente y gracias a la entrada "oculta" logramos llegar totalmente seguros a la playa pero en cuanto pisamos tierra firme escuchamos el sonido de una flauta, y con el sonido empiezo a ver borroso y me duele un poco la cabeza pero eso no me detendrá porque rápidamente Nanoha y yo adoptamos nuestras posiciones de ataque ya que podemos oír los pasos ocasionados por nuestros anfitriones que vienen en nuestra dirección, sonrío porque reconozco las pisadas de III lo que me indica que será un encuentro interesante

-Nanoha, Fate, miren allá-pronuncia Yunno justo antes de que nuestros anfitriones lleguen aunque lo suficientemente bajo como para que ellos no nos escuchen, miramos en la dirección en que señala y observamos unos edificios

-Intenta adelantarte, te alcanzaremos en cuanto acabemos aquí, y toma-digo lanzándole un dispositivo no electrónico parecido a una navaja-aprieta el botón si estas en peligro, y vete o te atraparan-a completo mientras levanto una muralla de fuego para que tarden un poco más en aparecer, oigo a Yunno irse rápidamente, cuando ya no oigo sus pisadas me percato de que III va a atacar a Nanoha por lo que corro hacia ella y la tecleé para quitarla del camino, III logra herirme el hombro aunque solo superficialmente, me levanto ya que caímos accidentalmente yo sobre Nanoha perdimos unos segundos pues nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y quise probar esos labios otra vez, pero no era el momento ni el lugar apropiados, me coloco a espaldas de Nanoha para cubrirla de III y le dejo a los otros oponentes, ahora que tengo conocimiento de su fuerza me preocupare solo por III y le dejare a la pequeña V y uno de esos Lycans podridos, si al parecer Jail me dejo un regalito, dos proyectos contra los cuales ya me había enfrentado…

-Nanoha si necesitas ayuda solo aúlla-digo, aunque dudo que la necesite, para posteriormente atacar a III y alejarme corriendo sin prestarle atención a una posible respuesta por parte de Nanoha, cuando considero que la distancia es suficiente para no interferir en la otra pelea me detengo y lanzo una esfera de fuego que III esquiva con facilidad

-Lista para pelear numero 0 o seguirás huyendo?-Cuestiona III socarronamente

-Mi nombre es Fate y solo lamento no poder volver a pelear contra V, dime III el Doc. Le volvió a dar el ojo que tome como recuerdo?-respondo y pregunto con petulancia para hacerla enojar

-Maldita-una vez logrado mi objetivo comenzamos una lucha de velocidad y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo donde la furia puede ser tu peor enemigo…

* * *

**POV YUNNO**

Me acerco lo suficiente a aquel edificio, me extraña que no haya seguridad pero no me detengo por ello, puedo ver la pradera en la cual está ubicado y una vez ahí me doy cuenta que el edificio está abandonado, sin embargo puede haber algo importante por lo que me acerco, veo que no tiene puerta pero antes de llegar logro distinguir la silueta de alguien saliendo de la oscuridad, desenfundo y apunto con una magnum _**"Desert Eagle 50" **_que llevaba conmigo, pues no sabía si la silueta representaba un peligro, cuando logro ver la figura bajo los rayos del sol contemplo a una niña rubia con ojos bicolor, bajo el arma ya que ella se detiene y sonríe, pero su sonrisa es vacía y triste.

-Si no regresas puede que tu amiga termine muerta-me dice para después y ante mi sorpresa empezar a desvanecerse-puedes no creer en mis palabras pero quiero que vivan, ambas, y tu, solo tú puedes salvarla… a ella-dice desapareciendo por completo, sus palabras me dejaron helado, no sabía si creerlas pero algo me decía que creyera en ella y si fuera así, Nanoha podría estar en peligro y yo no podría soportar perderla, antes de poder decidir escucho una explosión, observo hacia la playa y veo que el humo proviene de ella, un temor inmenso se apodera de mi y desenfundo mi otra magnum _**"Desert Eagle 50" **_e intento bajar la colina lo más rápido posible, el camino es peligroso pero no quiero detenerme por lo que algunas ramas me rasguñan pero no importa, tardo unos cuantos minutos pero cuando por fin llego puedo ver el cuerpo de un Lycan o lo que queda de él y un rastro de sangre que se dirige al interior de la isla, lo sigo rápidamente porque la inquietud que tengo no me abandona.

* * *

**POV NANOHA  
**

Después de que Fate salió de la playa seguida de una silueta me concentre en los dos enemigos que tenía enfrente por supuesto ya había adoptado mi forma lobuna, el Lycan seria pan comido, ya que había liberado 6 esferas de luz que estaban acumulando poder y estaban ocultas, listas para atacar, la otra silueta era la de una niña prácticamente, por un momento temí que fuera la llave que venimos a buscar pero en cuanto sentí su sed de venganza se borro la duda de mi mente, tenia los cabellos plateados y un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, utilizaba un atuendo entallado de color negro que supuse le permitía movilidad, no termine de analizarla ya que el Lycan salto con la intención de matarme y ella se movió en la misma dirección que había tomado Fate-chan, de modo que moví 2 de las esferas que impactaron de lleno contra el Lycan explotando con el impacto, destruyendo su espina dorsal y las otras fueron para impactar contra la niña quien las esquivo y lanzando una especie de cuchillos destruyo las 4 restantes.

-No caeré en esos trucos-dijo y saco otros proyectiles, los reconocí como kunais los cuales lanzo para atacarme, los esquive pero ya había otros en mi dirección, si ella peleaba a distancia y no cuerpo a cuerpo estar en mi forma lobuna no me serviría de mucho, por lo que me transforme a humana, mi agilidad era muy buena, de modo que no tuve problema alguno en esquivar sus proyectiles, una vez como humana empecé a crear más esferas de luz, por lo que ambas esquivábamos los ataques de la otra, cerré mi mano derecha que rápidamente fue envuelta por luz, mientras cargaba mi golpe seguía creando esferas y esquivaba o las estrellaba contra las armas de la chiquilla.

-Eres buena-dijo mientras seguía esquivando, nos detuvimos un momento para analizar la una a la otra-Cual es tu nombre?-preguntó con cautela

-Takamachi Nanoha y el tuyo?-enuncie también con cautela y antes de responderme lanzo otro proyectil que impacto con una esfera

-Mi nombre es V-pronuncio para desenfundar una Katana y lanzarse al ataque, intento cortarme varias veces pero nunca llego a tocarme, sin embargo su habilidad con la Katana era muy buena y me provoco cortes con solo rozarme, pude parar una estocada por el lado derecho con la ayuda de mi mano, pero antes de poder siquiera tener la oportunidad de atacar giro sobre su propio eje y recibí un corte algo profundo en el brazo izquierdo, aproveche ese lapso y tome la Katana por la hoja con la mano izquierda y antes de que reaccionara, estampe mi mano derecha en su pecho, provocando una explosión y enviándola en la dirección donde debería estar Fate, tome la Katana por la empuñadura pues por el impacto ella la soltó y después me dirigí a ayudar a Fate…

* * *

**POV FATE**

III y yo nos encontrábamos algo agotadas y con varios cortes en el torso, los brazos y las piernas, ella estaba utilizando las navajas que sobresalían de sus brazos y yo había liberado mi espada en su segunda forma, por lo que ahora tenía dos espadas cortas, estábamos a punto de seguir cuando escuchamos una explosión, de entre los arboles apareció V quien choco contra III y por el impacto colisionaron ambas contra un muro de roca perteneciente a una montaña cercana, lance mis espadas que atravesaron sus hombros, el hombro derecho de V y el izquierdo de III, rápidamente cargue mis rayos, o al menos los que podía pues estaba débil, la espada solo podía ser liberada con la fuerza y poder de un vampiro pero reducía este a la mitad y eso solo para liberar su primer fase, y para la segunda fase volvía a tomar la mitad de lo que quedaba de fuerza y poder de modo que ahora estaba muy débil, sin embargo con esa cantidad aun podía…

De repente empezó a sonar una canción, una canción como si fuera de una caja musical la reconocí como "_lacie_"**(N.A: de Pandora Heart, me gusta XD) **una canción que me trajo recuerdos de mi nacimiento, la tocaban después de castigarme, III y V sonrieron yo empecé a ver borroso, sentí que me ahogaba, se liberaron y tiraron las espadas cerca de mí, al no percibir intenciones de pela por parte mía volvieron a formar una, me hinque ya ni siquiera podía permanecer de pie, la sensación de debilidad se apodero por completo de mi, mientras III se acerco y levanto mi rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos

-Disfruta mi regalo-pronuncio con burla para después atravesar nuevamente con su mano mi costado derecho, V se acerco y enterró algo, el tejido se regenero rápida pero dolorosamente, III cargo a V y desaparecieron o eso percibí ya que no podía ver nada, después escuche la risa de una mujer…

-Tendrás que apresurarte si quieres salir con vida-dijo la dueña de la risa después no escuche nada más y caí en la inconsciencia…

* * *

**POV NANOHA y **_**POV FATE**_

Cuando llegue al claro vi a Fate arrodillada justo enfrente de ella estaba su espada, no había rastro de V pero si un cráter en un muro de roca, entonces de los alrededores salieron unos cuantos Nosferatus, en cuanto saltaron para atacarnos a Fate y a mí, Fate se levanto con lentitud soltando un grito desgarrador y todos los Nosferatus explotaron en el aire, volteo a verme mostrándome una mirada de odio puro, pude ver sus ojos rojos pero vacios, como si no estuviera consciente, la venas de su cuello y de sus manos estaban palpitando y su costado derecho tenía un color purpura junto con rastros de sangre, volvió a gritar y tomando su espada me ataco

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero paraba los golpes con la ayuda de la Katana…

-Fate que estás haciendo?-_escuchaba preguntar desesperadamente a Nanoha, su voz me trajo de vuelta solo para percatarme del hecho de estar luchado contra Nanoha_

-¿Qué demonios?-_cuestione, intentaba detenerme pero un agudo dolor en mi costado derecho me impedía concentrarme, estaba desesperada por el hecho de no controlar mi cuerpo_

-Fate detente-_pidió Nanoha con esfuerzo pues ya le había hecho algunos cortes y seguía con el afán de atacarla._

-No puedo!-_respondí_-no sé qué pasa-_entonces sentí como me era enterrada una navaja en mi costado derecho y también como era tecleada, me percate que era Yunno quien me estaba atacando, me distancie de ellos mientras Nanoha recuperaba el aliento y enterré mi espada en el suelo, saque la navaja de mi costado y tomando la sangre que salía de la herida cubrí la empuñadura de sangre, brillo por unos instantes y varios rayos salieron en dirección a Nanoha y Yunno…._

Yunno me permitió dar un respiro por unos segundos y después ambos nos encontrábamos esquivando los rayos que lanzaba la espada de Fate mientras ella también cargaba un golpe con su mano derecha, no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando, cuando intente hablar con ella solo salían gritos de sus labios, pareciera como si estuviera sufriendo.

-Nanoha debemos dejarla fuera de combate, en el edificio me encontré con una niña quien me dijo que regresara-explico Yunno mientras le disparaba a Fate-chan con lo que reconocí como Magnums.

Con una niña?, acaso seria la llave?, no pude pensar más porque Fate se lanzo contra Yunno quien disparo otra vez y le dio en el brazo y hombro izquierdos pero ella también le dio un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en el mismo cráter que vi antes…

-YUNNO!-_grito Nanoha y entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron por la ira, empezó a crear y atacarme con esferas de luz, agarre mi espada nuevamente y comenzamos un nuevo combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto con las esferas y mis rayos ambas estábamos algo cansadas pero seguíamos combatiendo, intentaba controlar mi cuerpo pero no podía seguía sintiendo una punzada en el costado derecho cada vez que lo intentaba, Nanoha aprovecho que estaba lastimada en el costado derecho y en una oportunidad me atravesó el costado con la Katana y entonces está comenzó a brillar…_

**PPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF**

La explosión provocada nos lanzo y ambas colisionamos con roca, fui la primera en separarme, pues no dejaría que Fate volviera a hacerle daño a Yunno, sabía que ella me odiaba y tenía todo el derecho de matarme por lo que le hice a su madre pero no dejaría que metiera a otros en esto, le demostraría la razón por la que me dicen demonio blanco, con la Katana abrí la palma de mi mano cubriendo de esa manera la hoja, entonces dibuje un circulo en el aire asemejando a la luna que al ser cerrado comenzó a brillar, mientras cargaba el ataque vi a Fate levantarse pero su mirada ya no era vacía, abrió los ojos como platos y también comenzó a cargar un ataque, pero mientras lo hacía comenzó a toser sangre, mi ataque ya estaba cargado así que lo solté…

-NANOHA DETRÁS DE TI!-escuche la voz de Yunno, pero ya era tarde no podía cambiar mi objetivo y también mi ataque consumía mucho poder y energía, por lo que después de soltarlo caí de rodillas, mire de reojo a mi espalda y vi a varios Nosferatu su sed de sangre se reflejaba en sus ojos, el más cercano levanto su mano con la intención de matarme, cerré los míos esperando su ataque…

**SCRATCH ****PPPPOOOOOFFFF****Fffff****ffff****ffff****fffff****ffffff**

Volví a abrirlos cuando sentí unas gotas en mi rostro, no podía creerlo lo que veía Yunno estaba enfrente de mí, de su espalda sobresalía el brazo del Nosferatu pero de él y de los otros no había rastro, Yunno calló hacia atrás, lo sostuve y las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a mis ojos, porque él?, porque precisamente el tenia que morir?

-Yunno, No, por favor no te mueras-implore

-Nanoha no llores, yo coff, coff, me alegro que estés bien-respondió con dificultad, entonces empezó a brotar sangre de su boca-Tienes que encontrar la llave…-en cuanto dijo esto, la isla comenzó a temblar y escuchamos un helicóptero, mire hacia arriba solo para encontrarme con V y otras dos chicas quienes nos miraban desde la puerta abierta del helicóptero

-Muchas gracias demonio blanco, acabas de deshacerte de la vergüenza del Doctor, te lo agradecemos mucho, por ello te pagaremos de igual forma, debes salir de la isla pronto se autodestruirá, aunque antes debes salvar a la pequeña-pronuncio una de ellas, tenía el cabello café y usaba anteojos, después de eso el helicóptero se marcho, mire a Yunno otra vez, quien me sonrió y llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro

-Debes… apresurarte… encuentra… a… la… lla…ve… y…sal…de… la isla-susurro

-No, Yunno no te rindas me oyes-dije al borde de la desesperación

El solo sonrió

-Gracias… por haber… sido mi amiga…Nanoha…yo…te…coff,coff-una expresión de dolor se formo en su rostro pero aun así parecía decidido a hacer algo-yo te amo-en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras su rostro pareció llenarse de paz, para después sonreír y cerrar los ojos para nunca más volver a abrirlos

-NO; YUNNO; DESPIERTA!-suplicaba mientras las lagrimas descendían por mi rostro incontrolables.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí, en ese momento recordé a Fate.

-FATE!; YUNNO A…-y lo que vi me dejo helada y recordé mi sueño aunque lo que vi fue terriblemente peor, el cuerpo de Fate ensangrentado, su ropa hecha jirones y a su alrededor un charco de sangre que crecía a cada segundo, junto a ella arrodillada se encontraba una niña con expresión triste y después me miro mostrando rencor abrió sus labios y dijo

-Tú la asesinaste…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota del autor:**

**Bien otro capítulo acabado, si, ya sé que me tarde horrores y me disculpo, pero he tenido algunos problemas por eso no había podido actualizar, sin embargo no pienso dejar la historia a medias, una vez aclarado ese punto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y le prometo que actualizare pronto^^**

**Muy bien como siempre les pido que dejen reviews, criticas, y aunque se acepta de todo ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua, rosas, chocolates, pedradas^^**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXV**

Asesino…, una horrible palabra y una horrible verdad, las personas consideramos que los "asesinos" son aquellos que matan por placer o por diversión, pensamos que esas personas son lo peor que puede haber en la faz de la tierra, desearíamos librarnos de esas "ratas", decimos que solo así el mundo podría ser mejor… y así sería, si esas personas no existieran este mundo sería mejor, pero… ¿Por qué Creemos que solo son asesinos los que matan a miembros de su misma especie?, ¿Por qué catalogamos como asesinos solo a aquellos que matan a otros por placer y diversión? Eso es porque no aceptamos lo que hemos hecho, todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos matado o aniquilado algo por necesidad, sí, todos hemos matado algo alguna vez, todos somos asesinos sin excepción, algunos han asesinado animales por necesidad, otros por diversión, y aun así tenemos la costumbre de cerrar los ojos a eso y simplemente llamamos asesinos a los "despiadados", ¿Eso es correcto? ¿Es correcto no asumir lo que hemos hecho, lo que continuamos haciendo? Todos los animales, los humanos, las criaturas de la oscuridad y de la luz siempre hemos matado a otros o incluso hemos colaborado inconscientemente para matar a nuestro planeta y las criaturas que en él habitan, pero nos hacemos ciegos y sordos a esos hechos ¿Por qué? , no lo sé, pero se la diferencia que hay entre matar por necesidad y por diversión, se la diferencia que hay entre alguien como yo y alguien como ellos pero lo que me molesta es el hecho de que hay algunas personas que aun no comprendiendo esto se atreven a decir que "nunca he matado a nadie" y ¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo?, es verdad puedes nunca haber asesinado a alguien físicamente, pero ¿Qué hay de destruir sus sueños, anhelos, su amor, su trabajo?, no pensamos en eso verdad, no creemos que eso pueda afectar a alguien tan profundamente, más sin embargo ocurre, hemos provocado heridas tan profundas que hemos "asesinado" sin querer a una pequeña parte o tal vez a otras personas en sí, hemos despreciado a niños pobres, hemos molestado a otros por su apariencia, hemos dicho palabras hirientes y lo que es peor es que tal vez hemos contribuido a la creación de aquellos de los que nos encantaría librarnos…

¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados pero al contrario mi cuerpo era ligero me encontraba flotando en un rio o eso creo pues había perdido el sentimiento del tacto, solo dejaba que la corriente me llevara, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra la corriente y me sentía débil

…

-Seguir adelante, nunca dudes de lo que has hecho, acepta y coopera con otros, si hiciste daño intenta corregirlo, de esa forma podrás estar en paz contigo mismo, no dudes en ofrecerle una mano a quien te lo pida, tal vez algún día necesites de alguien más, no envidies lo que otros tienen, envidia su trabajo para poder conseguir lo que tienen, camina siempre con la cabeza en alto y nunca te avergüences de quien eres…, eso es lo que nos diferencia de los asesinos…Fate, nunca lo olvides, la fuerza que tienes…que tenemos no es para destruir es para proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo solos, tienes mucho que aprender aun pero debes seguir adelante pase lo que pase, debes estar orgullosa de lo que eres y de lo que serás, pero nunca olvides los caminos que recorriste para llegar al lugar en el que te encuentres…-sonreí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Él siempre me decía esas palabras cada vez que caía y no veía forma de levantarme, cada vez que asesinaba a alguien, pero esa es nuestra diferencia, lo que he hecho ha perjudicado a algunos pero ha salvado a muchos, hay que aprender que en esta vida siempre se harán sacrificios pero esos sacrificios nunca tienen que ser de mayor valor de lo que se busca proteger.

Muchas veces quise darme por vencida, quise dejar todo atrás, estuve a punto de perderme en el sentimiento que embriaga a un asesino pero nunca me lo permití, todo por lo que he pasado era con un solo objetivo, deseaba desesperadamente vengar a mi madre y a mi hermana, utilice muchos medios para obtener información pero no tuve en cuenta muchas cosas y cada vez me sumía más y más en la obscuridad, levante mi mano para tocar una pequeña luz, ahora caían pequeñas esferas de luz como si fueran copos de nueve y recordé la razón que me hizo abrir los ojos demasiado tarde, pues tan sumida estaba en mi venganza que no me di cuenta que en mi afán de saber la verdad también arrastre a alguien conmigo a las tinieblas, mi padre sucumbió ante ellas por mí, no quería que yo supiera una verdad y siempre estaba cuidando para que las pistas que consiguiera fueran falsas, pero mientras intentaba despistarme, el también a completaba la información que obtenía, al final descubrir que amigos suyos, aliados y hermanos habían participado en el asesinato de su alma gemela fue más de lo que pudo soportar, pronto el velo de la venganza le cegó con mucho más fuerza y rapidez de la que me pude haber imaginado, para cuando me entere ya fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, pero aprendí mi lección y fui más despacio y con mayor cautela esta vez para que no me sucediera lo mismo, esta vez estaba en juego el honor de toda la familia, con mucho trabajo y más sacrificios tuve que volver a empezar desde cero, el nombre de la familia había caído en lo más bajo de modo que no podía obtener la información como antes…

Ahora que recuerdo todo eso, todo el esfuerzo, los sacrificios, la humillación, todo lo que tuve que soportar por solo una persona, por un solo objetivo, un objetivo que ahora dudo poder cumplir…

Yo aún no se la verdadera razón por la cual nací pero… si sé que mi madre me amaba igual que mi padre y mi hermana, por eso lamento el hecho de no poder vengarlos, sé que probablemente todos me odiaran por eso pero yo…

Yo ya no sé lo que siento por ella…

No sé lo que siento por la persona a la que se supone debo matar, sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez con cierto cinismo yo quien había jurado vengar a su madre y a su hermana, yo quien antes no dudaba de lo que pasaría, yo ahora estoy confundida porque mi corazón se detiene, se paraliza con el solo pensamiento de que algo malo pueda sucederle a esa persona...no puedo dejarle saber mi confusión a nadie, ni siquiera a Reinforce, es lo que decido para posteriormente hundirme en las aguas llevando conmigo el haz de luz que ilumina mi ser, un haz de luz rosa y recuerdo la razón por la cual me encuentro en este estado, sí la defendí en lugar de preocuparme por mi vida, en lugar de pensar en la venganza, lo único que cruzo por mis pensamientos en ese momento fue el deseo de protegerla, de no permitir que nadie le lastimara, por eso no me defendí de su ataque, sabía que probablemente recibir su impacto me mataría pero aun así no permitiría que esas marionetas le hicieran algún daño…

-Fate!, Fate! Despierta… por favor despierta-

Escucho la voz de Arf llamándome con desesperación, intento volver a la superficie pero duele demasiado, mis brazos, mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo duele, siento como si millones de espadas atravesaran mi ser una y otra y otra vez, estoy muy agotada y siento como el oxígeno me comienza a faltar, me sumo aún más en la obscuridad

-Fate-chan por favor…No me dejes, por favor-escucho su voz y la mano en la que sostengo la pequeña luz comienza a brillar, siento como si alguien la sostuviera entre sus manos y eso me llena de paz

-regresa a mí-escucho otra voz que no logro identificar-regresa a mí-

* * *

**POV SUBARU**

-Subaru!-grito Tea antes de que un Nosferatu atravesara mi pecho… el ataque a la isla había sido realmente masivo sin embargo logramos contenerlo…al principio, aun veo la cara de mis camaradas, al ver todo lo que se avecinaba, el mar se llenó de sombras provocadas por los cuerpos de los Nosferatus y los Lycans que se acercaban con dirección a la isla, pudimos contra los primeros que llegaron, me sorprendía lo débiles que eran, no se parecían en nada a aquellos contra los cuales nos habíamos enfrentado antes, sus cuerpos eran despedazados muy fácilmente, sus ataques no provocaban grandes daños y no renacían

-Debe ser porque estos aún no están acabados, o tal vez solo son los intentos fallidos-dijo Tea después de acabar con aquellos que se habían abalanzado contra ella, pero de las aguas no dejaban de surgir más y más enemigos, pronto nos superaban en número y aunque lográbamos esquivar algunos ataques, otros nos daban de lleno, cuando terminamos con la primera horda ya estábamos agotados, brazos y piernas atravesados, eso sí tuviste suerte, otros desmembrados, algunos a penas y se podían sostener en pie, Tea, Caro y Erio también estaban heridos y agotados, mire a todos uno por uno, aunque la determinación de proteger a sus familias camaradas y amigos que se encontraban ocultos en las cuevas no había cambiado, si se mostraba el cansancio en todos los rostros y entonces exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon al unísono.

Del mar empezaban a surgir rayos de varios colores, como pudimos formamos una defensa rápida, aun así los rayos eran bastante poderosos, atravesaron las defensas más débiles rompiéndolas y matando a sus convocadores, algunos rayos más si atravesaron las defensas y provocaron heridas profundas en otros, Tea entonces destruyo su defensa y esquivo los rayos que pudo, otros si la alcanzaron y al contacto quemaban su piel pero ninguno logro atravesarle ningún miembro, en cuanto llego al mar sumergió sus manos , empezó a mandar ondas, comprendí su plan al mismo tiempo que Caro y Erio, los tres nos apresuramos a llegar a su lado, y sumergiendo nuestras manos también empezamos a crear ondas de presión, esto provocaba que las moléculas de agua aumentaran la presión, es decir la presión seria la misma que uno sentiría en la parte más profunda del océano y no solo eso, pronto también empezamos a aumentar la velocidad del agua, aumentando esto era muy probable que los cuerpos estallaran desde dentro hacia afuera por la presión provocada, un cuerpo normal no soporta tanta presión, si cae desde 50 metros de altura y choca contra el agua, sería como chocar contra concreto, más la presión entonces prácticamente estallarías sin dejar rastro, eso en un cuerpo humano pero nuestros enemigos no eran humanos por lo que sería un poco más difícil eso sin contar el hecho de que aún nos continuaban lanzando proyectiles, algunos aliados comprendieron el plan y mientras unos formaban barreras para protegernos, otros nos ayudaban con el trabajo, paulatinamente los proyectiles fueron deteniéndose poco a poco, pero para entonces otros enemigos habían salido del agua y pronto comenzamos una batalla nuevamente, estos eran mucho más fuertes que los anteriores por lo que hubo muchas pérdidas en ambos bandos.

La pelea se estaba alargando demasiado pues ya estaba atardeciendo y los encuentros no paraban, no podía ver mucho a los demás pues estaba rodeada y tenía que prestar toda la atención en mi batalla, esquivaba los ataques que podía, mi costado izquierdo ya había sido atravesado en dos ocasiones, me habían roto parte del brazo derecho y una costilla, pero ya había destrozado a dos y a otros tres los había dejado inmóviles, solo dos me seguían dando problemas, nuevamente atacaron juntos, uno, un Lycan con intención de atravesar mi cabeza, el otro, Nosferatu con la intención de travesarme el pecho, por suerte aun tenía la velocidad de mi lado, con un destello de luz azul los esquive y cargando el resto de la energía que me quedaba fui adhiriendo a mi brazo izquierdo partículas de luz y con un impacto estrelle mi mano atravesando el pecho del Nosferatu, con la comunicación mental le informe a los aliados, quienes eran los únicos con la inteligencia suficiente como para oírme, que esquivaran el haz de luz o de lo contrario morirían, antes de que ninguno me respondiera…

-Divineeee BUSTER!-grite para lanzar mi ataque más poderoso contra el Lycan, un haz de luz lo atravesó por completo reduciendo su cuerpo a cenizas y llevándose por delante a todos los que no pudieron esquivar mi ataque, pude reducir a unos cuantos, y entonces caí de rodillas jadeante, el Divine Buster era un ataque que consumía mucha energía por lo que tendría que descansar un momento antes de poder utilizar otro ataque, fue ahí cuando me percate que la batalla casi había terminado, eran pocos enemigos los que quedaban en pie, y ya no se veía a nadie más por el mar, los camaradas que estaban en mejores condiciones ayudaban a otros, y algunos iban a los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie había atravesado las barricadas y a los defensas que se quedaron atrás, sin embargo sentí una punzada en el pecho y me percaté de que Tea no se encontraba por ninguna parte, Erio y Caro estaban ayudando a algunos Lycans pero ella no estaba, me puse en pie como pude y cerré los ojos para poder localizar su esencia

Sonreí, una sonrisa rota porque esa sensación me traía recuerdos, ella era especial para mí porque no importara el lugar, la situación siempre podría encontrarla y esta vez no fue la excepción, en cuanto la localice eche a correr, desesperada porque la punzada en mi pecho creía cada vez más, en cuanto llegue la vi muy mal herida, había cadáveres de enemigos tapizando el claro donde ella se encontraba, y no olfatee a nadie por los alrededores, ella debió de encargarse de todos ellos sola, ahora estaba rodeada y sostenía con fuerza su brazo y costado izquierdos, en cuanto se abalanzaron contra ella, yo también salte sobre ellos, pude taclear a tres y a dos más los agarre con los brazos por la garganta, los aparte de mí y golpee sus estómagos con mis puños

-Di..divine…Buster!-grite nuevamente para terminar por matar a los 5 que le quite de encima, pero sentía que la vista se me nublaba y caí nuevamente de rodillas, vomite algo de bilis y sangre, pronto sentí el brazo de Tea en mi espalda.

-Estás loca!-pronuncio con reproche mientras me obligaba a mirarla

-Acabas de hacer ese ataque hace unos minutos y lo vuelves a utilizar otra vez, sabes que eso puede matarte!-me dijo mientras un sentimiento de preocupación se asomaba a sus ojos, le sonreí como pude

-Perdón-fue todo lo que dije, ella sonrío y de pronto una sombra negra la aparto de mi lado y la estrello contra el suelo, otro de ellos me sostuvo por los brazos mientras el Nosferatu que la tacleo le pegaba en el estómago, estaba débil y me sentí impotente al ver como la lastimaban sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, al parecer la habían petrificado y por ese motivo no se defendía aunque podía ver su expresión de dolor pues seguramente también le habían roto una costilla y ahora el dolor era una agonía, en un momento y después de provocarle una herida profunda por las constantes patadas el Nosferatu la alzo por los cabellos y de una patada la mando a chocar e incrustarse contra un muro de roca, un jadeo de dolor salió de sus labios y unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, eso es más de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar, plante mis pies firmemente sobre la tierra y de un tirón y un golpe deshice el agarre del Lycan que me mantenía presa, después me voltee y le enterré mi mano en su abdomen, le atravesé el cuerpo y sin disfrutar mi victoria Salí disparada pues el Nosferatu se preparaba para atravesarle el pecho a Tea, lo que había recuperado de energía y de fuerza lo acumule en mis piernas y llegue a tiempo para interponerme en el ataque

-NO!, Subaru!-escuche el grito de Tea y pronto sentí el brazo del Nosferatu atravesando mi pecho, aunque no por donde está el corazón, estaba inclinada y lo atravesó cerca de la garganta, con mis brazos detuve su brazo, por lo que su mano fue lo único que entro, apreté fuertemente su brazo y pronto quedo triturado, la vista se me nublo, pero una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, entonces vi como el Lycan era destruido y atrás de este se encontraba Erio, escupí sangre

-Subaruuu…-fue su voz la que me acompaño a la tinieblas

* * *

**POV SIGNUM**

-Signum! Atrás de ti-escuche la voz de Vita para instantes después volverme y descuartizar por la mitad a un Nosferatu quien se prendió en llamas después de ser partido a la mitad, observe a Vita quien también estaba utilizando una especie de maza en forma de martillo mucho más grande que ella pero efectiva pues terminaba con varios enemigos en un solo golpe, sonreí pues jamás pensé que estaría peleando lado a lado con un Lycan que odiaba a los de mi clase, ella fue enviada por el Almirante Chrono a mi posición y me sirvió como un gran aliado en los primeros ataques los cuales no eran tan poderosos como me imagine, note que tanto ella como yo no gastamos fuerzas más que las necesarias pues los enemigos no valían la pena, pero pronto tuvimos que cambiar de estrategia, como yo era más rápida en el agua que en la tierra decidí enfrentarme a ellos bajo la superficie mientras Vita se encargaba de aquellos que salieran del agua, el plan fue efectivo y ella lo entendió perfectamente sin la necesidad de explicarle nada por lo que reducimos rápidamente a varios enemigos, aunque otros si nos dieron unos cuantos problemas ninguna de las dos resulto con heridas de consideración, aunque después y en un respiro tomamos un descanso regresando a nuestras posiciones iniciales.

-Buen trabajo…para ser una sanguijuela-pronuncio roja por la vergüenza yo sonreí de medio lado, siempre me pareció que tenía una personalidad con la que le costaba expresarse con los demás, teoría que fue comprobada en esos momentos

-Lo mismo digo para un cachorro-respondí mientras le acariciaba la cabellera divertida de su expresión enfurruñada, miramos de nueva cuenta al mar pero no había más indicios de ataques en esa zona, estábamos en la costa que daba a la zona IV por lo que nos pareció extraño, la Zona I estaba en medio de la isla por lo que sería difícil acceder a ella

-Seguramente su objetivo éramos las criaturas sobrenaturales-dijo Vita supongo que leyendo la duda en mis facciones supo lo que estaba pensando, todo era sospechoso pero supongo que el verdadero objetivo de Jail era uno que desconocíamos por completo, Vita y yo levantamos barreras para proteger el lugar y después nos encaminamos a la zona IV exactamente una hora después del crepúsculo, al llegar vimos mucha actividad, Lycans y Nosferatus heridos siendo atendidos por Hanyous lo interesante es que ninguno de ellos mostraba aversión alguna por estar con los miembros de la otra especie, pronto la comandante Hayate y Lutecia aparecieron ante nosotras y nos dijeron que no había señales de un nuevo ataque al parecer lo peor había pasado, pero Reinforce y las demás habían tenido problemas con su misión de modo que nos encaminamos a la playa en la cual arribarían, en el camino nos dieron los detalles, hubo bajas por parte de Nosferatus y Lycans aunque no muy serias, al parecer un miembro del escuadrón de los Lycans, Subaru fue herida de gravedad por salvar a Tea, pero ahora se encontraba fuera de peligro, Teana, Erio y Caro estaban con ella supervisando su salud y ayudando a otros, todos habían sufrido heridas pero las de mayor consideración ya habían sido tratadas, Hayate y Lutecia se encontraban bien, no habían recibido ningún rasguño y Lutecia estaba muy sorprendida por los poderes que tenía Hayate

Llegamos al muelle y pronto vimos el bote de Nanoha y los demás, nos dimos cuenta que no se veía a Yunno ni a Fate…Testarossa por ninguna parte, aunque si vimos la silueta de una niña, en cuanto estuvieron más cerca abrimos los ojos totalmente y Hayate se comunicó inmediatamente con Shamal, Lutecia, Vita y yo nos acercamos al bote para ayudar a sacar el cuerpo de Yunno y de Fate, Nanoha lloraba en silencio mientras envolvía en un abrazo protector a una pequeña niña rubia que se escondía detrás de ella, supuse que era la llave pero no teníamos demasiado tiempo para hacer averiguaciones de modo que lo dejamos pasar, llevamos a Fate a la zona IV para tratar sus heridas, en todo el camino Nanoha no dejaba de decir "es mi culpa", supuse que algo había pasado pero no era el momento adecuado de hacer averiguaciones, en cuanto llegamos Shamal ya estaba esperándonos y al ver a Fate rápidamente pidieron un Quirófano, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar, otros empleados del hospital se llevaron el Cuerpo de Yunno para prepararlo, en la sala de espera reinaba un tenso silencio, Nanoha se sentó apartada de los demás y junto a ella estaba la niña quien no dejaba de mirarla

-Ella no morirá tan fácilmente, aún tiene un objetivo que cumplir y algo que aclarar-fueron esas sus palabras mientras ambas posaban su mirada en la puerta del quirófano…

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota del autor: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta otro capítulo más de INFRAMUNDO ^^ (aunque no tan largo como otros, por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía), esta vez sí me tarde menos XD, espero que les allá gustado y para aclarar ciertos malentendidos que se hayan generado por comentarios anteriores que haya hecho, decidí explicarme, la vez anterior exprese mi decisión de no dejar esta historia a medias, eso fue porque últimamente algunos escritores de varios fics han decidido no terminarlos lo que me llena de consternación, quiero aclarar que NO le reprocho a nadie por su decisión pues cada quien tiene sus motivos, pero por eso mismo yo decidí que esta historia si vera un final, escribiré el ultimo capitulo no importa lo que me cueste y si dejo de escribirlo será por causas de fuerza mayor (como mi muerte por ejemplo), en fin espero que aquellos que quieran** **seguir leyendo mi historia estén conmigo capitulo a capitulo hasta llegar al fin ^^. **

**Bien eso es todo por ahora me despido deseándoles lo mejor y mucha suerte con sus proyectos y sueños, como siempre espero que dejen comentarios o críticas, ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua fría, pedradas, rosas, lo que gusten es bien recibido ^^.**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito, quiero dejar en claro que esta historia está escrita con el único objetivo de que los lectores (y yo por supuesto) nos divirtamos un ratito y olvidemos tan siquiera por unos instantes las situaciones cotidianas que se presentan en nuestra vida XD. **


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Sueños…una hermosa y bella característica de todos aquellos que tienen inteligencia y consciencia, los sueños son la culminación de la añoranza de todo ser, cada sueño es diferente y por supuesto que cada uno depende de la persona que lo sueña, lo que hace especial a los sueños es la característica de que puedes moldearlos de la manera y en la forma en la que quieras, sin limitaciones de ningún tipo, simplemente con desearlo haces lo que quieras y como lo quieras hacer, es una completa libertad y por ello es tan difícil abandonarlos, todos los sueños son solo eso…sueños, es difícil de comprender pero es la realidad, los sueños no se hacen realidad, nunca se hacen realidad, al menos no aquellos que son totalmente egoístas, realmente esos sueños son los que han provocado las mayores catástrofes en la historia de las diversas razas y culturas que desde hace milenios han convivido en la tierra.

Si, los sueños son hermosos y proveen de una gran felicidad al soñador pero cuando pierdes la capacidad de diferenciar entre el sueño y la realidad es cuando las cosas se salen de control, todos en algún momento han intentado hacer sus propios sueños realidad, algunos lo han logrado pero eso solo significa que muchos otros sufrieron para realizar ese sueño, el mundo se basa en equilibrio y por lo tanto si una persona es capaz de obtener la mayor felicidad, habrá otra que caerá en la desesperación y la agonía, aquellos que sonríen y piensan que hacer realidad sus sueños no le trae dolor a nadie, solo debo decirles algo…miren a su alrededor…pongan atención y en cada lugar encontraran que donde alguien es feliz, otro sufrirá, es cruel pero es la mejor forma para convivir… y eso es algo que debe prevalecer de esa manera…Por eso he decidido que yo te detendré…cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que destruir lo que me cause dicha y felicidad, así tenga que sacrificar todo, detendré ese sueño tuyo y el de esa mujer…

* * *

**MID-CHILDA ZONA IV 00:00HRS **

**POV REINFORCE**

Habían pasado ya 7 horas desde que Fate entro a cirugía, en ese tiempo Arf, Nanoha y la llave…Vivio(se su nombre aunque ella no nos lo haya dicho… aun, me agrada y la única razón por la que la llamo así es porque le molesta que le digan "llave"), fueron las únicas que se quedaron aguardando noticias de Shamal-san, pues aunque todos estábamos preocupados por el estado de salud de Fate aun teníamos que reorganizarnos y contar todas las bajas que habíamos tenido a consecuencias del ataque, pues aunque tomamos todas las medidas posibles contra un ataque de tal magnitud, las fuerzas enemigas nos sobrepasaron totalmente, nunca nos esperábamos tal número y mucho menos tales habilidades, yo y Signum ayudamos a Chrono, Erio, Caro y Hayate para hacer el conteo de los cadáveres, mientras Vita, Ginga, Tea y Zafira hacían un reconocimiento en los campos de batalla en la búsqueda de más cadáveres a registrar, mientras reuníamos los cadáveres correspondientes a nuestros camaradas, también apilábamos los cuerpos pertenecientes a nuestros invasores para posteriormente incinerarlos, era fácil diferenciar esos cuerpos pues por increíble que parezca esos cuerpos no despedían olor alguno…

Me aparte de los deberes un momento dejándole mi parte a Signum y me dirigí a la mansión en la búsqueda de un tomo que traje conmigo de la biblioteca prohibida, esos tomos son prohibidos por las consecuencias que trae el poseerlos o leerlos, más sin embargo te enseñan a contrarrestar sus efectos cuando eres aprendiz del gran consejo, fui porque en ese tomo había leído algo relacionado a las descripciones que Fate y los otros miembros del escuadrón de investigación habían reportado, hace ya muchas lunas, ante al consejo cuando regresaban de sus misiones, lo sabía ya que había investigado los incidentes a propia petición del consejo, incidentes en los cuales cadáveres habían vuelto a la vida, durante la investigación accedí por vez primera a la biblioteca prohibida de eso ya hace varias décadas, accedí a ella ya que las descripciones coincidían con un rito prohibido contenido en varios tomos de la biblioteca, de los cuales este tomo que había traído era el más grueso y también el más descriptivo con una información bastante verídica como pude comprobar, más sin embargo había elegido este porque no representaba un riesgo por si alguien más sabia su contenido, este libro era especial ya que explicaba las consecuencias y fenómenos que ocurrían después de realizar tal o cual rito el problema era que nunca sabias de que rito te trataba a menos que supieras el secreto del tomo…

Todo lo relacionado con los cadáveres y con sus características una vez que adquieren la vida nuevamente estaba en el libro exceptuando una sola cosa, el olor especificado es diferente, el olor que se espera de los cuerpos revividos bajo este ritual en específico es un olor amargo, un olor que ataca por si solo, un olor que mata con solo ser inhalado una vez…más sin embargo el precio del ritual era uno que nadie podía imaginarse, por ello el ritual solo se había llevado a cabo una vez y solo una…

-Era de esperarse… y para que entiendas la razón por la cual he dicho eso, es mejor que te acerques… Hayate- pronuncie tranquilamente, sabía que me había seguido y que se había detenido en cuanto vio el lugar al que entraba, había dejado la puerta abierta apropósito, solo estaba esperando a que ella entrara para cerrarla cosa que me parece aún no ha notado.

-Supongo que debo disculparme por la intromisión-respondió entrando en el pequeño rango de luz que nos proporcionaba la tenue iluminación

-Cuando uno se disculpa es porque ha hecho algo malo, pero tú no has cometido falta alguna, después de todo eras mí invitada desde que decidiste acompañarme-dije sonriéndole e invitándole con un gesto para que se acercara a mí y de esa forma observar todo lo que estaba puesto sobre la gigantesca mesa de la biblioteca

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera descifrar toda la información, por supuesto esta estaba en orden y no tardaría mucho en leer todo lo recabado en estos años de investigación, sabia, pues la había visto, que tenía una capacidad intelectual bastante formidable y que era capaz de leer a una gran velocidad mucho más rápido que cualquier vampiro promedio lo bastante como para que en 6 minutos exactos haya leído todo, al terminar me observo interrogante.

-Cómo es que descubriste todo esto?-cuestiono

-Tras muchos años de investigación, aún no he podido encontrar las respuestas a todos los incidentes de los cuales tenemos reportes, como has podido comprobar he analizado todas las posibilidades pero siempre era lo mismo, a pesar de la presencia de cadáveres andantes no había en los alrededores prueba alguna sobre un moderador y ninguna prueba de que se haya llevado acabo rito alguno por lo cual me pregunte si no había otras formas de realizar ese mismo proceso y parece que al fin he obtenido la respuesta-explique mientras me acercaba a unos frascos los cuales contenían muestras recogidas en todos los incidentes y detrás de ellos otros más que eran pertenecientes al único caso del cual se tenía registro de la utilización de ese ritual

-…-

-Me explicare mejor y brevemente para que comprendas completamente o al menos lo intentare-indique con una sonrisa, mientras daba instrucciones a la computadora, la cual mostro en las pantallas holográficas una tabla con cada uno de los datos estadísticos de cada muestra recogida en los incidentes posteriores a las primeras muestras obtenidas como consecuencia del primer caso

-Desde el primer reporte de estos seres el consejo se tomó muy en serio su aparición ya que anteriormente había ocurrido una situación similar y muy lamentable provocada por la utilización de un ritual el cual era capaz de revivir a los que habían muerto en cualquier momento y con ciertas habilidades que sobrepasaban los juicios físicos de cada una de las leyes de las diferentes especies, es decir, con este rito no hay barreras físicas, puedes cambiar el cuerpo de la persona fallecida y darle cualquier habilidad imaginable, por supuesto esto se tiene que llevar a cabo con el elemento correspondiente, no entrare en detalles pues no veo la necesidad, sin embargo él incidente fue catastrófico ya que el rito, más bien él "zombie" se salió de control por la habilidad que le fue dada a dicho cadáver, de modo que rápidamente sacamos toda la información que poseíamos de ese incidente- explique mientras me acercaba a su lado y después apartaba una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa indicándole que tomara asiento, accedió al instante y momentos después yo también tomaba asiento junto a ella mientras me ponía un guante especial para manipular cada una de las pantallas así como para indicar si se debía mostrar o no mayor información en ellas.

-Por supuesto que había muchas semejanzas en los incidentes, sin embargo estos nuevos hechos tenían un patrón que solo pude observar una vez que Fate reporto el incidente que tuvo lugar en una de sus misiones…Eran prototipos, es decir a estos cadáveres no se les daba ninguna habilidad sobresaliente solo lo que era considerado normal, pero poco después de los primeros incidentes el ritual no parecía nada sobrenatural, pero si tenía tintes científicos, poco después me di cuenta que era una prueba, los cadáveres tenían una función, cada vez que los nuestros se encontraban con estos "zombies" era porque habían interferido con el blanco en cuestión, más sin embargo el suceso con Fate fue especial porque ELLA era el blanco, sin embargo los "zombies" fallaron desastrosamente en su misión pues ni siquiera pudieron estar en un radio de 1km cerca de ella, desaparecieron un tiempo después del incidente, Fate por supuesto nos describió absolutamente todos los detalles que pudo observar, los cuales fueron archivados junto con las grabaciones que se lograron obtener de dicho incidente, pasaron varios años y después hubo otro incidente del cual fui participe personalmente pero la diferencia era que los datos que teníamos eran obsoletos, los sujetos de prueba que teníamos no eran los mismos que estos, todos las fallas habían sido corregidas…-

-fue por eso que se dieron cuenta que no era el ritual-Cuestiono después de ver las imágenes y los videos del caso en cuestión y pude ver que en su mirada estaba totalmente segura de que mi conclusión era acertada, pero también cuando me miro vi la interrogante en sus ojos pidiéndome una explicación de porqué no había reportado esta información antes

-Sí, en ese incidente las cosas cambiaron radicalmente y solo hasta ahora puedo descartar la teoría de que los "zombies" hayan sido creados por medio de este ritual, aunque no descarto que la información para originarlos este íntimamente relacionada, pero hay una cosa más, se supone que uno de los precios a pagar por revivir un cadáver con el ritual es que el convocador o moderador entregara cuerpo, alma y sangre para que el cadáver reviva y si este es destruido el moderador también sale dañado, pero nunca hubo ningún reporte de algo así, más la pista que tenemos de las últimas personas que tuvieron acceso a esta información fueron Jail Scaglietti y Precia Testarossa-hice una pausa para que asimilara la información y entendiera el motivo por el cual no había dicho nada-sin embargo en ninguno de sus reportes hacen mención de esto, de modo que al parecer Jail scaglietti nos ha estado engañando todo el tiempo y me temo que también Precia Testarossa…-comente con tristeza, pues si era cierta mi suposición esto no había sido más que el comienzo o tal vez el clímax de la obra en la cual Fate tenía un papel protagónico y me temía que esto no sería más que una tragedia…

* * *

La luz y la oscuridad siempre estarán en continuo conflicto y el mejor lugar para presenciar la batalla es el mismo lugar en donde la guerra inicio…

-Y de esta manera se cierra el telón del 3° acto, jejejejejejejeje, bien veamos si los actores siguen el guión o por el contrario intentaran acabar con nuestra pequeña función- enuncia un hombre de cabello corto morado con ojos dorados y mirada desquiciada, admirando la estatua conmemorativa de la batalla, elevando los brazos e imitando a un actor de una tragedia mientras admira diversas pantallas con videos de la batalla que acababa de tener lugar en Mid-Childa.

-Si me permite expresarme Doctor, pienso que es muy probable que descubran el secreto de la obra y traten de interferir ahora que tienen a la señorita Vivio con ellos-enuncia una chica de cabello café, vestida con ropas rojas en un traje típico japonés.

-aahhh mi querida IV ese es el detalle, quiero ver si mis creaciones son dignas de ser los papeles protagónicos o por el contrario tendremos que reemplazarlas para asegurar nuestro objetivo, de hecho la clave es que Vivio haga exactamente lo contrario de lo que cree que queremos que haga, es decir que hará lo que yo espero que haga y que ella no cree que yo espero que haga y de esa manera lo único que lograra es darme el control de los hilos de las marionetas- exclama con júbilo el director de esta retorcida obra mientras señala una pantalla en donde se encuentran Vivio y Fate en el bote y otra en donde están Erio.

-Entonces les damos por su lado?-Cuestiona una chica de cabellos plateados vestida elegantemente en un traje de seda, solo que en lugar de un traje de doncella usa un traje de caballero con detalles azules y plateados, y complementando el conjunto un parche en el ojo derecho con grabados rojos.

-No mi querida V a los actores hay que darles un incentivo para asegurarnos de que representen magníficamente nuestra pequeña obra, por ello tus hermanas IX y XI han ido a preparar nuestra pequeña demostración de fuegos artificiales para el próximo festival, en donde el acto 4° dará comienzo en cuanto la protagonista se dé cuenta de su papel, jajajaja-articula y gesticula caminando y haciendo ademanes sobre la muerte de dos jóvenes enamorados-Y ahora continuemos con los preparativos para la obra que secundara a la estelar-

* * *

**VATICANO ROMA AL MISMO TIEMPO...**

-Y es por eso mi señor que consideramos oportuna la intervención de la fuerza de las sombras de la sección XIII, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, además tenemos reportes de que el consejo de ancianos de los Nosferatu así como también el clan de la rosa por parte de los Lycans están haciendo movimientos que ponen en duda su respeto al acuerdo sobre la creación de Mid-Childa-declara una madre vestida con una toga con el grabado de la cruz de la inquisición

-Por supuesto que esta ha sido una situación a la cual hemos intentado encontrarle un solución diferente, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nuestros hermanos pertenecientes a la iglesia católica romana corren un gran peligro al convivir con esas razas inferiores y deseamos la autorización de usted Santo Padre para colocar en Mid-Childa la _Croce di Pietro _y así asegurarnos de que todos sus habitantes queden bajo el mando de la iglesia Católica Romana-explica un padre en medio del salón en donde estaban reunidos obispos, arzobispos así como el nuevo papa, el camarlengo y los posibles candidatos a _Preferiti, _todos hablaban unos con otros en susurros

-Pues hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna queja por parte de nuestros hermanos en Mid-Childa por lo que considero que una intervención de esta magnitud es innecesaria-hablo por fin el Papa un hombre ya entrado en años quien era el tutor de Hayate, Gil Graham, su mirada mostraba tranquilidad y serenidad, su palabras fueron acompañadas con un tono de severidad demostrando de esa forma que no estaba feliz por lo que sus subordinados habían propuesto enfrente de todos los demás hombres que momentos antes titubeaban ante los argumentos que habían presentado

-Pero su Serenidad-hablo uno de los candidatos que en ese momento habían propuesto a ser _Preferiti_ para cuando el momento llegara-sabemos que un hombre ha enviado una amenaza directa a Mid-Childa que pone en peligro a nuestros hermanos que valientemente decidieron ir a ese lugar, también tenemos la confirmación de que ese hombre tiene un pasado ligado con una de las colmillos y que es un Nosferatu de un alto nivel de peligro-Explico provocando una sonrisa en la hermana y el padre que habían expuesto la idea de la _Croce di Pietro_- dejemos que los hermanos de las sombras quienes saben el secreto de la cruz de San Benito estén preparados para salir en cualquier momento a Mid-Childa para la mayor tranquilidad de todos los presentes-manifestó con voz tranquila como la de un hijo que le pide un favor a su padre, todos los presentes asintieron en afirmación para posteriormente mirar a su Santidad

-Bien no he de negar que las amenazas lanzadas en contra de Mid-Childa han sido bastante inquietantes y que entiendo los sentimientos de todos y cada uno de ustedes-enuncio su Santidad para posteriormente suspirar y mirar a los presentes deteniéndose al final en la madre y el padre que se encontraban más apartados de los otros-Tomaremos en consideración la petición del hermano Cristóbal y se les concede el permiso de hacer los preparativos oportunos para que de ser necesario se intervenga en Mid-Childa-dictó su Santidad, en respuesta todos sonrieron para posteriormente ver a los representantes de la sección de las Sombras quienes extendieron las manos, mostrando que estas estaban enguantadas y tenían un grabado, posteriormente cada uno de ellos dirigió sus manos a la empuñadura de sus correspondientes espadas, elevándolas mostrando la hoja a los presentes

-Nosotros, hermanos de la orden de la sombras aceptamos la petición que se nos ha sido otorgada prometiendo cumplirla a toda costa por el bien de la iglesia y de todos los hermanos afiliados a ella, por el poder confiado a nosotros por San Benito y por su cruz, juramos enviar de vuelta al camino a los hermanos que han perdido el sendero-recitaron con solemnidad y humildad

-Que la bendición de Dios Padre todo poderoso descienda sobre todos ustedes-enuncio su Santidad

-Amen- Respondieron los presentes, para posteriormente la hermana y el padre guardar en sus respectivas vainas las espadas y quitando la mano de la empuñadura permitiendo observar que los grabados tanto en sus guantes como en las espadas es la Cruz de San Benito, para posteriormente salir del salón y caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos del Vaticano

-Hermana Isabel por favor dirígete con las hermanas Guadalupe y Adelaida para que hagan los preparativos necesarios para sacar en cualquier momento la _Croce di Pietro-_señalo el padre en cuanto llegaron a un pasillo que se entrelazaba con otros tres

-Como usted indique hermano Mateo que Dios vaya con usted y los demás, le deseo regrese con bien de su próxima misión-expreso la hermana mientras se acercaba al padre y depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha

-Por favor envíeme un mensaje con _light in the dark_ si hay nuevas noticias de Mid-Childa-detallo el padre mateo mientras desaparecía en uno de los corredores y mientras la hermana Isabel desaparecía por el corredor contrario.

* * *

**POV NANOHA**

Hace 15 minutos vino Chrono-kun para ver si ya teníamos noticias sobre la salud de Fate pero no había habido nada, al ver que no había novedades nos sugirió a Arf, a la llave y a mí que fuéramos a comer algo, antes de que pudiera negarme, ella, la llave hablo

-Mi nombre no es llave es Vivio y ella no puede irse-sonrió, al recordar su carita enojada mirando a Chrono con reproche, después dirigió su vista a la puerta del quirófano-Ella solo volverá si Nanoha-san está cerca de ella, de lo contrario la oscuridad volverá a nublar su juicio como en aquella ocasión-susurro, Chrono y yo la miramos interrogante pero Arf-san se puso en pie inmediatamente y la miro con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de pánico, entonces se disculpó y se llevó a…Vivio con ella, entonces Vivio se volvió a verme y me dijo que me traerían algo para comer, tenía curiosidad por lo que Vivio había dicho, pero estaba decidida a quedarme por lo que Chrono-kun me observo y sonrió

-Iré a ver a que se refería la pequeña Vivio, en cuanto sepa algo te lo diré-explicó para después ver la puerta con preocupación-te la encargo mucho-enuncio yo lo mire con sorpresa pero él ya estaba caminando en dirección a la salida y nuevamente me encontré sola esperando para saber si despiertas…

Tac Tac

Lo intente y había logrado contener mis lágrimas pero ya no he podido hacerlo por más tiempo así que las dejo correr, recordando lo que paso, me siento miserable por lo que hice, porque me deje llevar por la furia y sonrió, una sonrisa rota

-Al final si le demostré a Fate-chan la razón por la que me dicen…"Demonio Blanco"-aprieto mis puños por la impotencia de haber lastimado a alguien importante, lo había intentado todo para acercarme a ella y ahora podía haberla matado, tal y como mate a su madre y a su hermana…

-Soy lo peor-susurre, intente calmarme pues no sabía cuándo vendría alguien y no quería que me vieran así, en especial Vivio y Arf-san pues seguramente pensarían lo peor, a penas logre calmarme a tiempo pues a los segundos de haberme calmado la luz del quirófano se apagó y Shamal acompañada de otros médicos salieron del interior, los demás médicos se alejaron en silencio, solo Shamal se quedó, todos parecían agotados y yo… sostenía mi corazón en mi puño esperando que todo hubiera salido bien, en cuanto todos salieron de nuestro rango de visión Shamal se me acerco

-Está bien, tuvimos problemas por la pérdida de sangre pero ya no corre peligro-me explico y yo sentí que mis piernas se hacían gelatina por la sensación de alivio que sentí-pero necesito hablar contigo, las heridas que tratamos en ella no fueron provocadas por un ataque normal y la única persona con la fuerza suficiente para provocar heridas de tal magnitud eres tú-prosiguió Shamal y yo baje la mirada, volví a apretar los puños, esta vez logrando clavarme las uñas en las palmas de mis manos por lo que unos pequeños regueros de sangre sobresalieron por las comisuras de mis manos y nuevamente una sonrisa rota se instaló en mi labios

-Es exactamente como dices, Fate-chan esta en ese estado por mi culpa y no solo eso también Yunno-kun murió por alguien como yo-susurre, no levante la vista porque no quería ver la expresión de rencor y de traición en los ojos de Shamal, más sin embargo sentí unos brazos envolverme en un abrazo

-No creo que tu tengas la culpa de nada en absoluto, pienso que Fate-chan recibió el impacto de tu ataque porque le importas, por eso no ha muerto porque quiere volver a verte, hable con Arf-san durante el viaje de regreso ya que Reinforce había tenido un mal presentimiento por lo que conecto la mente de Zafira con la de Yunno, Arf con Fate y ella se conectó a ti yo me mantuve al margen pues alguien tenía que estabilizar el bote o conducirlo por si era necesario, por lo que estuvieron al tanto de todo exceptuando algunas partes, Arf-san me dijo que Fate-san jamás pensó en matarte si no que pensó en tu bienestar hasta el último momento-termino para separarse de mi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ella ya ha sido pasada a un cuarto en el 3° piso, puedes verla-concluyo Shamal mientras me sonreía, yo sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas después de que Shamal me contara brevemente lo que le había dicho Arf

-Es mejor que vayas a verla tu sola-Escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas, Shamal y yo nos volvimos para descubrir las figuras de Arf-san y Vivio que traían un sándwich y un jugo en manos, Vivio se acercó y me los entrego

-Cómelos antes de verla, tú eres la única que puede traerla de regreso-susurro lo que me hizo recordar…

**FLASH BACK**

-Tú la asesinaste-dijo la pequeña niña pero debía haber un error ya que yo estaba viendo la viva imagen de mis recuerdos, la de aquella niña…Alicia

Entonces aun con el cuerpo de Yunno en mis brazos vi reflejada en el suelo una sombra, voltee para ver a un Nosferatu detrás de mí nuevamente, aun no me había recuperado totalmente por lo que no podía moverme rápidamente, al ver nuevamente al frente, vi a Alicia acercarse a mí y a cada paso que daba su forma se desfiguraba para terminar mostrando la imagen de otra Nosferatu, ambos con sed de muerte, antes de que pudieran hacer algo escuche una canción, una canción verdaderamente angelical y después los dos Nosferatus cerraron los ojos y cayeron al suelo…muertos, oí unos pasos cerca de los árboles… pronto apareció una silueta pequeña y cuando se dejó ver a los rayos de la luz estuve segura que era la dueña de la voz anterior, una niña rubia con un ojo verde y otro rojo, vestía un sencillo vestido color esmeralda e iba descalza

Se acercó a Fate-chan y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en su espalda, temí que le hiciera daño pero en cuanto su mano comenzó a brillar la sangre que se encontraba alrededor de Fate-chan pareció volver a su cuerpo, en cuanto termino fijo su vista en mí

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, las heridas comenzaran a sangrar otra vez así que debemos apresurarnos, tú eres la única que puede traerla de regreso, porque ella ya te ha elegido-fue lo que pronuncio para rápidamente ponerse en pie y ayudarme con mis heridas, curo la herida de Yunno aunque no pudo regresarlo a la vida, poco después de que terminara con Yunno llegaron Zafira y Arf ya que los había llamado con el pensamiento mientras ella curaba a Yunno, ambos me ayudaron a llevar los cuerpos al bote, miraron a la niña interrogadoramente

-Soy lo que han venido a buscar, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones este lugar comenzara a explotar muy pronto y después se hundirá así que hay que darnos prisa-para corroborar sus palabras en cuanto llegamos a la entrada escuchamos varias explosiones y poco después íbamos en el bote con dirección a Mid-Childa mientras la isla era cubierta por la aguas del mar…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Vi alejarse a Arf y Vivio, Shamal espero a que terminara de comer y nos dirigimos al elevador, en el camino pude observar como varias personas dejaban el hospital algunos con vendas y otros con muletas

-Solo los más heridos son los que se quedaran aquí, esperamos que Fate despierte en una hora o dos, a pesar de que sufrió graves heridas estas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente aun en operación, nos pareció muy extraño pero supusimos que la pequeña llave tuvo algo que ver, te dejare verla porque Reinforce y Hayate-chan me pidieron que fueras la primer persona quejara entrar después de acabar la cirugía-explico Shamal ya estando en el elevador, pues éramos las únicas que iban en el

-Su nombre es Vivio, le molesta que le llamen llave-explique esbozando una sonrisa y sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de la petición que le hicieron Hayate y Reinforce, Shamal también sonrió

-Intenta no hacer mucho ruido pues aunque ya está casi recuperada por completo si puedo asegurar que estará exhausta-terminó de explicar en cuanto las puertas del asesor se abrieron, hicimos el resto del camino en silencio y nos detuvimos en la puerta 222-A, la abrió y vi a Fate conectada a los dispositivos de siempre entre y Shamal cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las persianas alumbrando la figura de Fate-chan, me acerque a ella despacio y tome una silla que se encontraba cerca, usualmente utilizada por las visitas, una vez sentada tome su mano derecha entre las mías y no pude evitar que las lágrimas nuevamente recorrieran mis mejillas

-Lo lamento tanto, por mi culpa tus estas…-gimotee un poco sin poder ni querer evitarlo

-No fue tu culpa…Nanoha-escucho su voz y abro los ojos por la sorpresa, ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados pues aún está agotada

-Lo siento-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-No, gracias a ti estoy aquí-respondió-me alegra ver que no está herida, es un alivio-expreso

-Tú me salvaste y aun así yo…-objete

-Tú te defendiste, yo te estaba atacando y le agradezco a Yunno haberte salvado la vida-rebatió Fate-chan, a la mención del nombre de Yunno empecé a llorar más por lo que coloque mi cabeza en su regazo, sentí como con su otra mano acariciaba lentamente mi cabeza tratando de reconfortarme, llevaba el cabello suelto por lo que no hubo obstáculo alguno

-Estoy segura de que Yunno también está feliz de que estés bien, en donde quiera que este-enuncio Fate-chan-después de todo el entrego su vida por la persona a la que ama-dijo pero note en su voz cierta tristeza, nos quedamos en silencio después de eso intentando calmarme, ella siguió acariciando mi cabello, después pude notar que se intentaba sentar en la cama por lo que la ayude, para ese momento el llanto ya había sido controlado, cuando estuvo sentada me percate y ella también, de la cercanía de nuestros labios, no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia sus labios, me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que los había probado, mi respiración se aceleró pero ninguna de las dos hizo el esfuerzo de poner distancia ni de acortarla.

-No sabes los deseos que tengo de besarte-susurro, yo me sorprendí y ruborice pues estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo-pero no puedo…-indico con pesar, me separe un poco y cerré los ojos pues las lágrimas querían volver a salir

-Tienes razón… ¿Cómo podrías besar y mucho menos amar a la asesina de tu familia?, entiendo por lo que ya no te molestare más puedes estar…-

-Te equivocas-expreso alzando la voz Fate-chan pues hasta ahora habíamos estado hablando en susurros, con su mano derecha agarro mi mano izquierda y la llevo a su pecho, contuve la respiración e intente apartarme pero con su mano derecha tomo mi mentón e hizo que la mirara fijamente a los ojos

-Sí, es cierto que mataste a mi familia-declaro mientras una sombra oscurecía sus ojos-pero, no sé cómo lo hiciste, ni cuándo pero todo el odio que alguna vez albergue hacia ti se desvaneció de mi corazón, y tú te fuiste colando en el poco a poco…-aseguro mientras reducía la distancia entre nuestros rostros, por un momento creí que moriría, por lo rápido que latía mi corazón, poso su frente en la mía y me perdí en esos rubíes que tenía por ojos

-Nanoha yo…no había sentido esto por nadie en el pasado, pero, no puedo besarte aunque muero por ello, pues tu vínculo con Yunno es más fuerte de lo que yo puedo llegar a entender-declaro para soltarme y alejarse de mí, fijo su mirada en los rayos de la luna evitando así la mía

Sorprendida por sus palabras me di cuenta que había malinterpretado todo, de modo que tome su rostro entre mis manos y lentamente lo volví hacia mi

-Yunno-kun fue y siempre será mi más preciado amigo, si, su perdida me duele pero ese dolor no fue nada comparado con la sensación que me invadió cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre-afirme mientras con mi mano derecha buscaba su mano izquierda y de la misma forma como había hecho ella conmigo lleve su mano a mi pecho-Yo aprecio mucho los sentimientos que tenía Yunno hacia mi…pero sin planearlo una persona ya era dueña de mi corazón, mis pensamientos y sueños, siempre me invadía su esencia y por sobre todo su mirada, esa mirada que me hace perderme en sus ojos-asegure, mientras tal y como había dicho me perdía nuevamente en su mirada-Fate-chan yo…también te amo y no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, yo no quiero cambiar lo que siento por ti-declare, vi en sus ojos la sorpresa y también como estos se inundaban de lagrimas

-No sabes cuánto aprecio tus palabras Nanoha…pero por este amor que siento por ti, tengo que pedirte te alejes de mi-soltó Fate-chan-Yo recuerdo ahora las razones por las cuales existo y es por eso que quiero que te alejes de…-No la deje continuar, me aterraban sus palabras y por eso la bese, quería demostrarle todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, ella a pesar de la sorpresa también correspondió el beso y yo me encargue de profundizarlo, ella se aferró a mí por los hombros y yo tome su cintura, nuestras lenguas exploraban cada centímetro de la boca de la otra y luchaban por demostrar quién era la mejor, el sabor de sus labios y boca era increíble, tenía un ligero sabor a fresa al cual de inmediato me volví adicta y sabía que no podría vivir sin probar ese sabor nuevamente, nos separamos por falta de aire y al separarnos un hilo de saliva conectaba nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas

-No me alejare de ti, menos ahora que he probado el dulce néctar de tus labios, Fate-chan me enamore de ti y no hay nada que puedas hacer para contrarrestar eso, y te guste o no estaré contigo…hasta el final de mis días-dije posando mi mirada en la suya, pude ver el alivio así como la preocupación por mi afirmación anterior y antes de que pudiera replicar nada volví a besarla, ambas demostramos la pasión que sentíamos la una por la otra en ese beso y nuevamente nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla para dominar a la otra, sentí como la saliva escurría por mi barbilla, no me importaba, después de terminar ese beso continúe dándole otros solo nos separábamos para tomar aire, paramos cuando la note muy cansada

-Estas segura de esto?, probablemente mueras si te quedas a mi lado-menciono Fate cuando estuvo recostada nuevamente en la cama mientras yo sostenía su mano, ante su pregunta lleve su mano a mis labios y le di un pequeño beso-prefiero morir por estar a tu lado, que vivir sin ti-respondí-ahora será mejor que duermas estaré aquí hasta que despiertes-mencione

-Te amo y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para terminar con esto y estar contigo hasta que la llama de mi existencia se apague-fue lo que dijo antes de dejarse arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo, me incline y deposite un beso en su frente, después utilice un tiempo para reflexionar y recordar el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas y lo rápido que florecieron mis sentimientos, pues no podía creer que rápidamente nos enamoramos la una de la otra, entre mis cavilaciones me percate de una pequeña cicatriz que Fate-chan tenía en el hombro izquierdo…

**FLASH BACK**

En un valle forrado de verde por las hierbas y el pasto que ahí se encuentran, se ven varias siluetas, dos personas vestidas con batas de blanco amenazan cada una con una pistola a dos adolescentes y dos niñas pequeñas, los adolescentes un varón y una mujer ambos de cabello café, ella usa anteojos y un vestido blanco, él una playera manga larga, negra y pantalones de mezclilla, ambos descalzos miran con rencor a las personas de blanco, un hombre y una mujer también, el hombre de cabello largo y purpura, la mujer de cabello largo también pero de color negro, las niñas una protegiendo a la otra quien mira desafiante y con rencor a la mujer y hombre de blanco

-Apresúrate…Ray **(N.A: en Japonés el *kanji con el cual se escribe el cero también significa o se pronuncia como Ray, aunque no sé si se escribe así)** pronuncio la mujer, dándole una seña a la niña rubia de ojos rojos que protege a una de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules

-Iré con ustedes pero déjenlos ir, no saben nada-Exige la pequeña con voz suave pero amenazadora

-Eso está fuera de discusión-amenaza el hombre mientras dispara contra la chica de anteojos, pero la rubia…Ray se interpone en el disparo recibiéndolo en el brazo izquierdo

-Ellos son los hijos de Siro Takamachi, si les haces algo tu investigación podría ser cancelada…Jail-amenazo Ray y el hombre y la mujer de blanco miran sorprendidos a los cuatro chiquillos, en la lejanía se escucha una aullido de lobo, Jail y la mujer voltean a sus espaldas y la mujer voltea a ver a los 4 chiquillos

-Tienes 5 minutos, si no regresas con nosotros en ese tiempo te juro que matare a esos chiquillos y pare ello los torturare peor de lo que hago contigo-dijo la mujer al tiempo que bajaba el arma y se encaminaba a un auto-y para asegurarme de que no escapes…-al momento de pronunciar esas palabras los chiquillos se vieron aplastados por una enorme presión en sus cuerpos, no podían moverse y respiraban con dificultad..., Jail y la mujer siguieron caminando hasta detenerse y abrir una grieta dimensional en un muro de roca, del otro lado se podía ver la imagen de una especie de laboratorio, se pararon junto a la grieta, la presión se desvaneció un poco permitiendo a los chicos respirar pero aun así no podían moverse.

Ray se volvió a los otros tres y les sonrió, una sonrisa falsa

-Lamento todo esto-dijo con tristeza-es probable que no volvamos a encontrarnos…-

-No digas eso!-grito la niña de cabellos cobrizos mientras sendas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Ray se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado limpio las lágrimas de la pequeña que momentos antes se encontraba a su espalda

-Gracias a este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado me doy cuenta de que nací para ser más que un títere, te lo agradezco… Nanoha, pero por su bien debo irme-repitió

-Entonces prométeme que volveremos a encontrarnos…Ray-rogo Nanoha tomando las manos de Ray entre las suyas, Ray la miro con remordimiento pero después sonrió

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrarnos nuevamente, pero probablemente ya no me llame Ray para ese momento, pues Ray es el nombre que tengo porque soy el número cero…pero-termino Ray y sin previo aviso atravesó su hombro izquierdo y con los dedos se hizo una herida en forma de rosa –Me asegurare que está herida se convierta en una cicatriz de modo que no la olvides…y si volvemos a encontrarnos en un futuro distante será nuestra señal para saber que estamos frente a frente nuevamente-aseguro con una sonrisa Ray, para posteriormente ponerse en pie e ignorar los desesperados llamados de los otros tres niños, llegando a lado del hombre y la mujer de blanco, los tres atravesaron la grieta y esta se cerró a sus espaldas pero antes de cerrarse Ray se volvió y susurro

-Es nuestra promesa…-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Nanoha lloro nuevamente al observar esa cicatriz con forma de rosa que Fate tenía en el hombro, le pareció oír nuevamente la voz de Ray…de Fate tantos años atrás

-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar-susurró y en ese momento una sonrisa se dejó entrever en los labios de Fate…

**Continuara…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Hola otra vez, ammm supongo que esta vez las disculpas no son suficientes para justificar la tardanza de este episodio, más sin embargo tengo que disculparme pues los últimos eventos que hubo en estos tres meses me impidieron poder subir el capítulo, pero ya está aquí, amm…**

**^^U entonces me despido y prometo (como siempre) intentar poner el próximo capítulo muy pronto, disculpen las faltas de ortografía así como cualquier comentario por el que se hayan sentido ofendidos…**

**MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes prestados un ratito**

**Recuerden dejar Review o críticas, o pedradas, o cubetas de agua fría, lo que gusten es bien recibido^^**

*******Los ****kanji**** (****漢字****,**_**kanji**_**, literalmente «carácter ****han****») son los ****sino gramas**** utilizados en la escritura de la ****lengua japonesa****.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola^^**

…

**Amm bueno… nuevo episodio ^^u, solo que este tiene varios elementos incluidos, el primero son párrafos pertenecientes a un libro, aunque la mayoría conoce la película, pero como trata de lobos decidí poner unos pequeños fragmentos, el libro es *"Colmillo blanco" de Jack London, espero que les llame la atención XD**

**El segundo elemento es una canción, tal vez alguien ya la escucho, pertenece al mundo de Silent Hill, el titulo es Acceptance, les recomiendo escucharla y leer la traducción al español ^^. Bueno sin más preámbulos vamos al capitulo**

**Link de la canción en youtube XD (solo por si quieren escucharla, nada más no digan que yo los obligue ¬¬)**

**.com/watch?v=94N-1QXfhDs&feature=autoplay&list=PL49E2D40E9335CFFC&index=32&playnext=4**

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Promesas…interesantes acciones y también palabras, juramentos y promesas cualidades de una persona, si…, cualidades, no todas las personas pueden cumplir sus promesas, otros ni siquiera pueden hacer promesas o juramentos, son cualidades porque con ellas te diferencias de los demás, las promesas y juramentos que uno realiza de "corazón" son los hechos más importantes en la vida de las personas, al igual que todas las cosas, las promesas y juramentos pueden traer dicha o sufrimiento, las que traen dicha regularmente es porque han sido hechas con sentimientos puros, ya sea de afecto, amistad, compañerismo o amor, son esas promesas las que traen la dicha a más de una persona, sin embargo también hay condiciones a tomar en cuenta, el tiempo, los recursos y los sentimientos que tengas por la persona, o ser, al cual le hiciste esa promesa, así es, una promesa no es algo que solamente deba decirse así por así, las promesas y juramentos son algo mucho más profundo pues por las promesas nacen dos tipos de sentimientos, la esperanza y la venganza, la primera para aquellas promesas que son hechas con los sentimientos puros, sin embargo cuando una persona está sumida en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas las promesas que hace ya sea a sí mismo o a otros son las que provocan la venganza, una promesa hecha por alguien con su juicio nublado, por el dolor en su corazón son las que traen sufrimiento a más de uno, nunca encontraras una forma en que una promesa solo traiga dicha o al contrario, solo provoque sufrimiento, aunque tu hayas hecho una promesa a alguien con sentimientos puros, es probable que afectes los sentimientos de otra persona, y cuando tu cumples con tu promesa "vengativa" bien pudiste haber terminado con el problema de otro, por lo cual le provocas dicha, es extraño la forma en la que funciona el equilibrio de todo lo que nos rodea…¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en las promesas que has hecho?, ¿Pensaste en las consecuencias?, ¿En la situación que envuelve a esa promesa?, ¿Alguna vez has hecho una Promesa de la cual nace la venganza?.

A lo largo de mi existencia he hecho infinidad de promesas, algunas las he cumplido, sin embargo, otras promesas han quedado sin cumplir…¿Por qué?, muchas personas me han preguntado eso en cuanto les he dicho que hay promesas que no pude cumplir, siempre esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el dolor que embriaga mi ser, se muestra en mi mirada…

Antes dije que hay condiciones a tomar en cuenta, la más importante es…

…

"El Tiempo"

…

El tiempo es la clave de todo, ¿Por qué cuando hacemos una promesa asumimos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para cumplirla?, el tiempo pasa y no siempre lentamente, las promesas con el tiempo se olvidan, al igual que los sentimientos, ¿Alguno se detuvo a pensar eso?, ¿Alguno pensó en el tiempo antes de hacer una promesa?, a los soñadores, es a ellos a quienes el tiempo no les importa, es a ellos a quienes la esperanza nubla su juicio, es cruel, la vida me ha enseñado que es muy cruel, por eso destruye las esperanzas de otros, por eso cuando la verdad se revela, cuando el tiempo se acaba, es cuando la luz de la esperanza se desvanece de la mirada de todos…

Las promesas más importantes que hice, a las personas más importantes de mi vida…son las promesas que no pude cumplir, porque pensé que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…pero no fue así.

A mi equipo, a mi amada, y a mi hijo que crecía en su seno, a ellos fue a quienes les falle…

Todo por iluso, por creer en que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y también por confiar en personas que sabía, habían cometido actos atroces, sin embargo, en esos momentos creía en que las personas podían cambiar,…que todo podía mejorar, sí, eso pensaba, la vida me había sonreído, tenía una hermosa casa, era el capitán del mejor escuadrón, tenía una hermosa mujer, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y próximamente la madre de mi hijo, tenía a amigos de los cuales no dudaba en que dieran su vida por mí, al igual que yo hubiera hecho por ellos, era feliz, mi vida era "perfecta", creía en que la justicia prevalecería a pesar de todo…

Y entonces, cuando todo estaba al alcance de mi mano, fue entonces cuando me fue arrebatado…

Salí con mi equipo en una misión de reconocimiento, mi esposa pronto daría a luz, aun recuerdo su mirada ese día, me deseo buena suerte pero su mirada se veía angustiada, me despidió en la puerta de la casa de una de nuestras amigas…aquella mujer de mirada violeta…

La misión era sencilla, entrar a un laboratorio para verificar si había habido actividad reciente, nada peligroso, pero…

En segundos, solo en segundos, mi vida dio un giro de 360°, mi equipo murió en manos de unas tipas con trajes negros y cascos, no pudimos hacer nada, en cuanto pusimos un pie en las instalaciones nos acribillaron, pude escapar por una grieta, pero mi mano derecha había sido prácticamente amputada a balazos, cuando iba a ponerme de pie, una explosión me lanzo de bruces contra el muro, los escombros cubrieron la entrada y me ocultaron a los ojos del enemigo, lo cual seguramente me salvo la vida, sin embargo por el dolor perdí el conocimiento, quedándome inmóvil…

Para cuando desperté, el lugar estaba vació, mi equipo había desaparecido, había sangre por todos lados pero ni rastro de ellos, Salí del lugar y me dirigí al vehículo en el cual habíamos llegado, como pude…encendí el coche y me encamine a un pueblo cercano, ahí me atendieron y curaron mis heridas, sin embargo no pude comunicarme con mi esposa.

Una doctora que trabajaba en el pueblo había creado un prototipo de una prótesis especial que se adhería a los nervios del cuerpo, reemplazando la parte perdida, con una operación la prótesis se convirtió en mi nueva mano derecha, mis piernas habían sufrido daños aunque no muy serios por lo que pude encaminarme a mi hogar, sin embargo ya había pasado cerca de 5 meses, para cuando llegue supe la verdad…

A mí y a mi equipo se nos dio por muertos, perdidos en acción…

Y mi mujer murió en el parto, igual que mi hijo, la noticia de mi muerte le mato, una hemorragia masiva, el día del parto, provoco que se desangrara, nuestra amiga, Precia… no estaba en casa cuando ocurrió, ella murió sola...

Mis amigos, mi equipo y mi familia murieron, mi vida se desplomo en segundos…

Y todo por una persona, cuando me entere de la verdad me prometí que ese desgraciado moriría…, pero no moriría solo, la venganza me cegó por un tiempo, cometí actos atroces, sin embargo dos nuevas personas llegaron a mi vida para salvar lo que quedaba de cordura en mi, las conocí por casualidad, una de ellas se quedo conmigo, la otra se preocupa por mi pero debe estar con su familia, nos ponemos en contacto de vez en cuando…

Ellas me salvaron de la completa oscuridad…y aunque los deseos de venganza se desvanecen progresivamente de mi interior, aun pienso que la verdad debe saberse, tal vez eso impida que lo que me paso a mí, le ocurra a otros, mi historia comenzó con las promesas hechas a mis amados camaradas y a mi amada confidente, terminaría con la promesa que me hice el día en que supe la verdad, sin embargo no mataría a nadie, pues considero que eso sería manchar el nombre de ellos, quienes murieron por hacer su trabajo y de ella que murió por amor, lo que hare será darles el honor de que se sepa la verdad, si sobrevivo, viviré como ella hubiera querido…

Acaricio las letras de su sepulcro…

-Lucretia…-susurro las palabras al viento en este día gris, aniversario de su fallecimiento, de ella y de mi hijo Vicento…, deposito con suavidad sus flores favoritas…"No me olvides"

-Debemos ponernos en marcha, probablemente ya comenzó la función del titiritero-enuncia mi salvadora

-Si-pronuncio para seguidamente ponerme en pie, y marcharme dejando atrás a mi amada y a mi pequeño, más tranquilo porque ahora sé que el camino que había elegido era errado, tal vez el que he escogido traiga tinieblas consigo, pero sé que este es el camino que todos hubiéramos elegido…

* * *

**MID CHILDA 10:00a.m **

**POV FATE**

El tiempo ha seguido su cauce mientras yo me encuentro en ese hospital, aunque mis heridas han sanado por completo, mi cuerpo se ha vuelto débil, excedí un límite y por ello sabia que habría consecuencias, tengo poca movilidad en las piernas y en los brazos, los costados me duelen horrores más que nada por las costillas rotas, sin embargo estoy tranquila pues Nanoha, Hayate, Reinforce, Signum y Arf vienen continuamente a visitarme e informarme todo lo que ha pasado desde el incidente con Jail, todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer, especialmente para los colmillos, pues muchos de los Nosferatus que participaron en la batalla por el lado de Jail , se encontraban en la lista de clase S, sin embargo eso era lo que me tenía menos preocupada, poco después de mi despertar, la llave, Vivio entro a mi habitación y sostuvimos una conversación algo inquietante, durante esa conversación fue que mi memoria se recupero…

-Fate-mama, puedes leerme este libro?-cuestiona Vivio, con esas palabras recuerdo la conversación que tuve con ella, al parecer Vivio nació con el mismo método con el que yo nací, solo que en ella se usaron los datos que se obtuvieron de mi nacimiento, así como una nueva característica, en pocas palabras ella no hubiera nacido si no hubiera sido por mí, de modo que ahora me llama Fate-mama, al principio ese nombre me desconcertaba, solté una pequeña risita al recordar la cara de Nanoha cuando Vivio me llamo "mama" frente a ella, vuelvo a la realidad cuando noto dos pequeños ojos curiosos observándome fijamente.

-Por supuesto-respondo con una sonrisa al darme cuenta que ni siquiera le había dado una respuesta a su petición y acariciando la cabellera de Vivio, observo el libro y mi sonrisa se agranda al reconocer el titulo de un libro que me encantaba, Alicia solía leérmelo cuando Precia y Jail no estaban cerca, pues por un golpe del destino yo había encontrado ese libro dentro de una prueba que me hacían Jail y Precia…, el libro que ella me leyó durante el tiempo que pase a su lado y al lado de su familia, aunque para ese entonces ya lo había olvidado…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Vivio sube a mi lecho y se recuesta a un lado mío, cuidando de no tocar las heridas que aun no han sanado, miro las letras del libro, un libro que salió mucho tiempo atrás pero que ha sobrevivido porque es uno de los favoritos de los Lycans, mi mente esta vez no puede evitar recordar a aquella loba obstinada me que roba el aliento y que se ha vuelto la dueña de todo mi ser.

-_*"Tenebroso bosque de abetos, de tétrica apariencia, se levantaba a un lado y otro del helado lecho. Recientemente el viento había arrebatado a los árboles la capa de hielo que los envolvía, y dijérase que en medio de le la penumbra, que poco a poco se iba debilitando, se mecen unos hacia otros, negros y aviesos…"-_mi voz sigue enunciando la historia, pero mi mente se desplaza a otro tiempo y a otro lugar

**FLASH BACK**

En el tejado de un hogar que se encuentra en el centro de una pradera, por el cual cruza un pequeño riachuelo y que es rodeada de abetos, se hayan dos pequeñas figuras, contemplando la luna y las estrellas, iluminadas tanto por la deslumbrante luna llena como por una pequeña lámpara de aceite, cobijadas por una manta, una de ellas se encuentra leyendo un libro de tapa gruesa, pequeño, su voz infantil rompe el silencio…

-_*"Era tan difícil de describir lo que si era un hecho era la notable diferencia entre sus hermanas y hermanos. Era el cachorrito gris de todos los lobatos. Digno representante del lobo de pura sangre, idéntico a la imagen misma del tuerto, con la salvedad de que él era dueño de dos ojos y su padre no, por eso el mote…"- _La pequeña lectora detiene el fluir de las palabras al sentir un pequeño tirón en la manga de su playera

-Nanoha podemos pasar al momento en que colmillo blanco se recupera de sus heridas?-cuestiona la otra pequeña

-mou Ray-chan-replico la lectora con cierto tono falso de molestia, seguida de una pequeña risa al ver la cara de culpabilidad de su acompañante, desplazo las páginas del libro hasta llegar a la parte que sabía era la favorita de su amiga, tomo aire y prosiguió con la lectura.

-_*"Luego se reanudo aquella especie de procesión, iniciándose ya ciertos chispazos de fuerza en los músculos del animal, a medida que los usaba y se restablecía la fácil circulación de la sangre. Llegaron todos así hasta donde estaban los establos, y allí encontraron echada a Collie con media docena de cachorrillos que, en torno suyo, jugueteaban al sol._

_Colmillo Blanco contemplo aquel espectáculo con sorprendidos ojos. Le gruño Collie como para advertirle que no se acercara, y así tuvo el buen cuidado de quedarse a cierta distancia. Entonces el amo le acerco, empujándolo con el pie, uno de los cachorros, que quedo revolcándose en el suelo._

_El cachorro seguía revolcándose frente a él. Enderezo las orejas el convaleciente animal y lo contempló curiosamente. Entonces acercaron ambos el hocico hasta tocarse, y Colmillo Blanco sintió que la tibia lengüecita del cachorro le lamia la mejilla. Sin saber por qué, saco también la lengua él, y en justa correspondencia le lamio igualmente la cara…"-_

-Nanoha, Ray! La cena esta lista, bajen por favor-se escucho una gentil voz, proveniente del interior de la casa

-Ya vamos!-respondieron al unisonó las dos pequeñas mujercitas, la lectora cerro el libro y con cuidado se puso en pie, tomo la lámpara y se dirigió a una pequeña escalera, la otra chiquilla recogió la manta con la que hasta ese momento se hallaban cubiertas y siguió a su compañera, cuando ambas estuvieron en el suelo, caminaron juntas de regreso a la casa.

-mañana le toca a Ray-chan leer-pronuncio la que por esa noche había sido la lectora.

-Segura?, no hemos leído bastantes veces este libro?-cuestiono la niña rubia de ojos rojos, a lo cual la pequeña lectora de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules, esbozo una sonrisa y con júbilo respondió

-Si, pero es mi libro favorito y además me encanta cuando Ray-chan lo lee-respondió exactamente cuando pasaban por el umbral de la puerta, la pequeña de ojos rubís no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse y sonreír, disfrutando de las risas de su amiga…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-*"Legó un día, en aquella tierra de la abundancia, en que la manada se dividió en dos mitades, que tomaron diversas direcciones la loba, que llevaba a su izquierda al jefe más joven y a su derecha al viejo tuerto, condujo a la mitad en que se quedó ella hacia el río Mackenzie…"-_detengo la lectura cuando siento el peso de Vivio en mi costado, mirándola me doy cuenta que mi voz le a arrullado y a caído dormida, sonrío y con cuidado le tapo con la pequeña manta para abrigarla, aunque no haga mucha falta pues el sol que pasa por la ventana es suficiente para abrigarla.

_-*"y, al fin, se tendió con abandono cuan largo era, medio cerrados pacientemente los ojos dormitando al sol"-_nuevamente aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro al reconocer la voz, dirijo mi mirada a la puerta y en el umbral se encuentra Nanoha quien recito la ultima parte del libro, también sonreía y nos miraba con infinita ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

-Debería sorprenderme que te sepas el libro de memoria?-cuestiono con diversión mientras extiendo mi mano, ella se acerca sin dudarlo después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Debería sorprenderme que tú no te lo sepas?-pregunto de vuelta, rio antes de sentir como toma la mano que le he extendido entre las suyas y después la dirige a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso.

-De hecho, recuerdo con claridad todos los errores que cometías al leer el libro cuando estábamos en el tejado de tu casa-respondo y rio nuevamente al ver su cara de perplejidad y posteriormente de enfado fingido mientras yo intentaba contener las carcajadas, pronto su risa se une a la mía y después de unos minutos nos logramos contener, ella toma asiento en donde antes se encontraba sentada Vivio, toma una mandarina que la niña había dejado olvidada en el buro que se encontraba junto a la cama y comienza a pelarla

-me alegra que tus recuerdos de esos tiempos hayan regresado-explica mientras sigue en su tarea

-Poco a poco regresan todos y cada uno de ellos, igual que las razones por las cuales fui creada-susurro con melancolía y rápidamente desvió mí mirada para enfocar la figura de Vivio durmiendo plácidamente, evitando así la mirada interrogante de Nanoha.

Miro con tristeza a la pequeña pues se que la razón por la cual ella nació, es para terminar el proyecto que mi madre y mi…Jail comenzaron, cierro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas se desborden de ellos cuando los recuerdos de mi nacimiento y de mi vida en el laboratorio inundan mi mente, nuevamente me parece oír el sonido del látigo antes de que este se estrellase en mi cuerpo, recuerdo las pruebas y los experimentos de Jail, así como también el día en que pude escapar y el momento en que Nanoha me tendió su mano.

Abro los ojos al sentir el contacto de las manos de Nanoha en mi mejillas, con suavidad me obliga a mirar sus ojos, los cuales están inundados por la preocupación.

-No guardes las cosas para ti sola Fate-chan, a veces necesitamos de la ayuda de otros para mantenernos en pie…-antes de que pueda decir nada más, Vivio se remueve inquieta en la cama, por lo que ambas ponemos atención, la niña empieza a lanzar palabras al aire entre sueños: "corre, captura, mata, morir, cruel" una y otra vez, mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, con temor sacudo a la niña suavemente para despertarla, en cuanto abre los ojos y me ve, se lanza a mi cuello mientras sendas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Nanoha no sabe qué hacer, intenta conformar a Vivio pero en cuanto posa su mano en su cabeza, la niña se encoje y llora más fuerte, comprendo por lo que pasa de modo que miro a Nanoha

-Nanoha, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas por favor-pido tranquilamente mientras contengo las ganas de llorar y sigo reconfortando a Vivio, ella asiente, si bien algo recelosa pero se pone en pie y se dirige a la salida

-Estaré en el pasillo, si me necesitas solo grita-garantiza sin voltear a verme

En cuanto cierra la puerta simplemente empiezo a cantar una melodía que me podía calmar, "Acceptance"**(N.A: melodía de Silent Hill Shattered Memories)**, esa melodía siempre la cantaba alguien en el laboratorio, desconozco quien la cantaba pero la ponían siempre que terminábamos un arduo día de experimentos, eso si alguien aparte de mi conseguía sobrevivir, Jail tenía la costumbre de poner a niños con dotes intelectuales y físicos altos en las mismas pruebas, solo para verificar si mi capacidad era superior… ese era nuestro consuelo y nuestro premio, poder escuchar esa canción nos daba la noticia de que podríamos descansar durante un tiempo, nos calmaba pero nos recordaba la tristeza de las cosas, de nuestra realidad, no podíamos escapar y en esos momentos la única razón por la que vivíamos era para sobrevivir, nada más ni nada menos, recordaba todos los experimentos que nos hacían, uno en particular, uno en el cual nos encerraban y criaturas nos acechaban, nos daban unas palabras que teníamos que escribir en un ordenador, el ordenador se encontraba en la guarida de las criaturas, pero no era fácil llegar ahí, esas cosas nos atacaban con pinchos que contenían varias sustancias, podíamos morir pero era su experimento favorito, las palabras para salir de ahí variaban de orden pero siempre eran las mismas

-corre, captura, mata, morir, cruel y…oprimir-susurro, Vivio se separa de mi lo suficiente para permitirme ver sus ojos, ojos oscurecidos tras el velo de la soledad y el dolor, la mirada que yo tenía en ese tiempo, la mirada que aún conservo...

-Tú también estuviste en el laberinto…-garantiza Vivio, sin ningún tipo de duda- Tu también te sabes la canción-prosigue-entonces también sabes para que fuimos…-se detiene al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas vuelven a hacerse presentes.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, así como también ahora sé que los recuerdos con Precia, con Alicia y con…Lainus, todo son simples memorias insertadas, excepto por el hecho de que Alicia solía ir a verme por ratos, a leer un cuento o un libro, pues no tenía nada más que hacer, solo que en esos momentos yo me encontraba en aislada de ella tras barrotes, Precia no quería que tuviera contacto con nadie, hasta que un día me llevo a conocer a su familia, después de que implantaron esas memorias, solo que Jail no quiso implantarme memorias sobre él, por eso siempre recordé lo que me hacia…- Nos quedamos en silencio, cada una hundida en sus propios pensamientos, Vivio saco de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta un dispositivo, empezó a sonar la melodía de la canción sin letra, escuchamos la melodía en silencio…

-¿Por qué deberían importar tus sueños de niño?...La inocencia se ha ido-reconocí la letra de la canción y junto a Vivio seguimos cantándola

-Solo el miedo a jugar…Caras están cambiando, pero nada está cambiando el dolor…Demasiado tarde…-

Le abrace en un intento por que su dolor no fluyera más, sabía que pronto todo terminaría, que probablemente ambas quedaríamos atrapadas en la pesadilla, eso solo me hizo abrazarla más fuerte, me imaginaba que Jail enviaría una señal muy pronto, pero sabía que la única forma de acabar con sus planes era dentro de la pesadilla

-Sabes lo que pasara cierto? Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?-interrogo Vivio después de calmarse.

-Sí, lo sé, y tu estas lista?-pregunto para saber si es el momento adecuado

-No lo sé-responde después de unos momentos de silencio-pero probablemente si no lo hacemos ahora, tal vez no podamos hacerlo después-susurra pues sabe al igual que yo…Nanoha escucha todo detrás de la puerta

_-"Entonces debemos irnos"-_afirma con seriedad pero sin ganas de irse

_-"Por ahora es lo mejor"-_aseguro pues se que Jail mandara un mensaje, si estamos aquí el mensaje también les afectara

_-"No te despedirás?"-_interroga Vivio, pues sabe más de lo que aparenta

_-"No me dejaría…, la única forma de salir es ahora"-_suspiro pues se lo obstinada que es Nanoha.

_-"Ella es tu equilibrio"-_Intenta convencerme, la miro seriamente

_-"Y también el tuyo"-_Replico

_-"…"-_

_-"como lo haremos?"-_interroga después de unos segundos, yo simplemente levanto el libro veo la ventana y lo arrojo por ella y tal como esperaba…

-AAHHHHh!-grita Vivio y un segundo después Nanoha abre la puerta

-Que paso?-cuestiona mientras nos mira a Vivio y a mí para comprobar que no estemos heridas

-…P…Por accidente …deje caer el libro por la ventana-dijo Vivio después de entender lo que había hecho

-Entonces supongo que iré por el-suspiro Nanoha mientras salía por la puerta

_-"Crees que sospeche algo"-_curioseo Vivio

_-"Probablemente, pero piensa que estoy bastante herida"-_respondo

_-"Es que ESTAS herida"-_rebatió Vivio, solo le sonreí y cerré las cortinas de la ventana, entonces tome sus manos entre las mías y una luz nos envolvió a ambas.

* * *

**POV HAYATE 11:30am**

Estábamos en la sala de juntas verificando las bajas y los escudos de Mid-Childa cuando de pronto Arf, Signum y Reinforce se pusieron en pie, Zafira y Vita los secundaron, cuando iba a preguntarles que les pasaba una punzada en mi cabeza me impidió pronunciar palabra, una presión enorme nos aplasto a todos

-Fate…detente-pronuncio Reinforce con dificultad, mientras trataba de alcanzar el libro que siempre llevaba consigo

_-"Lo lamento"-_escuchamos todos con claridad, pero no era la voz de Fate, si no de la llave, de Vivio.

_-"Gracias a todos, por ayudarnos a ambas durante todo este tiempo, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen una vez más, pero por ahora debemos partir, Reinforce, Signum, Arf, yo…deserto como capitán de los colmillos, ya que no soy hija de Lainus ni de Precia"-_Dijo Fate para sorpresa de todos y perplejidad de Signum y Reinforce.

-Fate…tú… has… recordado?-pregunto Arf con dificultad y culpabilidad en la voz

_-"Si, por eso mismo debo irme..., quisiera quedarme con todos…pero Vivio y yo necesitamos ir a un lugar, antes de que el plan de Jail comience, un lugar al que ninguno de ustedes puede ir"-_

**POV VIVIO**

Mientras Fate hablaba, Nanoha regreso a la habitación, abrió la puerta para seguidamente ser deslumbrada por la luz que nos envolvía a ambas

-Iré con ustedes-fue lo que dijo, mire a Fate-mama quien no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, como seguía hablando con los demás fui yo quien hizo la pregunta que seguramente ella le hubiera hecho a Nanoha

-Estás segura?-enuncie, aunque con algo de frialdad, Nanoha me miro y me sonrió con ternura

-No quiero perderlas a ninguna de las dos, no quiero que Jail vuelva a arrebatarme a Fate-chan y tú te has vuelto importante para mí, quiero protegerles y para ello debo estar con ustedes, así que déjenme ir con ustedes-extendió su mano derecha e izquierda hacia nosotras, Fate-mama la miro y sonrió, unas lagrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas y sin dudarlo tomo la mano izquierda de Nanoha, yo aun con algo de duda tome su mano derecha, pronto la luz que nos envolvía a Fate-mama y a mí también la envolvió a ella

-Abriremos una grieta dimensional, nos dirigimos a un lugar peligroso donde la oscuridad es casi total- explico mientras vuelvo a concentrarme, siento como el agarre de Nanoha se hace mayor y miro a Fate-mama un poco insegura, ella me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe

-Esta bien, yo le confio mi vida a Nanoha, no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo, también apretó el agarre de nuestras manos, me sentí feliz porque tuve la sensación de sentirme amada por dos personas, Fate-mama y yo nos despedimos para posteriormente ser consumidas por la luz…

…

-"**adiós"-**susurraron al mismo tiempo Vivio y Fate, para después cerrar el canal mental y también provocar que la presión desapareciera.

-FATEEEEEeeeeee!-gritaron Reinforce, Signum y Arf, los demás apenas podíamos creer lo que había pasado, mire a los presentes y en silencio Salí de la habitación, había cosas que hacer y al parecer tendríamos una tarea extra, y por ello tendria que pedirle ayuda a esa persona…

* * *

Doctor, Ray y Vivio han abierto una grieta dimensional… se dirigen a Gurges…-pronuncio una chica de cabellos aguamarina, quien miraba unas pantallas con estadísticas

-Que has dicho-exclamo alterado el hombre de cabellos purpuras y ojos amarillos que en esos momentos portaba una mirada desquiciada

-Como se atreven esas dos…-susurro con rencor- llamen a IX y XI, dales las coordenadas de esas dos ratas asquerosas, que las traigan ante mí, ve como apoyo V-grito el Doc. Mientras destrozaba imágenes de cerámica, rompía pinturas y también golpeaba todo lo que estuviera enfrente para después señalar una pantalla en donde se mostraban los rostros de Fate y de Vivio

-Ustedes dos son mías, yo las cree y yo también puedo destruirlas…, después de que hagan lo que yo quiero-susurro y después soltó una carcajada cínica que inundo la habitación en la que él se encontraba…solo.

**Continuara…**

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bien fin del capítulo, como verán aun quedan muchas cosas que resolver, entre ellas el pequeño encuentro de Nanoha y Fate, en esos capítulos (pues tal vez me lleve más de uno en explicar todo), espero aclarar muchas cosas XD.**

**Si para mi Jail siempre a estado desquiciado, espero ir demostrando lo enfermo que esta conforme tenga más apariciones XD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, también espero haberme demorado menos^^, ojala y les haya gustado la canción, o por lo menos le haya llamado la atención al igual que el libro…, ahora.**

**MSLN no me pertenece así como tampoco me pertenecen el libro de Colmillo Blanco, ni la canción de Silent Hill, solo las tomo prestadas un rato para fines de diversión y para relajarnos después de todo lo que nos pase en la vida cotidiana, espero continuar con su apoyo en los capítulos que faltan de esta historia XD**

**Como siempre se aceptan reviews, criticas, halagos, rosas, pedradas, cubetas de agua fría, ji tomatazos, disparos, de todo ^^, bien nos vemos la próxima…**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Sentido de vida…, ¿Alguna vez han escuchado esas palabras?, tal vez no las han escuchado, pero puedo apostar a que alguna vez han pensado en lo que le da sentido a su vida, todas las personas en algún momento se han puesto a pensar…¿Qué es lo que me hace vivir?, ¿Para qué vivo?, y regularmente esas preguntas siempre las hacemos cuando nuestra vida ha dado giros de 180°, lo que antes nos parecía seguro ya no lo es, lo que nos hacia feliz ahora nos parece monótono, nuestra vida se convierte en una rutina y llegados a ese punto donde todo parece haber perdido su "brillo", lo que antes hacía especial toda nuestra vida, no importa lo que fuera… ya sea un alimento, un sentimiento, una persona, una situación, cualquier cosa, cuando eso deja de tener significado, cuando se volvió "normal", rutina, es cuando nos hacemos las preguntas… ¿Qué es lo que le da sentido a mi vida?…

Por eso muchas personas no encuentran una respuesta a su "sentido", la razón por la cual viven, pues se pierden en la negación o simplemente ignoran todo culpando al mundo, a otros o a "Dios", simplemente porque no tienen una visión clara de lo que quieren y por el motivo por el cual cometieron sus actos anteriores, otros ya tienen la razón más que clara, ya sea por un familiar, una promesa, por amor, también puede ser por odio, por venganza, cada persona le da el "sentido" que quiere a su vida, una persona dijo una vez: "mientras exista la vida, existe una motivo para vivirla y vivirla de la mejor manera posible", es decir, que todos tenemos siempre un motivo para vivir, más de nosotros depende si vemos y aceptamos esos motivos, porque los motivos están ahí, la pregunta es ¿Podemos verlos?, hay personas que se ciegan voluntariamente a lo que no quieren ver…, y después cuando se dan cuenta de la realidad es cuando le echan la culpa a quien esté más cerca, pues no supieron ver sus errores, piensan que todo pierde sentido y la mayoría de esas personas son aquellas que cometen suicidio… la salida más fácil….

La muerte…

…

Aunque es cierto que la muerte trae consigo paz, sufrimiento, tranquilidad, lagrimas, alegría, dolor, etc., muchos dirán que eso es contradictorio y en realidad tienen razón, pues la muerte significa paz, tranquilidad, alegría al que ha muerto pues ya nada puede lastimarlo, al menos nada de el mundo que ha dejado atrás, sin embargo también trae sufrimiento, lagrimas, dolor y tristeza para aquellos que aun se quedan en este mundo y conocieron a la persona fallecida, sin embargo lo que en realidad significa la muerte es…nada, no puedes sentir, no puedes estar tranquilo, no hay luz, no hay oscuridad, no hay nada… y eso es lo que atemoriza a muchos…la nada…

Por eso para poder estar en paz contigo mismo, para poder ir a la "nada" con tranquilidad es que tienes un sentido para vivir, una razón, un motivo, pues ese motivo te hace dar todo de ti, vivir de manera total y completa sin arrepentirte y entonces cuando ya lo hayas dado todo es cuando la "nada" se vuelve lo más añorado, porque sabes que ya has dado todo lo que pudiste haber dado…

-La nada-susurro-Eso es lo que el busca…la nada, pero la nada en este mundo-pronuncio mientras elevo la mirada para ver las estrellas y la luna…luna llena…

Después de nuestra pequeña salida de Mid-Childa decidimos abrir otra grieta dentro de la primera, pues sabíamos que probablemente Jail sabia a donde nos dirigíamos y era muy fácil detectar la zona de llegada de una grieta, especialmente porque nosotras éramos sus creaciones, sin embargo si abres una grieta dentro de otra se pierde el rastro totalmente, por lo que terminamos en un bosque, muy lejos de nuestro objetivo inicial, acampamos en una pequeña cueva que había cerca, pues Vivio y yo necesitábamos descansar, el bosque en donde nos encontrábamos estaba cerca de lo que antes era conocido como el rio Amazonas, hace cerca de unos 900 años, era de día cuando llegamos, 3 de la tarde más o menos, Nanoha había estado por estos lares durante un tiempo y sabia que debía haber un pequeño pueblo cerca, junto con una familia de Lycans que la conocían y podrían prestarle algo de ayuda pues ellos eran amigos de su padre, fue a conseguirme ropa y también por comida, después de todo… abrimos la grieta en el hospital y por lo tanto lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era la bata del mismo, cuando Nanoha se fue puse una pequeña barrera para poder descansar junto con Vivio, dormitábamos pues realmente solo queríamos recuperar energía, mientras esperamos hablamos de los planes de Jail y también de sus posibles movimientos ahora que habíamos salido de su rango de visión…

Nanoha llego poco después, con ropa nueva para las tres, dijo que era más fácil ocultarnos si creían que éramos parte de la aldea, por supuesto desechamos la idea de ir a ella por si alguno de los Androides lograba encontrarnos, en especial para no ponerlos en peligro, aunque tampoco es que Vivio y yo fuéramos bien recibidas, la aldea por supuesto era de Lycans por lo tanto nuestras ropas eran pieles o cuero, Nanoha trajo ya puesto un top de cuero café, arriba de él había una especie de abrigo con capa incluida, todo el conjunto de piel café, perteneciente a los animales que habitaban la zona, no conocía mucho de la fauna local por lo tanto no me sabia los nombres…

Una falda de cuero y piel, en realidad era un short pero parecía falda, eso me lo explico Nanoha después, unas muñequeras de cuero café y unas sandalias de cuero con cintas del mismo material para asegurarlas, las cintas se entrelazaban unas con otras y llegaban debajo de las rodillas, se veía bastante llamativa, Vivio tenía el mismo conjunto, al igual que yo, solo que los colores de nuestras ropas diferían, las de Vivio eran grises y las mías negras, nos abrigaban bastante, tal como lo supuse cuando vi a Nanoha vestida con esas ropas, también observe que Nanoha trajo unas mantas y una especie de bolsa donde traía comida, dejo todo dentro de la cueva y salió a buscar leña, Vivio y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarle pero negó levemente con la cabeza y nos envió a buscar agua en unos cantaros que estaban dentro de una bolsa que no había visto, fuimos hacia el riachuelo con tranquilidad, era fácil detectarlo por él sonido y también aunado al hecho de que los animales se silenciaban a nuestro paso ayudaba bastante, en el camino escuchamos y tuvimos la oportunidad de detectar a los animales de los cuales llevábamos las pieles encima, bastante feroces pero se alejaban de nosotras, yo ya estaba acostumbrada… los animales suelen alejarse de nosotros, porque no nos reconocen como algo vivo, por ser vampiros nuestra temperatura es algo más baja de lo normal y nuestros ojos asustan a muchos, los animales nos rehuían, Vivio en cambio se alejo de mi y se poso al pie de un árbol en donde había una ardilla, para mi sorpresa la ardilla se acerco a ella, pero en cuanto Vivio intento acercarse a mí con la ardilla en manos, esta la mordió y salió disparada lejos de nosotras.

-No te preocupes por eso, vámonos…Nanoha debe estar esperándonos-dije después de haber recogido el agua del pequeño riachuelo, pues Vivio tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, simplemente asintió a mis palabras y volvimos nuestros pasos a la cueva

-No te sientes triste porque todos huyen de ti?-cuestiono la pequeña con una curiosidad inocente mientras me miraba, baje la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella dándome cuenta que no entendía la razón de que las criaturas huyeran de mi y en parte la tristeza se reflejaba con facilidad en sus ojos.

-Realmente no me siento triste, supongo que me he terminado acostumbrando a esa situación con el pasar del tiempo, tampoco es como si todas las criaturas me simpatizaran, siempre solía admirarlas de lejos por eso me alegra que mi vista sea bastante buena como para permitirme admirar cosas como esas-explique mientras seguía con nuestro camino y apartaba la mirada para volver a mirar al frente, realmente esos pequeños detalles eran cosas que no me importaban o preocupaban, pues yo estaba cegada por la venganza y aunque me gusta la naturaleza jamás me importo nada sobre si las criaturas huían de mi o por el contrario se me acercaban.

Vivio permaneció en silencio lo que resto del camino, supongo que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, preferí dejarlo estar había cosas que ella necesitaba comprender por si sola aunque he de admitir… me intrigaba el hecho de que los animales se le acercaran, después de todo se supone que somos iguales…pero he de reconocer que hay algo en ella que me parece diferente, se de lo que se trata pero es una locura…a menos que Jail haya realizado con ella lo que se había jurado jamás volver a hacer…ahora que lo pienso…

-Vivio, Fate?-escuche la voz de Nanoha lo que interrumpió mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad, mire a Vivio que se había adelantado para encontrarse con Nanoha, observe como dejaba el cántaro que llevaba y lo posicionaba con cuidado en el suelo para que no se fuera a caer derramando de esa manera su contenido para seguidamente arrojarse a los brazos de una sorprendida Nanoha, yo solo veía la escena e inevitablemente memorias del pasado acudieron a mí, un pasado que acababa de recordar, un pasado que había olvidado…

-Fate-chan?-Pregunto Nanoha por mi, devolviéndome una vez más a la realidad, pues me había quedado totalmente estática admirando la escena, solo mi respiración me delataba como algo vivo, sacudí levemente mi cabeza para espabilarme del todo, una vez hecho esto me acerque a ellas, Nanoha ahora cargaba a Vivio quien le decía cosas al oído, en cuanto termino de decirle lo que sea que le estaba diciendo,…no había puesto mucha atención, Nanoha me miro, yo las mire con curiosidad pero lo deje pasar, me acerque a la entrada de la cueva y en el camino recogí el cántaro que Vivio había dejado en el suelo, entre en la cueva y deje los recipientes en el suelo y con cuidado, en cuanto me volví me encontré a Vivio montada en Nanoha, pues la ultima se había convertido en lobo, el hecho me arranco una pequeña sonrisa que no pude ni quise disimular, se veía bastante peculiar el pequeño cuadro….

_-Cuando crezca y pueda convertirme en un lobo te dejare montar en mí….-_

Recordé las palabras que Nanoha había pronunciado tantos años atrás, cerré los ojos unos instantes en los cuales rememore tantas cosas que habían ocurrido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, cuando volví a abrir los ojos no pude evitar que la respiración se me cortara en plena inhalación, pude contenerme para no quedarme boquiabierta a la imagen que veía en esos momentos… el crepúsculo se estaba haciendo presente, como la cueva estaba en la cima de una pendiente el crepúsculo mostraba todo su esplendor al igual que el prado y el pequeño riachuelo…y también podría apreciarse a la perfección como envolvía en colores dorados, naranjas, rojos, amarillos, morados, las figuras de Nanoha y Vivio quienes se veían hermosas cobijadas bajo los últimos rayos del sol, con un esfuerzo para no quedarme embelesada observándolas intente ampliar mi rango de visión quedándome más maravillada al percatarme del paisaje que había cambiado totalmente de color, el bosque se volvió de color oro, al igual que el agua, y las siluetas de Nanoha y Vivio envueltas en la luz me recordaron a un cuadro que había visto hace mucho tiempo en el cuarto de Alicia, en el cuadro estaban retratados un lobo blanco y una niña de cabellos color de oro…

- Icarios, el ángel de los bosques y Jana, el regalo de la naturaleza-susurre el nombre de la pintura pues me parecía tener frente a mí ahora sorprendido ser a los míticos personajes que tanto maravillaban a Alicia, di unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar mejor la imagen que tenia frente a mí visión, sin lugar a dudas ambas se veían como si siempre hubieran pertenecido a las historias de hadas que tanto gustan a los niños pequeños, pertenecían con tanta naturalidad a aquel lugar que mi pecho me llego a doler, pues me di cuenta que para apreciar el cuadro que se mostraba ante mis ojos yo me había adentrado en la cueva hasta lograr que ningún haz de luz llegara a tocarme, no sé porque pero ese hecho, el hecho de saber que yo no pertenecía a ese cuadro con la misma naturalidad que ellas, el hecho de que me alejara de la luz, de encontrarme en las tinieblas, eso me hizo entristecer, lo más rápido que pude me concentre en olvidar esos sentimientos que habían empezado a desatarse en mi interior y volví a observarles, nos quedamos las tres en silencio todo el tiempo que duro el espectáculo, en cuanto dejaron de ser envueltas por los rayos de luz pareció desvanecerse el hechizo del momento, lo que me permitió respirar y moverme con más tranquilidad, me acerque a ellas y me percate de los leños que estaban a la entrada de la cueva, junto a las patas de Nanoha, seguí con mi pausado andar hasta terminar frente a ambas me detuve unos instantes ninguna hizo movimiento alguno durante unos segundos, simplemente nos quedamos observándonos, Vivio y Nanoha me escrutaban buscando indicios de algo que no llegaba a comprender, espere a que terminaran de analizarme, cuando terminaron me agache, no sé que pensaron que haría pues ambas se quedaron inmóviles y sin respirar, reí un poco por su reacción sin darle mayor importancia, tome los leños y me aparte un poco de ellas.

Acomode unos leños para hacer fuego y con una chispa que salió de mis manos encendí los leños, me quite la capa que estaba anexada a mi atuendo y la coloque sobre las rocas y el suelo, después me acomode sobre ella y me quede observando las llamas unos instantes…

-Piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche?-cuestione con tranquilidad, sin mirarlas me di cuenta que deshacían la postura rígida que conservaban desde el momento en que me agache, al parecer cuando les hable se calmaron un poco, me extraño su reacción de modo que las interrogue con la mirada en cuanto estas se entrecruzaron, Nanoha se había agachado para que Vivio pudiera bajar sin mucho esfuerzo, ignorando la pregunta silenciosa que le estaba haciendo, la niña entro caminando calmadamente y observando el suelo teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, se dirigió sin vacilar a la bolsa que Nanoha había traído consigo y saco algo de carne seca, también saco frascos con diversas cosas y unos palillos, ensarto la carne en los palillos y empezó a echarle cosas de los frascos, después se volvió a nosotras.

-Así está bien?- pregunto, voltee a ver a Nanoha quien asintió, seguía de pie aunque en su forma lobuna, estaba en la entrada de la cueva, me miro unos instantes y después se fue, Vivio coloco con cuidado los palillos en el suelo y entre unas rocas para que se asaran al fuego, yo simplemente decidí observar las llamas nuevamente…Vivio se acerco a mí y al igual que yo hiciera momentos antes, tendió su capa y se acomodo sobre ella, recargo su cabeza en mi brazo, como reflejo pase el mismo por sus hombros y dejamos el tiempo correr, estuvimos en silencio un rato, acurrucadas y respirando pausadamente.

-porque te alejaste de nosotras?-me interrogo Vivio después de unos minutos, sonreí tenuemente ante la pregunta, pues me extrañaba que no lo hubiera cuestionado antes

-Porque quería admirarlas de lejos, el crepúsculo les dio un efecto mágico y quería verlo más completo, eso fue todo-explique tranquilamente pues era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, me miro sorprendida y divertida.

_-"No sabía que fueras de las que admiran paisajes"-_replico una voz con cierta burla

-Aun hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí-respondí un poco fastidiada por el tonito que Nanoha utilizo, el lobo simplemente rio quedamente y se acerco a nosotras, había escuchado con claridad los pasos de Nanoha momentos antes de que Vivio hiciera su pregunta por lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto que escuchara nuestra pequeña conversación.

Ante la visión de Nanoha, Vivio se separo de mi abrazo y se dirigió a la carne después al comprobar que ya estaba cocida, agarro los palos y se encamino nuevamente a nuestro lado, no estábamos muy lejos del fuego pero había cierta distancia, me ofreció una brocheta, bueno… palo pero lo llamare brocheta pues tenía toda la pinta de ser una brocheta solo que esta era totalmente de carne, normalmente las brochetas que yo conocía, aparte de la carne también había ciertos vegetales y chiles para darle un poco de sabor a la carne, en fin, Vivio se acerco a Nanoha pero hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que ella no podía sostener la brocheta con sus patas, la única forma seria que se convirtiera nuevamente en humana pero no parecía tener intenciones de ello, extendí la mano para pedirle a Vivio la brocheta que le correspondía a Nanoha, me miro sorprendida pero me la dio de buena gana, posteriormente se dirigió a la bolsa nuevamente y saco una cantimplora para llenarla con el agua que habíamos traído del riachuelo, mientras, le hice una seña a Nanoha para que se sentara al lado mío, con un asentimiento de cabeza camino hasta echarse a mi lado y posar su cabeza en mi regazo cosa que me sorprendió bastante y supongo que la sorpresa se reflejo con claridad en mi rostro…

-"jajajajaja"-río Nanoha, la mire con fastidio nuevamente y simplemente negué sus acciones con un ademan, le di un golpecito en la nariz a modo de escarmiento gruño por el pequeño golpe y yo solté una risita, levanto la cabeza y me sostuvo la mirada durante un tiempo en el cual Vivio se nos quedo viendo entre disgustada y divertida, después las tres nos echamos a reír, comí unos trozos de carne de mi brocheta y después sostuve la misma con los dientes para posteriormente arrancar la carne de la brocheta de Nanoha y ofrecérsela, encantada comía la carne que estaba en la palma de mi mano, todo iba bien con la cena hasta que después de tomar agua de la cantimplora que Vivio me había ofrecido momentos atrás, Nanoha soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero dándonos a entender que quería agua, la mire pero le devolví la cantimplora a Vivio, por lo cual surgió un gruñido de protesta proveniente de Nanoha

-No pienso dejar que tus labios lobunos se poseen en la cantimplora, dios sabe que habrás hecho allá afuera , tampoco puedo darte agua en mi mano pues se regaría, si quieres agua bien puedes volver a tu forma humana-enuncie mirándola severamente, ella simplemente elevo su cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron a la misma altura pude ver el reproche en su mirada, parecía ofendida pero no mostré ni un ápice de duda sobre mis palabras, de modo que simplemente bajo la cabeza y nuevamente la poso en mi regazo, para cuando terminamos de comer y después de escuchar dos quejidos provenientes de Nanoha las dos veces que tome agua posteriores a la primera, le pedí a Vivio que checara si en la bolsa había un plato hondo que sirviera para darle agua a Nanoha, al instante la niña se paro pues las veces que Nanoha había soltado los quejidos pude ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba culpa y añoranza por darle a Nanoha lo que pedía, cuando Vivio volvió y puso a un lado de Nanoha un pequeño plato de barro lleno de agua Nanoha rápidamente se puso en pie se acerco al plato y bebió su contenido pareciendo como si no hubiera tomado agua desde hace bastante tiempo.

_-"Gracias, la comida ya se me estaba atorando"-_pronuncio bien hubo terminado de beber_-"mou Fate-chan la única forma en que muera seria atragantada porque no me quieres dar de beber"-_dijo riñéndome por mis acciones anteriores, Vivio y yo soltamos una pequeña risita.

-Para la próxima no seas tan terca y simplemente toma tu forma humana-respondí mientras fingía estar enfadada con ella, para posteriormente soltar una carcajada que fue secundada por una de Vivio provocada al ver la cara de fastidio de Nanoha.

-A todo esto porque te volviste lobo-enuncie una vez controlada la risa, Vivio también cayo y cruzo una mirada de cierta culpabilidad con Nanoha.

-Creo que es mi culpa-dijo una vez que el silencio se hubo prolongado bastante-Yo le explique a Nanoha-san…-callo al ver la mirada de molestia de Nanoha, yo la mire sorprendida de esa mirada dirigida hacia Vivio-perdón, Nanoha, sobre el incidente del bosque y sobre tu respuesta a mi pregunta-explico, la mire interrogante hasta que recordé el incidente con la ardilla y la respuesta que le di a Vivio sobre el hecho de que no me importaba si los animales se acercaban o no a mí

-Entonces Nanoha me dijo que no todos los animales huían de ti aunque admito que nunca me imagine que se convertiría en lobo solo para convencerme de su respuesta-prosiguió Vivio después de unos minutos en silencio

-Bueno he de reconocer que es algo bastante normal en Nanoha, pero no creo que se le pueda considerar un animal en toda la regla-respondí a su relato-sin embargo como te dije no es algo que tome en cuenta, a mi me parece totalmente normal que me rehúyan y es algo a lo que he terminado acostumbrada-volví a enunciar, no podía entender porque Vivio le daba tantas vueltas a un asunto que a mi parecer era insignificante.

_-"El que estés acostumbrada no significa que te agrade del todo que huyan de ti" –_dijo Nanoha mientras se acercaba y se acostaba entre Vivio y yo, una vez que el pelaje de Nanoha estuvo al alcance de sus manos, Vivio comenzó a acariciarla, yo aun no salía de estado de perplejidad en el que Nanoha me arrojo sorpresivamente con su respuesta, nunca había analizado las cosas desde ese punto de vista y supongo que ese fue mi error, al darme cuenta lo único que hice fue acariciar las orejitas de Nanoha, que prácticamente ronroneo de satisfacción por las caricias que le estábamos proporcionando, me incline a modo de que mis labios quedaron frente a la oreja de Nanoha.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dije, Vivio no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y simplemente se recostó en Nanoha mientras seguía acariciando su pelaje, yo por mi parte me dedique a ver las flamas danzantes y Nanoha solo me observaba de reojo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Vivio se quedara dormida utilizando de almohada a Nanoha quien en esos momento se encontraba dormitando, me levante de mi posición con cuidado para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y me dirigí al lugar donde Nanoha había dejado las mantas, recogí dos mantas y con ellas tape a Vivio y a Nanoha pues la temperatura estaba descendiendo, después puse algunos leños nuevos al fuego pues este comenzaba a apagarse, levante mi capa del suelo y me dirigí a la salida, una vez afuera la sacudí para quitarle el exceso de tierra y sentándome en el pasto que rodeaba a la cueva me envolví con la capa, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, me perdí admirando las estrellas y la luna llena, un hermoso paisaje que no admiraba desde hace mucho pues las luces de las ciudades a donde era enviada frecuentemente me impedían admirar la bóveda celeste. Una vez más me perdí en los recuerdos de mi infancia recuerdos que había olvidado porque alguien quería que olvidara, además también había olvidado como un acto de autoprotección.

-Alicia…-susurre el nombre de mi querida hermana… ella fue la razón de mi nacimiento, en realidad fue por ella por quien naci, aunque durante el proceso de mi nacimiento Jail hizo ciertas modificaciones a mi cuerpo para poder llevar a cabo sus ambiciones, después de todo si Precia me utilizaba… ¿Por qué él no habría de utilizarme también?

Me quede observando una constelación de las tantas que existían, rememorando una de las veces en las que Alicia se quedo a mi lado después del tratamiento que recibía, ambas habíamos salido a un jardín que se encontraba dentro del complejo de laboratorios en los cuales nos encontrábamos, ella señalaba con emoción las constelaciones que conocía y me explicaba leyendas de las mismas…

_-Esa es mi favorita, __**sagitario**__-_dijo aquella vez formando con sus dedos una líneas imaginarias para unir las estrellas mostrándome de esa manera la constelación, recuerdo muy bien ese día porque en ese tratamiento que Alicia recibió utilizaron parte de mi piel situación que no era nada nueva, sin embargo ese día habían arrancado un buen trozo, y de las puntadas que me dieron después, por asares del destino quedo formado en mi piel las líneas de la constelación de sagitario, cuando Alicia vio las marcas tomo mi mano y me condujo por los pasillos hasta el exterior para mostrarme las constelaciones, sonreí al recordar todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía para por lo menos hacer de mi existencia algo no tan vacio…

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, el lugar donde aun ahora se encontraba la cicatriz, suspire pues tal como existía esa cicatriz había tantas otras, muchas de ellas provocadas por diversas batallas, pero la gran mayoría provenían de los castigos que Precia me daba…

Lance una pequeña risa de cinismo, muy parecida a la que ella solía expresar todo el tiempo que me castigaba, me sorprendía mi ingenuidad, al creer que Precia me amaba, o que me cuidaba, la única razón por las cuales me trataba como a una hija era porque no tenía opción…

-Yo solo era una muñeca, mi único uso, la razón por la cual existía era como un producto, al cual se podían arrancar lo que se necesitase para que su obra de arte pudiera vivir-exprese en un susurro, para posteriormente mirar a mis espaldas, Nanoha se encontraba a escasos 10 pasos de mi, nuevamente como humana, extendí mi mano en una muda invitación para que ella me acompañara, tomo mi mano aunque nunca aparto su mirada de la mía, senté a Nanoha entre mis piernas para poder abrazarla por el cuello y nos envolví a ambas con mi capa.

-Tal vez no sea correcto que escuches esto, pero en dado caso que yo no pueda detener a Jail entonces debes saber la verdad para poder acabar con sus ambiciones-pronuncie en susurros junto a su oído, ella simplemente dio un pequeño apretón a mis brazos y se recargo un poco contra mí, supongo que quería saber la historia, por mi parte yo me recargue en una roca que se encontraba a mis espaldas, me quede unos segundos en silencio admirando la luna…

-Mi madre… como sabes trabajaba con Jail como compañera y colaboradora de investigaciones, poco después de la destrucción del mundo que ocurrió hace ya 1935 años atrás, como a los cien años, mi madre…Precia conoció a Lainus el que fuera mi padre y quien murió a manos de los colmillos, se enamoraron y casaron, pero Lainus en ese tiempo era humano, Precia era una sangre pura y en esas condiciones fue como ellos concibieron a una pequeña de nombre Alicia, sin embargo durante los meses de gestación, un Lycan ataco a Precia mordiéndola…-sentí como Nanoha se tenso en esa parte de la historia, yo por mi parte solo le abrace y proseguí-en el enfrentamiento Precia logro lastimar al Lycan, si no de muerte al menos le hizo gran daño, mientras él Lycan se recuperaba, Lainus llego al lado de Precia, y de esa manera le salvo la vida tanto a Precia como al bebe pues Precia bebió la sangre de Lainus y antes de matarlo, le dio a beber su sangre, deteniendo de esa manera la debilidad y el veneno que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Precia, normalmentecuando un vampiro puro convierte a un humano, el humano debe pasar por un transformación dolorosa en la cual se acostumbrara a todos los rasgos de su nuevo cuerpo, pero Lainus asimilo el cambio en minutos, de modo que cuando el Lycan llego a donde se encontraban Precia y Lainus lo acabaron en segundos, sin embargo después del combate Precia cayo inconsciente, Lainus le cargo y la llevo hasta el hogar de los antepasados de Precia, una vez ahí le atendieron y se dieron cuenta que aunque Precia no moriría por las mordidas que el Lycan le había hecho, el bebé si saldría afectado y en el peor de los casos mataría a Precia, de modo que sacaron a la bebé del útero de Precia por medio de una cesárea, al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que la pequeña estaba intentando asimilar el veneno del Lycan, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque era una hibrida, al ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro, su mitad humana se convierte en Lycan por lo tanto su parte vampira tenía que luchar contra el veneno y contra la sangre Lycan que en esos momentos corría por sus venas. Sin embargo para ayudarle los médicos de la familia decidieron darle sangre de vampiro, de esa manera la parte Lycan que existía en esos momentos en su interior quemaría la sangre nueva y dejaría de esa manera intacta la sangre que le pertenecía a su cuerpo…-Nanoha estaba bastante sorprendida, yo solo sonreí al recordar a Alicia, ninguna de las dos dijo nada por algunos minutos, yo esperando a que ella digiriera toda esa información, algo que muchos creían impensable había ocurrido hace ya bastante tiempo

- Y que paso después?-cuestiono Nanoha, yo solamente le bese la mejilla y proseguí

-La bebe sobrevivió con ese método, Precia no soportaba ver a su pequeña en ese estado pero no podía hacer nada, su familia, la familia Testarossa les había atado, pues ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en la unión de su hija con un humano, pero para proteger la posición de la familia, Lainus fue enviado a entrenar como un colmillo y mi madre fue encarcelada en el castillo de la familia, sin embargo eso acabaría con la llegada de un nuevo medico, Jail Scaglietti…él fue uno de los encargados de mantener a Alicia con vida, para ese momento Precia desconfiaba de todos los médicos de la familia de modo que con la llegada de Jail ella decidió volverse su ayudante en parte para monitorear que no matara a Alicia y en parte para aprender todo lo posible y salvar a su pequeña, pasaron varias décadas y Alicia ya había llegado a la etapa en la que un vampiro puro normal pasaría a convertirse en adulto, sin embargo débil como estaba era probable que pronto muriera, Jail le explico a Precia que si ella le daba la sangre total de un vampiro puro probablemente los efectos de la sangre de Lycan disminuyeran ya que el Lycan que los había atacado era uno cualquiera, Precia sopeso esa posibilidad y entre los dos planearon una manera de engañar a la cabeza de la casa e intercambiar su vida por la de Alicia, el trato era que la familia Testarossa financiaría todas las investigaciones del Doc. Y este a su vez encontraría una forma de salvar a Alicia, de modo que así lo hicieron, Precia tenia la habilidad de controlar a quien quisiera siempre y cuando la persona en cuestión recibiera solo una gota de sangre de parte de Precia, en ese momento la cabeza de la familia era Latías Testarossa, manipulándole hicieron que firmara en su testamento que la cabeza de la familia después de su muerte pasaría no a Precia sino a Lainus, todo el plan se llevo a cabo y Jail tuvo razón, gracias a la sangre de Latías, Alicia pudo reponerse y salvar su vida, aunque el tratamiento seguía siendo el mismo ya no estaba tan enferma como antes, en ese momento Jail inicio las investigaciones para cumplir sus ambiciones…-

-la familia Testarossa financiaba las investigaciones principales pero muchos otros Nosferatus estaban interesados también en diversos proyectos, pronto Precia y Jail habían fabricado diversos dispositivos y con el dinero que obtuvieron más el dinero de la familia construyeron un laboratorio, más bien un edificio gigantesco, un complejo lleno de laboratorios y equipo necesario para todas las investigaciones y tratamientos para Alicia, las familias de los Nosferatus conocían parte del problema que tenia la pequeña Alicia, muchos de ellos llegaron a conocerla y aunque no sabían que ella era hibrida si sabían que había sido mordida por un Lycan de modo que también conocían la única forma que existía para salvarla, muchos de ellos donaron sangre de vampiros puros, parte de esa sangre se la daban a Alicia para que continuara con vida, la restante servía para los experimentos de Jail, un día un Nosferatu errante llego al laboratorio pidiendo expresamente ver a Precia y a Jail, les llevaba información importante…-Calle pues Nanoha no se había movido hace ya bastante tiempo, pensé que se había quedado dormida por lo inmóvil que estaba

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto ante mi repentino silencio, yo sonreí pero sabía que no podría continuar a menos que refrescara mi garganta…

-perdona pero tengo sed, iré por algo de agua…siempre y cuando me permitas levantarme-respondí divertida por la situación pues como estábamos acurrucadas Nanoha estaba prácticamente recostada en mi lo que me impedía moverme con libertad, Nanoha echo para atrás su cabeza, hasta que esta topo con mi clavícula, para poder mirarme, yo por mi parte simplemente mire hacia abajo, entonces sin esperarlo Nanoha me atrajo hacia ella, y me dio un beso lento, suave que ella misma se encargo de profundizar, al separarnos me sonrió yo por supuesto estaba sonrojada y agradecía que estuviera oscuro para que no se notara tanto

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, espera aquí, iré por la cantimplora-fue lo que dijo para seguidamente ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la cueva, mientras tanto yo intentaba controlar el sonrojo, mire las estrellas… había pasado una media hora desde que empecé a contarle la historia a Nanoha, al menos le contaría lo que sabía…, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera, me ofreció la cantimplora, yo tome el agua y se la devolví, poco después sentí como mis labios eran capturados nuevamente por los de ella, cuando interrumpimos el beso por falta de aire, Nanoha volvió a acomodarse en la posición anterior y yo volví a cubrirla con la capa

-Muy bien continuemos-fue lo que dijo, ante eso continúe…

-Muy bien, el Nosferatu errante les ofreció a Jail y Precia unos archivos de tecnología de la era pasada, tecnología que era usada para el nacimiento de los bebés, alguien le había pagado una cantidad considerable de rubíes y gemas preciosas para que consiguiera y les proporcionara esa información expresa y únicamente a ellos dos…quien fue es algo que desconozco hasta hoy, en la información se explicaba a detalle cómo se creaban los "bebés a la carta" es decir por medio de las células madre de los óvulos y los espermatozoides o por medio de las células madre del cordón umbilical los padres podían elegir las características que tendrían los bebes, ya fuera el color de piel, el color de los ojos, enfermedades etc., después de darles esa información el Nosferatu se fue…

-Bebés a la carta?-cuestiono Nanoha visiblemente irritada por lo que le había contado

-Si, al parecer era una tecnología en el siglo XXI de la era pasada, según los datos había familias que elegían un hijo a la carta para salvar a un hijo que ya tenían, incluso me parece que llego a haber una película de ello si no mal recuerdo en los informes venia el nombre de la película… creo que se llamaba ***"la decisión más difícil"**, de todos modos no le des más vueltas al asunto-le pedí mientras acariciaba su rostro, hombros y brazos en un intento por calmar su molestia

-Al final ese método no les serviría de nada pues para realizar esos experimentos necesitaban el cordón umbilical de Alicia, o los óvulos de Precia, sin embargo el día en que le hicieron la cesaría, le desprendieron el útero así como su sistema reproductor es decir que le extirparon los ovarios, en pocas palabras no podían utilizar el método de ninguna manera, sin embargo eso le dio una idea a Jail, de modo que se pusieron a investigar los métodos para crear a alguien igual o por lo menos parecida a Alicia, sus investigaciones los llevaron al Vaticano, pues la iglesia había guardado todos los documentos que atentaban contra "Dios", de modo que Jail y Precia hicieron un trato con el Vaticano… por aquella época, el Vaticano solo contaba con la sección X para reprimir o intervenir en disturbios sin embargo todos los miembros eran humanos, para convencerles de que eran débiles Precia hizo gala de las habilidades de un vampiro puro, y el Vaticano se dio cuenta de lo vulnerables que eran, Jail y Precia aprovecharon eso y les dijeron que si les permitían quedarse con los documentos que ellos necesitaban, crearían para el Vaticano "perros guardianes", aunque renuentes el Vaticano acepto, pero esos perros serian creados en laboratorios monitoreados por ellos, así se hizo y se crearon los primeros híbridos de lobo y de Nosferatus artificiales , no creados por nacimiento si no mediante tubos de ensayo y algunos más por estasis, sin embargo el Vaticano estaba bastante interesado en una unión de las dos especies, de modo que Jail se vio obligado a costa de su vida a crear híbridos mitad Lycan mitad Nosferatu, con la ayuda del estasis logro detener los efectos que la sangre de ambas especies, es decir, las cualidades de esos híbridos fueron una combinación física de ambas especies, pero hizo un trasplante, en lugar de que la sangre fuera de Lycan o de Nosferatu la sangre era de humano, es decir el cuerpo se alimentaba de la sangre pero esta se recreaba tan rápido que no necesitaba trasplantes nuevamente, el Vaticano quedo complacido y les dieron los documentos que necesitaban, fue ahí cuando Jail se decidió, antes su ambición era crear el Nosferatu perfecto pero había creado una "abominación" el odiaba a los Lycan profundamente por motivos personales que desconozco, entonces ahora su objetivo era matar todas esas creaciones y destruir a la organización que lo obligo a crear tales monstruosidades y todo ser que pudiera ser utilizado para crear esa deformidad…-

-Gracias a los documentos que el Vaticano les entrego pude nacer, Precia vio la oportunidad de salvar a Alicia y Jail la oportunidad de destruir todo, de crear la "nada", pero Lainus se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho, ya que habían solicitado parte de su sangre para que yo pudiera nacer como un clon de Alicia, realmente mi cuerpo fue creado a partir de ella, de sus células pero como eran inestables por la parte Lycan, Jail las combino con células propias de modo que las células de mi cuerpo provienen tanto de Alicia…como de Jail y la sangre que corre por mis venas es de Lainus y de Precia o al menos parte de ella, sin embargo yo era más fuerte que Alicia pues en un principio ella era mitad humana y mitad Nosferatu, en mi caso yo era completamente Nosferatu, Lainus y Jail insistieron en ponerme un nombre pues ellos querían que vivera, Precia tenía otros planes por lo cual no quería conservarme, sin embargo por insistencia de Lainus tuvieron que ponerme un nombre, Precia simplemente me puso el nombre del proyecto gracias a él cual naci, Lainus solo sabía que el proyecto era el proyecto F, pero en realidad es Proyecto FATE, ****"Fabrication Accelerated Through the Encapsulamiento"** en español diría algo así como Fabricación Acelerada a través del Encapsulamiento, FATE, el punto es que Lainus no lo sabía y accedió a ponerme ese nombre, Jail por otro lado se mostro renuente y por ser la primera de sus creaciones pero que no le pertenecía del todo me puso cero o Ray, después de esa pequeña discusión las cosas parecieron calmarse hasta que en una ocasión Precia a la espalda de los otros dos llevo a Alicia a los laboratorios, una vez allí nos metió a ambas en un estanque de estasis, ambas estábamos conectadas por una sonda iba a iniciar el procedimiento para trasplantar la sangre de una a la otra, cuando Lainus llego acompañado de Jail, ambos se alarmaron al vernos así, no recuerdo mucho de la discusión que sostuvieron aquel día pero desde entonces Lainus desconfió de Precia aunque seguía muy enamorado de ella, Lainus se volvió mi protector de alguna manera pero nunca estaba en los laboratorios, después de todo era el cabeza de la familia Testarossa, pero periódicamente iba a visitarme a los laboratorios, a veces llevaba a Alicia quien jugaba conmigo, después de sus visitas Precia solía descargar en mi su furia, pues no toleraba que Lainus me considerara una hija, Jail la dejaba hacer su voluntad pues el tenia otras cosas que hacer, solo intervenía cuando mi estado era crítico, Precia solía darme latigazos, o poner un hierro al rojo vivo en mi espalda, a veces utilizaba navajas para hacer cortes profundos por mi piel-Pare el relato pues Nanoha estaba furiosa pues apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria mi mano, aunque también por sus mejillas corrían sendas lagrimas de tristeza, sin embargo tenía que contarle todo, por lo que después de unos minutos en los cuales se pudo calmar, proseguí- en una ocasión casi me mata, fue el día en que encontré "su diario" donde explicaba todo lo que ya te he contado, Jail pudo detenerla a tiempo, pase dos días en cama y después escape, fue cuando te conocí, lo recuerdas?-pregunte mientras estrechaba el abrazo, esos días fueron los más importantes para mí, y no podía dejar de reprocharme por haberlos olvidado.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, mi hermanos y yo casi nos morimos del susto cuando te vimos por primera vez, acabábamos de escuchar una historia de zombies que mi abuelo solía contarnos, ya que el vivió en la antigua era y nos decía que esas historias eran populares en esos tiempos, imagínate como nos sentimos al verte cubierta de sangre…-no dijo nada después de eso no era un recuerdo muy agradable lo que fuera nuestro primer encuentro

-Pero pronto te convertiste en nuestra mejor amiga, cuando te…llevaron, mis hermanos y yo nunca volvimos a ser los mismos, o eso decían mamá y papá, pero jamás te olvidamos, mis hermanos solían hablar todo el tiempo de ti, cuando crecimos creyendo que te había olvidado… intentamos buscarte pero jamás te encontramos-Comento Nanoha dándole leves caricias a la parte de mis brazos que quedaban a su alcance

-Me llevaron porque Alicia se puso mal, utilizaron algunas de mis células para hacer que se recuperara, pero al parecer le costaba bastante asimilar las células aunque estas eran iguales, por cerca de 2 años tuvimos que hacer ese procedimiento, yo daba las células para que ella se mantuviera con vida, durante ese tiempo, Jail comenzó con los preparativos para traer la "nada", un día me llevo con él me puso anestesia e hizo algo conmigo, no sé que fue, pero desde entonces me sentí diferente, dijo que aun le faltaba otra llave para abrir las puertas, creía y tiene la certeza de que las viejas leyendas con verdaderas, se supone que solo las elegidas pueden abrir las puertas-Nanoha volteo sorprendida por mis palabras mirándome interrogadoramente y en el fondo de su mirada había esperanza de que lo que fuera a decir no significara que Jail desafía las leyendas , le abrace y oculte mi rostro en su cuello, así proseguí el relato, lo último que sabia…

-Pensé que la sangre de Precia y Lainus eran las que corrían por mis venas, y aunque es cierto también corre otra sangre, Alicia correspondía a la descripción correcta de una de aquellas que abrirían las puertas, pero no era la indicada, Jail utilizo sangre seca que encontró en las ruinas y creo con ella a las dos doncellas, por mis venas corre la sangre de Elizabeth Draculea, la primogénita de Vlad Draculea y Lilith, o eso dicen las leyendas, en Vivio por más increíble que parezca corre la sangre de la primogénita de Licaón y Erzebeth Bathory, es decir una hibrida Nosferatu y Lycan, por eso se me hace conocida su esencia Draculea conoció y por lo que se convirtió a Erzebeth, la hija de esta y Licaón es la primera hibrida de la que se tiene registro y la única que ha podido vivir sin que su misma sangre la matara, eso es lo que está en mis memorias, si es verdad o no, no lo sé, pero la razón de que aun estemos con vida es…para abrir las puertas que los encierran a ellos dos…, Lainus descubrió su plan e ideo una forma para que Precia no se viera envuelta en el asunto, después lo denuncio al consejo…el resto de la historia ya lo conoces-termine mirando a la luna nuevamente, lo siguiente que diría sería difícil pero sabía que era lo mejor, me aparte de Nanoha y la mire a los ojos.

-Nanoha, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has enseñado lo que es el amor, a pesar de todo por lo que ambas hemos pasado yo quiero que todos vivan, no quiero traer la destrucción a este mundo, pero si fallamos, si Vivio y yo no podemos detener esto, entonces…-tome el rostro de Nanoha y le di un suave beso en la frente y en los labios para nuevamente quedarme contemplando sus profundos ojos azules-entonces por favor te lo imploro, júrame que si fallamos tu acabaras con mi vida para evitar la muerte de los demás…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nota del Autor:**

**HOLA ^^**

**Uff, Como se ve que Precia es uno de mi personajes favoritos *w* por supuesto para ser la maldi… villana de la historia, jajajaja**

**Pues han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, muchos exámenes para la universidad, amigos que se van, despedidas, etc., etc., etc., en fin yo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en la lectura hay dos elementos señalados con * el primero corresponde a una película que si bien no es completamente de los bebés creados a la carta, si explica una situación bastante…difícil de tratar, a la película en español se le conoce de dos diferentes maneras, la decisión más difícil o la decisión de Anne, si la quieren ver entonces puedo decir que es bastante cruda en la realidad que rodea a los personajes, algo triste así que si la ven es bajo su propio riesgo…(pienso que últimamente le estoy dando propaganda a muchas cosas… tal vez es solo mi imaginación…)**

**La frase entre comillas marcada con ** es algo que salió de mi nebulosa y retorcida mente yo lo invente checando frases que correspondieran al tema, espero que nunca lo hayan escuchado o leído antes y si lo han hecho pues solo diré que también lo tome prestado ^^u ...**

**En este capítulo hay muchos elementos reales correspondientes a los nombres como Vlad Draculea, Lilith, Licaón, Erzebeth bathory, los nombres provienen de distintas épocas pero la gran mayoría de estos personajes tiene una historia detrás del nombre, yo solo tome el nombre prestado las historias y elementos que envuelven a estos personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

**Sobre la constelación de sagitario… no, no es que sea fanática de los caballeros del zodiaco… bueno tal vez si de Lost Canvas pero de los otros no, solo tome la constelación prestada porque es el signo zodiacal de una servidora.**

**Deseo que con este capítulo algunos digan "vaya la espera valió la pena" XD, bueno realmente me disculpo por el retraso por eso en verdad espero que este capítulo compense algo la espera, ammm… como siempre digo, se aceptan Review, criticas, comentarios, ji tomatazos, cubetas de agua fría, rosas, disparos, virus peligrosos que convierten a la gente en zombies, todo lo que quieran es bien recibido.**

**Disculpen los horrores ortográficos o si la redacción los confundió un poquito, sigo trabajando para mejorar XD**

**MSLN no me pertenece ni nada que utilice a lo largo de la historia para darle algo de sentido a esta loca trama.**

**Me despido deseándoles lo mejor^^.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Verdad…. ¿Qué es la verdad? Si solo pensamos en eso…. sería difícil llegar a una conclusión, la verdad engloba muchas cosas dentro de sí y también puede significar muchas otras, honestidad, sinceridad, etc.… Es difícil tener una definición de "verdad", ya que es un término bastante complejo pero en realidad la verdad no existe…no como tal… realmente la verdad es lo que cada quien considera, de acuerdo a su criterio, como una verdad, tiene que ver con la forma de pensar y la creencia del individuo, pues aunque otro te diga la verdad si no crees en ello entonces lo que te dice no será verdad… la verdad no se puede comprobar…. No es segura, lo que hoy puede ser una verdad mañana puede ser una mentira... pero la fuerza de la verdad es abrumadora ya que puede provocarte la mayor de las dichas o la pena más profunda, solo unas palabras y todo tu mundo puede cambiar… todo comienza con palabras, absolutamente todo… la verdad es una palabra con muchos significados, todas las palabras poseen distintos significados que son manejados en los diversos contextos que existen, más en un momento todo se une, los significados se unen en uno solo para dar una respuesta… pero….¿Puedes comprender esa respuesta o no? Esa es la esencia de la verdad…. Comprender lo que se te dice y también aceptarlo… o tal vez es todo lo contrario… todo depende de lo que consideras como tal…

Y mi verdad ha cambiado totalmente, con ello lo que yo creía que estaba bien ha mostrado ser no más que una ilusión y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no es otra cosa que tiempo y vida desperdiciados…. Mi verdad resulto ser una mentira…

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, abro los ojos para observar el cielo y las hojas del árbol en el cual me encuentro recostada, elevo una de mis manos, que hasta ese momento tenia entrelazada con la otra sobre mi vientre, y con ella intercepto un haz de luz que descendía hasta el centro de mi pecho… una suave brisa recorre el prado en el que me encuentro, el canto de los pájaros en la lejanía, los aromas, la esencia de la naturaleza que se encuentra a mi alrededor… todo lo que me rodea tranquiliza un poco mis pensamientos, al final termino recargándome aun más en el tronco del árbol de sakura… observo el haz de luz y sonrío irónicamente porque a pesar de que la luz del sol este sobre una parte de mi piel esta siempre tendrá una temperatura fría, soy una especie de cadáver andante, me convertí en ello por voluntad propia porque representaba una oportunidad perfecta para lograr mi objetivo, en aquel momento creía que todo lo que había pasado era por culpa de ella, pero al final lo que yo consideraba como cierto y real, las conjeturas que hice… al final todo estaba equivocado…

**FLASH BACK **

Después de que Fate, Nanoha y Vivio desaparecieran 2 semanas atrás Signum, Arf y yo volvimos a la mansión teníamos que avisarle al consejo lo que había sucedido, madre era la que estaba más preocupada pues había tenido una visión que al final se volvió realidad, se nos dio la orden de regresar a la capital para reorganizar todo de nuevo, ya que Fate había desertado era necesario que alguien tomara su lugar y para eso debía reunirse toda la guardia, cada colmillo tiene la misma oportunidad de llegar a ser el capitán pero para ello debe derrotar a los demás en duelos y ciertos eventos, el capitán es el mejor de todos… sin embargo en ese momento llego Reinforce y Hayate-san, Reinforce pidió que saliéramos un momento de la sala mientras ella se quedaba a hablar con el consejo, Signum, Arf y yo decidimos ir a la biblioteca, cada tanto Signum y Arf me miraban, yo permanecía tranquila e indiferente aunque mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado por la preocupación y las dudas, dudas ocasionadas no solo por las miradas que me lanzaban de tanto en tanto, sino también por los hechos pasados que habían ocurrido, la batalla con esos "zombies" me había traído el recuerdo de mi infancia, aquel recuerdo que destruyo a la niña inocente que confiaba en los lobos, para suplantarlo por un profundo odio y terror, tome un libro cualquiera y comencé a ojearlo intentando concentrarme en la lectura sin tener éxito alguno…

Después de haber pasado unas 2 horas en completo silencio nuestras lecturas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Reinforce y Hayate-san se introdujeron en la biblioteca, todas guardamos silencio, aguardado expectantes las palabras que explicaran lo que haríamos a continuación.

-He hablado con Madre y los demás miembros del consejo, nosotras nos quedaremos fuera de la elección del nuevo capitán de la guardia, Signum, comunica a las familias de nobles que la elección para el nuevo capitán iniciara dentro de unos días, si alguno de ellos quiere ir está en libertad de hacerlo, Teana ven conmigo- pronuncio Reinforce de forma tranquila y conciliadora, Signum simplemente asintió a las palabras de Reinforce y salió para cumplir con el encargo que le fue encomendado, seguidamente Reinforce y Hayate volvieron a salir, yo cerré el libro del cual no me había enterado ni de la primera pagina y lo coloque en el estante del cual lo había sacado.

Al salir de la biblioteca vi a Hayate y Reinforce quienes me estaban esperando, con paso calmado llegamos al estudio privado de Reinforce, ella y Hayate tomaron asiento en diferentes sofás ubicados alrededor de un escritorio, yo me senté en frente de ambas, pasaron unos cuantos minutos donde ninguna de las tres dijo nada, yo esperaba que alguna dijera algo pero no me atrevía a interrumpir puesto que Reinforce y Hayate parecían estar sopesando la forma en que debían iniciar la conversación, decidí esperar volviendo a reflexionar sobre las cosas que me preocupaban.

-Teana, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es un tanto delicado y puede ser difícil de asimilar, por favor intenta mantener la cordura y la serenidad que Fate y Signum te enseñaron a conservar aun en las situaciones más complicadas- Solicito Reinforce mirándome fijamente con cierta tristeza, resignación y severidad en su lenguaje corporal, yo le mire extrañada puesto que ella nunca me había hecho una solicitud de tal magnitud, sin embargo asentí después de unos momentos al darme cuenta de que ella esperaba mi afirmación para continuar

Pasaron otros segundos en silencio, hasta que Reinforce se levanto para cerrar las cortinas que permitían la entrada de los rayos del Astro Rey, sumiéndonos en unas tinieblas que no duraron mucho al encenderse los hologramas, en las pantallas se mostraban las imágenes de la batalla anterior, así como imágenes de las batallas que había tenido Fate y que ya me habían mostrado hace algún tiempo, permanecí callada analizando cada una de las imágenes de los Lycans "zombie" hasta que descubrí imágenes que no había visto anteriormente parecían bastante antiguas…

-Como bien sabes ya se habían reportado eventos anteriores a los ocurridos recientemente aquí en Mid-Childa, veras estos hechos son algo inquietantes, cuando empezaron a darse los primeros indicios el Consejo me pidió investigar-Explico Reinforce mientras las imágenes de los casos más antiguos de Fate tomaron prioridad en la pantalla, para seguidamente ser suplantados por las imágenes más antiguas que había entre todos los archivos abiertos-Estas fotos corresponden a un Ritual llevado a cabo en la antigua era, al principio pensé que este era el ritual que estaba provocando que los Lycans se levantaran, pero después de conocer cierta información me di cuenta que lo que está sucediendo no tiene que ver con ritual alguno, sino que tiene que ver con las investigaciones de Jail Scaglietti, de modo que me puse a investigar los primeros casos que se dieron después de la desaparición de Jail, las fechas concordaban, los primeros experimentos se dieron en ciertas ciudades donde familias, que negaron su apoyo a los experimentos de Jail, se encontraban residiendo- Continuo Reinforce mientras las imágenes mostraban los videos de las criaturas, sus movimientos y enfrentamientos con algunos colmillos, después fueron sustituidas por una pantalla azul que no mostraba nada, mire a Reinforce interrogante, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba intentando calmar sus nervios, cosa que me sorprendió, Hayate tomo la mano izquierda de Reinforce como si le diera apoyo, incrementando aun más mi sorpresa.

-Tiene que saberlo-fue lo único que dijo Hayate mientras incrementaba el agarre que tenía en la mano de Reinforce, ella como toda respuesta suspiro, para seguidamente mirarme fijamente, en ese momento en la pantalla se mostro la imagen de mi hermano, la sorpresa que hasta ese momento había podido disimular me supero por completo, mientras interrogante tras otra se acumulaban en mi cerebro…

-Veras Teana uno de los casos más…sangrientos e inquietantes tiene que ver con tu hermano Tiida, en ese entonces Jail había logrado tener un puesto como maestro en la facultad donde tu hermano estaba estudiando-Empezó Hayate al tiempo que para corroborar sus palabras aparecían datos como el historial académico de mi hermano, la ubicación de su facultad y muchas otras cosas, entre ellas estaba la foto del grupo de estudio de mi hermano, recordaba esa foto, muchos de sus compañeros iban a casa a estudiar o a hacer proyectos, todos eran buenas personas…. Y entonces me fije en la última persona, mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión recordando a esa misma persona en los videos que habíamos visto anteriormente…

-Jail Scaglietti- susurre, mientras una punzada invadía mi cabeza, lleve mi mano a la misma intentando suavizar el dolor del recuerdo, vi a Jail y a mi hermano discutir en la puerta de la casa, después Jail le golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo tambalearse, y le inyecto algo, en seguida me miro y sonrió, yo estaba al pie de las escaleras paralizada por el miedo, el siempre me daba miedo, pero me ignoro y se fue, después de eso recuerdo que la actitud de mi hermano cambió, se volvió más violento, poco a poco se fue alejando más, mis padres estaban preocupados, y entonces… la impresión de lo que acababa de recordar termino por quitarme el poco aliento que la punzada en la cabeza me había dejado, Hayate y Reinforce esperaban en silencio, cuando me recupere las mire con las interrogantes reflejándose en mi mirada, sin necesidad de palabras ellas pusieron un video, se mostraba a mi hermano… o lo que quedaba de él, en un tanque de estasis, lo rompía y salía del laboratorio no sin antes matar a todos los que se encontrara en el camino… sus compañeros de estudio…el video termino ahí, la hora y la fecha de ese video… las lagrimas que había contenido salieron de mis ojos, todo era demasiado abrumador como para poder estar tranquila, Reinforce y Hayate se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo que duro mi pequeño ataque, cuando me calme Reinforce me miro con pesar.

-Descubrimos que tu hermano y sus compañeros estaban elaborando un proyecto en el cual aceleraban las funciones celulares, este proyecto tenía el objetivo de salvar vidas, pero Jail lo utilizo como un catalizador para perfeccionar su propio proyecto, tu hermano… fue su primer Zombie lo suficientemente inteligente y su primer prototipo… solo que las cosas se le salieron de las manos, cómo pudiste apreciar, al final el experimento termino desastrosamente mal y Jail escapo dejando su obra suelta, lo que le paso a tu familia… no fue culpa de un Lycan, ni de tu hermano, el era inocente…-Explico Reinforce con voz suave y confortadora, yo por mi parte simplemente me había inclinado hacia el frente de forma en que no pudieran ver mi rostro, los espasmos provocados por mi llanto silencioso eran suficientes para saber lo que me pasaba, en ese instante todo se desmorono, la verdad estaba frente a mí, una verdad más dolorosa de lo que podía asimilar, mi hermano, mi héroe, el había asesinado a mis padres, todo lo que me hacia feliz lo había perdido en las manos de mi hermano, pero no fue su culpa, solo fue un títere, una marioneta de un loco desquiciado que se aprovecho de él, apreté mis puños con la fuerza suficiente como para herir mis palmas y provocar que de estas saliera sangre, la ira me cegó, no podía dejar que eso quedara impune...

_-"Tea te encuentras bien?"-_ la voz de Subaru fue lo que me salvo de hacer una locura en ese instante… Subaru…ella…ella también había sufrido por lo que paso, aun así siempre decía que podía sentir lo que me pasaba… ahora entendía a que se refería…

_-"estoy bien, no te preocupes"-_ fue lo que respondí, mire a Reinforce y Hayate quienes estaban sorprendidas y confundidas pues pase de la tristeza a la ira y por último a la tranquilidad en cuestión de segundos_-"te veré después"-_ fue mi despedida para Subaru, posteriormente mire a Reinforce y a Hayate alternativa y respectivamente.

-No dudo de tus palabras, esto explica muchas cosas pero hay algo que me intriga, porque me lo has dicho?-cuestione fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía del todo, la incertidumbre aun me atenazaba el corazón, sin embargo mantuve mi mirada fija en ambas, Reinforce apago las pantallas y después se levanto para abrir las cortinas dejando pasar nuevamente los rayos del Sol.

-Te lo conté porque necesito que me platiques lo que recuerdas, la investigación de tu hermano es algo crucial si queremos descubrir cómo impedir que Jail se aproveche de nuestra ignorancia, puesto que sus zombies no solo son descomunalmente fuertes, también si llegan a matar a alguien, este se les une y se volverá en contra de sus compañeros-respondió Reinforce sin mirarme, yo me quede en silencio puesto que me estaba pidiendo recordar algo que había intentado olvidar desde ese fatídico día, Hayate se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y le dio una significativa mirada a Reinforce, por toda respuesta Reinforce alcanzo a Hayate y ambas cruzaron la puerta dejándome sola con mis pensamientos…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dejo de sostener el haz de luz para posar mi brazo en mi frente, obstruyendo de esa forma unos rayos de luz que me molestaban, habían pasado ya 2 meses desde ese día, dos meses de investigación y recopilación de información, dos meses de recuerdos, aunque fue en mi infancia y hace mucho tiempo, mi mente vampírica me permitía apreciar esos recuerdos nítidamente, como si se tratase de una película, ahí me di cuenta que había conocido a Jail mucho tiempo antes de lo ocurrido, no solo iba a mi casa, sino que también yo iba al laboratorio de mi hermano donde sus amigos y compañeros solían jugar conmigo mientras los demás estaban ocupados con el proyecto… recordé muchas cosas que me permitieron estar en paz conmigo misma, recuerdos agradables sobre mi hermano y mis padres… y con Subaru, poco después de saber la verdad me había disculpado con ella, la disculpa no fue la gran cosa ni di muchas explicaciones, simplemente la abrace y le dije…

-lo siento-murmure, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi rostro, en ese instante volvió a elevarse la brisa…

* * *

-refrescante no es cierto?-enuncio una voz a mis espaldas, al volverme vi a una mujer alta, cabellos que como brasas ardientes cubrían su espalda, ojos negros bordeados por un anillo azul grisáceo, su rostro era como el de una escultura romana y sus ropas al igual que las mías eran pieles de animales.

-En verdad lo es, no dejo de maravillarme por la pureza del aire y lo refrescante que son las brisas en este lugar, siempre ha sido así Boadicea?- cuestiono mientras vuelvo la mirada al frente contemplando una vez más un mágico atardecer en el bosque, las hojas bañadas en colores dorados y naranjas, ver el rio y el prado envuelto en un aire místico, mágico y majestuoso, ver a Nanoha y a Vivio juguetear con otras madres y niños me causa una extraña dicha y paz en mi interior, mi pecho se inflama de orgullo y cariño hacia las dos mujeres que se han vuelto mis más grandes tesoros en este corto tiempo que llevamos juntas, Boadicea llega a mi altura contemplando al igual que yo un atardecer más, su mirada se vuelve cariñosa al contemplar a su esposo y a su hijo jugando con los demás pequeños, algunos en su forma de cachorros, intentando tirar al gran lobo líder de la manada, con una pequeña negación Boadicea vuelve a la realidad y me mira.

-Lo mejor será ir preparando las cosas, pronto será el momento de la ceremonia, no te retrases Fate-Dijo para seguidamente regresar a la aldea, contemple el paisaje una vez más antes de volverme y seguir los pasos de Boadicea pronto me puse a la par de su andar, tranquilamente llegamos a la aldea que se encuentra en las faldas de una colina, unas escaleras conducen a esta y a un altar que ya se encuentra alumbrado por algunas velas y cirios, frutas y comida adornan los alrededores del altar mientras el Sol sigue su camino para, pronto, dar paso a la noche, Boadicea y yo nos encaminamos a la escaleras y al altar, al llegar a la cima nos volvemos para contemplar a los demás habitantes de la Aldea y a quienes se encontraban en el prado, algunas mujeres nos esperan arriba con velas y telas, Boadicea y yo encaminamos nuestro andar al centro del altar lejos de los ojos de los demás y mientras las demás mujeres hacían una danza agradeciendo a la naturaleza por los alimentos, la salud, la vida y la paz en sus tierras, Boadicea y yo nos cambiamos nuestras ropas por unos vestidos de seda semitransparentes, recuerdo con cierta pena y diversión la primera vez que hice eso 2 meses atrás, la vergüenza me consumía al mostrar mi desnudes ante Boadicea y dos chicas que nos ayudaban a cambiarnos, recordé con una sonrisa las palabras que Boadicea me dijo aquella vez:"No puedes ser así de pudorosa. Tu cuerpo, y el de los demás, es algo maravilloso, es el instrumento mediante el cual puedes entrar en contacto con la naturaleza y todos los seres que habitan en ella. Debes cuidarlo y perfeccionarlo, ya que es en parte gracias a él que te mantienes con vida. No lo mires como algo lascivo que debes ocultar a los otros ni observes con morbo el de los demás, porque es tan sagrado como el tuyo." Boadicea noto mi distracción y con una mirada interrogante me devolvió a la realidad, yo simplemente le indique con una mirada que le diría después, puesto que pronto nos tocaría a nosotras iniciar con nuestra parte correspondiente del ritual, una vez vestidas, ella con un vestido blanco y yo con un vestido negro nos acercamos a las doncellas que tenían preparados unos collares de oro blanco con detalles de rubís y zafiros, una vez que tuvimos los collares colgados al cuello procedimos a tomar unas dagas envueltas en seda roja, en cuanto termino la danza de las demás dio inicio nuestro baile, un baile que Nanoha describió como sensual y letal, las dagas estaban envueltas en fundas transparentes que impedían que estas penetraran la piel, simplemente se usaban como un elemento para representar la fuerza de la batalla, se finalizaba con un movimiento en el cual ambas dagas se entre cruzaban y después el esposo de Boadicea, quien era el macho alfa de la manda, tomaba nuestro lugar, para ese momento ya toda la aldea debía estar alrededor del altar, exceptuando a los más ancianos y pequeños de la aldea que se encontraban al pie de las escaleras pero igualmente escuchando la voz de su líder…

-Hoy como hijos de la luna y de la naturaleza nos hemos reunido para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos hermanos, nuevos lobos y nuevos compañeros-incitaba el líder en perfecta sincronía con el Sol pues el discurso terminaba cuando el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la primera cacería de los más jóvenes de la manda-_Trapa´megi ek Meg-Vhestaz ean frudu abo ean arouar mopel donnön ann quet teondik'siihi ek medig fiom, eo´h dodiñ´siji ean dungik nereit ann dungid ek suo famoilh, ean hüpeizel ann adexiñ´señ-megi duo sërviak ekha eto faper' señ mëriden abo cofan'señ uman ean lauri_ **(*)**- termino el líder de la manda en idioma "vestal" o el idioma de los lobos, algunos que ya estaban en su forma lobuna aullaron, entre ellos Nanoha, muchos la veían maravillados porque el famoso Demonio Blanco estuviera con ellos esa noche, me tomo tiempo pero convencí a Nanoha de participar en esa cacería, pues al ver su cara de tristeza por haberse pedido la cacería anterior solo por quedarse con Vivio y conmigo, que por razones obvias no podíamos participar, no pude evitar sentirme culpable y después de consultarlo con Vivio ambas decidimos insistir hasta que aceptara ir.

La cacería dio inicio, algunos adultos hacían gala de sus habilidades de transformación pues se transformaban en pleno salto, pronto los alrededores del altar estaba desierto pues los lobos se habían perdido en la colina rastreando y persiguiendo a sus presas, exceptuando a tres, Boadicea, Nanoha y Rómulo, Nanoha se acerco a mí yo simplemente me incline y le di un gran abrazo para en seguida darle un beso en su peluda frente

-Apresúrate o te perderás de la diversión- Pronuncie dejándola libre y viéndola desaparecer entre los árboles en compañía de los alfas, me volví para ayudar a algunas mujeres y hombres a bajar las cestas de comida, ya bendecidas, para que los que nos quedábamos pudiéramos alimentarnos con ellas, pronto se hizo una gran hoguera en el centro de la aldea donde algunas mujeres y niños se encontraban bailando algunos más estaban sentados simplemente disfrutando de la función, otros estaban en pequeños grupos alrededor de los ancianos escuchando las historias más antiguas de la manada, en uno de esos grupos se encontraba Vivio rodeada de pequeños cachorros inquietos por estar en sus brazos y moviendo las colas en sincronía a la historia del anciano, algunas ocasiones se podía apreciar sus caritas llenos de asombro por el relato.

Yo me encontraba algo apartada de los demás, ya vestida con pieles de color negro, me encantaba ver a Vivio tan feliz, una vez más sonreía satisfecha de haber tomado la decisión de visitar la aldea de la manada, pues Nanoha había recibido muchas invitaciones departe de los Alfas, Vivio y yo nos mostrábamos renuentes puesto que no éramos Lycans pero los Alfas insistieron tanto que al final terminamos por acceder, cual fuera nuestra sorpresa cuando toda la aldea nos recibió de forma cálida y amable incluso algunos hombres, mujeres y cachorros se acercaron con curiosidad, poco después conocimos a los Alfa en persona, Boadicea y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro anterior en el campo de batalla, lo que explicaba su gran insistencia de vernos después de todo una cosa de la que se enorgullecen todos los lobos es su habilidad para reconocer a las personas a grandes distancias guiados solamente por su olor, en esa ocasión yo le salve la vida a Boadicea al ordenar a mis hombres que les dejaran en paz a ella y sus hombres quienes estaban mal heridos por una batalla anterior, estaban en la misma zona que nosotros por mera casualidad, en esa misión solo íbamos con un objetivo de búsqueda y rescate por lo que quería evitar batallas y sangre innecesarias, los ayudamos en lo que pudimos puesto que la sangre de ellos ponía algo frenéticos a mis hombres, cuando partieron nosotros seguimos con nuestro trabajo… ella fue la primera en invitarme a formar parte del ritual de la primera cacería y poco después lo hizo su esposo, accedí cuando me explicaron lo que tendría que hacer, exceptuando el detalle del cambio de vestuario, todo lo demás me pareció relativamente fácil…

-De modo que tú eres Fate-enuncio una voz a mi lado, me sobresalte un poco pues no había escuchado a nadie aproximarse a mí, sin embargo la sorpresa le dio paso a la curiosidad al ver a un hombre que no había visto antes a pesar de haber convivido con casi todos los miembros de la manada, era alto, ni muy fornido ni muy delgado, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos estaban bordeados por un anillo plateado, sus ropas eran pieles del mismo color que las mías, a pesar de verse joven en sus ojos podía verse una gran sabiduría, se sentó en silencio y ambos contemplamos al resto de la manada, en algunas ocasiones volteaba a verle, se me hacia extraño que él estuviera aquí, pues a juzgar por su apariencia se diría que era un buen cazador y que por tanto debería estar en la primera cacería junto a los demás lobos jóvenes de la manada, pasados unos minutos más decidí dirigir mi atención exclusivamente a la hoguera _**(N.A:aquí les recomiendo escuchar .com/watch?v=11KEgvtCEJY)**_puesto que se había formado un gran círculo en torno a ella y todos los bailarines estaban tomados de los hombros listos para iniciar, algunos jóvenes con instrumentos como la guitarra, la flauta, el violín, batería y otras cosas empezaron a tocar una melodía y en perfecta sincronía los bailarines ejecutaban una danza que consistía en saltar y dar vueltas, a veces aceleraban el paso y otras lo hacían lento, era fascinante, siempre me quedaba pasmada por la relativa tranquilidad y alegría de todos los miembros de la manada, el baile continuaba y la alegría se desbordaba, incluso los ancianos que momentos antes se encontraban sumidos en su historia, habían hecho una pausa para comenzar a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, los más pequeños empezaron a realizar los mismos pasos, imitando a los más grandes, algunos se tropezaban y hacían caer a sus compañeros, pero no dispuestos a rendirse comenzaban una nueva ronda, el baile se desarrollo con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, yo al igual que mi acompañante nos encontramos sumidos en la muestra tan entusiasta de diversión y alegría, pronto ambos estábamos aplaudiendo al igual que los demás, yo reía mientras contemplaba a Vivio bailar junto a sus compañeros de juegos, a veces los veía caer y en esos momentos mi mirada la buscaba con cierta preocupación, ella me devolvía la mirada indicándome que se encontraba bien y de nueva cuenta iniciaba una nueva ronda de baile.

-Se nota bastante que le quieres mucho, más bien que les quieres mucho-susurro el hombre a mi lado, lo mire con sorpresa y él me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios, parecía una sonrisa cordial, se puso en pie y me ofreció ayuda para hacer lo mismo, con ese gesto también me ofreció una silenciosa invitación para acompañarle, sin dudarlo mucho tome su mano y me puse en pie, al tiempo escuche varios pasos venir en nuestra dirección, Vivio y sus demás compañeros se acercaban a nosotros, los pequeños corrieron entusiasmados en dirección a mi compañero, él se agacho y hablo un poco con ellos, yo por mi parte mire a Vivio quien extendió sus brazos hacia mí, con diversión la tome y la eleve en un abrazo, ella se aferro a mi cuello y escondió el rostro entre este y mi hombro, después se separo de mi, en ese momento la baje y mire interrogante.

-Me dijeron que iras a dar un paseo, diviértete mucho, te esperare en casa de Sif, te prometo que me portare bien-fue la explicación que Vivio me dio, me sorprendí por sus palabras y mire interrogante a aquel hombre quien solo sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, mire a Vivio y a los demás niños quienes comenzaron a empujarme para que fuera con aquel lobo, sin decir nada me encamine en dirección a la linde del bosque, solo una vez me volví para apreciar a Vivio en brazos de Sif quienes me despedían cerca de la hoguera.

-Toda esta gente te aprecia, en especial los alfas y los betas-dijo el hombre quien también tenía su vista fija en Vivio y Sif, a ellas se unió Max, el esposo de Sif, ellos eran los lobos beta o segundos al mando, se decía que pronto tomarían el lugar de Boadicea y Rómulo, hice una seña con la mano al igual que mi acompañante para despedirnos y nos volvimos en dirección al bosque, comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente, aunque era de noche ambos podíamos apreciar perfectamente los arboles, ríos y los deslaves que había en el suelo, las criaturas permanecían silenciosas a nuestro paso, me preguntaba si este hecho no le molestaría a mi compañero, puesto que como lobo el convivía mucho con la naturaleza y el que esta se encontrara tan silenciosa debía de serle algo incómodo, aunque no podía hacer mucho con respecto a eso, después de todo no podía evitar que los demás animales se sintieran incómodos ante mi presencia.

Permanecimos en silencio lo que me parecieron minutos hasta que de pronto la quietud fue interrumpida por varios aullidos lejanos, sonreí inconscientemente pues mi corazón salto de emoción al reconocer entre esas exclamaciones de gozo el aullido de Nanoha.

-Al parecer han capturado su primera presa-susurro muy quedamente mi compañero con la misma felicidad en su semblante

-Si-fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, después de unos segundos más donde esperamos a que el silencio reinara nuevamente emprendimos nuestro camino, no sé a dónde íbamos pero cada vez nos internábamos más en el bosque, caminamos durante mucho tiempo sin llegar en ningún momento a estar incómodos, pronto llegamos a un claro tapizado de flores de varios colores, blancas, moradas, azules, rosas, rojas, era un paisaje precioso, en el centro del prado se encontraba un árbol, cerca de este pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, la luna llena en todo su esplendor dibujaba nítidamente las siluetas de las flores, algunas luciérnagas estaban volando llenando el paisaje de un ambiente mágico, maravillada avance algunos pasos internándome en aquel prado, llegando al árbol y posando una mano en su tronco, resultaba que el prado estaba disparejo, no todo era plano y al llegar al árbol se podía apreciar que el campo de flores era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en un principio, era tan hermoso, me volví para agradecerle a mi compañero, pero en su lugar me encontré a un gran lobo de pelaje plateado que brillaba gracias a la luna, me quede estática en mi lugar, el lobo era el más grande que había conocido hasta entonces, se acerco a pasos lentos para que no me exaltara ante su tamaño, estaba algo intimidada para ser sincera, pero no sentía temor, era más bien por el descomunal tamaño del animal

_-"Fate Testarossa"-_pronuncio mi nombre con una voz amable y conecto sus ojos con los míos, sentí que me temblaban las piernas así que me senté al pie del árbol, el gran lobo se acerco y se recostó a mi lado_-"sabes…, cuando Rómulo y Boadicea me dijeron que el gran Demonio Blanco estaba enamorada de un vampiro, me negué a aceptar algo así"-_ voltee a ver al lobo, la sonrisa y la amabilidad desaparecidas por completo de mis facciones, solo se encontraba una de las tantas mascaras imperturbables que tanto solía usar, el lobo me devolvió la mirada y cerró los ojos_-"me negué aceptar algo así porque para un lobo el elegir a su compañero va más allá de tu comprensión, sin embargo después de observarlas a las tres en este tiempo me di cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia Nanoha Takamachi son puros, lo mismo sucede con la pequeña Vivio"-_explico sin alterarse ante mi cambio de actitud, permanecí impasible pues no sabía a qué punto quería llegar, además me extrañaba mucho que hablara de Nanoha como si fuera su padre.

_-"Me explicare mejor, nuestro origen se remonta mucho más allá de lo que imaginas, nacimos porque la naturaleza nos creo, el primero de nosotros se dio cuenta de los cambios cuando era muy joven, fue el primero en transformarse pero no el primero en la tierra, digamos que varios de nosotros nacimos al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares del planeta, y cada uno formo su propia manada…"-_

"_Cuando los hombres se dieron cuenta de nuestra existencia empezaron a cazarnos, murieron muchos de los nuestros, los pocos que había se refugiaron en Francia entre ellos el lobo que casi todos conocen Lainus quien fue el líder, el protegía a humanos y lobos por igual, poco después cuando los lobos simplemente fueron un cuento de terror todo cambio y los lobos se separaron algunos deseosos por regresar a su lugar de origen, otros como Lainus decidieron alejarse de las manadas y criar a su hijos junto a su compañera, sin la intervención de nadie más"_

"_Un lobo solo tendrá un compañero durante toda su vida, este compañero estará ligado no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma y corazón"-_explico el lobo, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y levantándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos, se aproximo hacia mi muy lentamente, no sabía que había retrocedido hasta que el tronco del árbol me impidió moverme más.

_-"Para Takamachi Nanoha más que para ninguna otra persona el tener un compañero significa mucho, ella es descendiente directa de Lainus, y Lainus es descendiente directo de aquel quien se transformo en lobo antes que nadie, su linaje es el más puro que existe, ellos jamás han formado manada, solo sus cachorros y su compañera han sido su única compañía"_-termino el lobo con evidente preocupación en sus ojos_-"mi niña, tu y Nanoha aun no han tenido una comunión de espíritu y corazón tan fuerte como para que Nanoha no sucumba ante el dolor"_-enuncio el lobo con tristeza mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, alarmada ante lo que había dicho muchas preguntas se acumularon en mi cabeza, incapaz de saber por cual iniciar…

_-"Veras para Takamachi Nanoha tu significas más que cualquier otra cosa pero tiene miedo de perderte, el dolor de perder a tu compañero es inmenso, pocos han sobrevivido a tal agonía, pero Nanoha está consciente de que ustedes no han llegado a una comunión, sin ese lazo ella puede morir lentamente, el tener un compañero no es cuestión de juego para un lobo, un lobo entrega todo y por tanto espera recibir lo mismo, si solo uno de los dos es el único que da, sin recibir, poco a poco su corazón se irá debilitando, con ello su fuerza, su cuerpo y su alma, después de eso el lobo pierde la cordura y se convierte en una máquina de matar sin poder discernir entre aquellos a quienes ama y quiere de un enemigo "-_termino el lobo, comprendí entonces que Nanoha podía sufrir mucho por el amor y cariño que sentía hacia mí, pero al no ser yo un lobo no podía entender lo importante que es tener un compañero, ni todo lo que eso conlleva, mire de nuevo al lobo quien pudo ver la comprensión en mi mirada.

_-"No me malinterpretes no te estoy diciendo que debes alejarte de Nanoha, lo que te he explicado es porque considero que no hay mejor persona que tu para esa chica, mi niña, si te lo he dicho es para que comprendas que tardaras un poco más, pero no debes desesperar, ahora que lo sabes puedes salvarte a ti y a Nanoha, ambas pueden ser felices…"_-la voz del lobo descendió poco a poco al ver que cada una de sus palabras me hacía daño, el conocimiento del peso que cargaba en mis hombros me recordaba que pronto iniciaría una batalla de la cual tal vez no volvería y si lo hacía no sabría si seguiría siendo la misma o si yo y Nanoha podríamos estar juntas, era algo que desconocía…las lagrimas caían una tras otra de mis ojos, pronto estalle en un llanto desgarrador porque ahora sabía que Nanoha sufriría si algo me ocurría y viceversa, nuestro lazo se había vuelto muy profundo, pero al mismo tiempo el sufrimiento y el dolor por la pérdida también serían agonizantes y desgarradores, no sabía qué hacer y la frustración y el miedo por lo que podría ocurrir se manifestó en mis lagrimas, sentí más que vi al lobo intentar confortarme acercándose a mí y abrazándome, me aferre a él y deje que las lagrimas corrieran, pasados unos minutos pude recuperar la compostura, y le platique a el lobo mi historia, a ratos paraba para poder tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no sabía porque pero confiaba en aquel desconocido, pasaron más horas y el amanecer nos sorprendió aun en el prado, el silencio reino entre los dos sin saber que más decir o hacer, el lobo se separo de mi, pues hasta ese momento habíamos estado abrazados

_-"mi niña, no debes temer por el futuro, estoy seguro de que ambas lograran sobreponerse a todo"-_dijo el lobo mientras sonreía, yo también sonreí aunque con todo fue una sonrisa diminuta, me puse en pie para regresar a la aldea, sabía que Nanoha y los demás tardarían en regresar, normalmente se llevaban 2 semanas para llevar acabó la primera cacería, al llegar al final del prado me percate que mi acompañante no venia tras de mí, me volví para buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontré a los pies del árbol, sin embargo parecía algo diferente… me acerque a él nuevamente y lo que encontré fue un lobo hecho de mármol, estaba sobre lo que parecía una lapida donde se podía leer _en memoria de Lainus, gran amigo, compañero y padre, quien nos condujo a RexaGenas_ me quede petrificada en mi lugar sin llega a creer lo que estaba ante mí y como si se tratase de un sueño un gran viento empezó a soplar arrancando los pétalos de las flores y envolviéndonos a mí y a la estatua.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, me encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que no había estatua y estaba atardeciendo, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, me levante pues una vez más me encontraba recostada a los pies del árbol, investigue los alrededores para saber si esto era real o volvía a ser una mala jugada de mi mente, sin embargo me tope con unos ojos azules que me observaban desde la linde del bosque, a pasos lentos Nanoha salió de entre las sombras y me observo de una forma que no pude descifrar, sin esperarlo hecho a correr en mi dirección y cuando estaba cerca de mi dio un salto en el cual se transformo de forma que cuando cayó sobre mí la tome entre mis brazos estrechándola fuertemente, escuche y sentí los espasmos provocados por su llanto, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero no me gustaba verla llorar por lo que comencé a acariciar sus cabellos, que tenia libre debido a que no llevaba su acostumbrada coleta, intentando confortarla de esa forma, cuando se calmo se separo de mi lo suficiente para buscar mis labios y sellarlos con los suyos, el beso fue demandante, lleno de pasión y ternura, correspondí de buena gana la muestra de afecto, nos separábamos solo para recobrar el aliento pero inmediatamente volvíamos a perdernos en otra batalla de besos, pasamos así lo que me parecieron horas aunque no sabría decir con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado, la noche ya parecía entrada y nosotras aun seguíamos recostadas en la alfombra de flores y a la sombra del árbol, Nanoha descansaba en mi pecho mientras una de sus manos trazaba formas irregulares en mi vientre, yo por mi parte me encontraba acariciando su cabello, enredando mis dedos en él y de vez en vez besaba su frente.

-Fate…-susurro Nanoha mientras buscaba mis ojos, le devolví la mirada interrogante-te amo-pronuncio como si estuviera confesando el mayor secreto del mundo, me sonroje pues no me esperaba esas palabras, sin pensarlo mucho la atraje más hacia mí y le di un beso, me encargue de profundizarlo y dejar que nuestras lenguas jugaran batallando para dominar a la otra, cuando por fin nos separamos, tome su rostro entre mis manos, bese su nariz y su frente para terminar viendo sus ojos, esos ojos que amaba tanto, busque una de sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos y sin perder el contacto visual le jure amor eterno, ahí en ese mágico lugar, cobijadas por el manto de la luna, bajo las estrellas, con las flores y las luciérnagas como únicos testigos le demostré con mi cuerpo, mis labios y con mis caricias cuanto la amaba…

* * *

El amanecer nos sorprendió en mar abierto, volvimos la mirada para contemplar a Mid-Childa por última vez…

-Kyoya!-grito mi padre, me volví para contemplarlos a él, a mi madre y a mi hermana esperando por mí para entrar a los camarotes pues nubes oscuras se acercaban prometiendo descargar una furia descomunal, con tranquilidad me separe del barandal desde el cual contemplaba la isla y me dirigí a paso lento a donde se encontraban, antes de llegar con ellos escuchamos más que vimos el sonido de un avión, aun estaba lejos, por lo que tardo unos cuantos minutos en aparecer en nuestro campo de visión, era un avión majestuoso… perteneciente al Vaticano, corrí retrocediendo sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a topar con el barandal, a pesar de ya no ver la isla era obvio que ese avión se dirigía hacia ella, apreté mis puños deformando el barandal que se encontraba entre estos, de pronto sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, lo mire de reojo y el simplemente negó con un ademan, sabíamos que no podíamos volver ya estábamos en nuestro limite de resistencia, teníamos que volver a América o de lo contrario moriríamos…

Volví la mirada hacia el mar pensando en los demás hermanos que se habían quedado en ese lugar, rogando en silencio porque el Vaticano no los obligara a sucumbir ante su autoridad, sabía que la llegada de ese avión solo traería problemas, cerré los ojos rememorando el símbolo que se encontraba en las alas del avión, la cruz de San Benito y _la Croce di Pietro_...

* * *

Caminábamos a paso lento por los pasillos de la mansión, a veces me detenía para contemplar alguna pintura o escultura, maravillada por los diseños y los sentimientos que los artistas plasmaban en ellas, Reinforce me esperaba siempre, dándome todo el tiempo que quisiera para contemplar las distintas obras que estaban recopiladas en los pasillos de la mansión que compartía con Signum, Teana y Arf, nos dirigíamos a su estudio privado a solicitud mía, pues tenía una pregunta rondándome en la cabeza y no podía estar tranquila hasta saber la respuesta, pensando en la razón por la cual me encontraba de visita emprendí el camino una vez más, tardamos un poco pero al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, Reinforce abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar, una vez adentro me senté en uno de los sillones ahí dispuestos, Reinforce fue a la barra y sirvió dos Whiskys, me ofreció uno sorbí un poco , nunca había sido buena con el alcohol y no quería perder la cordura y la consciencia tratándose de un tema, un tanto delicado….

-Reinforce, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace tiempo-comencé puesto que habían pasado algunos minutos sin que alguna de las dos se dignara a comenzar la conversación

-Que es lo que te preocupa Hayate?-cuestiono Reinforce con actitud resignada lo que me indicaba que estaba dispuesta a contestar mi pregunta, sopese por unos segundos la forma correcta para expresar la duda que me carcomía por dentro, al no encontrarla, suspire y finalmente conecte mi mirada con la de Reinforce

-Porque de todos los aprendices del consejo, porque precisamente a ti se te pidió investigar sobre el ritual "calling of the dead"? –al terminar mi pregunta el rostro de Reinforce se desfiguro por la sorpresa y la tristeza…

* * *

**Cerca de Roma **

-Esas MALDITAS PERRAS! Como se atreven!-gritaba Jail furioso rompiendo todo lo que tenía a la mano, sus creaciones VIII, IV, V, III y IX se encontraban a su alrededor, observando cómo su amo rompía todo lo que se encontraba a su mano

-Doctor, cálmese, aun podemos hacer las cosas sin ellas, además…- la osadía de V le costó caro pues el Doctor se volteo hacia ella y tomándola entre sus manos la boto hacia una pared, donde dejo un cráter, a pasos agigantados se acerco a ella y elevándola por el cuello, ahorcándola, se acerco a su rostro

-hacer las cosas sin ellas?.. ACASO ERES ESTUPIDA! ELLAS LO SON T-O-D-O, acaso crees que ustedes podrían compararse siquiera con ellas, no me hagas reír, ustedes no son más que BASURA!-gritaba una y otra vez separando y azotando a V contra la pared-Crees que son perfectas? Ustedes no son más que objetos con el único propósito de contener, si son destruidas puedo suplantarlas-susurro en forma desquiciada mientras que con su mano derecha atravesaba el ojo de V retorciendo la mano lastimando a la chica quien en un arranque de valentía, soportaba el dolor sin quejarse, cuando el doctor se canso de jugar con V la tiro hacia un lado

-IV inicia con el ritual, ellas estará obligadas a venir si no quieren que el mundo sea destruido…-termino el Doctor mientras salía de la habitación donde se hallaban las demás, IV salió detrás de él, seguida por III, VIII y IX fueron a auxiliar a V, y IX lanzo una mirada de odio y rencor en la misma dirección por donde momentos antes habían salido sus hermanas…

* * *

-…- No podía creer lo que Reinforce me acababa de decir, pero su semblante me decía que era verdad, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser que ella….

-Alerta de Seguridad, se ha activado el código 0, repito. Alerta de seguridad, se ha…-resonó por todos los rincones de la isla, la voz de una mujer, sin darme tiempo siquiera de asimilar lo que había platicado con Reinforce ambas nos pusimos en pie y corrimos en dirección a la salida, por el camino nos encontramos con Signum y Arf, quienes salían igual de apresuradas que nosotras, al salir de la mansión, pudimos percatarnos de una gran columna de humo que salía de la sección IV, alarmadas nos dirigimos saltando entre las casas hacia el origen del humo, Lycans y Nosferatus iban al mismo lugar, al llegar apreciamos a muchos guardias heridos y algunos más muertos, Nosferatus y Lycans por igual sostenían batallas contra algunos hombres del vaticano, todos ellos vestidos con sotanas negras y guantes blancos, peleaban con estadas grabadas con la cruz de san Benito, algunos de sus compañeros sometían a los Lycans y Nosferatus recitando escrituras de la biblia, otros más domaban la voluntad de alguno de los Lycans y los obligaban a atacar a sus compañeros

-Ya es suficiente!- enuncio una voz autoritaria, todos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía y nos encontramos a una mujer rubia, vestida con un habito negro gravado con una imagen de La Croce di Pietro, sostenía con su mano izquierda a Chrono quien se encontraba inconsciente y sangrando del rostro, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una cruz de plata gigantesca que se encontraba clavada en el suelo, el rostro de la hermana mostraba tristeza por toda la sangre que se encontraba derramada en el suelo en esos momentos, detrás de ellas se encontraban otras dos hermanas con sotanas blancas quienes sostenían dagas ensangrentadas en ambas manos

-Carim...-susurre, no sé si me escucho o simplemente fue casualidad pero en ese instante volvió su mirada hacia mí, con la misma le cuestione el porqué de sus acciones, ella solo atino a inclinar la cabeza… antes de que una luz nos cegara a todos dejándonos inconscientes….

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: WOW ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, bueno dejemos los pequeños detalles a un lado, primero que nada agradeceré a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y más aun a aquellos que han dejado un Review (en especial te agradezco a ti jAv12As me diste el empujoncito que me faltaba para ponerme a escribir) bueno espero que a todos les haya gustado el capitulo y que no les haya decepcionado, si fue así, lo lamento, ahora vamos a los elementos externos…**

**El texto marcado con (*) proviene de un libro, llamado REXAGENAS, es de un autor Mexicano (vengan esas palmas por favor) **

**Dos la canción que inserte es Fiesta Pagana de mago de oz, esa es la versión karaoke, si quieren escuchar la versión original les recomiendo que abran mucho su mente y que no la escuchen cerca de abuelitos o de sus padres…. Menos aun si son muy religiosos porque pegarían el grito en el cielo, o por lo menos se enojarían con ustedes… (qué conste que yo les estoy advirtiendo) **

**Bueno sin más yo me despido recuerden que se aceptan reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte, bombas nucleares, virus que convierten a las personas en zombies, Starlights Breaker, rosas, chocolates, lo que gusten es bienvenido, ah y disculpen los horrores ortográficos ^^u **

**MSLN ni los elementos usados me perteneces, solo los tomo prestados con fines de diversión.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Normalmente no pongo alguna nota o aclaración antes del capítulo, en esta ocasión es necesaria…**

**Contrario a lo que se esperaba este capítulo contiene algo de Lemon (para sorpresa de muchos y mía también, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, de modo que espero haya quedado decente) para aquellos a los que les incomode esta situación dejare una pequeña separación, en sí, el Lemon será un elemento importante en esta historia pero si lo saltan no afectara la comprensión de la misma puesto que aclarare esta situación más adelante (en el siguiente capítulo para ser exactos) una vez aclarado este punto vamos con la historia…**

**CAPITULO XXX**

Victoria… triunfo, grandeza, poder… palabras que glorifican a quienes las poseen y las obtienen, muchos de nosotros buscamos a lo largo de nuestra vida obtener la grandeza y glorificar nuestro nombre, otros quieren volverse inmortales, algunos más ya lo han logrado, la inmortalidad consiste en vivir para siempre, pero no de la forma en que muchos creen, si no en los recuerdos y en la historia del mundo, hay personas que por sus actuares han sido glorificados, otros por el contrario han sido maldecidos pero la gran mayoría son tomados como ejemplo como lo que debe y no debe hacerse… aun así ellos triunfaron… pero con ello también perdieron tantas cosas, familia, patria, hogar, el corazón y algunos más… la vida, por ello es obvio que para lograr nuestras metas y objetivos hay que sacrificar algo, pero ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a ofrecer por ganar? Y si ganas…. ¿realmente valdrá más de lo que sacrificaste? Otra buena pregunta seria ¿a cuántos has afectado por todo lo que has hecho para llegar a la cima? Una cosa es sacrificarte a ti mismo y otra muy diferente es sacrificar a personas que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con tus ambiciones y propósitos, aunque de hecho es posible ignorar la culpa, los lamentos y desgracias que has provocado a otros, es innegable que esas personas olviden, la humanidad recuerda el precio que pagaron por las victorias de algunos cuantos…

La humanidad recuerda, y no solo ellos, yo también recuerdo y aunque no soy un humano propiamente dicho, lo fui alguna vez solo que yo he vivido más tiempo que muchos otros, aun espero mi final pero no estoy dispuesto a ofrecer mi vida a aquellos que sentencian a otros por conveniencia , primero lograre mi objetivo, he pisoteado a muchos para llegar a él, incluso me he perdido a mi mismo en algún momento, pero ahora no me importa, ya nada importa, pronto moriré, por fin después de todo lo que he hecho, el mal regresa a mí, mis días, minutos y segundos están contados, ya no puedo esperar más… es necesario terminar con todo esto…

Termino de escribir en mi pequeño libro, sonrió pues la tristeza de saber que no escribiré el capítulo final es superada por la alegría de tener la certeza de que el final se acerca y con ello la esperanza y el reencuentro con mi pequeña… mi niña, cierro la tapa negra del libro, lo tomo con cuidado observándolo y llenándome de satisfacción con cada mirada, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que lleva a mi lado, donde ha compartido mis dudas y mis planes, no es demasiado grueso, es lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarlo cómodamente en un bolsillo, sonrió nuevamente antes de depositarlo en una pequeña mesa enfrente de un gran armario, me acerco al armario lo suficiente como para estirar mi brazo y colocar mi mano en la superficie de madera, acaricio los grabados que tienen las grandes puertas de cedro negro, al menos aquellos grabados que están a la vista pues una tela de color blanco cubre la mayor parte de la superficie de madera, con ciertas reservas tomo la tela entre mis dedos y con un solo movimiento dejo al descubierto la imagen tallada en la superficie… su retrato, el retrato tallado por el mismo, el retrato de aquel vampiro que sumió al mundo en una masacre, quemando y destruyendo pueblo tras pueblo, reino tras reino, disfrutando la función que ofrecían los cuerpos de sus enemigos al ser empalados vivos, mientras el cómodamente se sentaba en un sillón bebiendo una copa de vino… el retrato de aquel que fue sellado en la antigua era…junto a ella… el retrato de aquel a quien liberare…pose mis manos en la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro de nerviosismo y anticipación, al abrir el armario se revela ante mi aquel atuendo que había estado oculto durante siglos… no, durante milenios, aquel atuendo que distinguía a la guardia particular de aquel hombre, aquel que era especifico de su camarada más fiel… ese atuendo que había vestido hace tantas eras… deslizo uno de mis dedos por su superficie, para seguidamente tomar aquella armadura entre mis manos y comenzar a vestirla apropiadamente

Pasados algunos minutos vuelvo a tomar el pequeño libro y lo guardo en una bolsa de cuero para después atarla a mi brazo izquierdo, en ese momento escucho en familiar chirrido al abrirse la puerta que da acceso a la habitación…

-Los preparativos están listos, solo necesitamos de su presencia Doctor-enunció una voz a mis espaldas, tome el último elemento que me hace falta… mi espada, para después volverme hacia IV

-Es necesario comenzar con el acto final de la obra-susurro al pasar al lado de mi fiel vasallo….

* * *

Acaricie algunos mechones del cabello de Nanoha, admirando su suavidad, con sumo cuidado deslizo uno de mis dedos por su faz, delineando sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios admirando la paz que expresa, ella por su parte acaricia mi vientre con sus manos, ambas seguimos recostadas en aquel prado que ha sido testigo de nuestra pasión hasta hace unos momentos, recostadas sobre mi capa que nos mantiene abrigadas del frio suelo, Nanoha esta recargada en mi pecho y tiene su cabeza reposando entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, las suaves caricias que nos propiciamos la una a la otra tienen un efecto tranquilizador más que lujurioso.

-Sabes, me preocupé mucho cuando regrese a la aldea y no había rastro de ti-pronunció Nanoha en voz baja, detuvo sus caricias para entrelazar su mirada con la mía, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron percibí la preocupación que tenía por mí, por toda respuesta me incline y bese sus labios

-La verdad no sé qué decirte, un hombre se me acerco y me invito a dar un paseo, Sif y Max me dejaron ir indicándome que ellos cuidarían de Vivio, seguí a ese hombre hasta este lugar, pero yo sentí que solo pasaron horas desde que salimos de la aldea y después…después estabas aquí-respondí a una pregunta silenciosa, al analizar lo que había pasado, todas mis dudas surgieron nuevamente

-¿Nunca te dijo su nombre?-cuestiono Nanoha extrañada apartándose un poco de mi, un sonrojo involuntario se presento en mis mejillas al contemplar su desnudes bajo la luz de la luna, respire profundamente unos segundos para calmar los latidos de mi corazón enderezándome lo suficiente como para tomar la capa de Nanoha y cubrir la desnudes de ambas permitiendo un respiro a los deseos que surgieron nuevamente en mi al verla en todo su esplendor.

-No, nunca me dijo su nombre, hablamos de…. Muchas cosas pero cuando me volví para preguntarle su nombre y regresar a la aldea… ya no había nadie, solo una estatua…-termine rememorando lo que había pasado hace escasas horas…o tal vez días, al parecer el tiempo que yo pase con aquel lobo y el tiempo real corrían de diferente forma…

-Ese lobo era uno de mis antepasados… lo que viste y hablaste con él fue real pero por seguridad supongo que no te habrá dicho su nombre-explico Nanoha volviendo a la posición anterior besando mi pecho, por mi parte volví a enredar mis dedos entre su cabello sintiendo su suavidad, besando de vez en cuando cualquier parte de su rostro que quedara a mi alcance.

-ahora que lo pienso… al pie de la estatua estaba escrito… "_en memoria de Lainus, gran amigo, compañero y padre, quien nos condujo a RexaGenas"-_pronuncie quedamente provocando que las caricias de Nanoha pararan repentinamente, alarmada por haber dicho algo inapropiado la observe buscando alguna señal de rabia o ira, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue una sonrisa nerviosa presentándose en sus precioso rostro.

-Vaya eso quiere decir que te ganaste una parte de su corazón y que te ha aceptado-Susurro Nanoha mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi rostro para acariciar levemente mi mejilla derecha, me perdí rápidamente en su mirada en cuanto ella poso su ojos en los míos, recordé las palabras de Lainus sobre los lobos y me pregunte si había logrado tener una conexión tan profunda con Nanoha, no estaba muy segura de si lo había logrado o no, de lo que si estaba muy segura era del profundo amor que sentía por esa mujer.

-Aun si logre ganarme una parte de su corazón y que me aceptara, lo único que me importa es entregarte a ti el mío-susurre y después contemple y detalle su rostro, grabándolo profundamente en mi memoria mientras lo acunaba en mis manos, con mis pulgares propicie suaves caricias, tardándome más en aquellas cicatrices casi invisibles que seguramente había ganado en las tantas peleas que había tenido, con extrema lentitud atraje su rostro hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para propiciarle suaves besos, no sé cuantos fueron pero quise memorizar su rostro con mis labios aunque me reusé a rozar los suyos, ella simplemente se limito a disfrutar de las caricias, me separe lo suficiente para admirar su belleza, nunca me cansaría de contemplarla ni de la suavidad de su piel, sus labios, cada rincón de su cuerpo era tan hermoso…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX (N.A: lemon)  
**

El deseo me invadió al recordar las sensaciones que florecieron en mi al recorrerla, saborearla y estremecerla con mis caricias, verla y sentirla como nunca antes había sentido a alguien, Nanoha me contemplaba con el mismo deseo en sus ojos, cuando estos se encontraron fue como si prendieran fuego puro en todo el prado, no pude ni quise controlar la necesidad que me invadió como una onda explosiva que se instalo en mi pecho y en mi entrepierna que empezó a humedecerse.

Sin poder esperar más capture sus labios con los míos, sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerla mía, sentirla nuevamente y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, tanto como ella exploraría cada rincón del mío, la bese con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento pero aun así el beso no fue tan demandante ni apresurado, era lento pero representaba el deseo que ambas sentíamos por la otra, un gemido entrecortado logro escapar de sus labios cuando su lengua rozo mis colmillos, antes no la había mordido y no estaba segura de hacerlo, no sabía con certeza como reaccionaria pero… ¡Dios! como deseaba fusionarme con ella enteramente, probar su sangre y que ella hiciera lo mismo, detuvimos el beso y nos separamos lo suficiente para tomar bocanadas del aire que pedían tan desesperadamente nuestros pulmones, conectamos nuestras miradas nuevamente, el deseo se reflejaba en cada poro de nuestro cuerpo, admire y sonreí al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso que acababa de terminar, una nueva oleada de deseo me traspaso al verla morder su labio inferior y sin esperar más lo capture entre mis labios, lo succione y aunque quería morderlo la duda seguía en mi, ella percibió mi vacilación por lo que se aparto un poco buscando mis ojos con los propios, hallándolos y enunciando una pregunta silenciosa.

Suspirando y entrecerrando mis ojos delinee el contorno de su cuerpo con mis manos, todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance, ella lanzo un suave gemido al sentir el tacto, yo me tomaba mi tiempo, recorriéndola sin prisas, detuve mis manos al llegar a su cuello, y después volví a conectar nuestras miradas para finalmente, posar mi mano derecha en una de sus mejillas y acariciarla, mientras que con la otra mano repetía la acción.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero y te deseo-murmure enredando mis dedos en su cabello, ella cerró los ojos y sonrío

-Creo que me hago una idea-respondió permitiéndome ver nuevamente aquellos zafiros inundados de amor, sonreí y atrayéndola hacia mí la bese fervientemente tal y como mi corazón me lo pedía, ella correspondió de la misma forma, cuando volvió a acariciar mis colmillos recordé la desazón que seguía sintiendo, termine el beso de forma abrupta y deje que mis sentimientos de duda se percibieran sin ninguna mascara.

-Te deseo, te deseo y te amo tanto, tanto que mi naturaleza me ruega por sentirte enteramente, no solo en cuerpo y en alma, sino también en sangre-dije mientras acarició el labio que anteriormente ella había mordió y también su cuello…

-Entonces hazlo-respondió al tiempo que sonreía para después besarme con pasión, con furia, alcance a responder el beso antes de que ella lo interrumpiera de forma tan abrupta como lo inicio y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello, sin poder contenerlo un gemido de dolor y placer escapo de mis labios, la sentí esbozar una sonrisa contra mí cuello, en seguida la abrace atrayéndola hacia mí para sentir cada una las curvas de la otra, ambas soltamos un jadeo cuando nuestros sexos quedaron en contacto durante unos segundos, volví a besarla, capture su labio inferior entre mis dientes mordiendo y succionando sin llegar a herirla, aun no era el momento indicado, en un movimiento invertí las posiciones, jadeantes, ambas admiramos la desnudes de la otra, Nanoha recorrió con un dedo mi cuello pasando por mi clavícula deslizándose hacia abajo, me estremecí cuando paso por entre el valle de mi pecho y retuve un jadeo cuando lo sentí muy cerca de mi sexo, la deje recorrer mi cuerpo a su gusto, mientras yo gravaba en mi memoria la mirada inundada de lujuria que me brindaba, su cabello desordenado esparcido en el césped y las flores, la luz de la luna iluminando su faz, cuando volví a ser consciente de sus caricias sus manos estaban perdidas entre mi cabello que caía como una cortina cubriendo un poco la desnudes de ambas, no podía dejar de contemplarla con amor y deseo, su mirada correspondía en sentimientos a la mía, lentamente me deje caer sobre ella, rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello atrayéndome a sus labios en un beso demandante, sus manos inquietas recorrían mi espalda y después volvían a mi cabeza donde se detenían para perderse entre las hebras de mi cabello, por mi parte dejaba de besar sus labios para besar su cuello y mentón, pero ella siempre atraía mi rostro al suyo, gemí sin evitarlo cuando capturo mi labio superior entre sus dientes, después cambio su objetivo y capturo el labio inferior, sentí un pequeño pinchazo de dolor y después nuestras lenguas estaban enzarzadas en una batalla, en un beso ligeramente sangriento, detonando en mi el deseo de sangre de forma incontrolable.

Sin poder aplazarlo por más tiempo termine con el beso y en seguida deslice mi rostro en dirección al cuello de Nanoha y una de mis manos a su húmedo sexo, la escuche jadear y la sentí estremecer de anticipación a lo que venía…

Entonces la mordí y la penetre con tres dedos, todo al mismo tiempo, su gemido de dolor y placer solo aumento aun más si era posible, el deseo que me recorría, bebí su sangre sin detener mi labor en su entrepierna, ella simplemente jalaba un poco mi cabello y soltaba varios gemidos, bebí varios tragos de su deliciosa sangre, era tan exquisita, la mejor que había probado en toda mi vida, aunque no sabía que era más delicioso, si su esencia o su sangre.

Saque mis colmillos de su cuello al igual que mis dedos de su interior, limpie el pequeño rastro de sangre y sin perder más tiempo me deslice a su pecho donde capture su pezón izquierdo ya erecto entre mis labios, lamí, succione y mordí sin llegar a rasgar la piel, sus jadeos eran música celestial, me detuve solo para darle el mismo trato a su pezón derecho mientras que presionaba el izquierdo entre mis dedos, Nanoha llevo su mano derecha a su boca mordiéndola para evitar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios, me separe y tome su mano derecha con la mía, entrelace nuestros dedos y me apodere una vez más de sus labios, compartí con ella parte del sabor de su sangre, sentí su mano izquierda deslizándose en dirección a mi entrepierna y en un rápido movimiento la detuve y la sostuve sobre su cabeza.

-Aun no amor mío-susurre en su oído izquierdo, lleve su mano derecha a la altura de la izquierda provocando que su pecho se levantara, aun sosteniéndola de las manos volví a mi tarea y bese nuevamente sus pezones, cuando sus jadeos volvieron a llenar el prado, la solté y entonces enterré una vez más mis colmillos en la parte superior de su pecho derecho, ella rápidamente llevo sus manos a mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, tan fervientemente que parecía una oración.

Separe mis colmillos de su piel pues ya había bebido bastante sangre de ella, entrelace mi mirada con la suya y deje que mi mano derecha se deslizara a su entrepierna, comencé a jugar con su clítoris sintiendo la humedad de su sexo, sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros mientras contemplaba su rostro reflejar el placer que sentía, seguí jugando con su clítoris y después me aventure a ese lugar, aspire el aroma de su esencia y bebí de ella, por su parte Nanoha aprisiono mi cabeza con sus dos manos, masajeando mi cabello mientras pedía que no parara, deslice mi lengua en su interior, alternando suaves y rápidas caricias deslizándola dentro y fuera, no paso mucho tiempo para sentirla estremecer entre mis brazos y su sabor inundando mi boca, después de beber su esencia me dedique a limpiar todos los resquicios de esta, lo que provoco nuevos jadeos en Nanoha.

Una vez terminada mi labor deposite pequeños besos en la parte interior de sus muslos, y subí besando su vientre, el centro de su pecho, su clavícula y finalmente me apodere de sus labios, la bese lentamente en contraste con los besos apasionados que compartíamos hace poco, aun así probando ambas de su sabor, al separarnos un puente de saliva conectaba nuestros labios, ella me miraba con ese cielo tan profundo que tenia por ojos, sonrojada e intentando recuperar el aliento perdido, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome a ella para besar mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos para perderme en sus caricias, la sentí besar mi nariz y mis parpados.

-Te amo, te amo tanto-dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no permití que estas permanecieran mucho tiempo en su rostro ya que bebí sus lagrimas con mis labios, perseguí el rastro de aquellas que lograron escapar y después bese sus labios una y otra vez, para finalmente quedarme contemplando su rostro sonriente y su mirada llena de amor, llevo su mano izquierda a mi mejilla derecha y yo me acurruque en su mano cerrando en el proceso mis ojos, la sentí enderezarse obligando a modificar mi postura quedando sentada en sus piernas y después sin temerlo ni esperarlo la sentí abrazarme, presionando sus senos contra los míos, jadeamos al contacto… así como cuando sus caninos perforaron la piel de mi cuello, suspire abriendo desmesuradamente mis ojos, volví a jadear cuando la sentí abrir un poco la herida, en seguida percibí un pequeño mareo y debilidad, no me extraño, sabía que la saliva de un Lycan podía llegar a provocarme esas reacciones pero no pude ni quise evitar gemir cuando la sentí succionar y beber la sangre de la herida, no quería detenerla, la amaba y entregarme a ella en cuerpo, alma y sangre era lo único que me importaba en esos instantes, la abrace y enterré un poco mis uñas en su espalda , gemí en cada ocasión en la que la sentí succionar mi sangre, después su lengua limpio todo rastro de esta y enseguida sus labios reclamaron los míos, saborear mi sangre de su boca y de su lengua fue un afrodisiaco que me éxito al instante, ambas modificamos nuestra postura buscando el sexo húmedo de la otra y cuando por fin nos acoplamos soltamos un gemido en medio del beso, comenzamos un vaivén de caderas en perfecta sincronía, no por ello dejamos de reclamar los labios de la otra, la abrace por el cuello y me apreté más contra ella, sentía mi clítoris presionarse contra el suyo, los brazos de Nanoha pasaron por mi cintura buscando un mayor soporte, nuevamente sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda al no poder contener del todo los espasmos provocados por el placer.

Nanoha nos separo y pronto mi espalda se encontraba sobre el césped y las flores, tomo mi pierna izquierda pasándola por encima de su hombro derecho buscando un mayor contacto de nuestros sexos, nuevamente comenzó el vaivén de caderas y no tarde en acoplarme a su ritmo, las sensaciones experimentadas comenzaban a nublar mi razón y esta vez fui yo quien intento contener el sonido de los gemidos provocados por el placer, ella jadeaba y pronunciaba mi nombre, había entrecerrado los ojos cuando había sentido su sexo nuevamente y cuando los abrí quede hechizada por la imagen que veía, no pude contemplarla por mucho tiempo pues un maravilloso orgasmo nos recorrió a ambas, grite su nombre y ella grito el mío para después dejarse caer sobre mí, la abrace y le di las gracias al oído, ella solo rio un poco para después depositar un leve beso en mis labios.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX (N.A: Fin del Lemon)  
**

-Te amo- pronunciamos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos abrazadas un momento más, la noche había avanzado mucho y pronto amanecería, cuando recupere las suficientes energías para pararme y deje de sentir las piernas como gelatina, cargue a Nanoha, la lleve a un arrollo que estaba cerca, ambas nos metimos al agua, lave como pude su cabello y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, no hicimos el amor nuevamente creo que ambas queríamos regresar con Vivio, considero que ya habíamos pasado el tiempo suficiente alejadas de ella y a pesar de que fue extremadamente placentero algo me decía que debía regresar con mi niña…. Si mía y de Nanoha, por su parte Nanoha termino de lavar su cuerpo y salió del agua en dirección a nuestras ropas, ver su piel mojada a la luz de la luna fue tan hermoso, si fuera humana diría que había visto la figura de Afrodita cuando esta terminaba de asearse después de alguna de sus cacerías, tal y como decían los antiguos mitos griegos, me apresure y también Salí, Nanoha permanecía de espaldas a mí y casi había terminado de vestirse cuando la abrace pasando mis brazos por su cintura y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-Mi amor, eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera que no sé lo que hice para merecer que un ángel como tu este a mi lado-murmure, ella sonrió y volteo en medio del abrazo para besar mis labios, el beso fue corto pero no por ello menos bello.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo-respondió Nanoha mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y después depositaba un beso en mi frente-Anda vístete ya, Vivio debe estar esperándonos-comentó para hacerme volver a la realidad, no tarde mucho en realizar lo pedido y pronto ambas corríamos en dirección a la aldea, sorteando raíces de los árboles, cruzando arroyos y valles, recorrer esa distancia fue más complicado por el terreno y me di cuenta que yo en verdad estuve en un plano muy diferente al real, puesto que para llegar al claro donde me encontré con Nanoha, no habíamos hecho más que cruzar una planicie y habíamos sorteado unos cuantos arboles, llegamos poco después del amanecer, apreciando la apacible aldea y observando los tenues rayos de luz del sol y entonces… un rayo diferente de luz salió disparado al cielo, a pesar de la distancia pude percibirlo, como si hubiera estado detrás de la montaña más cercana y después de que este se desvaneció… sostuve el cuerpo de Nanoha antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo…

* * *

**Cerca de Rumania instantes antes de que amanezca **

Con todas mis hermanas reunidas y cada una en su posición contemplé aquel extraño símbolo que se extiende a nuestros pies, el doctor se encuentra serio y tranquilo, nunca lo había visto así, regularmente el siempre estaba saltando de un lado para otro hablando de una obra y de sus protagonistas, además siempre usaba una bata blanca sobre una camisa y su pantalón y hoy….

Hoy trae una armadura, igual a aquellas que he visto en los antiguos libros, copias de los que existían en la antigua era

-Esperamos sus instrucciones doctor- grito mi hermana…I… para que el doctor lograra escucharla pues él se encontraba a una distancia considerable de nosotras

-Esperemos un momento más, las estrellas deben estar en posición, además las llaves vendrán aquí directamente, no tendrán otra opción y los tiempos deben ser perfectos, III, VII y XII por favor salgan del circulo y aproxímense a mí, lo mismo va para IV y I-explico el doctor mirando unas piedras que se encontraban a su lado.

-Eso es un reloj de luna, y a su derecha está un reloj de sol, ambos son muy precisos-Me explico mi hermana XI con una sonrisa al ver que no apartaba la vista de aquellas piedras, en ese momento escuchamos el carraspeo del doctor señal de que ya todas debíamos estar preparadas, era muy importante lo que teníamos que hacer y la mínima distracción echaría todo a perder

-Ahora todas entierren sus espadas en el centro del círculo donde se encuentran, recuerden en perfecta sincronización… en 5…4- ordeno el doctor

3…2…1…

Al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía, tal y como el doctor lo había pedido, todas las que nos encontrábamos sobre el símbolo extraño tomamos nuestras espadas y las enterramos en las hendiduras correspondientes, coincidiendo el movimiento con el amanecer, las espadas en realidad las habíamos robado, eran muy antiguas pero su filo y empuñadura se veían tan nuevas, como si hubieran sido forjadas recientemente, en cuanto las colocamos, se abrieron unas pequeñas compuertas, dejando pasar agua de un riachuelo cercano, que inundo el símbolo, el color del agua fue cambiando de la transparencia natural a un color dorado, en cuanto termino de rellenarse un gran rayo de luz salió disparado al cielo… para en seguida cambiar el color del agua a uno rojo, un rojo muy parecido al de la sangre, cuando el símbolo se encontraba lleno casi hasta el tope, se abrieron canales que antes no existían, modificando la estructura original del extraño dibujo, provocando que el liquido comenzara a llenar estas nuevas modificaciones, el cielo termino de aclararse ocultando las ultimas estrellas que habían servido de guía y el símbolo terminaba de tomar su nueva forma, me sorprendió que la figura final fuera la misma que tenía el doctor grabada en la armadura y en la empuñadura de su espada, la única diferencia fue que en el centro del sello sobre el cual nos encontrábamos paradas figuraba una "V" y sobre esta una "D", la tierra alrededor de las ruinas donde nos encontrábamos comenzó a temblar y una especie de barrera rodeo la montaña donde nos encontrábamos, y otra barrera más pequeña rodeo el símbolo con mis hermanas y yo adentro.

-No toquen la barrera, permanezcan tranquilas, su tarea aun no termina, sin las llaves aquí es necesario que ustedes sostengan la puerta- pronuncio el doctor en tono tranquilizador, algunas de nosotras lo miramos desconcertadas, puesto que esa no era su actitud natural, el permanecía serio, un sonido proveniente del centro del sello capto nuestra atención, el agua se deslizaba lentamente por un sendero que no habíamos visto, rellenando poco a poco una especie de letras

-es idioma rumano, un idioma de la antigua era, permanezcan tranquilas, y no cambien la posición, recuerden que el éxito de esta misión depende de ustedes-susurro el doctor respondiendo a las silenciosas interrogantes de todas aquellas que nos quedamos dentro del circulo, después nos dio la espalda y se alejo en compañía de las hermanas I, III, IV, VII y XII, el resto nos encontrábamos sosteniendo la "llave" como solía llamar el doctor a los extraños gravados.

Notamos después de un tiempo que la primera en cambiar fue V, quien era la más próxima a las letras, el agua empezó a subir por las plantas de sus pies, se detuvo a la altura de sus rodillas como si de una fuente se tratara, mientras el tiempo avanzaba el agua se torno transparente en el lugar donde V se encontraba y poco a poco volvió a tornarse roja, mientras V recargo sus manos en la espada y su cuerpo comenzó a palidecer, tornándose de color cenizo, ella nos miraba sonriente, despidiéndose… no soporte más la visión y desvié la mirada al comprender la función de cada una y el futuro que nos esperaba…

* * *

-Doctor cree que "ellas" tendrán el tiempo necesario para llegar?- Cuestiono I mientas observaba a sus hermanas, quienes permanecían inmóviles tal y como se les había ordenado sobre aquel sello, el doctor y las demás habían seguido el sendero marcado por las letras, con cuidado de no pisar las runas, atravesando vegetación que pertenecía a la selva que los rodeaba, más adelante se encontraban otras ruinas, de lo que antes parecía haber sido un templo, lo único que queda en pie eran unas columnas y el marco de la entrada… el mármol brillaba bajo los tenues rayos del sol y era fácil apreciarlo a pesar de la distancia que había para llegar.

-No tengo duda mi querida I, ellas llegaran, esa luz las llamara, saben que he comenzado… al menos ella lo sabrá y también sabe lo que pasara si no vienen, I y IV ustedes controlan a los esclavos, ahora mismo y gracias al rayo de luz que se ha alzado hace unos momentos todos los seres que se opusieron a "SU" poder están dormidos, inconscientes mejor dicho, es hora de traer a aquellos que él aprecia, por favor envíen a los esclavos a Mid-Childa y traigan a la aprendiz del consejo… Reinforce y también a Hayate Yagami, estoy seguro de que él querrá conocerlas, si se apresuran no deberá haber ningún problema en traerlas, cuando lleguen avísenme, estaré frente a las puertas-Ordeno el doctor con una sonrisa, desconcertando por un momento a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, deteniendo todos su avance por unos instantes contemplando las montañas y la selva que se extendía en los valles que dejaban atrás, dejando ver que ellos se encontraban cerca de un acantilado, las ruinas que formaban parte del templo se dejaban entrever gracias al mármol, al menos aquel mármol que se encontraba expuesto pues la madre naturaleza comenzaba ya a reclamar el lugar como suyo.

- ¡Oh! y un detalle que se me pasaba- expreso Jail quien se encontraba aun por delante del resto de ellas junto a una pequeña planicie a la mitad del camino a las ruinas del templo donde también se encontraban algunos símbolos y hendiduras para dos espadas más -ustedes deben tomar sus posiciones en este lugar tienen exactamente 10 minutos antes del medio día para llegar aquí, no deben fallar pues necesito a las demás para otra tarea, las llaves llegaran pero será después de abrirse camino, por favor liberen a los esclavos por los alrededores, puesto que solo se podrá acceder a este lugar por la entrada principal, como el sello se ha roto nadie podrá acceder por la vegetación, deberán seguir el camino ya marcado, ahora vayan que ya tienen su encomienda-despidió el docto IV con un ademan de la mano, seguidamente prosiguió su camino, esta vez solo lo siguieron III, VII y XII pronto llegaron a el final del sendero, contemplaron las ruinas del templo con ojos inexpresivos, la maleza cubría casi en su totalidad las columnas y el marco de la entrada, detrás de estos se alzaba un muro cubierto de maleza

Jail avanzo y pronto se encontró colocando la palma con suavidad en el muro de tierra cubierto por la maleza del lugar, acariciando con cierta nostalgia la superficie, tras unos instantes se volvió en dirección al marco de mármol sacando en el trayecto un pequeño rubí de entre sus ropas, subiendo una pequeña escalinata que se encontraba a los pies de columnas cercanas inserto el rubí en una hendidura al centro de la parte superior del marco que formaba parte de la puerta, al contacto con la piedra, el rubí se incrusto profundamente en esta, como si su lugar natural fuera ese lugar.

Jail descendió las escaleras lentamente y volvió a dirigirse hacia la maleza que comenzó a desprenderse, con ambas manos Jail apartaba algunos trozos de roca y de hierbas abriéndose paso al interior, III, VII y XII se miraron entre si y posteriormente procedieron a alcanzar al doctor…

* * *

Después del pequeño desmayo de Nanoha me dirigí con ella en brazos hacia la pequeña choza que compartíamos, con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda… mis pensamientos eran confusos y llenos de preocupación, sabía que no era buena idea beber de su sangre, pues así como la saliva de un Lycan afectaba a un Nosferatu, también sucedía a la inversa, sin embargo al entrar en el pueblo me di cuenta que su desmayo no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con lo que había sucedido algunas horas antes, pues todos se encontraban desvanecidos, podía percibirse por el silencio anormal que rodeaba la aldea, incluso llegue a ver a unos pocos cuantos caídos cerca de sus hogares, negocios o simplemente en las calles, temí por la seguridad de Vivio y sin más, me traslade en dirección al que por poco pero maravilloso tiempo había sido nuestro hogar, una vez adentro procedí a subir las escaleras que conducían en dirección a las alcobas, posee con cuidado a Nanoha en su cama y al volverme para ir a buscar a Vivio la encontré observándonos con una semblante lleno de seriedad, el verla con un gesto tan adulto, un gesto que no se había presentado en su carita desde hacia tanto tiempo respondí una a una las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza, conecto sus ojos con los míos y sin decir más se acerco a mí, tomando una de mis manos me saco de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

En silencio nos desplazamos en dirección a la casa de Boadicea y Rómulo, al entrar contemple a ambos, parecían cansados pero estaban despiertos, sentados en un sofá contemplando en silencio el pueblo, Boadicea extendió su mano derecha en nuestra dirección y ambas no dudamos en tomarla

"_**Me alegro que estés bien Fate, al parecer Vivio y tu son las únicas a las que no ha afectado ese extraño rayo de luz"**_ pronuncio Boadicea lentamente el cansancio denotándose en su cuerpo y su mente, poco a poco y mientras el contacto con nuestras manos duraba más, parecía reponerse.

"_**Boadicea, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?"**_ cuestione pues sabía que la sabiduría de esta mujer era mucho más grande que la mía, incluso podía llegar a compararla con la sabiduría del gran consejo de ancianos.

"_**Para serte sincera no estoy muy segura pero a juzgar por el anormal silencio que reina, no solo en la aldea, si no también en las cercanías, los animales se han dormido… todos se han dormido…"**_ explico mientras con algo de dificultad se ponía en pie y caminaba aun tomando nuestras manos en dirección a la salida de su hogar, contemplamos en silencio la veracidad de las palabras de Boadicea, el canto de los pájaros, las cigarras y el movimiento usual de los pequeños animales que habitaban las inmediaciones de la aldea, era inexistente.

"_**Es tal y como en un eclipse"**_ susurró, contemplando los rayos del sol que se habían vuelto mucho más tenues en comparación a otros amaneceres, Vivio y yo la contemplamos con expresiones confusas, Boadicea no respondió, siguió caminando en dirección a las afueras de la aldea acompañada de nosotras, tardamos un poco en percatarnos que Rómulo nos seguía en silencio, lentamente, comenzando a fatigarse en demasía, Vivio fue quien extendió su mano en dirección a Rómulo pues Boadicea nos sostenía con ambas manos, de modo que no podía ayuda a su esposo, en cuanto Rómulo tomo la mano de Vivio pareció aligerarse un poco su carga invisible, proseguimos nuestra pequeña procesión en silencio, sabia a donde nos dirigíamos pero no conocía el lugar, Vivio y yo no habíamos querido perturbar el "santuario", lugar sagrado para los lobos, evitábamos acudir puesto que sabíamos no éramos… dignas de entrar, ni Boadicea ni Rómulo detuvieron su andar en ningún momento , poco a poco nos adentramos en una caverna, la luz iba disminuyendo conforme nosotros descendíamos, Boadicea me miro y con una indicación de cabeza me pidió tomara una de las antorchas que se encontraban en una mesa, con sumo cuidado tome una solamente y la encendí con la ayuda de un fuego que ardía no muy lejos un Lycan que también se hallaba dormido, proseguimos nuestro camino en silencio, esta vez yo iba a la cabeza iluminando el sendero a seguir, no estoy muy segura de cuanto bajamos pero al llegar a una superficie plana Boadicea dio un pequeño tirón en mi brazo, su mirada se desplazo a un punto en particular, varias antorchas se encontraban ahí, podía percibirse que en este lugar se apagaban, la mire dudosa puesto que al apagar la antorcha nos quedaríamos en penumbra, ella me sonrió inspirándome confianza, sabia por Nanoha que en el santuario estaba prohibido hablar, al menos hasta cierto punto, por lo que no me inquieto que Boadicea me diera las indicaciones en silencio, sin más obedecí, apagando la antorcha y después lanzándola a donde recordaba se encontraban las demás, estuvimos quietos unos instantes.

Momentos después el lugar se ilumino, muchos destellos azules llenaron la cueva, las paredes y el propio suelo parecían brillar, Vivio sonrió ante el espectáculo, yo estaba más que sorprendida, mire a Boadicea interrogante, ella simplemente volvió a sonreír y emprendió el camino nuevamente, esta vez el sendero era plano por lo que solo debíamos mantenernos en medio, puesto que había cristales y otras rocas que por el brillo alcanzábamos a percibir, sin embargo se veían bastante puntiagudos por lo que no queríamos acercarnos a ellos demasiado, en algunos punto las paredes se estrecharon obligándonos a pasar uno por uno, sin soltarnos de las manos, después de todo este tiempo comencé a comprender él porque seguíamos conectados, sentía el flujo de energía correr de Vivio y de mi hacia Boadicea y Rómulo, era un circulo continuo donde los cuatro nos dábamos energía mutuamente, lo que se externo cuando el cansancio de Boadicea y Rómulo se disipo por completo, no tuve tiempo de pensar más puesto que llegamos a una cámara natural donde el techo se encontraba muy por arriba logrando que la iluminación de este se asemejara bastante al cielo nocturno, me di cuenta entonces que los muros estaban gravados, varias figuras y letras del idioma "vestal" se encontraban adornándolos, brillaban de diferentes colores rojos y amarillos en su mayoría, incluso me percate del sonido del agua, parecía que una corriente se localizaba cerca de nosotros pero no pude asegurarme del lugar de origen del sonido, cerca de lo que supuse era el centro de la cámara descendía un rayo de luz, Rómulo fue quien se separo de nosotros y al instante pude sentir como la conexión descendía abruptamente, el tiempo que le tomo a Rómulo llegar a ese rayo de luz fue suficiente para percatarnos que nuevamente parecía agotado, con cuidado deslizo un cristal al rayo y entonces todo se ilumino gracias a otros cristales colocados estratégicamente, fue en ese momento que me percate, el sonido del agua que había escuchado antes en realidad eran pequeñas cascadas que salían de algunas grietas ubicadas en la cueva, la iluminación era suficiente como para apreciar que nos encontrábamos en una especie de plataforma, debajo de esta solo se percibía una oscuridad profunda, el agua descendía hacia esa oscuridad.

-sorprendente ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Rómulo en voz baja con un pequeño tono de diversión, no pude menos que asentir en respuesta a un asombrada por el espectáculo que se presentaba ante mí, Boadicea soltó nuestras manos y pronto nos encaminamos a donde se encontraba Rómulo quien parecía ya más repuesto, Boadicea se desplazo a uno de los bordes de la plataforma, cerca de los grabados

-El fenómeno que presenciamos se asemeja mucho a lo que ocurre en un eclipse de Sol, los animales cambian su conducta, algunos se vuelven a sumir en un sueño solo que esto… esto los "obligo"-susurro mientras se volvía a mirarnos, todo rastro de maravilla y diversión se borro de nuestros rostros ante sus palabras-solo que este fenómeno no fue natural, alguien lo creo, una vez… una vez mi abuelo me conto que algo parecido había ocurrido fue entonces cuando se creó este lugar, los grabados lo explican-enuncio Boadicea, extendiendo una mano para tocar los grabados que parecieron iluminarse aun más ante su toque…

-Hace mucho tiempo… en la antigua era existió un hombre, un hombre que se gano el nombre de monstruo mientras vivía y en su muerte se volvió un demonio… este hombre fue condenado por las atrocidades que cometió, sin embargo fue amado y venerado por quienes eran leales a él, su enemigos temblaban al oír su nombre y huían despavoridos al ver sus bosques… a este hombre se le conoció como Vlad Tepes- explicó Boadicea mientras nos miraba significativamente a Vivio y a mí -en la antigua era, cuando el consejo aun no existía, había pocos nobles entre los vampiros, algunos descendientes del mismo Vlad, otros nacidos de algunos vampiros que se dice poseían un poder medianamente igual al de el del temido Draculea, estos nobles le temían no solo por su poder sino también por su alianza con humanos y Lycans por igual, sus enemigos eran empalados, siendo fiel a la tradición que surgió en él desde su humanidad, creando bosques enteros formados por los cadáveres putrefactos de sus enemigos- Boadicea tomo aire desplazándose a otra cámara, a la cual nos dirigimos los presentes, un aullido de sorpresa salió de mis labios y de los labios de Vivió al contemplar un dibujo muy… exacto de los bosques de empalados, Vivio se aferro a mi pierna por el terror, yo no quería imaginarme como era que se sentían los humanos al contemplar la misma imagen con personas de carne y hueso, Boadicea y Rómulo observaron nuestras expresiones con una comprensión infinita en sus facciones, continuamos caminando dejando atrás la espeluznante y perturbadora imagen.

Llegamos a una cámara que nos quito el aliento, pues en ella se encontraba un retrato del famoso vampiro, a su lado se encontraban los retratos de personas que no reconocí… exceptuando a una, una mujer muy parecida a Vivio, al menos en los ojos…

-Se dice que, cuando el consejo de ancianos fue establecido vieron a Vlad como un enemigo, puesto que al servir a los humanos destruía a otros de su misma especie, muchos planes fueron creados para matarlo, todos y cada uno de ellos fallaron, entonces dos Nosferatu y dos Lycans realizaron un ritual, un ritual para encerrarlo… el consejo lo aprobó, se dice que fue encerrado en Rumania, más específicamente en _Cetatea Poenari _lugar que fue su hogar mientras era humano_, _a principios de esta era, cuando los humanos destruyeron el mundo Vlad fue encerrado en medio de ese cambio… de entre los que lo encerraron se destacan 4 nombres, los dos Lycans conocidos como Lainus y William-Boadicea y Rómulo me miraron unos instantes lo que respondió mi pregunta silenciosa… - y por parte de los Nosferatus se les conocía como Hegemon Ingvalt y Sankt Kaiser Olivie , todos los participantes perdieron algo de suma valía para poder encerrar a Vlad en una brecha del espacio y el tiempo, también se necesitaron por lo menos a 11 personas más para abrir como ya se menciono, una brecha, todos y cada uno de ellos perdieron la vida, los siguientes 4, los principales, fueron los que cargaron con más peso en el ritual, se dice que se necesita la sangre de los 4 para poder abrir la puerta que conduce a donde Vlad quedo encerrado, cuando la brecha en el espacio y tiempo fue abierta un rayo muy parecido al que vimos, ascendió al cielo, el mundo pareció sumirse en una obscuridad tenue, casi todos los seres vivos del planeta se sumieron en un sueño profundo, el cual termino al mismo tiempo que el ritual- explico Boadicea mientras señalaba los 5 retratos de aquellos que participaron en el ritual.

-Si esto paso a principios de la era entonces fue hace 100 años?-cuestiono Vivio

-No pequeña-respondió Rómulo-Esta era en realidad es muy joven, el fin del mundo de los humanos ocurrió en realidad hace 5000 años, es decir que este ritual fue realizado hace 5000 años, hace 1935 años murieron todos los que participaron en el ritual, y solo hace 100 años se estableció la paz entre los humanos, Nosferatus y humanos, entre otras especies, es decir que el concepto de "nueva era" en realidad es para referirnos a la firma de la paz entre todas las especies, de hecho los Lycans tenemos nuestra propia definición, la antigua era, RexaGenas y por último la nueva era…- explico Rómulo como un padre que resuelve la duda de un hijo…

-Sin embargo nosotros no hacemos mucha distinción entre las épocas, solo dos, la era antigua para la época de los humanos y la nueva era donde el consejo se alzo, esos son los dos puntos de referencia-termine mirando a Vivio de manera comprensiva puesto que yo misma había tenido esas mismas dudas en algún momento.

-Sin embargo al parecer alguien ha iniciado el ritual nuevamente…-Pronuncio Boadicea regresándonos a la realidad, los tres la miramos comprendiendo que la situación era más delicada de lo que parecía-Si el ritual no termina, es decir si la puerta no se abre es probable que todos permanezcan dormidos y morirán como es natural con el desgaste de sus cuerpos, aun así tampoco podemos permitir que Vlad regrese a esta época…-explico Boadicea

-Sabemos quién inicio el ritual, y prácticamente tiene todo lo necesario para realizarlo, solo faltan las llaves-explico Vivio sorprendiendo a Boadicea y Rómulo, al mismo tiempo me hizo comprender que la única forma de resolver esto era ir directamente a "la boca del lobo" lo cual me hizo reír con ironía.

-En ese caso lo que debemos hacer es reunir una fuerza lo suficientemente grande para pararlo…-Enuncio Boadicea mientras comenzaba a trasladarse de un lado a otro de la cámara ideando un plan, ciertamente ella tenía razón, no podíamos ir solas, al menos no tan rápidamente…

-El problema es que no disponemos de tiempo, si para esta tarde la puerta no se ha abierto, el cambio será irreversible- revelo Vivio, dejando perplejos a Boadicea y Rómulo quien la miraban sin entender cómo es que la pequeña sabia tanto.

-Nosotras somos las llaves, lo único que le hace falta para abrir las puertas-advertí a Boadicea y Rómulo en cuanto Vivio retrocedió de su incesante mirada, nuevamente quedaron anonadados ante mi afirmación, yo me desplace en dirección a Vivio tomándola en brazos, dejándole saber que estaba con ella pasara lo que pasara.

-Eso cambia todo…-susurro Rómulo mientras sonreía, cosa que nos extraño en demasía a Vivio y a mí, Boadicea también sonrió y se desplazo a un muro de roca cerca de la plataforma, haciendo gala de su fuerza desplazo la misma y dejo ver una entrada hacia otra cámara, Rómulo nos indico con un ademan que pasáramos, así lo hicimos, una vez más había varios grabados en los muros y una especie de polvo caía en una vasija desde la parte superior de la cámara, muy parecido a el rayo de luz que habíamos visto anteriormente.

-Este lugar fue construido por orden de Lainus y William, grabaron en las paredes en idioma vestal antiguo la historia que ya les he contado, esta parte en especial es una zona prohibida a la mayoría de los Lycans, solo algunos cuantos conocen de su existencia, en este lugar crece un mineral, un mineral muy especial, este mineral es triturado y combinado con una raíz, hace mucho que juntamos el suficiente, según las instrucciones que dejaron Lainus y William este polvo se debe mezclar con la sangre de alguno de ellos o de sus herederos, solo así el mineral puede actuar, permítanme explicar mejor la situación- pronuncio Boadicea mientras tomaba un puñado del polvo que se hallaba en el recipiente.

- Este mineral y las raíces son muy raras puesto que se dice solo crecía en la antigua era y son el "antídoto" a la inconsciencia provocada por el rayo de luz que vimos anteriormente, al parecer el rayo de luz en realidad realiza una especie de parálisis en el cerebro, impidiendo que este envíe las señales correctas al cuerpo para que este realice sus actividades cotidianas, este mineral reactiva esas actividades, sin embargo debe ser controlado, la sangre de aquellos que realizaron el ritual permite que el polvo resuelva este pequeño problema, de lo contrario podría llegar a ser mortal si es aplicado sin ser combinado con la sangre ya que esta contiene encimas especiales, al parecer el elemento principal en el ritual es la sangre y por eso mismo esta debe ser la que retire el "sello", probaron esta solución en otro ritual, ritual que cobro un precio muy caro por su realización, este segundo ritual solo fue realizado por Lycans que tuvo un desenlace… triste pero que al menos, resolvió este problema, si entiendo bien ustedes son las únicas que pueden abrir las puertas, eso quiere decir que tienen la sangre de aquellos que habían abierto la puerta la primera vez y por lo tanto pueden revertir el efecto del rayo de luz- explico Boadicea mientras llenaba unos cuantos recipientes más pequeños con el polvo, ofreciéndome uno.

Yo lo mire dudosa, no creía que esto funcionara, ni siquiera pensaba que en este mundo pudieran existir rituales, pues su misma existencia era muy dudosa, pero el hecho de formar parte de uno, ser creada con ese único propósito me proporcionaba pruebas de que no siempre se debía subestimar estas fuerzas, de modo que sin decir absolutamente nada tome una pequeña navaja que se encontraba en una especie de altar, la navaja se encontraba pulcramente pulida, la hoja brillaba con tal intensidad que era necesario entrecerrar un poco los ojos para soportar el brillo, pose el recipiente en la mesa y de un movimiento hice un corte en la palma de mi mano, la sangre goteo libremente hacia la mezcla, por cada gota que caía, esta se obscurecía más y más, cuando ya toda la mezcla había cambiado el tono blanco que tenia a uno rojo, Boadicea me pido parar, se acerco ofreciéndome un trozo de tela para tapar la herida, acepte su pequeño gesto y después de limpiar la herida me dispuse a envolverla, la mezcla seguía siendo un polvo, su estado no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de haber entrado en contacto con un liquido, con cuidado Boadicea se en camino a una grieta, la seguimos en silencio, pudimos comprobar que esa era la salida de las cavernas, bueno de hecho te conducía a otra cueva, mucho más pequeña que la entrada, pero cubierta por maleza por lo que sería imposible distinguir hacia donde habías salido a menos que conocieras bien el lugar, en cuanto salimos Boadicea y Rómulo volvieron a debilitarse, incluso pude sentir como mi energía era drenada un poco, no lo suficiente para ponerme en un estado parecido al de ellos, pero era fácil notar el cambio.

Boadicea y Rómulo tomaron un pequeño puñado del polvo del recipiente que sostenían en las manos y después de enviarse miradas llenas de cariño y amor, las cuales eran tan fuertes e intimas que estuve tentada a desviar la mirada, soplaron el polvo a su compañero, esperamos un momento analizando el cambio, parcialmente se pudo percibir que poco a poco la fuerza regreso a sus cuerpos, felices con el resultado se volvieron a nosotras, volvimos a entrar en la última cámara y fuimos rellenando pequeños sacos de piel con el polvo ya combinado con la sangre, finalmente terminamos y Rómulo se dirigió a las cámaras anteriores para apagar los cristales que nos proporcionaban luz, la ultima cámara tenia luz propia por lo que no fue difícil observar a Rómulo cerrar la entrada, al desplazarnos a la salida observe a Vivio separarse del resto, corriendo y perdiéndose entre la maleza, con inquietud mire a Boadicea y Rómulo, cuestionando si había algún peligro cerca.

No alcanzaron a responder mi pregunta cuando escuche la risa inconfundible de mi niña, curiosa fui en dirección a ella, en cuanto Salí un pequeño jadeo escapo de mis labios, me encontraba en una parte diferente del bosque, las hojas de los arboles eran doradas, similares al color del otoño o del atardecer, sin embargo no había pasado sino una hora o dos desde el amanecer, y aun así estaban bañadas en oro y tonos rojos y naranjas, un pequeño lago se extendía a unos cuantos metros y una pequeña isla se encontraba en medio sobre ella había unos pequeños cervatillos que se habían quedado dormidos, supongo yo que eso se debía al rayo de luz, Vivio se encontraba observando tan maravilloso espectáculo, solo eso la hizo reír, pronto Boadicea y Rómulo nos dieron alcance, los seguimos de regreso a la aldea y después nos dispusimos a despertar a los demás, Vivio fue quien se encargo de despertar a Nanoha y a pesar de que me moría por ir con ella, aun no había terminado mi tarea, Rómulo y Boadicea convocaron una reunión en cuanto todos estuvieron despiertos y una vez más nos encontramos rodeando la montaña que días a tras estuvo decorada con frutos, velas y muchas otras cosas.

-Hijos míos este día la oscuridad se ha cernido sobre nosotros- relato el gran lobo alfa al lado de su esposa-Es por eso que muchos hemos sido guiados a la inconsciencia, alguien pretende liberar un gran mal en este mundo nuevamente, tal y como en la antigua era… es necesario evitarlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y el estar despiertos ahora es de hecho un milagro que debemos agradecer a nuestras invitadas-explico el líder mientras nos señalaba a Vivio y a mí.

-Hermanos ellas tienen una tarea que deben cumplir, sin embargo su vida está en peligro y para ser sincero, también lo está la nuestra por lo que debemos pelear para protegerla, se que lo que os pido es algo sorpresivo y abrupto pero deben estar seguros que no os lo pediría si no fuera necesario, a cada uno de vosotros se les proporciono una pequeña bolsa con un polvo rojo en ella, este polvo nos mantendrá despiertos, pero no durara para siempre, si no detenemos este hecho anormal, quedaremos sumergidos en el sueño eterno, la única forma de detenerlo es llevar a nuestras invitadas a el antiguo terreno de Rumania, y protegerlas de lo que sea nos espere allá-termino Rómulo mirando a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su manada, me pregunte si sus palabras eran comprendidas por el resto de los presentes, pues no había dado muchos detalles de lo que en verdad pasaba, sin embargo la mirada de los demás dejaba claro que seguirían a su líder sin importar a donde, Nanoha se acerco a donde Vivio y yo nos encontrábamos, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mirándome interrogante y con ojos suplicantes, no pude sino asentir y bajar la mirada con pesar…había llegado la hora…

* * *

Lentamente abrí los ojos con cuidado, pues la luz era tan intensa que me obligaba a cerrarlos nuevamente, una vez estuve acostumbrada a la iluminación, mire a mi alrededor percatándome de que ya no me encontraba en la Sección IV, me atrevería aventurar a que ni siquiera me encontraba en Mid-Childa, de hecho el lugar donde me hallaba y por lo que podía apreciar, seria parte de una fortaleza como las que existió en el siglo XV de la antigua era, puesto que los muros que me rodeaban era de roca natural, ladrillo y otros materiales que no logre identificar, con algunos trozos de cuarzo que formaban alguna especie de figura, aun con todo se notaba el desgaste provocado por el paso del tiempo, me encontraba bajo un rayo de luz que penetraba al cuarto por una ventana que se hallaba muy por encima de mi cabeza, mire alrededor buscando una salida, la única puerta que se hallaba cerca era de roble, ancha y lo suficientemente reforzada como para hacerme dudar si era capaz de derribarla, me levante de la cómoda cama en donde había estado recostada, no dándome cuenta de este hecho hasta entonces, pose mis pies en la alfombra persa, desconcertada con lo que veía e inquieta por lo mismo me desplace con lento caminar hacia la puerta, me sentía débil si saber bien porque, recordando los últimos hechos que se habían sucedido al amanecer en Mid-Childa, a juzgar por la luz de la habitación sabía que era cerca del mediodía, tire de la aldaba en forma de león de la puerta, logre moverla solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para abrir siquiera una rendija, el simple hecho de intentarlo me debilito más de lo que esperaba, por lo que regrese a la cama y me senté para recuperar el aliento, sentía que me era muy difícil respirar y también que el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo una vez más.

Pronto y antes de que el cansancio me arrastrara a la inconsciencia escuche unos pasos encaminarse en mi dirección, escuche unas llaves tintinear y la puerta abrirse, logre ocultar mi asombro al percatarme de la imagen que se dejaba entrever por el lento deslizar de la puerta, detrás de esta se encontraba Jail Scaglietti vestido con una armadura negra, con el grabado personal que Vlad III había hecho para la Guardia Moldava , seguido de 3 mujeres que no conocía, una de ellas traía en brazos a Reinforce, sin decir absolutamente nada se adentraron en la habitación, la chica de cabello corto, morado con ojos amarillos y un vestidura de color negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver en el proceso las femeninas curvas, deposito a Reinforce en el lecho, Jail se acerco a mí y de entre sus ropas saco una jeringa con un liquido extraño, retrocedí lo poco que me permitió el cansancio y sin poder evitarlo, apenas fui consciente del pequeño pinchazo, mientras perdía el sentido pude escuchar decir a Jail "su majestad estará contento de conoceros"

* * *

Permanecía contemplando las nubes por la pequeña ventanilla del avión, acariciando el cabello de mi pequeña y viendo de reojo el perfil reflexivo de Fate-chan, intentaba mantener a ralla la ansiedad y el temor que me invadía al pensar en la batalla que se avecinaba, el avión iba en silencio, interrumpido de vez en vez por algún suspiro de los tripulantes, ya ha pasado el medio día y pronto aterrizaremos en un aeropuerto de roma, puesto que después de salir de la aldea nos dirigimos a un hangar no muy lejos y tomamos un avión perteneciente a los líderes de la manada, quienes de hecho estaban pilotando el avión.

Decidimos aterrizar en roma para mayor seguridad, puesto que al parecer en el vaticano no habían sufrido los mismos desvanecimientos que en la mayor parte del planeta, de hecho nos habían contactado nada más al despegar, solicitando aterrizáramos en Roma, de ahí habíamos decidido desplazarnos a pie hasta lo que era la tierra de Rumania, tengo una corazonada de lo que nos puede esperar, el silencio anormal del mundo me dio una pista muy acertada de lo que podría ocurrir, mire a mi niña y me aferre un poco más a ella, sintiendo el miedo latente a perderla, las cosas solo se complicaran más de ahora en adelanta, hasta el final de esta batalla, busque con la mirada a Fate-chan quien ya nos observaba a ambas, se aproximó a nosotras, con cuidado cargó a Vivio para después recostarla en las piernas de ambas, mientras Fate-chan se inclina para robarme un beso, un beso que a pesar de todo me sabe a despedida, me reusó a dejar que esos pensamientos se adueñen de mi mente y respondo el beso con amor y necesidad, nos separamos para en seguida mirarnos con amor y después procedemos a despertar a la niña y esperar a que el avión aterrice.

No tarda mucho para que todos nos encontremos en suelo italiano, para nuestra sorpresa hay algunos sacerdotes de sotanas negras esperando en la pista, solo tres, detrás de ellos muchas armas de fuego nos apuntan , empuñadas por otros sacerdotes, Fate-chan se aparta de los demás en dirección a ellos, poniéndome nerviosa y tensa al instante.

-Señorita Fate, es un placer volver a verla, pero ¿a qué debemos su sorpresiva visita?-pregunto el que parecía ser el arzobispo en la comitiva de "bienvenida", o eso sospechaba pues sus ropas eran ligeramente más vistosas a las del resto.

-No permaneceremos mucho rato, de hecho estamos por salir en dirección a Rumania-responde Fate, intentando terminar la conversación lo antes posible, al percibir el malestar de la mayoría de la manada y de los sacerdotes.

-¿Su extraña conducta tiene que ver con el maravilloso pero desconcertante acontecimiento sucedido hoy por la mañana?-vuelve a cuestionar el sacerdote con una sonrisa inquietante en el rostro, puedo percibir la incomodidad de todos los Lycans ante esa sonrisa que a pesar de todo no consigue inmutar a Fate, Rómulo ni Boadicea.

-Así es, creemos que el culpable es un conocido vuestro y mío-explico Fate, mientras se acercaba aun más al arzobispo, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente-Jail Scaglietti es el responsable-susurro con suficiente fuerza para que los Lycans la escucháramos sin mucho esfuerzo, ante sus palabras, la sonrisa del arzobispo se esfumo, cambiando su semblante a uno agresivo.

-¿Estás segura de esa aseveración? Sabes que de mentir tu cabeza será la que ruede a mis pies, basura inhumana-amenazó el arzobispo acercándose a un más a Fate terminando a un palmo de distancia y chasqueando los dedos, al instante salió de entre la columna de sacerdotes uno en especial con un traje mucho más obscuro que el resto, incluyendo una gran gabardina, destacando por su altura y por sostener varias cuchillas en lugar de armas de fuego, comenzó a susurrar una letanía que al principio no se entendía por el volumen tan bajo de su voz, mientras más se acercaba más claro se escuchaban sus palabras, ante las cuales no pude evitar tensarme aun más puesto que ya se hallaba a poca distancia de Fate…

-Ustedes serán golpeados por una barra de hierro, ustedes serán quebrados como una vasija de un alfarero. Se sabio ahora por esto: El señor reina, se instruido, porque el juzga la tierra, sirve al señor con miedo y regocíjate de temblar, besa al hijo para que él no se enfade, y cuando perezca a causa del hombre; su ira se avivara entonces… Se levantara el señor y dejara que los paganos sean juzgados…_Si Quis Non Amat Dominium Iesum Sit Anathema Martha__*****_… AMÉN -Grito el sacerdote y para este momento el arzobispo se había hecho a un lado con semblante nervioso intentando con ademanes detenerlo, llamándolo por su nombre… Arthur Augusto…quien haciendo caso omiso tomo el lugar del arzobispo en frente de Fate, elevando sus cuchillas en el proceso-Yo purificare a todos de un solo golpe. Mis enemigos están en frente de mí, ¿Quién se lamentara por la sección XIII? ¿Quién por el vaticano?-cuestiono conectando su mirada con la impasible de Fate.

-La información es correcto Arzobispo Sebastián-explicó Fate desviando la mirada en dirección al arzobispo quien se sorprendió ante sus palabras enmudeciendo sus suplicas, cuando Fate poso nuevamente su mirada en el sacerdote Augusto este sonrió, con todo fue una sonrisa diminuta que Fate correspondió-Un placer volver a verte Arthur, dime ¿podrías por favor devolverme aquella espada que me has estado guardando todo este tiempo?-solicito Fate extendiendo ambas manos al frente, para mi sorpresa todos los sacerdotes bajaron las armas y Augusto abrió su gran gabardina de la cual extrajo una vaina de la que sobresalía una empuñadura de oro con algunos rubíes incrustados, letras en latín y otros grabados decoraban parte de la empuñadura que fue colocada en las manos de Fate.

-¿Dices que se trasladaran a donde se encuentra nuestro enemigo?-interrogo Augusto siempre sonriente a Fate

-Eso es correcto, ¿a caso la sección XIII vendrá con nosotros?-toco el turno de cuestionar esta vez a Fate

Por toda respuesta Augusto alzo las cuchillas entre cruzándolas llenando el silencio reinante con el sonido del metal al ser deslizado uno sobre otro, formando una cruz que estaba muy cerca del rostro de Fate para mi gusto.

-Somos los enviados del señor y los que hemos de ejecutar su castigo Divino, nuestra misión es la de eliminar a todo aquel que se oponga a su voluntad. Amén.-dijo como respuesta, y poco después nos encontrábamos corriendo en dirección a Rumania acompañados por los Hanyous de la sección XIII, en la cabeza se encontraban Fate y Augusto, junto a Boadicea y Rómulo en su forma lobuna, yo por mi parte llevaba a Vivio sobre mi lomo, la niña intentaba tranquilizarme puesto que veía mi inconformidad ante el hecho de que alguien tan peligroso como Augusto se hallara tan cerca de Fate.

-¿Qué has dicho?-el tono tan fuerte de Fate desvió mi atención nuevamente a ella quien se detuvo abruptamente, deteniendo en el proceso toda la comitiva.

-Mid-Childa fue reclamada por el vaticano, la tierra y todos su habitantes se hallan bajo la jurisdicción de la Croce di Pietro, es por eso que nuestras fuerzas se encuentran algo mermadas, por lo que ninguno de nuestros hermanos humanos, ni nuestros cabecillas Hanyous se encuentran con nosotros en este instante – Explico alegremente Augusto, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que tenían sus palabras sobre aquellos que conocían la existencia de Mid-Childa.

Fate simplemente enfureció ante sus palabras pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que eso significaba, todos los presentes lo sabíamos y a menos que decidiéramos iniciar una batalla contra el vaticano no había más por hacer, nuevamente en silencio tuvimos que seguir con la procesión, a pesar de todo no pude evitar sentirme mal por el alivio que sentí al recordar que, de hecho, mi familia debía haber salido de Mid-Childa antes del amanecer y por tanto a ellos no les afectaba que la Croce Di Pietro se encontrara en ese lugar, sin embargo lo lamentaba por aquellos hermanos que se habían quedado en, la ahora, nueva tierra del Vaticano.

_**-"¿Qué ha pasado en Mid-Childa?"-**_me pregunto Vivio en cuanto se percato que nadie más diría nada sobre el tema

_**-"A veces olvido que aun no conoces muchas cosas"-**_dije mientras una pequeña risita salía de mis lobunos labios, Fate me miro de reojo ante el sonido, sin embargo no le hice caso y me propuse a explicarle a Vivio lo que ocurría.

_**-"La Croce Di Pietro, es un artefacto, de hecho es una cruz de plata, es un vacío legal en el acuerdo que se firmo hace 100 años, donde se repartían las tierras y los derechos libremente a Lycans, Nosferatus y Humanos, la Croce Di Pietro subyuga forzosamente un territorio y sus habitantes a la voluntad de la Iglesia Católica Romana, los ideales, las fortalezas, las creencias, la cultura, todo se modifica al placer de la Iglesia, aquellos que se oponen son obligados a modificar sus ideales y pensamientos a favor de esta nueva forma, si no pueden reformarse… son exterminados por la sección XIII, una vez que la Croce Di Pietro es colocada en un territorio lo único que resta es no pisarlo sin los permisos adecuados, si lo llegaras a hacer serias forzado a ser un súbdito más de la Iglesia, pero la Croce Di Pietro solo se usa cuando en el territorio en cuestión hay humanos en peligro de muerte o de extinción, así fue establecido, por lo que el vaticano puede proceder para asegurar la subsistencia de los humanos, si algún grupo se opone es como si estuvieras declarando la guerra a el Vaticano y ciertamente a través del tiempo su fuerza se ha incrementado considerablemente, tanto de humanos como de Lycans, Hanyous y Nosferatus"-**_explique notando como Vivio comprendía que a partir de ahora las personas con las que había convivido pasarían a formar parte del Vaticano a menos que estos decidieran lo contrario.

Mientras más nos acercábamos a Rumania, la energía y la naturaleza fue cambiando, la vegetación paso a volverse selvática puesto que al cambiar el clima debido a la contaminación de los humanos, también paso a cambiar el mundo, las vegetaciones naturales de muchos lugares pasaron a ser muy diferentes, mientras que en el aire podía percibirse un olor a putrefacción, fui bajando la velocidad al igual que Fate, habíamos reconocido el olor de aquellos cadáveres, pronto toda la comitiva se detuvo, por los sonidos que se escuchaban estábamos rodeados.

-Prepárense esto está a punto de comenzar…-

**Continuara…**

**Nota del Autor: **

**Y he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, como pueden ver estamos en la recta final, de hecho se suponía que este sería el ultimo capitulo pero aun tengo que hacer un poco más de investigación y ciertamente no quería que hubiera mucha confusión por lo que viene de modo que decidí dividirlo en (yo espero) 2 capitulos, espero poder subir el próximo capitulo la próxima semana (valga la redundancia) es decir que la segunda parte será el final ^ ^…**

**Bueno para aquellos que hayan tenido curiosidad (espero que no muchos) el texto marcado con un * (es decir **_Si Quis Non Amat Dominium Iesum Sit Anathema Martha)_** significa: Si un hombre no adora al Señor Jesucristo, es una ofensa ante los ojos de nuestro Señor.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que se han molestado en seguir esta historia, a aquellos que han dejado Review y a aquellos que leen y prefieren permanecer en silencio, así como las alertas, espero como siempre que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**MSLN no me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes prestados por un rato **

**Se aceptan Review, criticas, ji tomatazos, rosas, dibujos, lo que ustedes quieran, todo será bien recibido ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo XXXI**

Bien y mal… términos interesantes para definir los comportamientos , todos los comportamientos conllevan a un fin, una meta, una necesidad y muchas otras cosas más, es interesante como es que a lo largo de la historia ambos términos se han ido tergiversando de forma irremediable al transcurso del tiempo, pero ¿Qué es el bien? ¿Cuál es el mal?, preguntas que cada uno de nosotros puede responder… o al menos intentarlo, es claro que a lo largo de nuestra existencia hemos aprendido lo que es "bueno" y lo que es "malo" simple y sencillamente nos acoplamos a lo que es o no prohibido, más específicamente ambos términos son creados no descubiertos, es decir cada sociedad, civilización, país, ciudad, familia tiene su propia definición de lo que es bueno y hasta donde se limita este criterio, sin embargo eso no evita que haya contradicciones, lo que es bueno para unos es malo para otros, todo depende de lo que creas correcto o no, de lo que se te haya enseñado, de lo que los demás acepten…

En pocas palabras definir el concepto de bien y el mal es tan inútil como esperar que algún día se encuentre la última estrella… algo imposible, nadie puede decir lo que es bueno o malo, puede interpretar estos términos y de acuerdo a su propio criterio puede juzgar, esa es la clave… lo que es bueno lo aceptas, pero lo que consideras es malo, lo juzgas, lo prohíbes, lo vuelves tabú, se estigmatiza, se castiga y en gran medida… se destruye… porque se teme que si se deja existir muchos más sean… "contagiados" por dicho mal…

Al final estos términos se construyen de acuerdo a la opinión de la "mayoría", de aquellos con poder y con capacidad de convencimiento…si, así es, estos términos no los creas tu, no los aceptas, son impuestos y rara vez podrás encontrar tu propia definición para cada uno… yo sé que muchos consideran que aquello que yo he hecho es "malo", cruel, despiadado, muchos términos que para mí no valen nada, mi verdad es que yo he hecho algo bueno, con un único propósito, mi único propósito…salvarla

* * *

Las pisadas de nuestros perseguidores y las nuestras era lo único que se escuchaba en la espesura de la selva, ningún otro sonido interfería, cada vez más aumentábamos hasta nuestros límites la velocidad, Vivio se mantenía aferrada a mi pelaje, de vez en cuando tiraba de él para mantenerse sobre mí, mientras más avanzábamos más compañeros abandonaban la formación a las distintas señales que daban Boadicea, Rómulo o Augusto, no me parecía buena idea dividir las fuerzas de esa manera, ya habíamos dejado al grueso de camaradas y sacerdotes cuando habíamos sido emboscados la primera vez, por lo que éramos muy pocos los que continuábamos hacia el centro de Rumania, seguíamos a Fate-chan quien era la cabecilla y guía, me inquietaba la sonrisa que mostraba Augusto, cada vez que indicaba a por lo menos un grupo de 5 sacerdotes quedarse atrás, comenzó con los más jóvenes y actualmente nos acompañaban aquellos que parecían ser los más experimentados, decidí ignorar a la gente del Vaticano y concentrarme más en los enemigos, después de 30 minutos y de dejar a 3 grupos atrás nos percatamos de que al parecer los zombies ya no se encontraban detrás nuestro, ni siquiera en la cercanías, antes de poder preguntarnos qué era lo que andaba mal un aullido de dolor capturo mi atención al frente, Fate se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados de horror mirando en nuestra dirección, uno de los lobos que se encontraba por unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella se había… estrellado con "algo" y ese algo fue lo suficientemente duro para destrozarle y quemarle toda la parte izquierda del cuerpo, si no hubiera sido por él, todos los que nos encontrábamos aun en la comitiva nos abríamos estrellado, sin embargo dada la velocidad que llevábamos fue muy difícil detenernos y no conté con que el agarre de Vivio se había vuelto débil al presenciar la escena frente a ella, de modo que fue la única de nosotros en salir disparada contra lo que nos impedía el avance, mi cara de horror y la de Fate se transformo en una de alivio y confusión al verla pasar sin ninguna dificultad y caer directamente en los brazos de Fate…

La sorpresa duro tan solo unos segundos… los cuales tardamos en percatarnos de el sonido producido por el conjunto de varias pisadas que se desplazaban en dirección nuestra, miramos con confusión al frente y fue Boadicea quien termino con nuestras dudas, al transformarse en humana y lanzar una de sus dagas la cual reboto contra "algo", sea lo que fuere parecía una pared de cristal, no se veía diferencia alguna a excepción de unas cuantas hondas formadas después de que la daga se estrello contra su superficie, después de 3 segundos volvió a ser transparente, Fate nos miraba con confusión pues ella se encontraba del otro lado junto a Vivio, quien extendió su mano con la intención de tocar la barrera, Fate dio unos pasos hacia atrás por seguridad y después tomo una roca lanzándola hacia nuestro lado, la roca reboto con tal fuerza que quedo incrustada en un árbol detrás de Fate…

-Está de más decir que su intención es claramente encontrarse contigo a solas-susurro Augusto mientras se alejaba de la barrera dándole la espalda y desenvainando sus cuchillas, deslumbrándonos por un instante ante su fulgor, mire a Fate-chan y Vivio, sabíamos que el hecho de separarlas de los demás no podía si no augurar una catástrofe, las cosas se estaban tergiversando de una forma que no habíamos calculado, pensábamos que sería difícil pero nunca creí que tendría que separarme de ellas en algún momento, los sonidos y gemidos de nuestros perseguidores se hacían más nítidos conforme acortaban la distancia a nuestra posición

-Debo detenerlo-leí claramente en tus labios mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban, no había sonido, al parecer la barrera también ocultaba los sonidos del otro lado, el dolor se reflejaba en nuestras miradas, dolor por una despedida, la tenaza estrujo mi corazón de solo pensar que no podría estar con ellas, de no proteger a las dos mujeres que se habían vuelto mi razón de vida en tan poco tiempo, asentí dejándote partir sabiendo que no podrías irte a menos que yo también aceptara tu partida, nos necesitábamos la una a la otra, por fin comprendía las palabras de mis antepasados, no podía si no apoyar tu decisión aunque en el fondo no quería aceptar que no podría hacer más que eso…

Les di la espalda mientras me concentraba en las sombras que comenzaban a salir del follaje más cercano, todos nos preparamos para el ataque, no volví la mirada, sabía que tu no harías de estar en mi lugar, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que nuestros adversarios ya se habían arrojado sobre nosotros y la batalla había comenzado…

Después de 5 minutos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos siendo muy superiores en estrategias y fortalezas mientras que ellos eran superiores en número, sin embargo íbamos perdiendo terreno y lo que menos queríamos era acercarnos a la barrera, por lo que Boadicea y Rómulo abrieron una brecha entre el enemigo, uno de nuestros hermanos rompió el cuello del lobo caído… no queríamos alargar más su sufrimiento, ni nuestra agonía ante su perdida, sabía que en esta batalla la única opción de victoria era pensar en cada individuo como parte de un todo, esto era parte de nuestra naturaleza, la convivencia en manada nos hacía más fuertes… y al mismo tiempo más débiles, al salir de la brecha nos percatamos de que los sacerdotes se encontraban combatiendo en grupos de 5, exceptuando al grupo de Augusto que era formado por seis personas, todos sacerdotes que oscilaban entre los 35 años, exceptuando a Augusto…

Augusto haciendo alarde de su poder y velocidad creaba barrera tras otra encerrando a un grupo relativamente grande de zombies quienes eran eliminados con bastante rapidez por sus compañeros, algunos usaban espadas o armas de fuego, algunos más recitaban versículos de la biblia o distintas oraciones y por ultimo había quienes controlaban criaturas…

Mi sorpresa era evidente, así como la de algunos hermanos pero el llamado de atención de los alfas nos devolvió a la realidad, nos demorábamos más que los sacerdotes al estar en constante intercambio de golpes, puesto que nosotros no podíamos poner barreras, sin embargo pronto algunos hermanos se hartaron del constante acoso de los enemigos y transformándose crearon barreras de tierra y aire, controlándolas con el poder de su mente, pronto se volvieron el blanco de los enemigos encerrados , no pudieron tocarlos pues casi al instante sus miembros eran arrancados por nuestras fauces, los menos afortunados eran atravesados en el tórax, dos hermanos más convocaban el poder del fuego y quemaban los cadáveres para evitar estos llegaran a levantarse, en cuanto terminábamos con un grupo de zombies seguían más y más, los sacerdotes eran quienes más rápido limpiaban… pronto el numero de oponentes se reducía a un puñado de su número inicial… aunque también resurgía el sonido de gruñidos y gritos de desafío por parte de más cadáveres… esto parecía interminable

_**-"ciertamente podríamos dejarlos aquí para que ellos se hicieran cargo, son bastante eficientes cuando de matar "basura inhumana" se refiere"-**_Hablo un gran lobo negro que se encontraba cubriendo mis espaldas, yo por mi parte me concentraba en desgarrar nuevamente la garganta de algún desafortunado oponente y al mismo tiempo desgarraba las extremidades de aquellos que se encontraban a sus costados…

_**-"En eso llevas razón, esta vez sí se esforzaron por hacer grupos formados por uno de cada clase de Maister que existe… de dejarlos atrás acabarían con todos ya que se encuentra con ellos el legendario paladín"-**_pronuncio esta vez un lobo café después de terminar de aplastar la cabeza de su 6° adversario consecutivo.

_**-"Maister?"-**_ cuestiono uno de los lobos más jóvenes, un lobo gris quien a pesar de su edad acabo con 4 adversarios al mismo tiempo.

Habíamos derrotado a todos los zombies que habíamos apartado del resto, la gran mayoría se encontraban a los pies de Boadicea y Rómulo, o a los míos, escuche la risa sofocada de algunos hermanos y el pequeño grito de asombro de los más jóvenes…decidí ignorar dichas expresiones, más bien aprendí a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo…

_**-"Eres demasiado joven aun Keima, por eso no sabes sobre los Maister"-**_explico Boadicea mientras se limpiaba el exceso de sangre en sus patas con la tierra, los demás seguimos su ejemplo para evitar que los olores se mesclaran, al estar en manada era importante mantener nuestro sentido del olfato intacto puesto que era vital para nosotros, cuando nos dejábamos llevar por el frenesí de atacar a varios enemigos a la vez lo único que evitaba el derramamiento de sangre entre nosotros era el olor, así sabíamos a quienes atacar y a quienes defender, una vez terminado nuestro pequeño aseo volvimos la vista hacia la barrera de aire creada por Wollvori un lobo de pelaje casi blanco, ya que la barrera era transparente de modo que era fácil apreciar los movimientos de los sacerdotes.

_**-"El Vaticano se especializa en la protección de los humanos, por eso se creó la sección XIII en honor a Judas Iscariote, sin embargo en la misma sección hay diferentes tipos de Maister o guerreros, se dividen en 5 clases: Tamer, Dragoon, Knight, Aria y por último el Doctor, los Tamer son aquellos humanos que pueden convocar demonios o espíritus de la naturaleza, los Dragoon se especializan en las armas de fuego a la hora del combate, siempre utilizan balas de plata por lo que son nuestros más acérrimos adversarios**_-revelo amablemente Boadicea, sonriendo a Keima- _**los guerreros conocidos como Knight suelen utilizar armas blancas para la batalla, regularmente espadas y bayonetas, se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los Aria son aquellos especializados en recitar diferentes oraciones o citas de la biblia durante la batalla, ya sea para debilitar al enemigo o destruirlo y por último el doctor, ellos en el combate usan agua bendita, o sustancias químicas que pueden ser letales, además de especializarse en curar a los compañeros que hayan sido heridos… el guerrero más fuerte entre todos ellos es nombrado Paladín, Augusto es aquel quien lleva ese título, además de haber sido paladín por los últimos 152 años, incontables adversarios y enemigos le han dado muchos nombres o alias, en pocas palabras todos ellos son los guerreros más experimentados del Vaticano, los más fuertes y los mejores en su campo"-**_explico Rómulo con seriedad en su rostro observando el continuo perecer de los enemigos naturales del Vaticano, ver ese desplante de poder a gran escara era intimidatorio y una advertencia como nos lo hizo saber Augusto al señalar en nuestra dirección con una bayoneta para seguidamente cortar en dos a por lo menos 6 zombies de un solo tajo.

A pesar del espectáculo sangriento que se presentaba frente a mis ojos, mis pensamientos se hallaban en Fate y Vivio… por eso no me percate de los enemigos que se encontraban bajo tierra, por eso no defendí a quienes sostenían la barrera… por eso no me di cuenta a tiempo de parar el golpe dirigido a mi estomago y cabeza… y pronto todo se volvió oscuridad…

* * *

Tras dejar a Nanoha y los demás nos encaminamos con mayor cautela puesto que estábamos próximas a llegar a nuestro destino…el Castillo Poenari , sabíamos que el plan de Jail tenía que ver con aquel hombre… aquel vampiro legendario que había sido encerrado milenios atrás, al menos nuestras memorias sugerían que sus movimientos tenían que ver con ello, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que debíamos estar más cerca de lo que pensábamos en un principio, pues los pocos rayos de luz que atravesaban el amplio follaje de los arboles más grandes se incrementaba con forme avanzábamos , cuando cruzamos la columna de luz… sentí un cuerpo golpear mi costado derecho provocando que fuera a estrellarme contra una columna de granito partiéndola en dos al colisionar contra ella, había protegido a Vivio del golpe pero pronto otras manos la apartaban de mi lado, me puse en pie lo más rápido que puse solo para encontrarme con un escenario que me helo la sangre.

Frente a mí se encontraban tres mujeres vistiendo una armadura con distintos grabados en el pecho…III, VII y XII pero no fueron ellas quienes capturaron mi atención, fueron los cuerpos de chicas más jóvenes, de entre 16 y 17 años las más grandes… para terminar con una más pequeña de al parecer 10, paradas sobre un circulo que despedía luz propia, una luz roja, sus cuerpos estaban pálidos, sin rastros de vida, sostenían entre sus manos unas espadas, las expresiones de su cara reflejaban un gran sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo parecía estar cuarteado, como si se tratara de roca…

Esa distracción fue suficiente para que III aprovechara y me diera una patada en el torso, sacándome el aire y logrando escupiera algo de sangre debido al impacto, antes de recibir otro puñetazo estaba dispuesta a desenvainar la espada que Augusto me había dado… antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca que me hizo perder el conocimiento, mientras la oscuridad me tragaba observaba el rostro de Vivio gritando mi nombre…

Recobre el sentido solo para encontrarme en un lugar diferente, dando un breve escaneo en la zona me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un templo ceremonial, al frente de mi se encontraba una gran entrada de madera, que parecía haber sido descubierta hace poco, el aroma de la tierra recién removida reinaba en el ambiente, el suelo se encontraba cubierto por trozos de follaje y tierra, al volver la mirada a mi derecha me encontré con un espectáculo que hizo retorcer mis entrañas de agonía, frente a mis sorprendidos ojos… crucificada igual que el dios de los cristianos, se encontraba Nanoha, a su lado Hayate y posteriormente Reinforce en iguales condiciones, a mi costado izquierdo estaba Vivio quien se encontraba amarrada e inconsciente, yo por mi parte también me encontraba crucificada exceptuando por las cadenas que me sostenían en mi posición en lugar de clavos, me sentía débil de modo que no pude mantener mi cabeza erguida por más tiempo, al desplazar la mirada a mi propio cuerpo me di cuenta del porque de mi debilidad, una navaja de plata se encontraba incrustada en mi costado derecho, la pérdida de sangre era la razón de mi falta de fuerzas, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde mi inconsciencia pero ya había perdido bastante sangre, con el pánico surgiendo en mi interior busque algún rastro de herida en Nanoha, Vivio y las demás , para mi alivio comprobé que solo era yo quien se encontraba herida, excepto por algunos golpes que presentaba Nanoha, sin embargo la plata comenzaba a hacerle daño… sus venas comenzaban a ponerse oscuras debido al veneno

-Ya has comprobado todo lo que querías?-cuestiono una voz capturando mi atención, centre esta vez la mirada llena de rencor y de odio en aquella figura, me sorprendió un poco su atuendo pero no lo deje entrever, ahí, junto a la puerta de madera se encontraba Jail flaqueado por aquellas mueres quienes sostenían entre sus manos distintas espadas… me percate de las manchas rojas que se hallaban a sus pies y como su vida parecía ser drenada de sus cuerpos…

Aparte la vista del espectáculo pues una parte de mi sentía pánico de solo pensar que ese sería el destino de Vivio y el mío, me aterraba y enfurecía a la vez pensar que nuestras vidas habían sido creadas para simplemente desaparecer por los planes de un lunático

-Interesante espectáculo no crees? Bueno era de esperarse, el consejo siempre ha sido cruel y hace todo por proteger sus propios intereses-enuncio Jail con una voz llena de rencor mientras observaba a aquellas tres morir lentamente

-Veras… hace 5000 años yo estuve presente en aquel ritual, no por voluntad propia claro, yo era uno de los vasallos fieles a Vlad-explico Jail mientras cruzaba sus brazos y su mirada se perdía en el infinito, seguramente rememorando lo que estaba diciendo, yo por mi parte intentaba deshacer mis ataduras a pesar de mi debilidad…

-Cuando el consejo de ancianos se erigió también lo hizo la ambición y el poder, su plan original era destruir todas las fuerzas que se le oponían, poblados de humanos, ciudades de Lycans y por supuesto, ciudades santas fueron sus blancos, en esos días Vlad servía los humanos, el señor era noble y tenia honor, estos humanos lo derrotaron tiempo atrás y por eso les sirvió como su siervo más fiel…-Sus palabras capturaron mi interés puesto que la versión del consejo era sumamente diferente, de hecho era al revés, Vlad era un tirano por eso fue encerrado, cerré mis ojos ante el ardor producido por mis ataduras, pues el constante forcejeo contra estas provoco que mis muñecas sangraran .

-Vlad lucho contra el consejo… y venció, pero por ello el mismo consejo le temió, para asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo comenzó a realizar masacres… en el nombre de Vlad, de esta manera convenció a humanos y Lycans de que fue Vlad quien era el verdadero enemigo, realizaron un ritual aprovechando su debilidad pues al mismo tiempo habían dado muerte al maestro del amo, Vlad no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente los miro mientras realizaban su dichoso ritual, en aquella época los miembros Nosferatus más respetados eran el Hegemon Ingvalt y Sankt Kaiser Olivie, ellos fueron los encargados de matar al amo del maestro… y lo lograron solo que Vlad mato a Olivie… vida por vida, sabias que ellos tres se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo?…-susurro Jail mientras la melancolía se apoderaba de sus facciones, me di cuenta que Nanoha y las demás comenzaban a despertar

-En la época cuando Vlad había renacido, las familias del Hegemon Ingvalt y Olivie eran nobles que estaban a punto de perderlo todo, Vlad los salvo de la miseria y sus familias se lo agradecieron…Vlad celebro una ceremonia donde Olivie contrajo nupcias con uno de sus soldados más fieles, en pago por la deuda que su familia le tenía a Vlad… eso desato la furia del Hegemon Ingvalt pues él se encontraba enamorado de Olivie, sin embargo el también contrajo nupcias poco después… la deuda de la familia Ingvalt con Vlad seria pagada cuando una descendiente con las características de la noble sangre de los Ingvalt fuera dada como muestra de humildad a Vlad, tardaron varias generaciones pero finalmente nació, el Hegemon Ingvalt hace mucho que ya era un no muerto y formaba parte del consejo junto a Olivie… Vlad recibió a la niña pero no la crio como suya, pues en ese tiempo él ya era el siervo de un humano, la niña me fue dada a mí con la encomienda de criarla como la heredera de Vlad…-explico Jail mientras volvía la mirada hacia las presentes quienes lo mirábamos con confusión, en especial Reinforce y yo, pues nada de eso se encontraba ni siquiera en los registros más antiguos que existían del consejo.

-Cuando el Hegemon Ingvalt y Sankt Kaiser Olivie mataron al amo de Vlad, firmaron su sentencia de muerte, Vlad sabía que los sentimientos de Ingvalt por Olivie aun seguían latentes de modo que tomo su vida en compensación por su traición, Ingvalt enloqueció de furia y al llevar a cabo el ritual se deshizo de aquella heredera suya, de su misma sangre y carne encerrándola junto con mi señor… como muestra de repudio a cualquier relación que tuviera su familia con Vlad, ofreció su sangre y su carne para el sello, la sangre de Olivie fue el candado, puesto que era su sangre la que se encontraba regada por todo el lugar, los Lycans no entendían muy bien que pasaba pero aun así aportaron su sangre… y fueron 11 sacerdotes quienes también dieron su sangre y carne para terminar de resguardar el sello…después de terminado el ritual el Hegemon Ingvalt se acerco a quienes servíamos a Vlad-Para este momento el rostro de Jail estaba desfigurado por la ira y el odio, se volvió a nosotras y con una sonrisa irónica se acerco a nuestros pies, como estábamos a mayor altura que él tenía que levantar su rostro para vernos

-Yo y otros nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar que ustedes, y al igual que ahora tuve que elevar mi mirada… solo para ver cómo me degollaba a mí y a otros, nuestros cuerpos fueron destazados y apilados…-Mi mirada se desorbito pues no tenía sentido… ningún vampiro podía sufrir lesiones como esas y sobrevivir

-Eso hubiera sido suficiente para matar a cualquier vampiro… excepto que al ser nosotros esbirros de un demonio como Vlad… no éramos vampiros cualquiera y heme aquí, después de 5000 años, con unas cuantas cicatrices provocadas por aquellas heridas…-termino mientras nos miraba con diversión, se volvió a las tres mujeres que estaban próximas a dar sus últimos suspiros de vida…

-sabes Fate, alguna vez te hice creer que la sangre que corre por tus venas es la mía o la de algunos vampiros de gran nivel… pero en realidad es la sangre de Alicia… pura y total…-Explico Jail mientras ignoraba los gritos de Nanoha y de Hayate, lo mismo me ocurría a mí, no lograba escuchar lo que me decían las demás, solo podía escuchar la voz de Jail

-Como sabrás tu madre fue atacada por un Lycan… lo que pocos saben es que ese Lycan era William-con esas palabras todas guardaron silencio…-Y no solo eso… tu padre… Lainus… no era casualidad o coincidencia que tuviera el mismo nombre que el otro lobo…tu padre fue un descendiente directo de Lainus… al menos cuando él era humano, sin embargo tu sangre poco o nada tiene ya de el nexo directo de esa sangre… y sin embargo me trajiste a una descendiente directa más de Lainus…-expreso mientras volvía su mirada a Nanoha, el pánico se apodero de mi, ignorando el dolor mientras nuevamente tiraba de las cadenas que me aprisionaban y un gruñido escapo de mis labios como advertencia a Jail, quien ante mi espectáculo tomo la navaja y la saco de un tirón logrando que un jadeo de dolor escapara de mis labios

-Tranquila no pienso hacerle gran cosa, solo necesito un poco de su sangre…-Dijo para con navaja en mano acercarse a Nanoha quien lo miraba desafiante, Jail sonrió… una sonrisa de alegría para en seguida abrir un gran tajo en la pierna izquierda de Nanoha, un gemido de dolor salió de la garganta de Nanoha…

-La sangre de Olivie la contiene la pequeña… Vivio-Cuando Jail se acerco en dirección a Vivio, Nanoha y yo intentamos liberarnos de nuestras ataduras… sin resultados, Jail simplemente nos ignoro y con la capa de su armadura limpio la navaja para tomar un brazo de Vivio y posteriormente deslizar la navaja por él, la pequeña derramaba lagrimas por el dolor, el corte no fue tan profundo y Jail se llevo la navaja para después depositar unas pequeñas gotas en una grieta del suelo, mi sangre y la de Nanoha se dirigían lentamente a la misma grieta, cuando alcanzaron la sangre de Vivio el lugar comenzó a temblar y una luz se elevo en dirección a un rubí incrustado en una puerta… poco después una nueva luz se dirigió a la puerta de madera cubriendo esta de una gran oscuridad…

-y por ultimo… la sangre y la carne de Ingvalt… se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta… -En ese momento logro apreciarse una imagen en aquella profunda oscuridad, un hombre se hallaba sentado en una especie de trono, la mayoría de sus facciones se hallaban ocultas por la oscuridad reinante, solo se apreciaba la mitad de su rostro… el cual se encontraba enmarcado por un bigote y una pequeña barba, su ojo era de un rojo brillante… una mujer… de más o menos 19 años se hallaba a sus pies con su cabeza recostada en las rodillas del hombre quien enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, los ojos de la chica se hallaban ocultos por su flequillo, sus cabellos eran de un color verde esmeralda muy claro, asemejando al blanco, usaba una gabardina blanca, con mangas largas de color verde, una mini falda de color verde aguamarina, medias blancas con detalles negros que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos y unas botas negras completando su atuendo- gracias a mi pequeña…Adelheid Einhart Stratos Ingvalt-enuncio con orgullo Jail mientras se postraba de rodillas haciendo una reverencia a la imagen frente a nosotros, la debilidad de mi cuerpo se incrementaba por la sangre perdida, el mantener la cabeza erguida solo para contemplar la imagen que se presentaba frente a mis ojos ya suponía un gran esfuerzo para mí.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez… capitán-se oyó la atronadora voz del hombre, sin duda alguna aquel hombre era Vlad Tepes, su voz era tal como la describían, atronadora, fría y escalofriante… pero al mismo tiempo no había crueldad en ella, podría decirse que incluso había amabilidad, ante el saludo Jail se puso en pie lentamente mientras besaba su mano y la extendía en dirección a Vlad, como muestra de lealtad y respeto

-Mi señor, ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Saludo Jail con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el hombre

-Comenzaba a dudar de ti, has tardado tanto en abrir la puerta que sospechaba la habías abandonado-comento Vlad mientras dirigía los cabellos de la chica a su rostro, donde aspiro su aroma y miro con…reproche? A Jail, quien avergonzado desvió la mirada al suelo, para seguidamente elevarla con determinación-Jamás la abandonaría, pero me tomo su tiempo el despistar a el "Consejo de Ancianos" y tomar venganza de el Hegemon Ingvalt-Exclamo Jail con evidente furia en sus palabras-Además necesitaba encontrar reemplazos para los miembros originales del ritual-continuo mientras se apartaba para que su señor nos contemplara, dirigió su vista de izquierda a derecha, escrutándonos y estudiándonos en una sola pasada.

-E hiciste un buen trabajo… pero porque hay más de los que se usaron en un principio?-cuestiono con verdadero interés el gran demonio

-Ellas dos-comenzó Jail refiriéndose a Hayate y Reinforce que se encontraban en un estado semiinconsciente –Realizaron un ritual… para evitar la muerte-Ante estas palabras la atención de Vlad fue capturada y sus movimientos en lugar de ser tranquilos se vieron alterados-Hayate Yagami… sacrifico la mitad de su…"alma" para evitar que su pareja permaneciera en el mundo de la muerte… muerte que le había dado un humano, ella es más que un no muerto… es un zombie… una mera copia de lo que era como no muerta-Ante sus palabras Vlad se tenso, sus manos abandonaron las caricias propiciadas a Einhart y en su lugar se instalaron en los reposabrazos de su trono y muy lentamente procedió a preguntar

-Estas insinuando que esa mujer…impidió el descanso de aquella otra… condenándola a una nueva existencia aun más vacía de significado y por lo tanto anulando una muerte llena de honor al perecer por la mano de nuestro perfecto y eterno enemigo?-termino Vlad más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-Así es su majestad-respondió Jail con una nueva reverencia, ante esto Einhart se aparto de su posición, seguidamente Vlad se puso en pie y se encamino en nuestra dirección seguido por Einhart, tranquilamente y como si nada atravesó la "barrera", el portal donde se supone está encerrado, Einhart se detuvo en la entrada, cuando pude ver sus ojos me percate que estos se hallaban vacios, como si estuviera en un trance… sin vida, su cuerpo se lleno de ansiedad al ver como su maestro se apartaba, Vlad se volvió a ella y le dirigió una sonrisa que logro parar el continuo temblor de su cuerpo, posteriormente volvió a encaminarse en dirección a Hayate, quien despertó del todo en ese momento para en seguida palidecer, Vlad simplemente la observo a ella y Reinforce, quien lo contemplaba sin temor alguno, el fulgor de la armadura de Vlad me obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos… pero aun así los abrí desorbitantemente cuando Vlad procedió a introducir una mano en el vientre de Reinforce ante la mirada horrorizada de Nanoha y Hayate quien gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de Reinforce… mientras la vida de esta ultima llegaba a su fin, pese a esto antes de morir enuncio con voz suplicante

-Ella no tiene la culpa… por favor mi señor perdónala…y gracias...-volviendo la mirada a el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de Hayate le dirigió una última sonrisa llena de amor y gratitud-nunca olvides que siempre te he amado…y…hasta siempre…-después de eso expiro

Hayate siguió llamando inútilmente a Reinforce, Vlad simplemente se desplazo al lado de Hayate, su mano parecía ser envuelta por un humo negro, Hayate miro con impotencia y suplica a Vlad quien simplemente extendió su mano cubierta por el humo al pecho de Hayate, un jadeo salió de los labios entreabiertos de la misma y posteriormente quedo inconsciente

-te devuelvo el precio que tuviste que pagar por traerla a la vida… no te preocupes ella te esperara en la eternidad… simplemente quise acabar con su existencia llena de dolor y miseria-susurro Vlad antes de que Hayate fuera absorbida nuevamente por la oscuridad, posteriormente nos observo a Nanoha y a mí, Vivio había quedado inconsciente gracias a el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos, Vlad desenvaino la espada que llevaba consigo y de un tajo corto las cadenas que me sostenían, después se desplazo hacia Nanoha y arranco los clavos de plata que cumplían la función de sostenerla, ambas caímos al suelo, la plata en la sangre de Nanoha le impedía moverse y lo mismo me sucedía por la pérdida de sangre, ignorándonos se desplazo hacia Vivio, rompiendo sus ataduras y tomándola en brazos

-Suelta a mi niña!-exigió Nanoha mirando a Vlad llena de odio, Vlad sonrió y deposito a Vivio suavemente en el mármol, después de erguirse volvió su vista hacia el cielo, y entrecerrando los ojos se dirigió a un lugar de sombra

-Jail, ya que has logrado abrir la puerta… quien será el sacrificio para Einhart?-interrogo después de apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol cercano

-Si mi señor lo permite… quiero ser yo el sacrificio-solicito Jail mientras hacia una reverencia, antes sus palabras Nanoha y yo lo miramos sorprendidas y confundidas…Vlad simplemente rio a carcajada limpia

-Si tu serás el sacrificio… mejor dicho el suplente… quien será la persona que la detenga?-inquirió Vlad, desviando su mirada a nosotras, un mal presentimiento me invadió… había algo de lo que nos estábamos perdiendo… Maldición! Ni siquiera sabíamos la mitad de la historia o las razones por las cuales estaba pasando todo…

-Al parecer te has dado cuenta que nada es como pensabas-apunto Vlad con diversión en su voz mirándome significativamente-Si, todo esto… todas las muertes, etc. Son un reto para el consejo, ellos son quienes iniciaron la guerra… además todas las acciones de Jail… no fueron malas… de hecho todas y cada una de ellas fueron planeadas por mí-prosiguió mientras cambiaba su posición para recargarse más cómodamente en el árbol-Veras… los "zombies" en realidad son la gente fiel, aquellos que protegen sus intereses gracias a servir al consejo de ancianos… y aquellos que eran agentes encubiertos de los mismos… de modo que ahora mismo… están matándose unos a otros, y no son zombies propiamente dichos… son ghouls, simplemente están controlados a mi voluntad… el ritual que hizo el consejo hace 5000 años en realidad no sirve, como he demostrado YO puedo salir en cualquier momento, solo debo sacrificar una de las…tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete vidas que poseo…-dijo para en seguida estirarse-toda esta parafernalia de la recreación del ritual es con un solo propósito… liberar a Adelheid Einhart Stratos Ingvalt, puesto que ella es uno de nosotros los midians… solo que ella se ha negado a beber la sangre de su maestro y por lo tanto aun no es capaz de salir de la barrera por propia voluntad… solo que después de 5000 años encerrada… su mente se ha… tergiversado… el Hegemon Ingvalt le dio su sangre antes de encerrarla conmigo… sus memorias, gustos, etc. Se han impregnado en ella, ahora no sabe distinguir que es lo que la diferencia de él… por eso le he dado un descanso a su mente, pero cuando salga esas dudas arremeterán contra ella, sin embargo Einhart es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes… después de todo ella está a un paso de ser un vampiro de nivel SS, un vampiro original-termino Vlad mientras contemplaba la puesta del sol dándome tiempo de procesar parte de la información que había revelado… o eso pensé, en realidad solo esperaba a que Jail dijera algo

-He decidido darle un regalo a mi pequeña… Vivio-prosiguió Jail mientras con una mirada señalaba a mi niña-ella es… por así decirlo la reencarnación de Olivie… con eso la mente del Hegemon Ingvalt le dará un descanso y ella… ella creara nuevos recuerdos con alguien que no recuerda su pasado-Me desconcertó los planes que tenia para Vivio pero ciertamente había cosas que tenían sentido…-Y quien devolverá la cordura a Einhart a costa de su vida es…-y con una nueva mirada dirigida en mi dirección supe la verdad, entonces Vlad sonrió y aproximándose a Nanoha con un certero golpe en su torso la mando volando y provoco que se estrellarse contra la barrera… mi grito de horror y sorpresa se ahogo cuando Vlad me tomo por el cuello asfixiándome

-Ella está débil… probablemente termine siendo el bocado de Ein… así que me debo preguntar porque la escogiste a ella?-Interrogo Vlad mientras se volvía a Jail aun sosteniéndome en el aire aunque relajando el agarre para permitirme respirar

-Hay dos razones, en primera porque ella es… una Testarossa-explico Jail dándome una mirada apreciativa que Vlad secundo- y la segunda razón es porque su carácter es igual al que tenía "´él" en esa época, pase toda su infancia instruyéndola en como tenía que reaccionar a ciertos estímulos, como actuar, como comportarse, es un reflejo de "él"-termino Jail mientras con su mano daba una breve caricia a mi rostro-Ingvalt la reconocerá y ya que es su último asunto pendiente dejara a Ein en paz… además de eso… Fate debe considerar seriamente el vivir, ya que el consejo va tras Fate y tras Nanoha… pues están enamoradas… y todo lo que sea diferente… para el consejo está mal, por lo que las perseguirán hasta matarlas, aunque si encuentran a Fate muerta, dejaran de perseguir a… su loba –Ante sus palabras abrí desmesuradamente los ojos… me había olvidado lo que significaba para el consejo mi relación con Nanoha… Jail tenía razón, no nos dejarían en paz hasta matarnos, la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría…, el consejo no tenía problemas con relaciones entre personas del mismo género… el problema era con relaciones de diferente especie, yo había sido la ejecutora de varias órdenes contra relaciones de "este" tipo… de solo pensar que le hicieran lo mismo a Nanoha hacia revolverse a mis entrañas, ante la expresión de mi rostro Vlad me soltó para dejarme estrellar contra el suelo… y vomitar de tan solo recordar las escenas de la piel siendo arrancada… la tortura de desmembrar y desgarrar brazos y piernas… matarlos lenta y agónicamente…

Cerré los ojos en un intento por olvidar aquellas imágenes que se empeñaban en atacar una y otra vez mi mente…

-Las circunstancias te favorecen Jail, bien acepto tu petición… estas consciente de que en cuanto cruces la barrera morirás cierto?-curioseo Vlad acercándose a la barrera

-Estoy consciente de ello mi señor… mi vida ha sido larga y ya no hay motivo por el cual permanecer en este mundo, mi eterno y perfecto enemigo hace mucho tiempo que murió, y mi niña es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola-respondió Jail

-ciertamente los primeros años de el encierro Einhart platicaba conmigo sobre sus días a tu lado, fuiste un excelente padre para ella, me alegra mi decisión de habértela dado en ese entonces-expreso Vlad mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Jail quien sonreía avergonzado volviéndose hacia mí con expresión de amistad enuncio

-lamento todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa Fate, pero espero que hayas sido feliz con la vida que tuviste después de que te fuiste de mi lado, ser el sacrificio para Ein es tu última prueba-ante estas palabras recordé una frase que me dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás… cuando aun me encontraba en el laboratorio… la última prueba… la prueba para ser libre… lo mire buscando la verdad, encontré resolución y confirmación

Mis pensamientos eran un caos, podría simplemente escapar… pero sabía que seguramente estaba dentro de una barrera que solo se abriría cuando el ritual se llevara a cabo con éxito, pensé en lo que pasaría cuando todo terminara… podría estar con Nanoha sin que mi pasado me atormentara… pero aun así el consejo nos seguiría hasta matarnos… no abría un futuro feliz… pensé en Vivio, en lo que Jail quería para ella, en todo lo que había descubierto, el consejo nunca fue como lo plantearon en un inicio… bien lo sabía yo puesto que había cumplido la función de… el verdugo de muchas ordenes provenientes de los cabecillas, aunque regularmente siempre nos decían que nuestras acciones eran por defender un ideal más grande del que podíamos imaginar, no siempre me convencía de ello…

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate muy bien de lo que sucedía frente a mis ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde… el cuerpo de Jail caía desmembrado, la sangre esparcida en paredes y suelo del otro lado del agujero y ella, Einhart salía de la oscuridad, sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento de vacio pronto parecieron enfocarse en mi, Vlad simplemente sonrió

-Este mundo… aun no está listo para mi regreso, cuando eso pase la tierra llorara sangre nuevamente-sin más simplemente se acerco a el lugar donde estaba el rubí lo quito de su lugar, lo miro un instante y después lo arrojo a sus espaldas, el rubí se perdió entre la maleza, seguidamente Vlad se encamino a la entrada de madera, aun con el portal abierto, al pasar por el costado de Einhart le dio una leve caricia en la cabeza, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos

-Recuerda que yo soy tu maestro…yo soy el ave de Hermes, devore mis propias alas y así fue como fui domesticado-susurro, para seguidamente proseguir-Recuerda entonces en donde se encuentra tu lealtad… espera el regreso de aquel que bebió tu sangre-fueron sus últimas palabras para posteriormente desaparecer en la inmensa oscuridad que termino por cerrarse… el lugar ahora solo era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas… poco a poco los sonidos volvían a reinar en el ambiente… pero la barrera aun seguía en pie…

Ella se mantenía en silencio… mirando su entorno, apreciándolo y posteriormente enfocándose en Hayate y en el cuerpo de Reinforce, quienes aún permanecían crucificadas, miles de pensamientos pasaban continuamente por mi mente, todos se detuvieron cuando ella enfoco su mirada en mi pequeña, anonadada se encamino en su dirección, el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo mucho me lance para cubrir a mi niña, ante la visión que se presentaba a sus ojos las pupilas de Einhart se dilataron y un profundo grito surgió de entre su garganta, un grito de furia

-Testarossa!-fue lo único que salió de sus labios para en seguida lanzarse a posta mía, salte con el suficiente tiempo para tomar a Vivio y dejarla cerca de Nanoha, para después volverme… aun conservaba las ropas con las cuales me dirigí a Rumania esa mañana… pero la espada no la habían dejado, ni ninguna de mis otras armas, sin más me dispuse a luchar con las manos desnudas, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, al primer impacto de mi mano contra la de Einhart una fuerte explosión de rayos nos envolvió a ambas… había activado mi habilidad…. Y al parecer Einhart también, la serie de golpes que se sucedió solo logro debilitarme cada vez más…mi único pensamiento en ese momento solamente era proteger a Nanoha, Vivio y Hayate… lo demás no importaba

* * *

Inexplicablemente cuando el Sol se oculto y las fuerzas oposición y supervivencia Lycan y de los sacerdotes ya mermaban… los cadáveres andantes se desplomaron, como si la fuerza que los controlara hubiera desaparecido, pronto los sonidos del mundo se fueron normalizando, sustituyendo de esa forma el inquietante silencio que había reinado hasta entonces, los sobrevivientes de la batalla se hallaban confusos en un principio, la mayoría profirió un grito de alegría cuando pudieron racionalizar que todo había terminado… a excepción de los dos lobos alfas y un paladín, quienes en un intercambio de miradas acabaron con toda la atmosfera de júbilo que reinaba… pronto todos se hallaban corriendo por el resto de la selva, el busca de una abertura en la barrera…

* * *

La muerte de Reinforce y las palabras de Vlad se sucedían una y otra vez en mi mente, obligándome a despertar para encontrarme con un panorama que no me gusto, Fate-chan y la chica que había estado encerrada con Vlad…Einhart intercambiaban golpes una y otra vez, ambas ya con heridas de cuidado… Fate-chan cada vez recibía más y más heridas por el agotamiento de su cuerpo, ante esta visión intente ponerme en pie… y lo intente una y otra vez pero las piernas no me respondían… cuando observe mis manos y piernas… estaban envenenadas…

-**"al fin despiertas…"**-escuche la voz de Vlad en mi cabeza-**"tranquila solo deje un mensaje para ti cuando te di el golpe, yo ahora estoy encerrado nuevamente, es mi deseo permanecer así… el golpe que te di fue por consideración a esa chica… probablemente Einhart la matara… no porque sea su deseo, si no porque no puede detenerse, el antepasado de esa chica la usa como marioneta para cumplir su voluntad y venganza, su cuerpo es controlado por una memoria que va más allá de su comprensión… arremetería contra todo lo que a esa chica le importe… tu primeramente, ahora mismo te encuentras fuera de su vista… lo cual te permitirá vivir… el veneno que corre por tus venas ahora es consecuencia de tus actos…"**-pero de que está hablando este hombre? Actos? De que…

La comprensión respondió mis preguntas… la plata es dañina para los Lycans… así como también lo es la saliva de vampiro juntos son un veneno mortal…la saliva que sin querer Fate-chan me inoculo por la noche cuando nosotras hicimos el am…el temor de lo que ese pensamiento podía significar me hizo concentrarme en la batalla nuevamente, pues las consecuencias de la saliva tambien podian suceder a la inversa, solo para percatarme de un golpe que Einhart realizaba con sorprendente precisión en la herida que Fate-chan tenia gracias a la navaja de plata… para en seguida propiciarle otro en el rostro y terminar lanzándola contra la puerta de madera, por consecuencia romperla y caer al otro lado, oculta a mi vista, Einhart la siguió… y antes de entrar juraría que en lugar de ser ella… había un hombre con las facciones desencajadas en furia

Me dispuse a ponerme en pie… mis miembros se quejaban del esfuerzo pero lo logre… cada paso que daba era una gran agonía… sentía que había fuego recorriendo mis extremidades quemándolas desde adentro hacia afuera, no logre llegar muy lejos… solo 5 pasos y caí sin fuerzas… los síntomas de la plata empeoraron con el esfuerzo… fue ahí cuando me percate de que Vivio se hallaba a mi lado, me moví lo suficiente para protegerla con mi cuerpo… todo estaba saliendo mal… y esta vez no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, golpee las baldosas de impotencia… cuando Fate-chan me necesitaba verdaderamente no podía hacer nada por ayudarla

* * *

El dolor de mi costado era intolerable… mi pierna derecha no me respondía… los continuos choques de electricidad provocados por los golpes y el desgarramiento de los músculos la habían hecho un poco más que unos cuantos jirones de piel, observe a Einhart cruzar el umbral de la puerta y mirarme con ojos llenos de odio…

Después se sentó sobre mi y sus manos se dirigieron a mi garganta, obstruyendo el aire que con dificultad entraba a mis pulmones, su agarre era cada vez más intenso por lo que sostuve sus manos con las propias y con la poca energía que me quedaba active las últimas corrientes para que aflojara su agarre, lo hizo… me soltó sin embargo no se quito de encima… esta vez sus manos capturaron mis muñecas y su boca descendió a mi cuello, enterró sus colmillos en mi carne, desgarrando los músculos y consiguiendo que gritara de dolor .

Mientras más sangre bebía mas vida me extraía, no me quedaba mucho tiempo… si no la obligaba a retirarse moriría… pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas…la sensación de humedad en mi ropa llamo mi atención para enfocar la vista en el rostro de Einhart quien se había separado de mi… sendas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, su expresión era de sufrimiento… no entendía lo que pasaba, tampoco si fue la confusión o la pérdida de sangre lo que me hizo ver…a un hombre, no era Einhart quien obstruía mis movimientos… era un hombre… quien se inclinaba para terminar la tarea de matarme, sin embargo se detenía a solo centímetros de mi cuello

-Lo siento…-escuche claramente, fue eso lo que me hizo decidirme… tal vez, solo tal vez mis recuerdos… los recuerdos de mi sangre habían pasando a Einhart… logrando despertarla a ella, no sabía si confiar o no en las palabras de Vlad y Jail pero los hechos me demostraban que ella en verdad no era la dueña de sus acciones, al menos no en ese momento, con sumo esfuerzo y aprovechando el momento de duelo que Einhart parecía sostener consigo misma clave mis colmillos en su garganta, pronto imágenes… recuerdos inundaron mi mente… eran confusos y parecían pertenecer a dos personas distintas… algunos mostraban a una mujer… la mujer en los dibujos de las cuevas de la manada de Boadicea… otras mostraban a Jail como un padre amable… muchas personas, rostros y situaciones… ahí comprendí

…Un hombre… El hombre que había contraído nupcias con Olivie, tenía como apellido Testarossa… recuerdo haberlo visto en uno de los árboles genealógicos de la familia, pertenecía a una rama secundaria, ese hombre… había amado a Olivie, pero Ingvalt… el Hegemon Ingvalt cegado por los celos solo podía tenerle rencor, ese hombre al principio era enemigo de Olivie pero después los sentimientos evolucionaron… o tal vez ya estaban ahí, las memorias no explicaban mucho de lo que había pasado pero hubo un hecho que me pareció un deja vu, este hombre le había dado a Olivie un collar… un collar exactamente igual al que yo le di a Nanoha… como beso de la muerte, ahora todo cobraba sentido, los experimentos de Jail, las pruebas… todo fue con el fin de condicionar mi comportamiento para que este fuera parecido o igual en ocasiones a las de aquel individuo… sin embargo también distábamos de ser las mismas personas… mi comprensión pareció resolver las dudas que también albergaba Einhart, poco a poco ambas dejamos de beber la sangre de la otra… la furia que la dominaba pareció remitir… justo a tiempo, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más, mi respiración era cada vez más trabajosa…sabia que probablemente no podría volver a contemplar Nanoha o Vivio… pero estaba bien, yo las amaba y ambas estaban seguras, es cierto que el final no era como yo esperaba, no era como aquellos finales felices de los que hablan los cuentos o las historias populares a pesar de no ser humana yo anhelaba uno de aquellos finales, tontamente seguía deseándolo…pero no podría ser… a pesar de ser un vampiro yo también tenía mis limites y ya los había alcanzado… el veneno de la plata, la pérdida de sangre y los golpes de mi cuerpo eran más serios, seguramente varios de mis órganos internos estaban hechos puré… no pude evitar una sonrisa irónica, una lagrima descendió por mi rostro…

Einhart se desplomo sobre mí… y entonces… todo termino

* * *

Cuando volví en mi, había recordado todo lo que paso, era cierto… yo fui la única "persona" en la historia que había realizado el ritual para traer de regreso a un no muerto, recordaba con claridad en qué consistía el ritual y las consecuencias de mis actos… Reinforce regreso de entre los muertos… o eso parecía en un principio, pues no seguía su propia voluntad, seguía la voluntad de aquel que tuviera más poder que ella, aunque me amaba no era como la mujer que yo recordaba, pequeños detalles se perdieron y no volverían, di la mitad de mis poderes… de mi sangre vampira…renuncie a ser de la elite para darle un poco de voluntad y eso provoco que ambas perdiéramos la memoria hasta nuestros últimos instantes juntas, mis cabellos ocultaban mi mirada llena de lagrimas, con mis habilidades recién recuperadas quite los clavos que me sostenían en mi lugar y de igual manera los que sostenían a Reinforce, baje y sostuve su cuerpo contra mi pecho, la había hecho sufrir pero ahora entendía que era lo mejor, forzar una existencia y un amor es hacer sufrir a ambas partes, esta vez honraría su memoria como debí haber hecho desde un inicio, deposite un beso en su frente para después entrelazar sus manos y posarlas sobre su pecho… vire la vista y me percate que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Nanoha, rápidamente me puse en marcha, al llegar a su lado me percate de que su cuerpo se encontraba envenenado por la plata… la cual se encontraba en el torrente sanguíneo a juzgar por el color de sus venas, era un milagro que ella se mantuviera viva, sin embargo era una Lycan muy fuerte, usando mi habilidad extraje poco a poco la plata, con un poco de suerte del daño provocado se repararía por sí solo, al terminar de extraer la plata la consciencia de Nanoha regreso completamente, pues durante el proceso oscilaba entre el sueño y la realidad

Con cuidado la ayude a ponerse en pie, tome en brazos a Vivio quien permanecía dormida, lo cual era lo más recomendable pues ya había pasado por mucho en unas cuantas horas, aun me costaba creer toda la información que habíamos obtenido ese día, había muchas cosas por hacer…

Lentamente nos encaminamos a la gran puerta de madera, al llegar al umbral un grito de dolor abandono los labios de Nanoha, en medio del lugar se hallaban Fate y una chica…me volví para darles privacidad, pues Fate no respiraba ni se movía…

Ahí fue cuando distinguí a miembros del vaticano y Lycans llegar a la explanada, en la cual nos encontrábamos, Augusto el paladín era quien encabezaba la comitiva, trayendo noticias, según los últimos informes de él vaticano, el consejo de ancianos de los Nosferatus había sido destruido, junto con su fortaleza, en medio del caos se encontró el cadáver de uno de los cabecillas Nosferatus… Regius Gaiz, junto al cadáver de un hombre que se supone debía estar muerto… pues fue declarado muerto en acción junto a su equipo hace varias décadas… yo asistí a su funeral y posteriormente a el funeral de su esposa Lucretia y de su hijo recién nacido Vicento pues en ese tiempo ella y yo llevábamos un proyecto en conjunto… proyecto que después seria llamado Mid-Childa… el nombre de ese hombre era… Zest Grangeitz, con la caída del congreso se habían revelado varios archivos en los cuales se develaban distintos atentados planeados y ejecutados por su gente y que habían sido atribuidos a Jail Scaglietti y otros vampiros… la información provenía de la jefa del área de administración del consejo… Agito Wolkenritter, toda la información desvelada era sumamente alarmante… ante mis órdenes varios sacerdotes cargaron con los cuerpos de Reinforce, Fate y con el cuerpo de la chica… nos dirigíamos al Vaticano para aclarar todos los asuntos pertinentes… me volví un momento para contemplar el amanecer… se decía que la salida del sol en Rumania era considerada como la esperanza de una nueva era… y eso era lo que necesitábamos en esos momentos… esperanza

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado 200 años desde aquel día en que el consejo de ancianos cayó, las acciones de aquellos Nosferatu elite fueron muy cuestionadas incluso por su gente, salieron a la luz varios casos que posteriormente fueron resueltos pero el daño estaba hecho, la sociedad Nosferatu sufrió un severo revés del cual aun ahora se sienten sus consecuencias, aun así hecho que merecen ser nombrados, uno de ellos es el de aquel hombre, cuyo sacrificio sirvió para descubrir la verdad

Fue el incidente catalogado como el #09673, en el informe se decía que el capitán Zest Grangeitz y su equipo habían muerto en acción… en una batalla sin enemigos, al parecer el consejo los había condenado puesto que muchos de los integrantes del equipo tenían ideas que ponían en riesgo el creciente poder que el consejo sostenía dentro de la elite Nosferatu, Agito y Signum fueron las encargadas de buscar todos los archivos concernientes al caso… tardaron 13 años pero al final esos hombres y mujeres, al igual que sus familias (hicieron especial énfasis en Lucretia y Vicento) tuvieron justicia

El caso de Jail Scaglietti fue catalogado como de máxima seguridad, Nanoha-mama… y también Fate-mama atestiguaron todo lo que sabían y lo que se había generado en torno al caso, el ritual y lo que se hallaba de trasfondo, Fate-mama quien había sido herida de gravedad durante la batalla fue tratada por médicos del vaticano quienes lograron mantenerla con vida hasta que Shamal y otros doctores atendieron su operación… sin embargo el daño que su cuerpo sufrió había sido muy grave… 50 años después del incidente Fate-mama falleció, sin embargo ella y Nanoha-mama pudieron compartir por un tiempo más el gran amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Hayate Yagami regreso con el resto de los Nosferatu a Japón actualmente ella y un grupo formado por vampiros de todas las clases (desde la E hasta la S) son quienes forman el actual consejo, de vez en cuando Hayate se deja caer por casa cuando no está llena de trabajo… ella y Nanoha-mama se han vuelto grandes amigas.

Mid-Childa fue proclamada tierra del vaticano, algunos Nosferatus y Lycans aun viven ahí, sin embargo gracias a ciertos acuerdos políticos ellos eran libres de ir y venir desde sus tierras natales a Mid-Childa

Erio y Caro trabajan para el vaticano como Nosferatus de la sección XIII, suelen pasar sus vacaciones en nuestra casa en Italia, herencia de la familia Testarossa.

Subaru y Tea tienen una relación a distancia… o al menos lo era hasta hace 100 años, que fue el tiempo que le tomo a Tea reajustar sus ideas sobre Subaru y los Lycans además de reajustar su visión sobre todos los hechos que habían pasado en su infancia… están prontas a celebrar su aniversario 75 (Subaru insiste en que cada año cuenta)

Por mi parte yo me quede a vivir con Nanoha-mama, de vez en cuando vamos a visitar a Boadicea y Rómulo quienes ya han dejado de ser los alfas y se dedican a consentir a los cachorros de su manada, Sif y Max han tomado su lugar…

Einhart le agradeció a Fate-mama el haberla salvado de sí misma y permaneció un tiempo con nosotras… sin embargo ante la muerte de Fate-mama cayó en una depresión… Nanoha-mama no culpo a Einhart por la muerte de Fate-mama, lo cual la ayudo a salir adelante, actualmente ella se dedica a proteger a los humanos… pues está al servicio de uno de ellos… nos vemos de vez en cuando

Yo por mi parte trabajo como "colmillo", en la sección de Italia para mantenerme cerca de Nanoha-mama, decidí que quería ser como Fate-mama, de vez en cuando me toca cruzar espadas y puños contra Einhart (ella me gusta pero, Ein aun no está segura de sus sentimientos…la influencia del Hegemon Ingvalt aun la aturde y confunde)…

A pesar de todos los eventos alegres y tristes que han pasado desde el incidente de Jail aun tememos lo que pasara cuando Vlad regrese… pero mientras, nos dedicaremos a disfrutar este breve pero gran tiempo de relativa tranquilidad…

-Vivio apresúrate!-grito Nanoha-mama para que lograra escucharla, hoy era el día de llevarle flores a Fate-mama, le llevamos ramos diferentes todos los fines de semana, hoy tocaba el turno de aquellas llamadas "no me olvides", me puse una chamarra blanca y cerré el cuaderno en el cual había estado escribiendo mis pensamientos

En seguida baje las escaleras para alcanzar a Nanoha-mama quien ya me esperaba en la puerta, al cerrar la casa nos dirigimos a un sendero cercano a el camino principal, que nos conducía a un pequeño bosque y posteriormente a un claro (todo dentro de la propiedad de la casa) el lugar estaba tapizado de flores de distintos colores y en el centro se encontraba un árbol de flor de cerezo, el favorito de mis madres, debajo dormía Fate-mama, cuando estuvimos cerca nos dispusimos a contarle como nos había ido esa semana, Nanoha-mama hablo con ella un rato más, me aparte lo suficiente para darles privacidad, esperando pacientemente por Nanoha-mama…

Así como Fate-mama espera por ambas en la eternidad

**FIN**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**Después de bastante tiempo al fin he terminado esta historia que comenzó hace MUUUuuuuchooooo, en fin, espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y que lo han seguido a pesar de la larga espera que tuvieron que soportar entre capitulo y capitulo, también aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a Follow, tienen mi eterno agradecimiento, lo mismo para quienes dejaron Review, gracias a todos porque me ayudaron a mejorar (y terminar) la historia.**

**Como siempre se aceptan Review, criticas, ji tomatazos, rocas, rosas, virus letales, zombies, magnums, baldes de agua fría, peluches, etc.**

**MSLN no me perteneces solo tome los personajes prestados para divertirnos a todos un poco y distraernos del estrés constante de la vida cotidiana**

**Espero verlos en alguna historia… Hasta entonces. BYE ^ ^**


End file.
